Through the Lion's Eyes
by GoldenFox13
Summary: Lionpaw is a blind Thunderclan apprentice.As he goes through Thunderclan he discovers secrets of the past and present.And finds out he's never alon,that someone is always there for him. Rating for safety. Mind change.I won't accept cat profiles
1. Clan Allegiances

**Through the Lion's eyes**

**Summary: Lionpaw was born into Thunder clan blind. No one thinks he is capable of being a warrior and feels he has to constantly prove his worth. He realizes he has friends and two important she-cats in his life that he has to choose from. He discovers secrets about himself, about others and secrets in the past. Then things heat up between Thunder clan and Shadow clan. This is Lionpaw's world of Thunder clan**

**Oh Sorry I ran out of names for the Shadow clan cats…if you want your character to be apart of the story send me a Review with Name, age, description, and clan…out of thunder clan and shadow clan, and of course how she or he fits in the story…nothing dramatic as its mainly going to be about Lionpaw okay. I will try to get started on the chapters as soon as possible**

**Allegiance**

**Thunder clan**

**Leader: ****Crowstar –** black tom with golden eyes

**Deputy:**** Blazeclaw – **ginger tabby tom

_Apprentice: Talonpaw_

**Medicine cat:**** Skypool **– Light grey she-cat with white chest and underbelly

**Warriors**

**Hawkstorm –** brown tabby tom with a white under belly, green eyes

**Shadowflame – **Black tom with ginger paws and chest, amber eyes [Crowstar's Brother]

**Brambleleaf – **Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Mudshadow – **Black tom with brown patches with golden eyes [Crowstar's Oldest Kit]

**Stripefur – **Grey tabby tom with green eyes

**Rosethorn – **Scarlet she-cat with blue eyes and long claws

**Frostfur** – A pretty long haired grey and white she-cat

**Lightfeather – **Beautifulwhite she-cat with ginger patches and tail

**Stoneclaw – **Light grey tom with darker flecks, blue eyes [brother of Graycloud]

**Queens**

**Shimmerpelt – **Beautiful silver she-cat who's pelt shimmers like a pond

Mother of Silverkit and adopted Snowkit

**Brownflower – **Light brown she-cat with darker stripes, green eyes

Mate of Crowstar

Mother of Mudshadow, Nightkit, and Oakkit

**Graycloud – **Long haired smokey gray she-cat, has light grey flecks and blue eyes

Mate of Firetail and

Mother of Maplekit and Lionkit

**Kits**

**Silverkit – **Silver tabby she-kit with sapphire eyes

[Daughter of Shimmerpelt]

**Nightkit – **Black she-kit with golden eyes, very copy of her father

[Daughter of Brownflower]

**Oakkit – **Brown tabby eyes with blue green eyes [son of Brownflower]

**Snowkit – **pure white she-cat with blue eyes

[Adopted daughter of Shimmerpelt]

**Maplekit – **Prettytortoiseshell and white she-cat with light blue eyes daughter of [Graycloud/Ambergaze]

**Lionkit – **Long haired ginger tom with grey eyes [blind]

[son of Graycloud]

**Elders**

**Windpelt** – Pretty long haired light grey she-cat with white under belly retired medicine cat

**Copperfur – **A copper color tom with green eyes

**Oneeye – **black and white tom who's blind in one eye; oldest in the clan

**Shadow Clan**

**Leader:**** Coldstar – **Big brown tom with green eyes

**Deputy****: Clawheart – **White tom with black streaks long claws

**Medicine cat****: Frostclaw – **Silver she-cat with icy eyes, previously a warrior

**Warriors**

**Shadefur – black tom**

_Apprentice: Fogpaw_

**Firetail – **Handsomeflaming ginger tom with green eyes

**Skywing –** blue grey she-cat with grey eyes

**Rockpelt – **Stone grey tom with icy blue eyes

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

**Nightsong – **black she-cat with white chest

_Apprentice: Indigopaw_

**Greypelt – **Big grey tabby with green eyes

**Moonfang – **grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Ravenclaw – **Black tom with green eyes

**Icepelt – **blue grey tom with blue eyes

**Queens**

**Ambergaze – **black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Mother of Maplekit and Black kit and Hazelkit

**Dawnflower – **Small brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

**Featherwhisker – **youngest elder, feathery gray she-cat with long whiskers

**Redclaw – **White tom with a scarlet paw


	2. Prologue

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

Me: Okay we are finally getting started

Foxstar: Golden Fox you know what you must do

Me: Huh?! How you get into this story?

Foxstar: I jumped stories to make sure you do the disclaimer

Me: Never!!! –dodges flying object and sue reports- Okay okay I absolutely do **NOT **own warriors….but I own this fanfiction

_A black pelt shimmered in the moonlight, Crowstar padded from her den into the nursery. There were a few she-cats huddling together excluding one dark grey she-cat, Crowstar landed his eyes on the queen and eyes the two kits, the she-kit was a tortoiseshell and the tom, ginger. "Graycloud its time, have you chosen your kit?" Crowstar asked the queen. _

_Graycloud had sorrow written all over, she wished she didn't have to give up any of her kits but she looked to the tortoiseshell and gave her kit one last final lick, she already knew she had to give up her daughter because her son would need her most attention "Yes I have" she said while standing she glanced over to the fellow queens who shot looks that were either scornful or sympathetic as all of them along with the whole clan knew what she had done._

_Graycloud, a warrior from Thunder clan has taken a mate from Shadow clan and now she had to give up one of her kits to end Shadow clan's attacks as the clan wanted the kits for their own. Picking up the tortoiseshell she-kit she followed Crowstar out of camp and into Shadow clan borders where there stands Coldstar and a she-cat who she could guess was the queen that would suckle her kit and her mate, Firetail who looked solemnly at her and held his head down, after tonight he would no longer be a Shadow clan cat but a loner. "So we have a deal Coldstar no more patrols to try and steel these kits." Crowstar meowed, his golden eyes looked straight at Coldstars green eyes._

_The Shadow clan leader nods, "We have a deal, Ambergaze will suckle the kit" the brown tom replied flicking his tail to the black and white she-cat with amber eyes. _

_Crowstar flicked his tail, giving the signal to let them have the kit. She felt reluctant but knew she had to and padded to Ambergaze and handed over the sleeping kit that was starting to whimper as if protesting but it went on deaf ears. _

_Ambergaze sat the kit down and calmed the kit by giving her a few licks, "Does she have a name Graycloud?" Ambergaze asked. Graycloud nods, "Yes...her name is Maplekit" she replied and backed away, she flashed her mate a sad but loving look before she padded away with Crowstar. _

_When they got deeper into their territory Crowstar stopped and looked long and hard at Graycloud who looked back at him she knew what must be coming. "I have thought of your punishment instead of exiling you now I shall wait until your last kit is old enough to be an apprentice" Crowstar meowed. _

_Graycloud could only nod seeing it was no way she could ever change her leader's mind and followed him back__into camp where she went to the nursery to curl up with her only kit and licked his long ginger pelt._

**Well First taste of Through the Lion's Eyes only the intro but I'm working on it okay**


	3. Enter Lionkit

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

**Oh thank you I finally someone to place a character here. I would like to thank a person by the name of ***__**Amberleaf**_**~***___**Now I just added it to the current clan ranking list because I didn't really start yet but if anyone else makes up characters I will just introduce them in the chapter and then add them later when I decide to make another rank list. Amberleaf's cats are Nightfeather, Greenfrost, Pinkkit, Thrushkit and Swiftkit. So be sure you look over the clans again as I made some adjustments to them.**

Me: Okay now I can start Chapter one. And Amberleaf heads up your kits wont be apprentices yet as all the kits are becoming apprentices at once would be sort of confusing and a whole lot of times to repeat the warrior ceremony

Crowstar: Now Goldenfox you know you have to do it sometime

Me: Nope Never!!!!!! –Dodges lawsuit and flying objects- okay fine I _**don't**_ own warriors…but I do own this fanfiction

Lionkit pads out of the nursery, the warm breeze of green leaf ruffled his long ginger pelt. His grey eyes looked about as if they could actually see anything. He walks confidently and sits staring blankly into camp. He felt vibrations of paw steps all around here and could hear the mews of his clan mates. His mother Graycloud looked at her son with all the love she has.

Suddenly the other kits came out as well Snowkit came along with Nightkit, and Oakkit. Soon the kits were running around and playing.

Lionkit could hear them but didn't move to talk or play with them. He never really thought he could fit in. He could feel paw steps behind him but before he could tell who it was he felt weight on his back.

"Hello Lionkit" said Silverkit. She always snuck up on Lionkit to tackle him every chance she got. She laughed and got off of him when he started squirming.

"Silverkit must you always knock me over" he hissed in irritation. He hated how she could always get him. It just reminded how unaware he is because of his sight. He thought Silverkit was the most annoying kit around, while other somewhat minded their own business she would always show up. The only reason he tolerated it because his mother wanted him to, and because he realized that she was the only one to talk other then say hi.

"Sorry but you always seem so down. The others and I think you should play. I mean we don't stay kits forever" Silverkit meowed wrapping her tail around her.

"Yea come on and join us Lionkit" came the voice of Snowkit. Soon everyone was murmuring in agreement. Lionkit didn't say anything for a moment dull grey eyes staring at nothing in particular.

"I don't understand, look don't you all see I'm blind. There's nothing I can do okay. Just don't bother" he meowed turning away. He had his wall up for so long, he didn't want to drop that wall. He didn't know why the sudden change they never really invited him to do anything before.

"Like any of us care, I know you can hear well…more likely smell well too" Nightkit said placing up a good point. Lionkit was great at his hearing and smelling and was sensitive to touch.

"Yea what you lack in sight you make up for other things. But it doesn't mean we don't want you to play with us" Snowkit mowed nudging the ginger tom.

"Yea let's play clans. Who want to be the evil shadow clan?" Snowkit asked. "I'll be Snowstar, leader of Shadow clan" Snowkit meowed

"Let me be your deputy Silverwing" Silverkit jumped in

"Well I'm Nightstar, leader of Thunder clan, and Lionpelt will be my deputy" Meowed Nightkit. She had leadership qualities as he dad Crowstar is leader so normally she was quick to play leader. Lionkit stood trying to be deputy like he did like his name Lionpelt.

Oakkit stayed out and watched as he didn't too much care for this game.

"I, Nightstar declare war on Shadow clan! Prepare to fight" Nightkit meowed and jumped at Swiftkit.

"Not if I win and take your territory" Snowkit kissed and nipped her tail and they tussled in a play fight. Nightkit swiped a paw down her belly, had her claws been out it would have been a harsh blow.

Snowkit fell on her back playfully "Oh no...losing….life…you'll pay for this Nightstar"

Silverkit and Lionpelt leaped at each other. His whiskers brushed against her paw and it moved upwards so he figured she was going for a strike. He moved just as she was going to bring her paw down. He pinned her down and she squirmed under him. "Admit defeat Silverwing, I have won" he meowed

Silverkit went limp "Fine Lionpelt you are a great deputy It's an honor to have lost" she meowed and felt his weight lift from her.

"Yes Thunder clan has won! Now be gone Shadow clan" Nightkit meowed.

Soon there was a chuckle and the kits look to see Crowstar above them "You seem to be playing well." He purred giving his daughter a lick on the head.

Lionkit began grooming his pelt as it got ruffled and a little sandy from the game. He didn't really expect praise from them as no one really thought he could do anything. He suddenly smelt his mother and soon after a couple of licks "You did well too Lionkit"she meowed and stared at the two almost irritated that they didn't notice her son's skills.

The queens came to bring their kits back inside to rest. The only kit who get to go back outside was Oakkit cause he didn't really play.

Later Crowstar entered the Nursery and talked to the Shimmerpelt and his mate Brownflower that their kits will be made apprentices soon. This made them both happy. Brownflower nuzzled her mate "This is wonderful, how soon till they are apprenticed?" she asked him.

Crowstar intertwined his tail with hers "As soon as tomorrow. Now you both can get back to your warrior duties I'm sure you miss them." He said to both queens

"I know I am, I miss being able to get the fresh air" Shimmerpelt meowed stretching a bit. "But what about Lionkit, Graycloud's kit? He is their age" Shimmerpelt asked looking with some concern. She knew her daughter was friends with him and knew how sad she would be if he wasn't apprenticed

Crowstar paused for a moment "He's blind, how can he see his enemies, his prey with hunting?" he asked her. "Lionkit…may not have a chance" Crowstar meowed

Brownflower was shocked "But he's a strong kit, you saw him fight. He and Graycloud will be crushed" she meowed

"I'm making sure he's safe, he'll be a target…its my decision Brownflower and I don't see what making Lionkit an apprentice would do. He's not fit to do so"

Lionkit happened to come out of the nursery and heard some of the conversation. His eyes were wide before they narrowed. He wouldn't be an apprentice '_I knew it…even Crowstar doesn't think I can be a warrior' _he thought bitterly. He turned and headed in a random direction. He knew he wasn't wanted so why here…

**Whoot there you have it. Folks Chapter One!!!!!!! Sit tight for chapter Two. Poor Lionkit realized he won't be a warrior. What will he do? When do they realize that he heard them? You'll have to find out.**


	4. Apprenticeship

**Through the Lion's eyes**

**Sorry I haven't been very active. But I'm getting back on the fiction train.**

Me: I do **NOT** own the warriors

Silverkit: YAY and I didn't have to tell you

Me: -_- yea I know

**//Lionkit discovers that he would not be an apprentice and runs off figuring he would not be wanted by the clan anymore//**

Lionkit was really angry, how dare Crowstar not make him an apprentice. He could do well as any other kit in the nursery. "All because I can't see…why Star clan made me this way…" he was not in the forest as he felt the leaves and grass under his paws. As a kit who couldn't really see he had no interest of sneaking out of camp like Nightkit and Silverkit often did. He didn't want to leave his mother but if he wasn't even going to be an apprentice it was no point being in camp.

He held his head low, his tail dragging on the ground. Lionkit continued to move till he smelt something new and he paused. He had reached the border between Thunder clan and Wind clan. "Hmm…this must be what the warriors mean by border….well better go back" he said and walked away and back into his clan's territory.

Back at camp Brownflower and Shimmerpelt told their kits that tomorrow they will be apprentices. Nightkit and Oakkit looked happy "This is amazing, we can start our training to be warriors right Oakkit?" Nightkit began. She wanted to be the best like her father and her older brother. Oakkit hesitated, for some reason he didn't like fighting, he was the peaceful one. "Oh, of course Nightkit" he said.

Silverkit was really excited and instantly looked for Lionkit only assuming that he would be an apprentice too. But she couldn't find him she went up to Graycloud "Where is Lionkit…I wanted to tell him that we are going to be apprentices" she said. Graycloud looked grim "I'm sorry….but he won't be an apprentice…Crowstar talked to me earlier…Lionkit is blind…he can't be a warrior no matter how much I want him to" she said. Silverkit looked shocked but sad; she wanted Lionkit to be an apprentice like everyone else. "Where is he anyway?" She asked. Graycloud then realized he wasn't here and yowled "Lionkit?!? Where are you?"

Soon the commotion got bigger and Crowstar stepped out of his den and asked what is going on. "My Lionkit is gone...I can't find him" Graycloud told Crowstar. Crowstar summoned a small patrol "Blazeclaw, Lightfeather, Mudshadow you lead the patrol, bring Lionkit back" he said and the three cats left out of camp.

In the forest Lionkit walked slowly and found a place under a tree. "This is where I will live now…" he said. Curling in a ball he sat under the tree. He felt quite calm but he thought about his mother Graycloud "Wonder if she noticed that I'm gone" he muttered.

He suddenly heard a rustle in the forest "Hmm…probably just pray" he assumed but got out from his tree and instantly smelt something he never smelt before.

Lionkit suddenly heard growling. He was unaware that there was a badger in front of them.

Lionkit's fur bristled as he heard the thudding of the badger charging. He moved before the badger could strike. He wasn't sure how to fight but he I instantly unsheathed his claws. He could hear it let out a yowl and thunder towards them. "Am I'm going to die? Star clan help!" he called out desperate to live, to see his mother, to be a warrior.

Blazeclaw's patrol suddenly heard yowling and instantly smelt badger. "Could that be…?" Mudshadow's question trailed off. Afraid that the badger had gotten Lionkit "We better go" Blazeclaw meowed and rushes off with the patrol behind him

To their surprise Lionkit was on top of the badger with his teeth in the badger's neck but wasn't strong enough to kill it. He was flung off from the badger and this was Blazeclaw's patrol's chance.

"Attack!" the deputy yowls and the cats attack the badger. Lightfeather grabs Lionkit as he is flung off the badger's back. "Take him Back Lightfeather, I think we can handle this old badger" Blazeclaw meowed and the warrior runs with the blind kit in her mouth.

Together Blazeclaw and Mudshadow chased away the fox. Mudshadow had some bite marks but was ok.

"Lets get back" Blazeclaw meowed and walks back to camp with the Brown and black warrior behind him.

"Lionkit, don't scare me like that again" Graycloud scolded and licks her blind kit gently and lovingly. Lionkit burned on the inside, he didn't want to be treated this way, he wanted to be an apprentice.

"What were you thinking Lionkit? Leaving out on your own?" Crowstar demanded his amber eyes fixed on the golden orange kit. To his surprise Lionkit stared back intently as if he could see him.

"I know I'm not wanted, that I'm just going to sit in the elder's den for my life" he meowed boldly, his long pelt ruffling. He wanted to be an apprentice, he knew No one had any faith in him and wanted to prove himself.

Silverkit, Nightkit and Snowkit came out hearing that Lionkit was back but didn't approach as the queens gave them a look. Silverkit wanted to defend her den mate to tell them that Lionkit was just as capable as they were.

"You are blind Lionkit, how would you see your prey, see your surroundings, the ones your love, and most of all, your enemies in battle?" Crowstar meowed not seeing how the kit could make it, he didn't want to be harsh, the leader wanted to protect him. He glanced at Graycloud who had a pained expression on his face. He looked to the kit to see a mixture of sadness and anger.

"I don't need to see, I can smell and hear better then any cat here, I can feel your paw steps and I'm very sensitive to touch" Lionkit mews firmly. "I wanted a chance, I faced that awful smelling creature by myself till your patrol came. With no training or anything" he states bringing up a point. Mudshadow muttered with agreement with Lightfeather, Blazeclaw wasn't so convinced.

Crowstar looked at the apprentice, thinking long and hard. "You must be prepared to train very hard Lionkit…. Are you willing?" he asks the apprentice.

"Yes, I want to prove myself"

"If your blindness becomes an endangerment to yourself or the clan, you're going straight to the elder's den" Crowstar meows and leaps onto high ledge ready to start the ceremony Graycloud quickly starts grooming her kit's pelt making it slick and shiny.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join for a Clan meeting!" Crowstar yowls calling the rest of the warriors, apprentices, queens and elders joining around the high ledge looking up at the leader. The queens looked proud and nudged their kits forward.

"I come to announce the ceremony for Oakkit, Nightkit, Silverkit, Snowkit, and Lionkit" he states, ignoring the shock of the clan at the mention of Lionkit. "They have reached their sixth moon and now they are ready to walk the path of apprenticeship"

He looks at his two kits with warmth glad to have them as apprentices "Nightkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be Nightpaw" he meows, The black she-cat held her head high looking proud at her father. "Rosethorn, you have shown wit and skill, you are a credit to your clan, mass down what you have learned to Nightpaw" he meows, the scarlet she-cat touched noses with her apprentice. He turned to his son and glances to Skypool who nods her head.

"Oakkit has chosen a different path and wants to become a medicine cat." He began. Nightpaw looked to her brother who looked away he didn't want to face his sister. "So until the day you become a medicine cat you will be known as Oakpaw, Skypool you are gentle and wise and a talented medicine cat, teach him all you know" he meowed and Oakpaw touches noses with Skypool.

He does the same with the others, Silverpaw being mentored by Stripefur and Snowpaw being mentored by Brambleleaf. Last was Lionkit. Crowstar stares at him for a long moment. "Lionkit from this moment on until the day your receive your warrior name you will be known as Lionpaw, Lightfeather, you are kind, yet brave, and you have taught Oneeye how to cope with his blindness even while you are an apprentice, you have learned great judgment from me, teach Lionpaw everything you know" he meows looking at his old apprentice. "I promise Crowstar" she meows softly and touched noses with Lionpaw.

"Silverpaw! Nightpaw! Lionpaw! Oakpaw! Snowpaw!" the clan chants out the new names of the new apprentices. And suddenly Talonpaw runs up to them "It feels great now to be in the apprentice den alone anymore, follow me" he mewed going into where they will be sleeping accept for Oakpaw who wouldn't be able to sleep with his den mates anymore.

As if on cue Skypool called for Oakpaw and he gave a look at his friends who were already inside the apprentice den. He turns and follows the medicine cat to her den.

The day has ending and Lionpaw setting into the moss nest Talonpaw had made for them. He was finally an apprentice at last he could prove to the clan he would be useful and his grey eyes shifted to Silverpaw as he could smell her close by and felt her pelt brush against his. Sighing he wondered if she would pester him less now. He could now close his eyes, he couldn't wait till the next day.

**That's is for now,. I haven't been here in awhile. But I finished a chapter. I"ll get started on another one soon.**


	5. Maplekit

**Through the Lion's eyes**

**Well it's been ages ad I'm feeling good. I want to get further in this story. I'll be working Healing hearts and Raging love soon. This chapter will be about Shadow clan and their ceremonies. In case you were wondering about Maplekit from the prologue. **

Me: Well let's get st-

Lionpaw: Oh no… the disclaimer... –stares-

Me: ugh…okay I _**don't**_ own warriors.

Lionpaw: good

Me: let's get this started

Clawheart was giving orders to the warriors for hunting and patrols. The kits were outside the nursery, so that they wouldn't disturb Dawnflower as her kits were due any day now.

"Ouch Maplekit that hurts" squealed Hazlekit as her sister has pinned her down and had her ear tightly in her mouth.

"Oops, sorry Hazelkit" Maplekit mewed and gets off her sister, licking her pelt that was now ruffled after the tussle. She looked to her brother, Blackkit who was mimicking a hunter's crouch that he had seen the apprentices practice for awhile now.

Coldstar's gaze watched them and thought they were looking strong. He kept his eyes on Maplekit who was the best fighter out of the litter; he looked to Blackkit who looked like he would make a good hunter by the look of his crouch. He went into the nursery where he saw Dawnflower's bulging belly, he looks at her with some affection as she had agreed to bear his kits. The small queen dips her head in respect as he passed her.

"Ambergaze, I see your kits have grown over the last couple of moons" he meows flicking his tail to the kits playing outside.

Ambergaze nods her head "Yes they have. They are all getting stronger" she mews

"I have taken notice of Maplekit, she is a great fighter. I will take her on as my apprentice"

"Yes obviously form Firetail, he was one of our best fighters" she replies remembering the flaming fur of Firetail. She felt honored that her kit would be Coldstar's apprentice even if Maplekit wasn't her real kit, she have grown attached to the little tortoiseshell and white kit.

"Well he's a traitor to us now; get your kits ready, their apprentice ceremony will start soon" He meows, leaving the nursery.

Hazelkit watched as Blackkit and Maplekit were play fighting with each other. She was the least talented kit but still beat them every once in awhile. She could feel the older apprentices watching them.

For Maplekit her brother was more of a challenge then her sister. She cuffed his ear and dodged a strike of his black paw. She was tackled down and was pinned by him. "Ha I won Maplekit" he mewed boastfully.

"That was great" said one of the apprentices. The two kits didn't realize someone was watching.

"Maplekit, Hazlekit, Blackkit come inside quickly" Ambergaze called her kits inside and to Maplekit's dismay they were being groomed. "Stay still Maplekit you have to be cleaned" she mewed at her kit. When she finished she told them about becoming apprentices and they were so happy.

"I will be Maplepaw"! Maplekit mewed out, she couldn't wait. She poked her head out to see the warriors, wondering who would be her mentor be. Which she didn't have to wait long when she heard Coldstar call "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a meeting"

Ambergaze nudged them out and Maplekit walked with her head held high along with her brother and sister.

"Blackkit" Coldstar calls out and the black tom held his head high, his brown eyes shining excitement. "From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Blackpaw, Icepelt, you are now ready for your first apprentice, pass on your skill and loyalty to Blackpaw" he meows and the warrior nods his head curtly before touching noses with his apprentice

"Hazlekit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Hazlepaw" Hazlepaw trembled lightly in excitement and waited for who her mentor would be. "Moonfang, you are strong and cleaver, pass on your training to Hazlepaw" he meowed and Moonfang touch noses with Hazelpaw.

"Maplekit" he begins and the tortoiseshell and white kit looks at him waiting for him to finish, she sat calmly but her eyes shows how happy she was. "From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Maplepaw and I will mentor you" he meows which earned a few gasps, Coldstar hasn't taken an apprentice in awhile. Maplepaw felt very excited, she was lucky enough to be Coldstar's apprentice.

"Maplepaw, Blackpaw, Hazelpaw!!" The clan yowls and chants the new apprentice names.

"Hi there" Maplepaw and her siblings look to see Fogpaw, he was an older apprentice who was silver with dark grey flecks and a white muzzle and underbelly, his eyes was a piercing blue –grey.

"Hi Fogpaw, we are apprentices now" Hazlepaw mewed and Maplepaw knew lately Hazlepaw sort of had a crush on Fogpaw. "Hello" Maplepaw mewed coolly, her blue eyes narrowing slightly as she felt him staring at her.

"Me and the other apprentices were expecting you so we made some beds for you, I hope we get to train together soon" he meows and turns away, flicking his tail as if to bid farewell.

"Clawheart you're in charge, Moonfang and Icepelt follow me, time to show our apprentices the territory" Meows Coldstar and heads out of camp signaling the warriors and apprentices to follow.

The three apprentices stuck together as they followed the warriors into the forest. "Okay Apprentices pay close attention" Moonfang meowed as they walked. Maplepaw was looking around and smelling everything she heard something rustling and looked to see a frog and instantly leaped at it before it hopped away killing it in a flash.

"Quick learner" Coldstar meowed praising his apprentice and Blackpaw and Hazelpaw felt a little jealous. "Yuck what is that smell?" Hazelpaw mewed making her golden brown pelt ruffle.

"Heh, that is Thunder clan scent, we are at the border, remember it well" Coldstar meowed and he glanced as a squirrel left the border and scurried about and in a flash the big tom killed it and bought it back. "Maplepaw I'll be sure to teach you how to hunt, now if you three have learned the scent follow me" he meowed

Blackpaw looked at Hazelpaw who was lagging behind and slowed to match her steps "I bet we can catch prey so we can be praised too" he meowed to her.

"Well…this is our first day…she just got lucky you know. Tomorrow we will certainly get training" She said, her eyes soft and warming. Next thing they knew they ran into another smell, but it was ore fishy.

"This is River clan, remember their smell too" Icepelt meows glancing at the apprentices and looked up at the sky. "Coldstar, maybe we should get back "the young warrior suggested.

"Yes, it's been a long day for the apprentices, but tomorrow training starts" Coldstar flicks his tail to signal everyone follow him back.

Maplepaw followed eagerly back looking at her siblings she knew that she would have to work very hard to be the best Shadow clan warrior she can be.

**Well that's the end of the Shadow clan chapter, every so often I will place a shadow clan chapter so you all can see how Maplepaw is doing. I'll get working on Lionpaw soon okay read and review.**Hazelpaw who was ha


	6. Clan Allegiances 2

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

**I figured now I went through some ceremonies I thought I would change up the ranks now I won't expect everyone to keep track who is an apprentice and who is a kit.**

**Allegiance**

**Thunder clan**

**Leader: ****Crowstar –** black tom with golden eyes

**Deputy:**** Blazeclaw – **ginger tabby tom

_Apprentice: Talonpaw_

**Medicine cat:**** Skypool **– Light grey she-cat with white chest and underbelly

_Medicine cat Apprentice: Oakpaw_

**Warriors**

**Hawkstorm –** brown tabby tom with a white under belly, green eyes

**Shadowflame – **Black tom with ginger paws and chest, amber eyes [Crowstar's Brother]

**Brambleleaf – **Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

**Mudshadow – **Black tom with brown patches with golden eyes [Crowstar's Oldest Kit]

**Stripefur – **Grey tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

**Rosethorn – **Scarlet she-cat with blue eyes and long claws

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

**Frostfur** – A pretty long haired grey and white she-cat

**Lightfeather – **Beautifulwhite she-cat with ginger patches and tail

_Apprentice: Lionpaw_

**Stoneclaw – **Light grey tom with darker flecks, blue eyes [brother of Graycloud]

**Shimmerpelt – **Beautiful silver she-cat who's pelt shimmers like a pond

**Brownflower – **Light brown she-cat with darker stripes, green eyes

**Queens**

**Apprentices: **

**Talonpaw – **Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Silverpaw – **Silver tabby she-kit with sapphire eyes

**Nightpaw – **Black she-kit with golden eyes, very copy of her father

**Oakpaw – **Brown tabby tom with blue green eyes

**Snowpaw – **pure white she-cat with blue eyes

**Lionpaw– **Long haired ginger tom with grey eyes [blind]

**Elders**

**Windpelt** – Pretty long haired light grey she-cat with white under belly retired medicine cat

**Copperfur – **A copper color tom with green eyes

**Oneeye – **black and white tom who's blind in one eye; oldest in the clan

**Shadow Clan**

**Leader:**** Coldstar – **Big brown tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Maplepaw_

**Deputy****: Clawheart – **White tom with black streaks long claws

**Medicine cat****: Frostclaw – **Silver she-cat with icy eyes, previously a warrior

**Warriors**

**Shadefur – black tom**

_Apprentice: Fogpaw_

**Skywing –** blue grey she-cat with grey eyes

**Rockpelt – **Stone grey tom with icy blue eyes

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

**Nightsong – **black she-cat with white chest

_Apprentice: Indigopaw_

**Greypelt – **Big grey tabby with green eyes

**Moonfang – **grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Hazelpaw_

**Ravenclaw – **Black tom with green eyes

**Icepelt – **blue grey tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Blackpaw_

**Ambergaze – **black and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens**

**Dawnflower – **Small brown she-cat with blue eyes

Mate of Coldstar

Mother of Mudkit Owlkit and Rushingkit

**Apprentices:**

**Darkpaw – **Brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Indigopaw – **Small black she-cat with indigo colored eyes

**Fogpaw – **Handsome Silver tom with dark grey flecks and a white muzzle and underbelly, piercing blue–grey eyes

**Maplepaw –** Prettytortoiseshell and white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Blackpaw – **Black tom with long sharp claws and icy blue eyes

**Hazlepaw – **Slim light brown she-cat

**Elders**

**Featherwhisker – **youngest elder, feathery gray she-cat with long whiskers

**Redclaw – **White tom with a scarlet paw

**Wind Clan**

**Leader****: Stormstar – **Dark gray almost black tom with icy blue eyes

**Deputy****: Runningbreeze – **white she-cat with a cream underbelly

**Medicine Cat****: Featherpelt – **silver gray she-cat with long feathery pelt

**River Clan**

**Leader: ****Lakestar – **Blue-gray silvery tom with a long feathery tail and blue eyes

**Deputy: ****Lightfur – **Light brown tabby tom with golden brown eyes

**Medicine Cat: ****Spottedflower –** golden brown she-cat with darker brown spots

**Outside of Clans**

**Firetail – **Handsomeflaming ginger tom with green eyes

**Graycloud – **Long haired smokey gray she-cat, has light grey flecks and blue eyes

**Max – **Big friendly Black tom, loner who hooked up with Firetail

**Sky – **Pretty pure white she-cat with blue gray eyes, feathery like tail


	7. Training begins and Graycloud's troubles

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

**Okay I would like to make clear that I changed my mind and I won't accept cats, but if you have name ideas for warrior names for the apprentices (Accept Lionpaw and Silverpaw) and kits then yes you can send some ideas along with any comments about my story. Sorry but I found it hard to manage cats that I didn't plan for…so I decided only cats I make up will be in it. **

Me: Well another day, another chapter. ^^

Maplepaw: It sure kind of you to make a chapter about me and my clan ^^

Me: Well of course. You are apart of this story too.

Me: now without further ado-

Maplepaw: Oh no you have to do the disclaimer

Me: I so own warriors –dodged flying objects- Ok I _**don't**_ own warriors

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dreaming**_

**// Okay Lionkit is found trying to fight off a badger but Blazeclaw's patrol found him and was bought back to camp. Lionkit convinced Crowstar to make him an apprentice and is now Lionpaw.//**

_**Lionpaw could see the green forest. "Wait, I can see??"Lionpaw mewed but things started getting dark. Bright stars fluttered his view and were mystifying. "This is what the night sky looks like" he looked around until a figure appears and a familiar scent filled his nose. "Graycloud?" He questioned taking a step forward. The figure showed his mother Graycloud with a pained expression on her face that came over him like waves. The queen walks away and Lionpaw chases after her calling out to her "Graycloud! Graycloud! Don't leave" he calls running after his mother.**_

_**She stops for a moment and turns to look at him "Lionpaw, be strong. Be strong for me…we walk a different path now… remember that I love you" she mews softly before disappearing before his very eyes…**_

"Wake up you sleeping fur ball" Silverpaw mewed and gave the blind apprentice a sharp poke in the side

Lionpaw opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness "Yea I'm up" he comments and stood up. "What do you want?" he asked and he sniffs the den to smell everyone else was gone.

"Lightfeather sent me, we are going to take a patrol around our borders and learn the territory" she mewed. "Everyone is already outside" she added.

"Yea I can tell" he replied dully. He couldn't hear anyone else breathing calmly and smelt their scents were faint as if their nests haven't been occupied for awhile. "Okay come on" he said brushing past her to leave the den. He found Nightpaw and stopped in front of her. He was suddenly cuffed by her and his tail ruffled in annoyance.

"You slept for a long time, all that mewling you made me woke up" she said in a rude like way but Lionpaw could feel she was messing with him. "Yea because I was having a nightmare about your face" he said and laughed as she hissed at him.

"Hello lively apprentices, I bought Shadowflame, Rosethorn and Stripefur with me" meowed Lightfeaher as she approached them. Silverpaw nods her head and was eager to please her mentor Stripefur and Nightpaw wanted to do the same.

"I wish Oakpaw would come…but he's a medicine cat now" Nightpaw spat, she was upset her brother didn't tell her about it and the fact that he has been ignoring her all morning.

"Being a medicine cat is an honor, you should be proud" Rosethorn mewed sharply as if the scarlet she-cat could pick up the scorn in her brother being a medicine cat.

"Well lets go" Lightfeather said leading the way out of camp, every so often brushing her tail against Lionpaw to guide him. He shook his head; he was outside of camp before he knew what he was doing. "First let's head to Sky oak" Lightfeather mews walking through the forest. Snowpaw was on the left of Lionpaw eager to be the first to see everything and so she could describe anything to Lionpaw. Lionpaw found Snowpaw's presents calming and allowed her to murmur things to him even though he could smell the flowers she describe and could smell certain trees.

Silverpaw was behind them with Nightpaw and Stripefur and Rosethorn was at the very end. For some reason she was happy and not so happy about Lionpaw not being rude and push away the white apprentice. She wanted to hear what the white apprentice was murmuring to him and thought about going up there till Nightpaw nudged her. "I see a mouse… lets-" but was cut off when she saw Lionpaw go after it.

He could feel the tiny vibrations and the rabid heartbeat of the mouse as he chased after it and it didn't take long for him to catch it and in an instant blood filled his mouth. "Good work" purred Lightfeather. "Yea that was great," Silverpaw piped up glad her blind den mate could hunt as well. Lionpaw fluffed out his chest, feeling quite proud of himself _'I'd like to see Crowstar dare say I wouldn't make a good warrior now'_ he thought as he followed his mentor.

He stopped when he felt her paw steps stopped. "This is Sky Oak" meowed Lightfeather. "Whoa, that's a big tree" Nightpaw meowed looking up at it. Snowpaw got to work describing the tree and Lionpaw simply nodded. He figured it was the same as any tree just big but he sniffed around, whiskers brushing against the ground, he smelt rabbit but it was old and he poked his nose into the burrow. "I take you smelt rabbit" Stripefur meowed.

"Yes but its old of course" he said and turned to where he knew Lightfeather was "Where to next?" he asked.

"How about I lead us to Shadow clan border" Rosethorn suggested and looked to Lightfeather who nods "Lead away". Rosethorn walks in front with Nightpaw beside her so show she was paying attention.

Silverpaw took this chance to be next to Lionpaw. "Isn't this exciting?" she whispered to him. "Hmm… I guess... I just want to train" he mewed softly. He stopped, making Snowpaw bump into him. "Gross…is that Shadow clan?" he asked.

"Yes, and by the smell I take it that they renewed their borders" replied Rosethorn. "Shadow clan cats are dark and fierce remember you can't trust them…remember this scent well…" Rosethorn advised looking at Nightpaw first and turning to look at the other apprentices.

Lionpaw's fur prickled from the seriousness from Rosethorn. He could feel her stare at him and turned his head away. _'How could I not forget this smell…its horrible'_ he wrinkled up his nose, making a face.

Rosethorn turns and heads to Wind clan border, but within the breeze Lionpaw picks up a fishy scent. "I smell something fishy…is it River clan?" he asks. Nightpaw sniffs the air and caught a faint smell of fishy smell but figured it was stronger to Lionpaw. "Yes, I take it the wind is blowing from the lake to here…" Lightfeather replies parting her mouth to take in more scents "But yes, good scenting, and its River clan." She adds

When they reach the Wind clan border Stripefur speaks "Now this is Wind clan" he meows, Lionpaw can feel the wind stronger then normal meaning that Wind clan was exposed land, with no trees once so ever. "Now let's head back, maybe we can do some training before the day is over" Lightfeather meows and she takes lead again walking back into their camp.

On the way they found Talonpaw doing some training with Blazeclaw. The ginger tom turned to look at them "Ah, I see your taking them around the territory, oh good first catch Lionpaw" he meows and had taken notice of the blind apprentice's mouse. "We were just about to head back" Talonpaw said and went to join the other apprentices.

Lionpaw felt excitement coming from the experienced apprentice and felt him walk next to him. "So Lionpaw, did you manage well on your outing?" he asked. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't manage a little trip about our land" Lionpaw replies, getting defensive.

"Alright Lionpaw settle down" Blazeclaw orders and walks into camp. Talonpaw gave Lionpaw a look before going off into the apprentice den. "You shouldn't have been so mean Lionpaw you could have had more friends" scolded Silverpaw and Lionpaw shook his head "I have no friends" he mumbled stubbornly as he went to the fresh kill pile and sat his catch down before going to Lightfeather.

"Okay, before we do some training I want you to change the moss in the elder's bedding and make sure they are fed" she tells him and he nods, not in the mood to argue and walked into the Elder's den with some moss.

He instantly smelt the sweet scent of Windpelt, he remembered she would take care of him when he was younger. He heard her purr and felt calm "Hello, Lionkit…Oops I mean Lionpaw, gosh you're an apprentice. I'm so pleased." She mews

"Anyway I need my bedding changed if you don't mind" Oneeye mews. The half blind cat lost sight in one eye moons ago as a senior warrior in battle. Lionpaw nods his head and removed the old moss and puts down some new bedding. He could hear the old tom moving around and settle into the new bedding. He does the same for Windpelt and Copperfur. "I'll be back with some fresh kill" he replies, leaving the den and when he returns he sits a thrush in front of Windpelt and pluck some of the feathers and used to line in some of her moss as she did for him and his mom's bedding when he was a kit.

"Aww you are so kind, you've done enough" the she-cat meows "Anything to help you Windpelt" he meows, leaving the den and heard the older cats chuckle and his pelt burn thinking he was being made fun of but decided to let it go as he returned to Lightfeather.

Lightfeather was glancing around camp slightly and turned to her apprentice "Alright, you finished your task lets go on and practice your hunting skills, maybe catch some food for the clan and if we have time we can practice some fighting moves" she told him and the two walks out of camp.

* * *

Graycloud was sitting in camp watching her son do apprentice chores _'he's grown so much, he's taking such good care of himself…maybe this won't hurt him as much as I thought it would.'_ The grey she-cat sighed and looked as her brother approached her; Stoneclaw had a serious look on his face. "Crowstar wants to speak with you" he meows.

Graycloud nods and stands up and gives Stoneclaw a look but the tom wouldn't meet her gaze. Graycloud broke the warrior code, she fell in love with a Shadow clan tom and gave birth to two kits and had to give one away as soon as they were born as to not cause a fight with Shadow clan. _'She must be Maplepaw by now_' she thought as she walked into his den. "Yes Crowstar?" she asked, though she was well aware of what he would say to her.

"You remember our deal? Lionpaw is an apprentice now you have no kits to take care of you now must leave Thunder clan" Crowstar meows. "But… I can't leave Lionpaw…I'm sorry I broke the code, I loved him…tell me you wouldn't have done the same"? She mewed chocking up, she wanted to wail up to Star clan but she didn't want to get the whole clan running in the den.

"I would never break the warrior code, as a clan leader I must enforce it." Crowstar meows, his golden eyes staring coldly into Graycloud's blue ones. "Besides I love Brownflower with all my heart and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her or my kin" He meows and harshly adds "You had someone who loved you with all his being and you hurt him.

Graycloud held her head down; she remembered the black and ginger tom who would always pad after her with affection written all over him. "I'm sorry… I couldn't love Shadowflame that way…" she mewed. "Apologize to him, not to me…in any case you still leaving Thunder clan" Crowstar demanded. "Would I ever come back?" she dared ask.

Crowstar had a gleam in his eyes "Only if Lionpaw would forgive you…when he learns the truth" he states and chuckled when he saw the look on Graycloud's face "No you-"

"Oh yes, he will discover who he is, that he is a half born, that he has a sister that you gave away" Crowstar spat, interrupting her. "I won't tell him, what he is" _'what he is meant to be' _"Sooner or later, it will be revealed to him" Crowstar paused for a moment. "I'm not that cruel, I'll allow you to spend the rest of the day with him…but at Night fall… I'll escort you out of our territory, where you go, I do not care" He said and dismissed her with a flick of his tail.

Broken and defeated Graycloud leaves his den and put on a façade, masking her distress. She walked out of camp, she decided to hunt, give time for Lightfeather to train him before finding them and asking for some time with him.

* * *

"Great job Lionpaw" Lightfeather praised when Lionpaw caught a vole. She was surprised how quick he was learning as he was blind. "Okay, I'm going to show you how to catch a bird…well not _show_ you but-" "Ok I get it already" Lionpaw meowed and waited for her.

"Ok Lionpaw I want you to be silent with your paw steps. I see a bird right now so I'll direct you, drop to a crouch…yes very good now creep carefully" Lightfeather instructed softly so the bird wouldn't fly away.

Lionpaw could smell the bird in front of him, he could hear it walk and picking up seeds to eat. He moved silently through the under growth, he suddenly heard the fluttering of wings and knew it was in the air trying to take off. Hearing his mentor meow "Jump" he took off and leaped into the air his orange paw strikes out quickly, snagging a wing and bringing it back down and kills it. He felt waves of pride coming from Lightfeather.

Lionpaw hides his prey so no one else can get to it and follows after his mentor. He wondered if he could do some battle moves now.

"Alright this is a nice spot for battles. Okay I want you to attack me, remember this is practice" she meows and waits. Lionpaw knew she would just move if he went for a straightforward attack. So he charges at her full speed and leaps over her, he heard her scuffling as if turning around and as he landed he struck his paw out as a blow to the face. He felt his paw barely touch her and knew he was too slow. She felt himself being pinned down and pushes at his mentor's belly. He felt her let out a breath of air and weight has been moved off him.

He felt her paw steps vibrations charging at him. He leaps onto her back and gently bites her ear and hangs on as she shakes to remove him. He felt himself falling _'she's going for the roll_' as he predicted Lightfeather was a bout to roll over but he removes himself and pins her down, breathing hard and his pelt ruffled and dirty.

"Good work though if you pinned down someone like me at your size you could easily be thrown off, don't worry you'll grow more soon." She said and licks the top of his head. "But it was smart of you to leap on me so you could be out of reach, very smart, you remembered that from the badger" she comments. "I see…that creature I fought was a badger…thank you Lightfeather" he said licking his pelt. He paused as he heard someone, his ears pricked to catch the sound, the sound of the steps told him it was his mother, he opened his mouth to catch the scent and it was her.

"Graycloud, hello" Lightfeather meowed. Lionpaw couldn't understand why he felt sadness coming from them and tension. He looked to his mother "Graycloud..."he mewed and walked to her and felt warmth flowing from her long pelt. He could feel her love and it felt like pain. He could feel her rasp her tongue over him a few times "Hey Lionkit" she responds.

"Hey I'm Lion_paw_ I'm not a kit anymore" he told her. He could hear Lightfeather walk away hearing her say "We'll finish up tomorrow". He looked up at his mother who brushed against his tail as if to guide him as she walks away. He had this feeling of dread in the pit of his belly but followed. "So have you gone hunting today?" he heard her ask him.

"Only for most of the day, I caught a lot of mice and voles and I even caught a starling" he said proudly and waited for her praise. "Oh, your doing very well, your blindness isn't stopping you, I'm very proud" she purred and started grooming him, for once Lionpaw didn't complain. He sat and let her groom him. "You know I love you Lionpaw" she meowed at last.

It surprised him, he knew she did, he could feel it, he loved her back, and she was never ashamed of him. She didn't over protect him, but did everything right for him. "Of course I do" he answered.

"Even if I'm no longer with you?" she asked she was grieving inside, she would have to leave him tonight. She just had to let him know she loved him.

Lionpaw was confused now, "Yes, I know, everyone has to leave sometime. Just know I love you too Graycloud" he meowed thinking that she meant Star clan. He had no clue she would walk out of his life forever. He could feel his fur getting colder, less sun was hitting it which told him it was late. He talked with his mother longer then he thought.

Graycloud knew it was late and brushes her tail on him "Let's go back to camp, I can help carry some of the prey you caught" she offers and walks back. Lionpaw follows, digging up they prey he left behind and the two heads back to camp.

Lionpaw's fur prickled as he walked in, he could feel a lot of eyes on him. He's not sure what emotion to feel, he felt pity and assumed it was him being blind and shook his head. He placed his catch on the pile along with his mother Graycloud. He could smell Oakpaw and felt panic from him and before he could walk away from the fresh kill pile good Oakpaw was in his face. "Lionpaw, come with me for a moment" he hissed silently.

"Go on with your friend Lionpaw, I'll be around camp" Graycloud encouraged. But the ginger apprentice could feel something was up and didn't like the feeling of eyes staring at him. But he nods and follows Oakpaw he soon finds himself out of camp again and into the place he stayed at when he ran away as a kit a few days ago. He knew this because he remembered his stale scent.

"Now what do you want Oakpaw, I just got back to camp" Lionpaw snapped, a bit irritated. He felt the brown apprentice flinch back and sighed, Oakpaw always the too sensitive one and the too quiet one in his opinion. "Sorry, well what do you want to say?" Lionpaw asked a bit nicer.

"Well…um… well I'm having a problem with Nightpaw…ever since I became a medicine cat apprentice, Nightpaw has been giving me the cold shoulder" he mewed, his green eyes wide and watery. He was glad the blind apprentice couldn't see him right now. But Lionpaw could smell tears and could feel the hysteria coming from him. "Did you talk to her?" he asked calmly. _'Why can't she see she's hurting his feelings, I ought to claw that mouse brain'_

"When I try she finds an excuse to do, or just wont talk to me and talks to Talonpaw or whoever is close by…she's my sister and I hate to lose her over something like this" Oakpaw meows choking up. "I wish she understands that I like being a medicine cat… that I'm not suited for the rough life of a warrior." He adds and flops down into the grassy, leafy forest floor. Lionpaw felt bad, he didn't have a litter mate, so he wasn't close to anyone like Oakpaw and Nightpaw are. "Don't worry I'll see what I can do, now lets head back to camp" he said

Oakpaw nods, feeling better he told someone about his problem and leads the way back into camp. Oakpaw goes back in the medicine cat den hoping Lionpaw would help like he promised he would.

Lionpaw walked around sniffing for his mother, he could hear the gentle lapping of tongues and knew everyone was settling down to eat and share tongues. But before he could find her Snowpaw walks up to him. He sighed and turned to her direction which was to his left because he felt her to the left. "What is it?" he asked her. He felt her paws scrape against the ground and the feeling of nervousness overcome him. _'Am I that intimidating? I wonder is that how everyone else feels about approaching me'_

"Um…want to share tongues with me?" she asked him, her blue eyes shining hopefully. Normally she would ask Nightpaw or Silverpaw but she wanted to ask Lionpaw.

"Sure why not Snowpaw" He answers deciding not to be mean to the white apprentice and suddenly felt her warm tongue against his fur and started to relax. He narrowed his eyes in content. Unlike Talonpaw or Silverpaw, Snowpaw felt calming to be around, she didn't annoy him like the others did, it was what he liked about her. When she finished him he groomed her but it didn't take long because she was always well groomed.

"Thank you for sharing tongues with me" meowed Snowpaw fur shiny and white from his grooming. "Not like I needed to groom you, your fur was already clean and neat, it was probably my shaggy fur that needed the work, since I had done some training today" he said.

"Thank you, I guess I did too much cleaning, I hate having my white fur dirty. I did some training earlier and I felt all icky" she replied and laughed a little. "Well Brambleleaf wanted me to go and check the elders for ticks before I head to bed, see you soon" she meowed and left, flicking her tail.

Lionpaw yawned; he didn't realize how sleepy he felt. He made a note to talk to Nightpaw before falling asleep and went looking for her. He heard her talking to Talonpaw and walks over to them. "Hey Lionpaw…please don't take what I said the wrong way" meowed the apprentice. Lionpaw, calm from sharing tongues was able to listen to reason. He could feel how sincere he was and nods "Sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" he said and turned to Nightpaw. "I need to talk to you. Sorry to cut in Talonpaw" he meowed and flicked his tail and walks away; this conversation was something only Nightpaw needed to be present for.

The black apprentice follows him and when they are far enough away from everyone she stops when he stops. "What you want? I was having a nice conversation about today's training" she meowed

"Nightpaw how can you sit there and ignore Oakpaw like that, for Star clan's sake he is your brother" he meowed. He had to get to the bottom of this for the poor tom's sake.

"Oakpaw betrayed me…we promised we would be warriors together and fight side by side as brother and sister…we promised" she meowed, her golden eyes narrowed slightly but filled with sadness. Lionpaw had never felt this from her before; she was always a head strong apprentice who wanted to be the strongest and the best at everything.

"But he likes being a medicine cat, you of all people should have noticed how gentle he was, how much he was around the medicine cat den. How he hardly ever played the clan game with us. He only did it for you, because he cared so much about you" Lionpaw meowed. "I don't have a brother or a sister to be with. I'm all alone and you have two brothers" he said getting upset. He felt a nose touch his shoulder.

"Sorry…you're right I should stop treating him so badly… I'll talk to him tomorrow" she told him but then cuffed his ear. "Now get some sleep you blind fur ball" she said playfully and left.

Lionpaw went into the apprentice den he could smell Silverpaw in there as well. But by the sound of her breathing he knew she was asleep. He walks over to his nest and curled up, his fur brushing against Silverpaw. He felt her press closer against him but didn't move he lets sleep over come him.

* * *

The clan has settled down into the night. The gray she-cat stepped out into the moonlight; it shined on her pelt making it look almost silver. The golden eyes of Crowstar looked at the she-cat "Graycloud, the time has come" the leader meows... Crowstar summoned Stoneclaw and Shadowflame and the four cats walked off into the night.

They walked deeper into Thunder clan territory near a border and Crowstar stopped. "Graycloud, I you are now exiled from the clan, where you go I don't care." He meowed and turns to the two toms "Say your goodbyes and come back to camp" he adds walking away.

Stoneclaw walks up to his sister "You shouldn't have broken the warrior code" he tells her

"I know…"

"Why would you do this? You have to leave"

"I did it for love"

"What about him?" he flicked his tail to Shadowflame, everyone knew he loved her.

"You know how I feel about Firetail"

"Now what about me? What about your kit?"

"I don't know… I want you to watch over him from afar…can I count on the both of you to do that?" she asked turning to the black and ginger tom

"Yes, you know I'll do anything for you" meowed Shadowflame

"You know I will…this is goodbye…I'll be looking out for you…if you happen to stop in again…I hope you can find Firetail" he said and brushes against his sister's long fur one last time. He sadly walks away, leaving Shadowflame.

"I'm sorry Shadowflame…"

"It's okay…this would have been avoided if you would have just played off that I was the kits father...no one would have had to know…and you could have kept Maplekit…" he said taking a step towards her.

"It felt like I was betraying Firetail…that and well you know a Shadow clan patrol caught me and Firetail together while I was pregnant with them and they put two and two together…" she meowed recalling the memory

Pain was written on his face "Why go through all this? I loved you…and I still do… I love you with all of Star clan" he murmured softly

"I can't love you… I love Firetail, the father of my kits…I'm sorry I hurt you" Graycloud meowed and licks his cheek. "I just didn't love you that way…" she said and turns away from him "My only regret is abandoning my kits…please help Stoneclaw look over my Lionpaw… help him with any pain he may experience when he finds out…you two are who I trust the most"

"I promise…goodbye Graycloud…" he meowed

"Goodbye…and please find happiness with another she-cat…I knew a cat who secretly adores you…but I'll let you figure it out" Graycloud walks off into the darkness. She could hear the tom's quiet sobs. Soon tears streamed down her face her heart was broken….and she wanted to yowl out into the night but kept it down to a quiet sob, knowing this was her punishment. _'Goodbye…Lionpaw…Maplekit…be safe, be strong, and be happy' _she walks out into the night, her pelt flowing in the wind not knowing what her future holds.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. This has got to be the longest one of my life. And I will get started on the next one asap. This one had me getting a little sad near the end, and you also find out some things that happened in the past some past relationships and even some that are trying to form . Make sure you Read and Review.**


	8. Pain in Lion's heart Lion Meets Maple

**Through the Lion's eyes**

**Hello I'm back in business. Don't worry I'll get back to working of Melting Ice and Raging love soon for those who've read it. Oh And I'm redoing over the Clan Allegiances because of the gathering and I forgot to Add the important cats for Wind clan and River clan. Please check back before reading on this chapter.**

Me: Hello time to get this chapter up and running

Firetail: You know what you have to do…

Me: Dx fine. I _**don't**_ own warriors. Teehee It belongs to Erin Hunter

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dreaming**_

_**//Lionpaw has a weird dream the night after becoming an apprentice. He explores all of Thunder clan for the first time and even starts some training. Graycloud's punishment has taken effect as Crowstar has exiled her out of the clan for breaking the warrior code.//**_

"Crowstar what do about Lionpaw? How do we tell him about Graycloud?" meowed Lightfeather. It wasn't even sun rise and Crowstar was in the warrior's den. Every cat knew it was going to happen but they weren't sure how to cover it up for Lionpaw.

"I say we make it look like she died" Stoneclaw meows hearing murmurs of agreement from his den mates.

"How do we make it look like that? We always manage to have the body to burry" Meowed Hawkstorm

Mudshadow yawned with little interest but pretended to listen to please Crowstar. But finally he spoke up "We can lie and say a fox got her. Or perhaps one of those dogs."

Crowstar gave his son a nod, their matching golden eyes clashing. "Very good, does everyone agree?" he meows

All the cats gave a nod, all agreeing to fake it off as death.

"Good, Lightfeather, I want you to go about your day training him as if nothing happened. Its dawn now, you can take him and a few others on Dawn patrol. Remember no one must mention a thing to Lionpaw about what his mother had done, he is not ready"

* * *

Lionpaw felt a paw job his side and he awoke to darkness. He was dreaming all the things he saw the previous day. Luckily in his sleep, he's able to picture and dream of things normally. "What is it? He asks

"Wake up Talonpaw, you two will coming with Me, Mudshadow and Hawkstorm" Lightfeather meowed.

"Mudshadow? I want to come to" Nightpaw mewed over hearing them in her sleep. She really wanted to get to know her brother who was an experienced warrior. He golden eyes were pleading as she stared at Lightfeather.

"Yes of course you can, let's go" Lightfeather meowed and left the apprentice den waiting for them outside.

"Why do you care if Mudshadow is with us? You have Oakpaw" Lionpaw meowed getting up and stretched, careful not to hit Silverpaw.

Nightpaw's golden eyes glazed over in admiration. "He's my older brother, and he's a warrior, I want to get to know my other brother, besides Oakpaw is a medicine cat, our lives are different. I much rather be with warriors" she said

Lionpaw sighed, hadn't he gotten through to her at all yesterday. He just poked Talonpaw, "Wake up you fur ball. We on dawn patrol" he meowed a little too sharply because of Nightpaw.

"I'm up already, Come on then" meowed Talonpaw as he got out of his nest and followed the other apprentices out.

Lightfeather flicked her tail and walks out of camp, Lionpaw was right behind her, Hawkstorm was next with Talonpaw beside him And Mudshadow taking the rear with Nightpaw following him. Nightpaw admired her older brother almost as much as she admired Crowstar, her father.

Lionpaw could feel the awkwardness rolling off the black and brown tom. _'Guess he's unsure how to handle his younger sister…now that I mention it I don't recall having Mudshadow around while we were still kits' _he shrugged, he didn't care, wasn't his kin He could make out some of their conversation.

"Mudshadow could you teach me some moves later?" It was Nightpaw, he could tell how light and cheery her voice was. _'Ugh, this is so not like her, she really sounds like a she-cat'_ **(AN// yea Nightpaw is like the tom boy of the group, not a girly she-cat type) **

"Um…shouldn't Rosethorn teach you those things, she's more experienced anyway" Mudshadow replied coolly yet Lionpaw could feel how rapid his heart was. He knew he wanted to get along with his little sister.

The flaming colored apprentice nearly bumped into Lightfeather but was glad he stopped in time. They were close to Shaodw clan border. "Hmm…scent markers is where they should be…I think we better freshen up our markers" Lightfeahter meows and everyone brushes their pelts against trees, marking it as Thunder clan territory.

Lionpaw smelt Mudshadow shift positions with Hawkstorm and felt amused how when wanted to get away from the younger apprentice. His pelt flushed in embarrassment as he heard his stomach rumble.

"We'll get food soon. Just after we patrol the rest of the place" Lightfeather told him and leads the way to Wind clan. Suddenly every fur on Lionpaw's back prickled his gray eyes wide.

"What is wrong with you?" Talonpaw asked earning the looks of the whole patrol on Lionpaw.

"I smell…smell…fox" Lionpaw meowed lowly opening his mouth. The other did the same. "This is fresh…we need to keep a heads up. Forget Wind clan, Crowstar needs to hear about it" Lightfeather swiftly leads her group back to camp to tell Crowstar.

* * *

Graycloud was walking; the safety of the forest long left her. Her blue eyes were glazed over in exhaustion. "I really do hope I find Firetail, we can be together again" she mewed softly her heart fluttering like a love stricken apprentice. She had been trying to find him since she left but no use.

She chose a nice place to rest for now and curled into a ball and listened to the sounds around her in hopes of falling asleep. Before her eyes closed good she felt something sharp poke her sides. Hissing she looked up to see a black tom "What do you want?" she was unsure how to react if the tom attacked her but calmed down when she saw his caring eyes stare at her.

"Are you okay? You should be in some kind of shelter...would you like to follow me?" he asked calmly

Graycloud sat up and looked at him "Who are you? I don't want to follow a complete stranger" she responds

"I'm Max, well that's what the up-walkers call me" he meows and his flicks his tail. "Come on you need to get some shelter" he said and walks off, Graycloud follows behind.

They suddenly came to an old abandoned two leg barn and he opens the door to see hay and the smell of mice and other cats mingled together. She thought she could smell something familiar but wasn't sure.

"Lay down, I'll be back with a nice juicy mouse" Max walks out of the abandoned two-leg barn and heads out

"What a nice tom, I wonder if Firetail is around here…" Graycloud murmured softly as she started walking around to pick up different cat scents which weren't much, meaning it wasn't a lot of cats here. She yawns and remembered she didn't really have much sleep. _'I wonder how my kits are…' _These were her last thoughts as she went to sleep.

* * *

Lionpaw sat at the entrance of the apprentice den, eating a plump mouse. He was a little tired from the dawn patrol. Crowstar had already given the warning that no cat goes out alone and to watch for the fox.

"Hi Lionpaw" it was Silverpaw, the silver apprentice took a seat next to him carrying her vole and started eating. "I wonder if we will run into the fox…maybe we can fight it" She mewed. Lionpaw could feel how nervous and excited she was. He could tell she wanted to show off her skills.

He took another bite of his mouse "I guess…I just hope it doesn't get in camp." He replied knowing that if he had to fight one he would have to be more careful then any cat._ 'Being blind makes it so much harder…but I'll show everyone what I can do'_ he finished his mouse in a few more gulps. Suddenly he could hear the thudding of paws and yowling, the scent of blood and fox clung to him.

"Crowstar!! There was a fox attack we need some back up" yowled Shimmerpelt. The silver she-cat's fur was covered in blood.

"Okay, Blazeclaw, Stoneclaw, and Hawkstorm go on and assist them" Crowstar ordered. Lionpaw could feel something other then fear from the leader. Was it satisfaction? He wasn't sure but wished he could help them out. He could hear the thudding of paws leaving the camp.

Oakpaw was already out with Skypool, waiting with cobwebs and other herbs for any injured cats.

Lionpaw wondered who was all in the patrol fighting the fox. He suddenly realized his mother wasn't around, he hasn't seen her all day. He instantly worried for her and prayed she would return.

What seemed like moons later Blazeclaw came back supporting Brownflower. Shimmerpelt walked back with a lot of scratches and Stoneclaw and Hawkstorm returned with Shadowflame. Crowstar came back and instantly went to his mate who was in bad shape. "Skypool c-"

"I'm already on it Crowstar, come on Oakpaw, here's some excellent practice. Hand me some Cobwebs" she meows and Oakpaw instantly handed her the cobwebs and under her instruction he was working on the injuries of cats.

"Crowstar…we are sorry to report we only chased away the fox, not kill it…and that the fox had killed and ran off with Graycloud" meows Stoneclaw voice chocked up in sadness.

"What I'll get her body if it's the last thing I do" Lionpaw yowled, pelt bristling. _'How could they sit and watch that fox carry her away?!?' _ He started for the camp entrance but was stopped by Hawkstorm. "We can't lose more cats…she's gone" the experienced warrior told him.

Lionpaw felt his whole world fall apart. And he suddenly couldn't take his weight and collapsed. He yowled and wailed in pain, the only one who cared for him is gone.

"You may sit a vigil for her" Crowstar told him. Lionpaw felt some sympathy rolling off him and sighed. He walked away from everyone he just felt like he could just die right there. His pelt burned in anger as he felt the eyes of cats staring at him.

Lionpaw curled in a ball of the apprentice den and started crying; his body trembled and shook as he tried keeping it in control. He felt a warm pelt next to him, he smelt it was Snowpaw, he felt sadness come off of her. "W-what is it?" he asked and felt her lick his cheek.

"It's okay Lionpaw…I'll be here for you" came the soft voice of the white she-cat. Lionpaw started feeling her calm warmth, almost the same feeling he feels from Graycloud.

"She's gone…the only cat who cared about me…who loved me even if I was blind…I'll never see her again…maybe I could meet her sooner" he mumbled and suddenly felt anger and pain from Snowpaw as she lashed her paw at his ear.

"Don't you dare kill yourself to join Star clan sooner" she hissed, blue eyes narrowing. "And …don't you realize that I do care about you…Nightpaw, Silverpaw, Talonpaw, Oakpaw, we all do…we always cared…we didn't care that you were blind…but if you truly think Graycloud is the only one then…fine" mewed Snowpaw, tears of frustration brimming in her eyes. Lionpaw was too hurt to care what he had said to her and only heart her paw steps leaving the den. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep in hopes of sleeping his pain away.

"Lionpaw…Lionpaw wake up" Lightfeather poked the ginger apprentice awake. "Get up, Crowstar wants you to attend your first gathering" she meowed

Lionpaw lifted his head, his grey eyes dull and with no emotion in them. He just nods his head, getting out of his nest. "Oh, like that will take the pain away" he muttered though he had to admit it would be his first time. He pushed some of his pain aside to follow his mentor out of the den to see Silverpaw, Nightpaw, Oakpaw waiting, obviously going to the gathering. He felt their sympathy for him as well but said noting to them as he joined His mentor, Crowstar, Blazeclaw, Mudshadow Hawkstorm, Skypool and Rosethorn.

"Hi Mudshadow, this is our first time coming to the gathering as siblings" Lionpaw heard Nightpaw mew and he shook his head. The black apprentice was bouncing along side him, golden eyes wide in wonder. He felt burning jealousy seeping from the brown tabby known as Oakpaw. _'Can't you see Nightpaw your ignoring Oakpaw?'_

"Yes, now I can tell everyone my little sister is now an apprentice." Mudshadow said finding some joy out of it.

"Oakpaw, go and make conversation…Mudshadow is your brother too" he whispered to the shy tom and felt Oakpaw's paw steps leaving him to go talk to his kin.

"Hey…Lionpaw…sorry to hear about your loss" Silverpaw meowed and walked along side him, pelts brushing. He could feel her pelt brush against his and felt how cautious she is. _'Do I really act terrible to where the apprentices have to be so nervous' _**(AN// He obviously doesn't remember how badly he had upset Snowpaw's feelings)**

"Thank you…I just feel so empty inside" Lionpaw mews softly as he continue to follow his clan mates. He could smell he was now out of the Thunder clan territory but was by the lake's edge of Wind clan's part of the lake.

He suddenly got an image of his clan mates, the moon shining on their pelts. He was in awe of Silverpaw. The moonlight made her glow and sparkle as if she was a star clan cat._ 'Wow…she looks amazing…' _he then wondered how he was suddenly able to see. He saw a starry figure he was unsure of. But he knew it wasn't his mother.

"You're not alone...look within the clan" meowed the mystical cat and suddenly vanished.

"Come on, we aren't allowed to stop at the lake on Wind clan territory" meowed Skypool and nudged Lionpaw along. He wondered what that was about. _'Star clan is mouse brained…I am alone…no one' _

Crowstar flicked his tail as signal to lead everyone into the gathering. Lionpaw could smell all the clans mix into one.

"Be careful we have to cross the tree bridge" Silverpaw whispered to him as she took her time walking across the bridge. Lionpaw, determined not to let his blindness stop him walked with confidence feeling with his paws how wide the bridge was so he knew to stay centered and not embarrass himself and fall off. He felt Silverpaw touch his flank with her tail.

"Come on, lets chat with some apprentices" mewed the silver apprentice and leads him throughout the island. He smelt Nightpaw come on his other side _'Oh and I thought she was going to be glued to Mudshadow for this whole gathering' _

Silverpaw stopped with a group of cats who appeared to be apprentices. Lionpaw could smell it was Shadow clan and Wind clan.

"Hello, my name is Silverpaw" Silverpaw meowed, sitting next to them.

"I'm Nightpaw, and this is Lionpaw" Nightpaw mewed flicking her tail to the blind cat

Lionpaw rolled his eyes "We've just been apprenticed" he adds deciding to be friendly

"That's great, this must be overwhelming then, and this is only my second one." meowed a cream colored she-cat with an odd fluffy tail. "By the way my name is Rabbitpaw, from Wind clan"

"Whoa your eyes are grey…and they look sort of strange" meowed a Shadow clan apprentice.

"It's because I'm blind" Lionpaw answered his pelt prickling slightly daring one of them to say anything.

"Thunder clan is getting so very mouse brained, letting a blind cat be a warrior" meowed another Shadow clan apprentice

"Darkpaw, Fogpaw stop being mouse brained. It's clear he is better at things like hearing and smelling. By the way I'm Maplepaw" meowed the pretty tortoiseshell and white apprentice. Instantly Fogpaw dipped his head "Sorry about that Lionpaw" he meowed

Lionpaw blinked and turned his head to where he heard Maplepaw. Suddenly his pelt started tingling. He didn't understand what was going on he felt he want to have her close and not let her out of his site. He was also impressed at how she made one of the apprentices apologize. _'Maplepaw must be like the leader of the apprentices' _

"Nice to meet you… are you from Shadow clan too?" asked Silverpaw glad Lionpaw didn't get upset like he normally would. She felt uneasy at how the two cats were staring at each other.

"Yes, and this is my very first gathering, its interesting to see the other clans" Maplepaw responded coolly.

"River clan is here" Lionpaw meowed before any of the other apprentices could smell of see them. Silverpaw purred and touched Lionpaw's shoulder with her tail.

"See you two, didn't I tell you this tom had a great nose to cover his blindness" she mewed and he just smiled. Glad someone other then some of his clan mates understood.

Suddenly a black tom from River clan came up to them "Hello, I'm Duskpaw" the black tom seemed very friendly and it came in waves for Lionpaw. _'For now we can get alone…till danger threatens our clans…then we are enemies' _

The apprentices continue to talk for a bit until it was time to start. Nightpaw turns away and walks off to sit next to Mudshadow. Lionpaw already knew her eyes were fixed on her father.

"Goodbye Maplepaw" Lionpaw meowed feeling a bit sad because he had to leave. The tortoiseshell she-cat made him feel like home. Which was strange considering it was a Shadow clan cat.

"Bye Lionpaw, try to come to the next gathering" Maplepaw calls back and with Fogpaw and Darkpaw they go back to Shadow clan.

First Stormstar of Wind clan stepped up he looked to the other leaders. "If you do not mind I wish to go first" he meowed. He then straightens up, his tail wrapped around his paws. "I'd like to report that Wind clan is doing fine, prey is running well. I'd like to announce that our medicine cat, Cloudgaze has retired to the elders den and his apprentice, Featherpelt is now a full medicine cat"

"Featherpelt! Featherpelt!" the clans cheered for the new medicine cat and Lionpaw could feel pride rolling off the she-cat.

"That is all I'd like to report" Stormstar stepped back and Coldstar stepped up

"That was Stormstar of Wind clan, next is Coldstar of Shadow clan" Lightfeather whispered to the apprentices so they knew who was talking. Lionpaw nods his head, paying close attention.

The big muscular brown tom gave everyone a cold stare that made even Lionpaw's pelt prickle. "Shadow clan's doing fine as well." He begins taking a step up. "I would like to welcome Shadow clan's newest apprentices, Maplepaw, Blackpaw and Hazelpaw"

"Maplepaw! Hazelpaw! Blackpaw!" the clans called out. Lionpaw looked to where Maplepaw was and felt how proud yet a little embarrassed she was.

Lightfeather whispered to the apprentices that Lakestar was coming next and Lionpaw nods and pays attention to what the River clan leader has to say.

"I have nothing much to report; just that River clan has a new apprentice as well, Duskpaw"

"Duskpaw! Duskpaw!" the clans called out

"Wow, Lakestar looks like a star clan warrior with his silvery pelt." Silverpaw mews softly. Lionpaw looked at her and wanted to say the same about her. But then he would have to explain how he knew that.

Crowstar steps out; his golden eyes shining like fire in the darkness of the night "Prey is running well in Thunder clan" began Crowstar. "However we ran into a fox on thunder clan territory, we lost a warrior but no other cat has been seriously injured"

Lionpaw felt his heart rip at the mention of what happened today. But Silverpaw pressed close against him for comfort.

"But on a happier note Thunder clan welcomes some apprentices, not all of them can be here but we welcome Nightpaw, Oakpaw, Lionpaw, Silverpaw, and Snowpaw"

Lionpaw felt warm but lifted his head high as his name was chanted by the clans. He felt Silverpaw shrink closer as if embarrassed.

"I declare the meeting over" Crowstar meowed and the leaders nods in agreement. All the clans start gathering together getting ready to leave. Lionpaw went to look for Maplepaw, for some reason he felt a pull towards her.

"Maplepaw, goodbye, lets meet up each time we get to the gathering that way we know if we got to go" he meows and Maplepaw nods her head.

"Okay, see you Lionpaw, you're not so bad for a Thunder clan cat" she said in the similar teasing manor as Nightpaw and walks off. Lionpaw goes and finds Nightpaw with Silverpaw and decides to walk alone.

When they arrived back Lionpaw went into the apprentice den, feeling suddenly drained. He felt Snowpaw look his way and could feel sadness coming from her. He just passed her, his eyes narrowed. _'I've got my own problems' _he bitterly thought and went straight to his nest.

"Enjoyed your gathering?" It was Talonpaw

"Yes, and I'm tired… I'd like some sleep"

"Oh, sorry goodnight" and Talonpaw went back to sleep, letting Lionpaw sleep.

'_Tomorrow is a new day…a day without Graycloud' _Lionpaw closed his eyes thinking of his mother's soft gray pelt and her warmth and love.

**Well that's it for now. Now the next chapter will be more about Graycloud and what has happened to her after being banned from Thunder clan. Remember Read and Review**


	9. Mates Reunited

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

**This Chapter will pick up from when Max leaves Graycloud to hunt. It will tell what Graycloud does when she was exiled.**

Me: Hello everyone, as you all may know I'm working on another warrior story.

Lionpaw: Yes we know already jus t get with the story

Me: Touchy…well Okay people I so own warriors...eeep!!! –Dodges flying objects- okay I _**don't**_ own warriors

'Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Graycloud awoken to see Max holding a mouse in his jaws his eyes gleaming. He sat the mouse at her paws. "Sorry to wake you…oh by the way what is your name?" he asked

"My name is Graycloud" she meowed before taking a bite of the mouse.

"Weird, you're the second cat with a long strange name" Max said looking strange

"Second? Who is the first cat with a long name?" asked Graycloud getting hopeful. _'Maybe its Firetail…Oh Firetail where are you' _

"The tom had fur the color of fire…"Max trailed off

"And eyes as green as the leaves in green –leaf" mewed another voice.

"Oh hello Sky" Max meowed turning to see a white she-cat with blue grey eyes. She walks over to them and stops and sits next to them, wrapping her feathery tail around her.

Graycloud looked hopeful now, it just had to be her Firetail. "Did he say his name was Firetail?" she asked looking at the two of them.

"Why yes, that's his name" Sky meowed "Why you looking for him?" she asked

"Yes, have you seen him?"

"Yes, he comes and goes, he went out to visit them 'clan' cats saying he had to see his old home." Sky meowed licking her paws.

"When will he be back?" she asked looking at Max and Sky

"Soon, but since all your mewing woke me up, I'll go hunting, I'll let him know a friend from the clans cake to see him" she said walking out the barn

"Wait he's my -" Graycloud stopped mid speech when she white she-cat left and sighed.

"What is he to you?" Max asked her

"He's my mate…I had to come looking for him cause I left the clans" she meowed and lays on the soft hay.

Max's gleamed eager to help "Well who am I not to help reunite mates…come on, lets find him ourselves" he meowed getting up from his hay nest.

"I don't want to do that…I just left the clans…and I don't want them to see me lingering around. Besides I'll take her word for it, he'll be back when he gets back. I'll wait" she said, blue eyes shining with determination.

* * *

The blazing fiery tom walks out of Shadow clan territory. He had received Information about his kit Maplepaw from Ambergaze and was pleased to hear how strong she is and was proud Coldstar himself was mentoring her. _'I wonder if I should see my other kit…but I don't know if Graycloud is still here…' _he thought.

He saw a mouse scurry by and had to resist giving chase, it was on River clan territory so he didn't want to cause trouble for Shadow clan. It was sun high by the time he made it out of clan territory completely and made his way back to the farm. He didn't normally enjoy all these two leg stuff but he enjoyed the warm shelter.

"Welcome back" meowed Sky, she had been around hunting and saw the flame colored tom. She purred and moved closer to him.

"Hello Sky" he meowed and brushes past her to head back to the barn. Feeling uncomfortable being so close to her and was eager for more sleep.

"Oh, there's a clan cat here to see you" Sky called out and went back to hunting.

"Thanks" he called back as he broke out into a trot. He was eager to see what clan cat came to see him. Surely not a Shadow clan cat other wise wouldn't Ambergaze told him. _'No, as Shadow clan cats we would have never told any outsider that a cat ran away for any reason …'_

_

* * *

  
_

Graycloud woke from a nap she never knew she took. She saw Max was asleep next to her. She stood and stretched, her hind leg accidentally bumped into his side.

"Huh? What?" Max sat up, his eyes darted around till he saw Graycloud who just laughed at him. "What's so funny?" he asked

"You reaction, sorry I didn't mean to wake you" she said as a strong scent hits her nose and her nose wrinkled. "Wild garlic?" she asked suddenly confused wondering who rolled in such a strong smelling plant.

"Oh, he's back; he often rolls in that stuff for some reason" Max explained before calling out the door "Welcome back garlic fur"

A flaming ginger tom walked into the barn, "Oh be qu- Graycloud?! You're the clan cat who came to see me?" he meowed as he rushed over to the grey colored she-cat

"Its really you Firetail, I missed you so much" she bushed her fur against his, ignoring the smell and purrs in delight

"I'll let you two catch up on some things" Max got up and left

"Oh Firetail…you look great for a loner" Graycloud purred looking him over, seeing how plump he is.

"When you're a loner, you just look after yourself instead of a whole clan" Firetail moved closer to Graycloud. "I missed you so much, I love your beautiful long fur" he added nuzzling her.

'So do you live here with Max and Sky?" she asked him

"Yes, sort of, I move around a lot to see what its like outside the clans. And let me tell you it's a lot of two leg nests… I don't like it and from time to time I hang out with the kitty-pets near our clans." He answers

"But what if any of the clans catch you?" she asked

"They don't I am a Shadow clan cat" he purred

"Why do you go back to the clans anyway?"

"To see Ambergaze, she is the queen who was nursing Maplekit…well I should say Maplepaw"

"I knew she was an apprentice…so did you get word on how she is doing?" Graycloud's blue eyes sparked in interest about her kit.

"Ambergaze say she is beautiful, and she is an excellent fighter, better then her 'siblings'" he meowed, eyes gleaming in pride. "She brags and says she has my skills and my cool collected temperament" he purrs

"You were in fact a cool collected tom…I found it very attractive" she purred and licked his cheek."

"Behave Graycloud; we don't know when Max or Sky could come in" he warned in a playful tone. "And she also tells me Maplepaw is being mentored by Coldstar himself, that's a huge honor; Coldstar hasn't mentored an apprentice in awhile"

"Maybe it's because he wants to make sure she's a loyal Shadow clan cat… I mean look at us" she meowed

"Maybe but all the same, I couldn't have been more proud…so what about Lionkit…err Lionpaw?" Firetail asked, eager to know about his son

"He looks just like you, he has my long pelt…but he's blind" she mewed

"Blind? So is he in the elder's den?"

"No, Crowstar gave him a chance at being an apprentice, and he's doing well, he made friends with all the apprentices" she meowed, feeling proud.

"That's wonderful, I just hope his blindness won't get in the way, I rather have him safe in early retirement then join star clan so soon" he meowed

"I would too, but the look in his eyes says he wants to prove himself to the clan. And I think he can…and I think he also has two she-cats padding after him already" she said twitching her whiskers.

"His charm was from me obviously" Firetail boasted which earned him a blow to the head.

"Oh please"

"My charm attracted you baby" he purred

"Somebody had to love you" she mewed playfully

"Well I think Ambergaze said something about a young apprentice padding after Maplepaw, she must obviously have your beauty, no tom could resist"

"Oh, you flatter me"

"Its true…say when will you go back to Thunder clan? To check on Lionpaw"

"I'm not sure… I'm pretty sure they made it look like I died…so I don't want to risk him seeing me…maybe give Lionpaw time to move on without me…"she meowed wistfully "I may not come back for a while though, I just want time with you, we can finally be together" she meows

The two lovers talk for the rest of the day catching up from being away from each other from six moons

**Well there you have it. Graycloud and Firetail are reunited, and they learn information about Lionpaw and Maplepaw. Next chapter will be back to Thunder clan.**


	10. A secret Love and Rising Shadows

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

**Aright then back to our good friend Lionpaw, I may even do another short Shadow clan chapter soon.**

I do **not** own warriors ^^ so enjoy the chapter okay

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**"Shouting"**

_**Dream**_

_**//Lionpaw discovers Graycloud is gone, believed to be killed and carried off as prey for fox and he is heart broken. That night he goes to his first gathering and met new apprentices from other clans. He unknowingly runs into the sister he never knew, Maplepaw//**_

Lionpaw woke up and yawned softly. He wondered what Lightfeather has planned for him and walks out to find out. He finds her scent near the leader's den. But stopped short and pretended to get some fresh kill to hear what they were talking about.

"Lightfeather, would you mind starting a hunting patrol, a lot of warriors can't really do much because of the fox attack" meowed Crowstar.

"Of course, anything to help Crowstar" meowed Lightfeather. For some reason Lionpaw felt a prickly feeling from her. He focused harder and his heart started pounding and his pelt flushed. And he snapped out of it and walked off with his mouse, not wanted to show he had been ease dropping.

'_Why when I tapped into her emotions I felt those weird feelings…' _he sat by himself and ate his mouse.

"Come on Lionpaw you are on hunting patrol with Stoneclaw, Talonpaw and Frostfur" meowed Lightfeather. Lionpaw nods and stands up ready to hunt after eating.

When they get out of camp he listens hard for any prey which didn't take long. Lionpaw heard a mouse scurry and quickly sprang into the bushes where he heard it come from. He came out of the bushes with a mouse dangling from his mouth.

"Great catch Lionpaw" meowed Talonpaw and the ginger apprentice could feel the friendliness radite from the tabby appretncie and just buried his catch.

"Thanks, let's catch up to the warriors" meowed the ginger tom and rushed to catch up to the warriors with Talonpaw.

Stoneclaw kept an eye on Lionpaw he couldn't help but be deep in thought. _'He looks just like that Firetail…I wonder how he's feeling, he doesn't seem hurt like yesterday… Graycloud was always good at keeping things to herself' _he felt like he was half there catching prey without thinking.

"Wow Stoneclaw, your catching more prey then usual" meowed Frostfur taking notice of the grey warrior as he buried another vole.

Lionpaw looked to where he knew Stoneclaw was his mother's brother so it made him kin. He could feel his eyes on him and felt sadness. And suddenly a picture came in his head.

It was a ginger tom with piercing green eyes and a gray she-cat who he knew was Graycloud and another gray tom who he knew as Stoneclaw.

"How could you do this Graycloud?! Don't you know what could happen?!" yowled Stoneclaw his eye holding pain and anger.

"I don't care, I love him Stoneclaw" it was Graycloud

Suddenly he was back in darkness and he blinked what was that. _'Was…that Stoneclaw's memories? I wonder what happened back then' _he continued to hunt until Lightfeather suggest they had enough and to return them to camp.

Lionpaw's mind was reeling at what he had saw he went back and dug up all the prey he has and headed back to camp.

"Wow Talonpaw, you did very well, I'm not your mentor but I should talk to Blazeclaw about giving you your final assessment" meowed Lightfeather.

"Wow, I can be a warrior?" came a muffled mew

"Well if of course Blazeclaw thinks you are ready" Frostfur comments

Lionpaw was glad for him knowing he had a long way to go and _a lot_ to prove before he could even think of being a warrior. They arrived in camp and he drops his fresh kill and instantly he could hear Lightfeather and Blazeclaw talking and knew what it was about.

"Hi Lionpaw" It was Silverpaw as she bounded up to the fresh kill pile.

"I'll chat later; I have to bring food for the elders." Lionpaw gathered some prey and walked into the elder's den

"Finally an apprentice can feed us" meowed Oneeye

"Oh you old fur ball you sound like you haven't ate all day" Windpelt meowed "Welcome Lionpaw" she meowed to the apprentice.

He dipped his head to them "Thanks Windpelt" he gave each of them a piece of fresh kill.

"How are you doing? I'm sorry about Graycloud" he could feel Windpelt's sympathy and warmth and nods his head.

"Thanks…I'm trying to move on…but it's killing me" Lionpaw meowed

"Ha, it was only because she-"

"Oneeye!" meowed Copperfur interrupting the old tom knowing he would give away the secret if he didn't stop him. Everyone, save the apprentices, knew what really happen and Lionpaw doesn't need to know. Especially not now, not when he's like this and doesn't understand and things could go wrong.

Lionpaw could feel panic from the two toms and uneasiness from Windpelt.

"Okay…later then" Lionpaw heads out, figuring it is an elder's secret that they don't want young cats to know so he shrugs it off.

"Oh, Young Lionpaw, I really suggest you apologize to Snowpaw, the poor dear is extremely upset" called Windpelt.

'_What did I do? Why she's so upset? I didn't do anything wrong'_ Lionpaw thought assuring himself apologizing the white she-cat wasn't necessary and went on about his day. He wonders into the medicine cat den and Oakpaw wonders up to him.

"Hey, Lionpaw, you look a lot calmer now… I hoped the poppy seeds helped" meowed the brown tabby, shuffling his paws. "Um…can you help me gather some herbs?" asked Oakpaw looking down,

"Alright sure lets go" Lionpaw said and followed the apprentice out of camp. He wondered why he always talks to him. But shrugged _'At least someone isn't too shy to talk to me…other then Nightpaw' _"So what are we looking for?" he asked

"We looking for more watermint, tansy, and yarrow" Oakpaw replied "Oh here is some, help me carry some, you pull them up gently by the root." Oakpaw instructed suddenly remembering he was blind.

Lionpaw sniffed the yarrow, remembering the smell in case he was stuck herb hunting again and used her nose to feel the plant till he reached where the plant met the ground, gently grasp it with his teeth, and gently pulls.

"That's good, just pluck a few more, we need enough room to carry to carry the other herbs" instructed Oakpaw. Lionpaw could feel confidence roll off Oakpaw and felt glad for him. "Okay, so anyway is Nightpaw treating you better?" he asked

"Well…we talked…and I guess I did hurt her when I suddenly changed my mind without telling her…we did promise to be warriors…but lately all she ever talks about is Mudshadow…he is our brother…but…well not litter mates…he could never feel as closer to us as me and Nightpaw had felt…" Oakpaw meowed through his small bundle of herbs.

"I know he feels awkward, he doesn't know how to act with his younger kin running around camp." Lionpaw meows

"Now Tansy has a particular strong smell so you may be able to find it" he told him and Lionpaw nods his head. He used his superior smell to track down an odd smell. He starts walking towards the direction and Oakpaw follows and smells it as they wander closer. "What a good nose you found it" Oakpaw praised and picked up some in his mouth.

Lionpaw carefully pulls some into his mouth. "Thanks, it comes from being blind" he meowed feeling proud of himself.

"Well…watermint grows in wet places, so lets try near the stream" Oakpaw meowed and flicks touches his tail to the ginger tom's shoulder and slightly leads him on.

* * *

They made it past the two legged nest and came to the stream. "There it is" meowed Oakpaw and grabbed a few more, now cramming it into his mouth. Lionpaw did the same he smelt the herbs mixed into one from his mouth and thought it smelt and taste strange.

Oakpaw touched Lionpaw with his tail again and heads back to camp, but when they headed for the abandoned two leg nest they heard voices.

"Why have you brought me here Lightfeather?" asked Crowstar.

'_Crowstar? What's the leader doing out here?' _Lionpaw wondered and could feel Oakpaw's surprise and shock and focused on the warriors. He focused on his mentor and felt warmth but and felt his fur prickle and his heart race again. He wasn't sure why he felt this from Lightfeather but left her mind to focus on what they had to say.

"Well…I have something I wanted to say…and I had to talk in private" Lightfeahter meowed, Lionpaw crouched low so he won't be seen, his pelt sticking out from the green under growth and could hear and feel her light paw scrapping on the ground.

"Well..?" Crowstar meowed expectedly

"Crowstar…I… I love you…ever since I was your apprentice I like and respected you" Lightfeather confessed, her blue eyes looking into his golden ones.

Lionpaw's blind eyes were wide in shock. _'My mentor…in…in love with Crowstar…doesn't he have Brownflower?' _ His mind was full of questions. And he instantly covered Oakpaw's mouth with his tail to muffle the brown tabby's gasp.

Oakpaw was surprised, his blue-green eyes narrowed, how dare Lightfeather try to steal his father away from his mother. _'He belongs with Brownflower, I'd risk going into the sky with no stars before sitting here and let you take him' _he thought bitterly and was thankful the blind apprentice covered his mouth he felt like hissing. But Oakpaw kept quiet to listen to his father's response.

Lionpaw felt the leader's surprise as well as well as warmth and wondered if he would betray Brownflower. Or was it the warmth of mentor and apprentice, as he felt with Lightfeather, as he noticed with all warrior mentors with their apprentices.

"Lightfeather…oh Lightfeather…" he couldn't bring to make anything else come out as he gently touched noses with his old apprentice. His eyes closed for a moment, Lionpaw tried to tap into his mind but felt like a storm on confusion, he couldn't get in.

Crowstar's golden orbs open up again "I… I can't return those feelings Lightfeather, for I love Brownflower, she is the mother of both my litter of kits" he replied. Lionpaw could feel triumph from Oakpaw and almost sighed with relief himself. But he could feel the pain radiating from his mentor.

"Crowstar…I know that…I wished you would have taken me as your mate… I…always held these feelings inside…she took you from me" she mewed softly her eyes holding sadness. "I thought you…" she paused to keep her voice together.

"I did, I noticed your feelings when I became leader…but…I am way ahead of you in moons and by then… I noticed someone had eyes on you…someone I could never betray" he said his voice soft. "He still has eyes on you, he's just as great if not better then I" he adds.

Lionpaw thought this information was quite something and took the time to try tapping into Crowstar's memory and an image of a black tom with brown mud colored patches. _'Mudshadow?? Mudshaodw has feelings for Lightfeather…wow…' _he shook his head to clear the image.

"I will always love you, as my apprentice. I trust you just as much as I trust my deputy, you mean a lot to me…but my heart will be with Brownflower" Crowstar's tail touched the she-cat's shoulder and walks away. Lionpaw motioned to start sneaking off and off the apprentices went.

When they were far enough away they dropped their herbs. "Can you believe that? Your mentor tried to pull a fast one on my father" hissed Oakpaw "Oh I'm so glad Nightpaw wasn't with us, she would have gotten us caught" he added, his eyes wide.

Lionpaw nods "I can't believe it, finding out old feelings from a long time ago. Lightfeather loving Crowstar…it feels like we shouldn't think more about it…" Lionpaw said and Silverpaw showed up "Oh my really? How you find that out?" Silverpaw asked her eyes wide in wonder and Oakpaw sighed, realizing they talked too loud and someone heard.

"We found them talking, so my mentor was in love with Crowstar…but he turned her down for Brownflower…but tell no one…" Lionpaw meowed sternly and picks up the herbs and Silverpaw picked up her prey she dropped and she goes back to hunting.

"Ok, we go back to camp and pretend we saw or heard anything, Nightpaw, Mudshadow, Brownflower…especially not Brownflower…and not even Skypool" Lionpaw meowed

Oakpaw nodded his head in agreement but remembered Lionpaw can't see "Yes of course why would we go around telling them and just cause problems for Crowstar and Lightfeather, now lets get these back before Skypool starts to wonder" Oakpaw picks up his herbs and heads back to camp. Lionpaw nods and picks up his herbs and follows the medicine cat apprentice back to camp.

* * *

"Snowpaw what's wrong with you?" Nightpaw asked sitting with the white apprentice with Silverpaw. The snow white apprentice's blue eyes were looking so sad.

"I was just upset…that Lionpaw thinks no one cares for him…I wish he sees he has m- us" she said stopping herself from saying 'me'.

Silverpaw instantly understood "Well…he's sad Graycloud is gone… I don't know what I would do if I lost Shimmerpelt" Silverpaw meowed. "He will someday realize we care about him, that he's our friend no matter what" for the first time she sounded wise.

"Yea, what Silverpaw said, I mean if I lose Brownflower…Crowstar…Oakpaw or even Mudshadow I would be very sad…he needs his time. But I'll claw him for you to make him apologize" Nightpaw meowed extending her claws

"No, don't force him…" Snowpaw meowed feeling a bit better now that the two she-cats made her see Lionpaw's pain.

Suddenly Talonpaw rushes up to them, his amber eyes shining "You guys guess what?" he meowed coming to sit with the she-cats.

"What is it? Can mice fly?" Nightpaw asked to be funny, making Silverpaw rolled her eyes.

"Go on, tell us" meowed Snowpaw

"Blazeclaw took my final assessment and I'm going to be a warrior by sun down" meowed the golden tabby.

"Congratulations" Silverpaw meowed

"More space, now we can spread out a little when we sleep" Nightpaw meowed nonchalantly and Talonpaw's eyes fell.

"That's all I was? Wasted space? If anything you all were wasted space, I was fine by myself till you showed up" he meowed and walked off back into the apprentice den.

"Nightpaw you really don't care what you say to cats do you?" Snowpaw meowed "Honestly you are as mean as Lionpaw" she added.

"Gee, thanks a lot" Lionpaw meowed coming from behind Snowpaw making her jump in surprise.

"Lionpaw!" Silverpaw squealed and playfully tackles and they ended up play fighting. Silver and fiery ginger gold mingled together. Nightpaw chuckled, Silverpaw always done this since they were kits.

"Lionpaw kicked at her stomach, send Silverpaw on her side and scrambled up, pelt ruffled and laughed "That was fun, Lightfeather has been training you"

"Heh, more like Stripefur is training you, she hasn't really trained much since Graycloud's death" he responded, stopping to groom himself.

"Well Nightpaw I'm not sure what you did to Talonpaw but he will be fine, he's a big tom now" meowed Lionpaw not sure about the whole story.

"She said something rude to Talonpaw and hurt his feelings" Snowpaw said looking at him.

"Heh, Talonpaw is a softy, I mean he's older then us and he let something from us hurt his feelings, I'm sure Nightpaw was just being sarcastic again" Lionpaw said making Snowpaw hiss.

"You both don't care about anyone and just say whatever you want to say" Snowpaw said and gets up and walks into the apprentice den with Talonpaw, making Lionpaw shrug.

"Such a moody she-cat" he meowed

"She cares about you mouse brain, she was mad when you said no one cared about you but Graycloud" Nightpaw explained. "I think you should apologize"

"Heh, I will when you apologize to Talonpaw" Lionpaw meowed making her cuff his ear.

"Stubborn tom"

"Stubborn she-cat" he challenged back.

"Well personally you both are stubborn" Silverpaw replied and stood to sit near the warriors den with Shimmerpelt, who quickly gets to work on her fur.

"Heh, we sure can clear a crowd" Lionpaw meowed

"Tell me about it" Nightpaw responded.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to highledge for a clan meeting" yowled Crowstar.

The black she-cat's golden eyes shimmered with delight and went up with the other cats. He saw her sit next to Mudshadow who seemed awfully calmer then before. He takes a seat with Silverpaw who joined him.

"I have a ceremony to perform, Blazeclaw are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" asked Crowstar and Lionpaw turned his attention to Talonpaw. _'Oh, so he's going to be a warrior'_

"Yes I am" meowed the ginger deputy.

"I Crowstar, leader of Thunder clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn." He begins, looking at the excited apprentice.

"Talonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" asked Crowstar.

"I do" meowed Talonpaw

"Then by the powers of Star clan I give you your warrior name. Talonpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Talonclaw. Thunder clan welcomes you as a full warrior and honors your loyalty and patience." Finished Crowstar

"Talonclaw, Talonclaw!" chanted the clan, Blazeclaw being the loudest. Lionpaw could feel pride and happiness from both Talonclaw and Blazeclaw.

"Talonclaw, you sit to guard the camp tonight" reminded Crowstar as the clan went to congratulate the new warrior.

Lionpaw walks up to Talonclaw "Great job, I bet you are glad to be a warrior huh?" he asked

Talonclaw's eyes lit up "Yes, I always hoped we could have been friends though, as the two toms in the den, hehe now you're the only tom" he meowed and thought of winking but knew Lionpaw couldn't see it. But Lionpaw could feel his deviousness and his pelt flushed.

"Sorry, I haven't always been friendly to you, even though you are a warrior we can be friends, besides it won't be long before I join you" he meowed

Snowpaw hissed and walks away _'Sure he apologizes to everyone but me…'_ the bitterly thought as she walked away.

"Well I better eat so I can guard camp, come eat with me" meowed Talonclaw and the two toms walk away to eat. Lionpaw picks a mouse and Talonclaw picks a thrush and eats, chatting lightly.

"Well, its getting late, I have to go." Talonclaw got up and heads to the camp entrance.

Lionpaw saw it was getting late and walks into the den and see all the apprentices laying down. He shuffled his paws when he realized he was the only tom. It made him feel a bit uneasy but ignored it as he walked around his den mates to find his nest in the corner next to Nightpaw who shifted slightly to get comfortable in her nest.

"Okay, let's sleep well for tomorrow, so we can become warriors" Nightpaw exclaimed with a yawn. The apprentices settled down and have a nice sleep.

* * *

_**Everything replays in Lionpaw's mind, Lightfeather's confession, Oakpaw's and Crowstar's shocked faces. And Lionpaw was so awed at everything, how things can be kept hidden for moons. Suddenly a blue grey tom appears with icy blue eyes and walks over to him. **_

"_**Hello, young Lionpaw, I am Icestar, Thunder clan's last leader before Crowstar" meowed the old leader.**_

_**Lionpaw nods his head "I have so much to ask…how come in my dreams I can see…and I can feel the thoughts and emotions of others? How is it I can do these things?" he asked**_

"_**These are gifts that Star clan has given you, use it wisely…you will discover clan secrets…some you won't be ready for yet, until you grow in character" Icestar meows**_

_**Lionpaw's eyes widen in wonder "Like what I discovered today? Lightfeather being in love with Crowstar?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes, and I'm proud of you for keeping it a secret… Lionpaw you hold great power, power that is great for Thunder clan' he meowed**_

"_**Better yet his is destined for Greatness" came another voice; Lionpaw could tell it was from Thunder clan. And a fiery colored tom with green eyes. **_

"_**Wow…Firestar?" he questioned, hearing all kinds of stories from the elders.**_

"_**That's right; you have a light with the strength that could even surpass mine" he meowed. He paused and looks to Icestar who had the same look in his icy eyes.**_

"_**You must awaken quickly young Lionpaw, the rising shadows" They say together, their voice mingled together as they vanish.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"**ATTACK!!! WERE UNDER ATTACK!**" It was Talonclaw's yowl, awaking the whole clan and Lionpaw quickly woke up, his world now in darkness. He was glad the two leaders made him wake up.

"Let's go!" Nightpaw shouted eagerly and nudged Lionpaw and the apprentices left the den. When they got outside they smelt Shadow clan and Lionpaw hissed, now understanding what Firestar and Icestar meant by the rising shadows.

Suddenly a cat ran into him hissing and spitting and could tell it was a she-cat and an apprentice judging by the small size and his bared his teeth eager to prove he could fight and quickly his paws lashed out at the cat's head and heard her hiss.

"Filthy Shadow clan" he hisses and he tackled the apprentice and they tumbled. Lionpaw was pinned and he lashed his clawed hind paws at her belly, and the she-cat yowled and he smelt the tang of blood. The warm liquid clung to his hind paws.

"Hazelpaw!" yowled another cat, a tom by his voice.

"Blackpaw…I need to get back to camp" Hazelpaw meowed and the apprentice known as Blackpaw hissed "You lucky I have to get my sister to camp or I'll tear you to shreds you blind cat" and Lionpaw's ears roared and his claws extended and he quickly struck out on the black apprentice and he yowls.

"I may be blind but I can still fight, your sister is proof now go" he sneered not wanting the bleeding apprentice could die.

The thudding of paws and screeching cats was all Lionpaw could head, he heard Talonclaw's yowl and went over. The new warrior was over taken by a bigger experienced warrior.

Lionpaw took a leap and was on his back and bit down on his scruff. "Get 'em Taloncaw" Lionpaw gave a muffled mew. The warrior shuck violently to avoid the new warrior's attack and to get rid of Lionpaw.

A sudden flash of a black tom rolling over flicked in Lionpaw's mind. He instantly knew he was going to roll on him and leaps off just as the warrior falls to his side and quickly he went for the belly with his claws as Talonclaw held him down.

The battered warrior hissed and ran off and Talonclaw yowled with triumph and turned to Lionpaw "Thanks, you saved my fur go help someone else" Talonclaw meowed to the other tom.

Silverpaw's scent mingled with blood came to Lionpaw's nose and instantly dashed over. Silverpaw was fighting another apprentice and when he went to help he was tackled down and heard hissing in his ear.

He smelt Maplepaw "Maplepaw?" he questioned, his pelt prickling. He didn't want to attack her for some reason but if she attacked he would fight for his clan. But she got off of him and he felt panic and guilt.

"I'm sorry…" she meowed and ran off to join the fight.

The battle seemed to go on till the sun started rising, he could already imaging the light shining on his pelt. Suddenly he felt a stinging sensation on his left flank and quickly swiped in that direction and felt heat and fur but felt it move around him to the other side so he turned around and leaped on his enemy and hissed and spat. He smelt like Darkpaw, the cat at the gathering a few days ago.

He would show him he isn't useless and he bit at the tom's tail and he yowls.

"I won't lose to a silly blind kit" he sneered and that made Lionpaw angry and lashed his paws out full fury. "This blind _apprentice_ will kick your lousy fur ball out of here" he hissed and tackled him down pashing his claws at his flanks. And felt another stinging sensation at his ear and the side of his face.

"**SHADOW CLAN RETREAT!!**" yowled Clawheart, Shadow clan's deputy and all the cats left. The tom swiped at his chest but Lionpaw leaped back enough for the claws to merely scrape against this chest and spat after the fleeing apprentice.

"And don't come back you lousy fur ball" He heard Nightpaw call out to whoever she chased off.

"Snowpaw!" Shimmerpelt yowled and he could imagine what the scene held as he felt anxiety roll of queen and went over.

Snowpaw's white fur was covered in blood and he could smell it all over her.

Skypool and Oakpaw was leading the elders from the cliff though Copperfur was obviously a very fit warrior and felt the frustration rolling off him as if he wanted to help his clan fight.

"Skypool, Oakpaw, and even Windpelt went into the medicine cat den, Windpelt being an experienced medicine cat was eager to help. Windpelt quickly went to Snowpaw and gently carries her to the medicine cat den to apply cobwebs.

"Lionpaw you pretty scratched up" meowed Oakpaw

"I'm fine, go attend to some one else for now" meowed Lionpaw and he went to lie near the apprentice den. And closed his eyes, his flanks and his chest burned like fire but we overcame with fatigue and shuts his blind eyes.

Suddenly Oakpaw tapped him lightly, he had cobweb wrapped around his paw and had some mixed up herbs in his mouth "Everyone with major injuries are done I want to check you" he meowed and applied some herbs on his chest and he hissed it stung more then when he first got it. "This will make sure it doesn't get infected…and the scratch looks fine on your flank so I'll put some of this stuff on it too" he meowed to Lionpaw.

"Is Snowpaw okay?" he asked, feeling a bit worried, he never did apologize to her.

"I don't know…those dirty Shadow clan cats…who ever attacked her planned to kill her. Her belly and chest are covered in claw marks. And she even had bite marks on her neck" replied the tabby apprentice.

"If only I were there to help…maybe…" he paused as he felt Oakpaw's eyes on him.

"You actually sound worried Lionpaw, hehe, well I better so what else I'm needed for…when everyone is settled down you can see her" he meowed and walked away and Silverpaw limped over to Lionpaw "Wow, you and Nightpaw are lucky, you didn't get as hurt as some cats, I'm glad your ok" she meowed and licked his cheek. Lionpaw purred and looked in her direction.

"I can smell blood and herbs on your leg, you should go rest in Skypool's den" he meowed softly and felt her tail brush his shoulder. "Thanks, I'll see you later" and felt her paw steps walk away.

Lionpaw felt so alive and was glad how well he did he felt strong as a Lion clan sat. He wanted the battle to last forever and yet thought it would never end. He got up, his wounds screaming with protest, and walked to the nearest nest and went to sleep.

**Well what you think? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review.**


	11. Aftermath Lost life

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

**Okay this chapter is all on Shadow clan. It will take place right after the gathering and it takes them through the battle and their after math.**

Talonclaw: YES I'm a warrior at last

Me: Yes yes of course

Talonclaw: Well make sure you do the disclaimer

Me: Okay I _**don't**_ own warriors

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dreaming**_

_**//We last left off in Shadow clan with Maplekit Blackkit and Hazelkit becoming apprentices. Coldstar takes an interest in Maplepaw so took her on as an apprentice.//**_

Maplepaw wakes up to a poke in her side she looks to see Fogpaw, his blue grey eyes looked into her blue ones.

"Wake up, you on patrol with me, Clawheart, and Shadefur… I suggest you hurry, Clawheart hates slow moving cats" Fogpaw meowed and walked out, the morning sun making his silver fur shine. _'Ugh…why would I notice that anyway? I think Hazelpaw adoring him so much that is has rubbed off on me'_ she stretched a bit and quickly gives herself a wash.

"Is everyone ready?" Clawheart asked. The deputy looked at his patrol and realized Maplepaw was missing. When he saw her arrive he takes the lead and leads out of camp

Fogpaw fell into step with Maplepaw "Here's your chance to Impress Clawheart, he could give good reports to Coldstar" he hissed softly to her.

Maplepaw glanced over "Thanks, for the tip, wish me luck" she meowed and brushes against his pelt softly as she walk up to the front, a few paw steps behind Clawheart. Coldstar had trained her a few sunrises ago and was eager to please the deputy.

She saw a mouse and she quickly leaped for it, Clawheart barely had the chance to bunch his muscles up to leap. The chase didn't last long and quickly did the finishing bite to the neck, killing the mouse.

"Very quick Maplepaw" Shadefur meowed and side glanced Clawheart figuring he wouldn't say anything.

"Very good, keep that up and you can hunt with the night patrol" Clawheart praised.

Maplepaw beamed with pride knowing only the best hunters hunt in the night patrol. She hoped she could hunt at night with Coldstar and the other hunting party. "Thank you Clawheart, Shadefur" she meowed her pelt burning with the compliments. She buried the mouse as the patrol kept moving.

"You did great" Fogpaw meowed catching up to her, his eyes shining.

Maplepaw's pelt burned again "Thanks for your help" she meowed softly. She looked around and smelt the fishy river clan scent.

Clawheart and Shadefur marked their border and Maplepaw and Fogpaw did the same. She didn't mind doing this but felt uneasy with Fogpaw looking at her; it sent chills up her spine.

"Lets go patrol that goody Thunder clan" Clawheart meowed and led the patrol near Thunder clan border.

With each step Maplepaw's fur tingled and the scent smelt so familiar. _'Well I did learn the clan scents…that must be it…but it smells…like home…'_ Fogpaw saw a squirrel and gave chase. The squirrel ran on thunder clan land but kept going. This surprised Maplepaw and opened her mouth to stop him but Clawheart covered heir mouth with his tail. _'What…isn't that against the warrior code…its on Thunder clan land now…what if he gets caught…'_ she fought with herself and decided to keep quiet.

"Good job Fogpaw" Shadefur meowed as the silver apprentice came back with the Squirrel squirming in his mouth when he crossed the border again he kills it with the bite to the neck.

"Maplepaw, when you catch sight of prey, its yours and even if it crossed the border its yours to catch…the key is to not kill it until you cross back to your side of the border that way you wont leave blood behind" Clawheart explained to Maplepaw.

Her eyes were wide and blinked and looked to Clawheart "Okay…I understand now" Maplepaw meowed trying to be convincing.

"Thunder clan is so mouse brained…they didn't even mark their border" Fogpaw meowed.

"Well let's report back to Coldstar" Clawheart meowed

* * *

Back in camp Hazelpaw woke up and was disappointed to not see Fogpaw, lately she had her eyes on him and Indigopaw and Blackpaw could see it. _'Lucky for me Indigopaw is Fogpaw's sister or I would have come competition…I guess I have to worry about Maplepaw…but she shows no interest in him and she knows I like him' _the tips of her ears burned at the thought of the silver apprentice.

"Hazelpaw, you have moss duty" Moonfang called.

Hazelpaw sighed and got out of her nest without complaint. She knew Moonfang had a sharp attitude and didn't want Moonfang to let some anger out on her. She went into the nursery; Dawnflower was nursing the brown bundles. She could see Mudkit and Owlkit were both light brown with darker spots. She only knew which was Owlkit because she has a cream underbelly. Rushingkit was a golden brown with white splashing his muzzle.

"They are so cute Dawnflower, I bet Coldstar is proud" Hazelpaw meowed as she gathering some of the dirty moss.

"Sadly…no…he hasn't visited any of his kits yet…I know he has no feelings for anyone…but he should at least love his kits" Dawnflower meowed sadly.

"Don't worry…I can tell you love Coldstar…if you don't mind me saying…I know this because I like a tom too…and Blackpaw jokes around saying I stare at him all day…and you stare at Coldstar with this glazed over look….I think you should tell him" Hazelpaw meowed adding some new bedding.

"Oh no young Hazelpaw, I could never…I'm just here to carry on his genes and now he has kits he won't need me…but go on and finish your duties so you can train" Dawnflower meowed.

Hazelpaw nods and leaves the nursery to see Blackpaw and Darkpaw leaving and wished she could go hurry and train too.

"Ah, we have an apprentice to clean our bedding" Redclaw meowed as Hazelpaw entered

"Relax Redclaw" Featherwhisker meowed.

Hazelpaw went in and got rid of the dirty moss and rolled it into a ball. She replaced it with fresh bedding. "Have any ticks?" she asked

"Not much, but we will let another apprentice do it though I can use a nice frog" Featherwhisker meowed.

"Of course" Hazelpaw left the elder's den to get Featherwhisker a frog. She saw Maplepaw walked in with a mouse and Fogpaw walk in with a squirrel and they were chatting happily and it got Hazelpaw worried.

"Oh, hi Hazelpaw" Fogpaw meowed with that charming voice of his. Hazelpaw's brown eyes glittered in admiration for him.

"Hi…" she meowed and grabbed a frog "I'll be back" she meowed and went to the elder's den as Maplepaw placed her mouse in the fresh kill pile.

"Thanks again for your advice, but you could have impressed him yourself" Maplepaw said looking at him as they started walking away from the fresh kill pile.

"Nah, I have Shadefur around no need to impress Clawheart when Shadefur can assess my progress himself…besides I _wanted_ to help" he meowed emphasizing 'wanted'.

"Thanks again, oh I see Hazelpaw coming to talk…tell her I'm going to practice hunting on my own, If Clawheart thinks I have what it takes for the night patrol then I will definitely practice" Maplepaw meowed going to the camp entrance.

"Hey where Maplepaw go?" she asked, brown eyes fixed on her sister's figure.

"She went to hunt, Clawheart complimented her on her swiftness today and said she could join the night patrol if she worked hard enough" Fogpaw meowed.

"Wow…that's great, Blackpaw was also told the same and he would be perfect because of his black pelt" Hazelpaw meowed

"Black pelts make great camouflage in the darkness, well I'm going to rest up for a bit, and I can see Moonfang heading your way, guess you are free from moss duty" Fogpaw brushed against Hazelpaw slightly as he passed her.

"Come on, time for battle training" Moonfang meowed and they walk out of camp. Hazelpaw was eager to show she wasn't the weakest.

* * *

Maplepaw had just caught a frog and buried it for safe keeping. She saw a mouse and crouched low her ears perked to listen to the prey. She was light on her paws and stalked her prey. When she was close enough the quickly made the kill. _'Hmm…I wonder will this hunting trip alone will please Coldstar'_

"What do you mean loyal?!" yowled a cat making Maplepaw stop in her tracks. _'Sounds like Ambergaze…'_ she slaked silently as if catching prey. She came to a clearing where Coldstar stood with Ambergaze, her amber eyes narrowed with anger.

"You know where she came from, she's not fully one of us" Coldstar meowed; his green eyes piercing that made Maplepaw's pelt prickle. _'Who is he referring too?'_

"Isn't that why you chose her? To make sure she's loyal to Shadow clan only" Ambergaze hissed obviously not caring she's addressing a leader.

"You saw how friendly she was with those Thunder clan apprentices, it's in her blood, weak just like her father" Coldstar hissed

"Even Clawheart reported a faint border scent; we should take over their land tonight at moon high. This will prove her loyalty to Shadow clan, that's the end of it Ambergaze just because we are friends means nothing, I'm still leader" Coldstar hisses and walks away.

Maplepaw clamped her mouth closed _'someone is half Thunder clan…'_ she backed away and went to collect her mouse and frog and carries it back to camp so she wouldn't be caught and accused of spying.

"Hey Maplepaw, welcome back" it was Fogpaw, his eyes shining and it made her pelt burn.

"Thanks, caught more food for the clan" she meowed and dropped her catch in the fresh kill pile.

"You went out hunting?" Coldstar's voice came from behind her. She turned around to face him, hoping he couldn't see she was eavesdropping.

"Yes… I wanted to hunt for the clan" she said coolly and was surprised how calm she sounded.

Coldstar eyes the fresh kill pile and nods his head "Come, we have much training to do" Coldstar meowed and walks away.

When they were a ways from camp Coldstar leaped for Maplepaw and pins her down. And it took her by surprise and she hisses, using her kind legs to kick at his belly and knowing him off of her long enough to move from under him.

She swipes her paws at his legs knocking him off balance for a moment before tackling into him only to be thrown off. She landed on the pine covered forest with a huff.

"Good, that's enough" Coldstar meowed gruffly and he stood up to shake the pine needles from his pelt.

"Hey Coldstar, mind if Blackpaw and Maplepaw spar a little bit" Icepelt meowed and Blackpaw's eyes narrowed ready for a challenge.

"Okay, claws sheathed, give it all you got Maplepaw" Coldstar meowed and sat with Icepelt to watch.

"Begin" Icepelt meowed and Blackpaw leaped for Maplepaw who swiftly moved to the side and tackles into him and they tumbled along the forest floor.

Blackpaw pins her down and she kicks at his belly, Blackpaw grunts and falls over to his side and Maplepaw quickly comes in and pins him down, her fangs at his neck simulating the death blow"

"Very good, let's go back" Coldstar got up and walks back.

Maplepaw lets Blackpaw up and scampers along happily waving her tail in the air as she walked.

"Maplepaw you're always out shining us" Blackpaw mumbled walking beside her. He was starting to get jealous of her fighting and hunting.

"Look I can't help it…Coldstar trains me constantly when he has the free time. All you have to do is train on your own time as well as when Icepelt trains you and you can be strong to instead of being a jealous fur ball" she hissed and when they arrived at camp everyone was eating and sharing tongues.

She walks away and sits to the entrance of the apprentice den and starts grooming her tortoiseshell and white pelt. Normally the three siblings would have groomed each other but Maplepaw was annoyed with Blackpaw. She could see the disappointed look on Hazelpaw's face when Blackpaw came over._ 'Guess she was going to get the courage to ask Fogpaw'_ she assumed.

"Hey Maplepaw…" came a nice voice. Maplepaw blinked and looked up to see it was Fogpaw.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked coolly she could suddenly feel Hazelpaw's eyes on her but shrugged it off not caring what she thought.

"Is it okay if we share tongues?" he asked, his blue grey eyes staring into her eyes. His stare made her shift a little

"Okay, sure" Maplepaw replied seeing everyone had paired up with someone but her. She suddenly felt his soft strokes of his tongue and closed her eyes and falls asleep.

_**There was darkness; the only light was the stars in the sky. Maplepaw wasn't sure where she was and thought about the night sky. "Star clan" she meowed softly. A big tabby with green eyes walked up to her.**_

"_**I am Pinestar, Shadow clan's leader before Coldstar" he meowed**_

"_**What happened? Am I dead?" she asked**_

"_**No you are sleep I came to deliver a warning, Darkness will clash with Thunder and a life will be lost" he meowed grimly**_

"_**Who's life?" Maplepaw asked wondering if it was anything she could do.**_

"_**I can not say it is this cat's destiny to join us" he starts to vanish and Maplepaw suddenly saw a pair of warm brown eyes and knew that was the clue.**_

She suddenly opened her eyes to see he was still grooming her.

"Wow I didn't know I can put you to sleep" he meowed teasingly which made her pelt burn.

"It's been a long day, and you were so relaxing, now my turn" Maplepaw replied and starts grooming his silver fur.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come to high rock for a clan meeting" Coldstar yowled. Everyone starts to gathering around eager to find out what Coldstar as to say.

"Tonight at Moonhigh we will attack Thunder clan and take their land for our own" he meowed and the clan cats yowl with agreement. Maplepaw felt her stomach drop _'Darkness clash with Thunder…that means someone will die in this battle' _she suddenly felt Fogpaw's tail brush against her back as if for comfort.

"We all need rest when the sun goes down I will announce who will be sent to battle, the rest will be here to protect the elders and the nursery" he meowed and signaled the end of the meeting.

"Well lets rest up" Indigopaw meowed and heads in the apprentice den with Darkpaw Fogpaw noticed the time they have been spending together and felt a little lonely. "Hey see you in the den" he called out to Maplepaw who was near Hazelpaw so Hazelpaw thought he was talking to her and squeaked in excitement.

"You are like a love struck kit, have fun" Blackpaw meowed and walks away from his sisters, past Fogpaw and into the den. Maplepaw starts making her way into the den when Hazelpaw stopped her.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Hazelpaw asked and shuffled her paws.

"Sure what is it?" Maplepaw asked curiously.

"It's about….its about Fogpaw…why are you with him so much?" she asked looking down "I thought you didn't like him, every time I see him he's with you now" she muttered.

"I don't like him like you do, he's my friend, just get his attention, you can even sleep by him if his nest isn't taken by then" Maplepaw meowed.

Hazelpaw's eyes narrowed "You better not try stealing my tom… I liked him since we were kits" Hazelpaw meowed and walked pass Maplepaw into the apprentice den.

"Geez since when does a tom get between us?" Maplepaw meowed and walked in last and settled into a corner next to Indigopaw.

* * *

Maplepaw was nudged by Darkpaw; she looked up at him before sitting up. "Coldstar is going to announce who goes to Thunder clan territory" he meows. This made the tortoiseshell and white she-cat jump up and walks out of the apprentice den to see everyone gathering around.

"Okay the apprentices are going are Darkpaw, Blackpaw, and Indigopaw because their dark pelts will be great and my apprentice because I know she is ready" Coldstar began; his eyes making her shiver it looked like a smug kind of look, something she didn't understand. She looked at Darkpaw and Blackpaw, their eyes shining.

"This will be a battle you could learn from Blackpaw and Maplepaw, Moonfang, do you think Hazelpaw is ready?" he asked the gray and white warrior.

"She is behind her siblings in training, I think she shouldn't participate" Moonfang replied. Maplepaw could see Hazelpaw's sadness but her brown pelt bristled.

"No, I want to defend my clan! I can be just as good as any apprentice, I want to fight along side my litter mates" she spoke out in defiance against her mentor.

"Hazelpaw!" Ambergaze hissed but was silenced by Coldstar.

"Very well Hazelpaw shall go, Fogpaw, you are an excellent fighter you will stay and guard the camp with your life, Clawheart, you will lead them into battle I must stay and lead the cats here in case we are attacked." He instructs. He lists his warriors that would go and made sure the cats with black pelts were going such as Shadefur, Ravenclaw, and Nightsong.

"Now the rest of you shall stay and protect the camp and nursery" Coldstar ordered. Maplepaw could hear the kits mewing and Dawnflower shot Coldstar a look before hurrying back in the nursery to feed and protect her kits.

Clawheart stood "All cats going to invade Thunder clan come now!" he called out and headed out of camp.

"Can you believe our first battle" Blackpaw told Maplepaw obviously not mad at her anymore. Darkpaw looked just as excited, he was the oldest and most experienced warrior and she knew he probably hoped to be made a warrior after this battle and wished him luck.

"Yes, I want to show them what I can do, what about you Hazelpaw" Maplepaw asked her sister who looked nervous.

"Yes…I want to prove I can be strong…though Moonfang wasn't lying when she said I was behind you two…Maplepaw is like the best fighter out the three of us, even in the nursery…and Blackpaw you can fight well too but we know you are the best hunter…and I'm nothing" Hazelpaw meowed

"Don't say that, you just have to train harder, you are something" Maplepaw meowed brushing against the light brown she-cat. The group of cats made it across the border and Maplepaw's heart starts to race.

The scent of Thunder clan gets stronger and stronger till they see a tom camp standing guard and no doubt it was a newly named warrior. Clawheart turns to Rockpelt and flicks his tail. The grey warrior crouches and leaps out of the undergrowth and tackles into the tabby warrior.

The warrior yowls the signal of attack to Thunder clan and the rest of Shadow clan pours into the clan entrance.

"Let's go show these Thunder clan cats what we are made of Blackpaw hissed and ran into the clearing. Indigopaw and I joined together to fight against a grey tom. Maplepaw hissed and spat and jumped on the warrior's back while Indigopaw handled his legs.

The tom shook them off and hissed "You are no match kits" he rushed in to fight warriors. Indigopaw and I looked to each other and split up. I saw a white apprentice and went for her. The two she-cats tussled on the ground. The white she-cat was had Maplepaw pinned and lashed her claws at her face but scraped her cheek as Maplepaw turned her head to the side. She kicked at the cat's underbelly and sent her yowling in pain.

"Lousy Shadow clan get out of our camp" the white cat hissed and before she could attack Maplepaw jumps and bites at her neck firmly, raking her claws on her flanks and the side of her face. The white she-cat yowled in pain and gave up. "Weakling" hissed Maplepaw and ran off to fight someone else. She saw Indigopaw fighting a silver apprentice. She saw a flash of ginger and tackles into him.

She realized it was Lionpaw, her pelt prickled and got off of him she just couldn't attack him for some reason and felt guilty. She wouldn't fight him and she ran away, in the mix of all the cats she couldn't find Blackpaw or Hazelpaw. She saw Darkpaw losing to Lionpaw and that made her whiskers twitch. Suddenly a cat known as Nightpaw at the gathering night tackles into her.

Before she knew it the sun was coming and heard Clawheart signaling to run away. Only then did she realized a lot of Thunder clan warriors will still standing and nearly half of the attack group has been defeated and turned to leave.

* * *

On the way back to camp Darkpaw went up to Maplepaw "I saw you run away from that blind apprentice, wait till I tell Coldstar you purposely let a cat escape" he hissed

Maplepaw's eyes narrowed "Just like I will tell _you_ let that very same _blind_ apprentice beat you and gave you a lot of those scars, you won't be a warrior then and be forced to train for extra moons" Maplepaw threatened back.

"Fine…tell no one and neither will I" Darkpaw hissed and walked ahead.

"What was Darkpaw saying?" Indigopaw asked, her indigo colored eyes were fixed on him in that far away dreamy look as Hazelpaw looks at Fogpaw. "Nothing…um…where are Blackpaw and Hazelpaw?" Maplepaw asked.

"Hazelpaw got injured and Blackpaw took her back to camp" Indigopaw replied. She had this kind look about her that made Maplepaw like her. The rest of the attack group was bloody and scratched but Maplepaw glad they didn't run away.

When they returned to camp Maplepaw was worried about Hazelpaw and went straight into Frostclaw's den Ambergaze and Blackpaw were already there. The way they were looking she knew her injures were serious.

Hazelpaw looked at Maplepaw as she walked in; when her brown eyes clashed with her blue ones Maplepaw knew. _'Those are the same warm eyes in my dream…Hazelpaw is the life who will be lost…if only I were with her…'_ she looked down sadly and gently licks her.

"You did so well Hazelpaw, fighting bravely for our clan" Ambergaze murmured her amber eyes were dull in sadness.

"I wasn't good enough…I should have listened to Moonfang…I love you Ambergaze, Blackpaw, Maplepaw…" Hazelpaw rasped looking at each cat when she said their name. She looks at Frostclaw "Please…I'm in so much pain…and you know I won't make it" she mewed. "I see them already…calling me…" she mewed suddenly

Frostclaw went and rolled some red berries to Hazelpaw "Eat these, you won't be in anymore pain" meowed the silver medicine cat. Hazelpaw swallowed some of the seeds and her body convulses all of a sudden and stops breathing.

"We will sit a silent vigil for her" Frostclaw meowed. Ambergaze, Blackpaw and Maplepaw carried the body out into the clearing where they share tongues with her for the last time.

"She was a weak apprentice, I told her she wasn't ready…mouse brained indeed, young cats should listen to the warriors" Moonfang hissed as she approached. Ambergaze's pelt prickled and launched at her, hissing and spitting. The two she-cats scuffled on the camp.

"Enough!" Coldstar yowled Featherwhisker and Redclaw came and took Hazelpaw away for burial. Maplepaw looked to her brother who was fighting tears and watched him storm into the apprentice den. Maplepaw sat and allowed Frostclaw to treat her scratches, not even flinching, for the tortoiseshell and white apprentice, she felt nothing.

"Come on Maplepaw, you should rest" came the gentle voice of Fogpaw. He nudged her lightly and led her to the apprentice den. He made sure she was beside him so he could start grooming her, making sure to avoid the herbs and cobwebs. "Relax" he murmured softly. Soon she heard her even breathing and knew she was asleep and got up from his nest he wasn't tired and wanted Blackpaw and Maplepaw sleep.

"We have lost Hazelpaw, she fought bravely for her clan…but in the lost of an apprentice we now have a new warrior who has fought long and hard for us for many moons. Darkpaw step up" Coldstar announced seeing everyone was still around camp. The dark colored tabby has a ruffled pelt and was battle scared but his eyes were burning in pride.

"I Coldstar, leader of Shadow clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn." He begins. Darkpaw puffed out his chest proudly and his gazed was on Indigopaw for a moment before turning to Coldstar

"Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" asked Coldstar

"I do" Darkpaw meowed loudly and confidently for all to hear.

"Then by the powers of Star clan I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Darkpelt. Shadow clan welcomes you as a full warrior and honors your loyalty and strength." Coldstar finished.

"Darkpelt, Darkpelt!!" the clan chants out Indigopaw being the loudest. The black she-cat was the first to congratulate him. "I'll miss you in our den" Indigopaw meowed and brushed her pelt against his.

"I'll miss you too" Darkpelt meowed.

"Darkpelt make sure you get rest, and tonight you will guard camp" Coldstar meowed and goes into his den.

**Well this is Shadow clan's version of the battle and the result. Poor Hazelpaw, stick around for 'Power of Three' and 'Melting Ice and Raging love'**


	12. Clan Allegiance 3

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

**Okay some change in ranks. Figuring I change it up a little so neither you all or I will get lost.**

**Allegiance**

**Thunder clan**

**Leader: ****Crowstar –** black tom with golden eyes

**Deputy:**** Blazeclaw – **ginger tabby tom

_Apprentice: Talonpaw_

**Medicine cat:**** Skypool **– Light grey she-cat with white chest and underbelly

_Medicine cat Apprentice: Oakpaw_

**Warriors**

**Hawkstorm –** brown tabby tom with a white under belly, green eyes

**Shadowflame – **Black tom with ginger paws and chest, amber eyes [Crowstar's Brother]

**Brambleleaf – **Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

**Mudshadow – **Black tom with brown patches with golden eyes [Crowstar's Oldest Kit]

**Stripefur – **Grey tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

**Frostfur** – A pretty long haired grey and white she-cat

**Lightfeather – **Beautifulwhite she-cat with ginger patches and tail

_Apprentice: Lionpaw_

**Stoneclaw – **Light grey tom with darker flecks, blue eyes [brother of Graycloud]

**Shimmerpelt – **Beautiful silver she-cat who's pelt shimmers like a pond

**Talonclaw – **Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

**Rosethorn – **Scarlet she-cat with blue eyes and long claws

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

_Mate of Stoneclaw Mother of Applekit and Rainkit_

**Brownflower – **Light brown she-cat with darker stripes, green eyes

Mate of Crowstar

**Apprentices: **

**Silverpaw – **Silver tabby she-kit with sapphire eyes

**Nightpaw – **Black she-kit with golden eyes, very copy of her father

**Oakpaw – **Brown tabby tom with blue green eyes

**Snowpaw – **pure white she-cat with blue eyes

**Lionpaw– **Long haired ginger tom with grey eyes [blind]

**Elders**

**Windpelt** – Pretty long haired light grey she-cat with white under belly retired medicine cat

**Copperfur – **A copper color tom with green eyes

**Oneeye – **black and white tom who's blind in one eye; oldest in the clan

**Shadow Clan**

**Leader:**** Coldstar – **Big brown tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Maplepaw_

**Deputy****: Clawheart – **White tom with black streaks long claws

**Medicine cat****: Frostclaw – **Silver she-cat with icy eyes, previously a warrior

**Warriors**

**Shadefur – black tom**

_Apprentice: Fogpaw_

**Skywing –** blue grey she-cat with grey eyes

**Rockpelt – **Stone grey tom with icy blue eyes

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

**Nightsong – **black she-cat with white chest

_Apprentice: Indigopaw_

**Greypelt – **Big grey tabby with green eyes

**Moonfang – **grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Hazelpaw_

**Ravenclaw – **Black tom with green eyes

**Icepelt – **blue grey tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Blackpaw_

**Ambergaze – **black and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Darkpelt – **Brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Queens**

**Dawnflower – **Small brown she-cat with blue eyes

Mate of Coldstar

Mother of Mudkit Owlkit and Rushingkit

**Apprentices:**

**Indigopaw – **Small black she-cat with indigo colored eyes

**Fogpaw – **Handsome Silver tom with dark grey flecks and a white muzzle and underbelly, piercing blue–grey eyes

**Maplepaw –** Prettytortoiseshell and white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Blackpaw – **Black tom with long sharp claws and icy blue eyes

**Elders**

**Featherwhisker – **youngest elder, feathery gray she-cat with long whiskers

**Redclaw – **White tom with a scarlet paw

**Wind Clan**

**Leader****: Stormstar – **Dark gray almost black tom with icy blue eyes

**Deputy****: Runningbreeze – **white she-cat with a cream underbelly

**Medicine Cat****: Featherpelt – **silver gray she-cat with long feathery pelt

**River Clan**

**Leader: ****Lakestar – **Blue-gray silvery tom with a long feathery tail and blue eyes

**Deputy: ****Lightfur – **Light brown tabby tom with golden brown eyes

**Medicine Cat: ****Spottedflower –** golden brown she-cat with darker brown spots

**Outside of Clans**

**Firetail – **Handsomeflaming ginger tom with green eyes

**Graycloud – **Long haired smokey gray she-cat, has light grey flecks and blue eyes

**Max – **Big friendly Black tom, loner who hooked up with Firetail

**Sky – **Pretty pure white she-cat with blue gray eyes, feathery like tail


	13. Lion's bonds, new couple

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

**Well last chapter was on Shadow clan. Now we are picking back up with Thunder clan and we will be doing some time skipping in this chapter too.**

Me: It's been awhile ^^ I'm ready to make more stories

Silverpaw: Don't forget the Disclaimer

Me: NEVER!!!! –runs away from flying rocks-

Silverpaw: Do the disclaimer

Me: Ok, I _**don't **_own warriors

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**//Last time Thunder clan had a surprise attack by Shadow clan the night Talonclaw got his warrior name. He fought hard and Thunder clan was able to win despite the sudden attack.//**_

"Lionpaw, Lionpaw wake up" Nightpaw poked him awake. "Oakpaw told me to tell you that Snowpaw is stable enough to get some visitors" Nightpaw meowed and walks out.

Lionpaw got up out of his nest and the scents were faint, meaning he was the only cat in the den. He was glad he could see Snowpaw, after the battle last night he went to sleep and didn't get a chance to see her. He walks out and walks to the fresh kill pile to pick up a mouse for Snowpaw to eat, if she hasn't ate yet.

"Oh, its Lionpaw came to visit?" asked the light grey she-cat.

Lionpaw could hear shifting on nest like material and knew it was Snowpaw moving. His heart suddenly started pounding again and the tips of his ears grew warm. _'Is that my feelings? Or is it Snowpaw's?'_ he questioned. "Oh yes, I wanted to see Snowpaw" he replies at last.

"Okay, well after healing all the cats this morning I need more herbs. If anything happens get Windpelt" she meowed and walks out.

"Lionpaw, I'm surprised you came" Snowpaw meowed shifting a little ignoring her injuries to get more comfortable. Her blue eyes were wide in surprise and it suddenly fell onto his mouse. "Is that mouse for me?" she suddenly asked.

Lionpaw drops it at her paws "I…. I had to see you…and yes the mouse is for you" he meowed his pelt burning and knew that these were his feelings and it made him all the more uncomfortable.

"I ate already after resting, you eat it Lionpaw…oh why did you have to see me?" the white apprentice felt giddy and embarrassed all over.

Lionpaw walks over and stopped when his paws touched the nest. He bends down and burries his face in her fur. He didn't know why, he just did it without thinking. "I…I was worried…I wanted to make sure you will be okay" he meowed through her fur. He felt how warm her pelt was and heard her heart beating faster. I never got to apologize to you… I'm sorry for hurting your feelings" he continued and took his face from her fur and looked to where he knew her face was.

Snowpaw felt warm, she had Lionpaw actually worried, showing emotion. All her, no one else and she felt happy. She leans and licks his cheek, "You are sweet…and thanks for apologizing…you want to know why I was upset?" she asked him.

Lionpaw felt warmth from her, and joy, he enjoyed feeling this way and not even his mother made him feel this warm inside. "Because how I acted when Graycloud died?" he asked

Snowpaw shook her head but remembered he couldn't see "No…well yes but it's because you felt that Graycloud is the only one who cares about you… I care about you too..." she meowed shyly. "But…I had no way to tell you that so I just got upset over it instead" she added.

Lionpaw's dull eyes were wide in surprise but he purred softly. "Thanks Snowpaw, and I care about you too" he meows and his pelt burn when she purrs back and nuzzles his fur. "I'll let you rest some more" he stood up and meowed and walks away from the medicine cat's den with the mouse and bumped into Silverpaw.

"Oh hi Lionpaw…erm…come eat with me" the silver she-cat offered.

Lionpaw nods his head and felt her tail brush his and he follows and sat down near her. "How is your leg?" he asked

"It's doing better, thanks" she replied as she bit into her vole.

The two apprentices talk for awhile until Crowstar got up on highledge and calls out "All old enough to catch their own prey join under highledge for a clan meeting." Crowstar calls.

"As you all know Shadow clan has done a surprise attack" Crowstar began. Yowls and hisses aroused from the clans.

"We all managed to get rid of them without losing any warriors, thanks to Talonclaw, who gave us a warning ahead of time" Crowstar meowed, making the clan yowl and cheer. The new warrior lifted his head with pride.

"So I want warriors and apprentices to be ready, If anyone sees a Shadow clan cat or patrol on our territory I give full permission to chase them off, we will defend our lands" Crowstar growled out. The clan yowls with approval.

"They will show them for trespassing on Thunder clan territory!" Mudshadow yowls. Causing half the toms in the clan agree, plus Nightpaw who was all too happy to agree with her brother.

"Settle down clan mates, all cats Skypool made stay either in the medicine cat's den or just made stay at camp stays here and rest, cats who are lest injured or aren't hurt, there's work to be done, we have to build up another fresh kill pile, Blazeclaw, set up hunting patrols and border patrols." Crowstar instructed as he leaped off of high ledge.

"As a matter of fact, I'll lead the border patrol, Hawkstorm, Mudshadow, Frostfur…and Lightfeather, come with me" Crowstar meowed and heads to the camp entrance.

Lionpaw felt Lightfeather's rapid heartbeat _'She still loves him…I hope she can be happy'_

The leader and three warriors walk out of camp.

Blazeclaw walked into the center of camp "Ok the first hunting patrol will be Stoneclaw and…"

"I'll go" Rosethorn meowed

"Ok, Rosethorn and Stoneclaw, oh and take Nightpaw with you, she's a fit apprentice" Blazeclaw meowed.

"YES!" Nightpaw meowed happily and runs up to her mentor as Rosethorn and Stoneclaw walk away.

"Now anyone else who isn't too injured, we can built the camps defenses again, find any brambles or bushes, we start with the Nursery" he adds and help the rest of the camp find materials.

* * *

Crowstar leads the border patrol, he heads over to the wind clan territory and smells that their borders were marked in the right place. "Everything is good here, let's move out." He commands and walks away.

Lightfeather was behind him, watching his muscles ripple with every step, it made her feel hot all over. _'I wish you would notice me…"_ she thought and suddenly snapped back into reality as she scented a mouse. She quickly pounces and kills the mouse with ease.

"Great job, nice and plump, hold on to it, after we check the Shadow clan border we are going back" Crowstar announced, his golden eyes meeting her blue ones. He felt uneasy with her after her telling him she loved him. But she was a great warrior and he did care about her, just not as a mate.

The white and ginger warrior curled her tail tip slightly and nods her head. She was happy he had praised her, she felt like Lightpaw all over again.

Mudshadow walks up to her and smiles "I saw you fight in that battle, you were amazing..and not a scratch" Mudshadow meowes.

The grey and white she-cat and the tabby tom looked at each other "You see what I see?" Frostfur asked Hawkstorm.

The older warrior nods his head "looks like Mudshadow has a soft spot after all, for Lightfeather" he meows, his whiskers twitching.

* * *

With the hunting patrol Stoneclaw decides to take lead he heard something and a rabbit came out.

"I got it!" Nightpaw meowed, eager to show off to her mentor and chases the rabbit.

"She was supposed to creap up on it" Rosethorn hissed, shaking her head. "Stoneclaw, that's a nasty scratch" she took notice of the one on his flank.

"It's fine, are you alright? I saw you had scratches too" he meowed, his blue eyes met hers.

She purred and without thinking licks his cheek "I'm fine, I'm one of the best" she meowed. _'That was sweet to make him worry'_ she thought.

Before the grey tom could reply Nightpaw came back, the rabbit in her mouth. "It took a moment, but I caught it" she meowed.

"Great, but next time you have to be silent, that was pure luck that this particular rabbit was too slow." She meowed and walks away.

Stoneclaw turned back to look at the black apprentice "I know what it's like to want to please my mentor, just think things through…now bury the rabbit and lets go.

* * *

At sunhigh the camp was surrounded by a wall of brambles for protection. The second hunting party came back with food in their jaws and making the fresh kill pile bigger.

Brownstripe sat outside, looking at the entrance. Lionpaw could feel her concern as he grabbed a mouse from the fresh kill pile.

"Lionpaw!" Silverpaw came over to him, holding a vole. "Can we eat together?" she asked, her eyes shining.

Lionpaw felt her excitement _'Is she happy to see me?...eat with me?'_ he thought unsure how to read her feelings. "Okay, I was about to see Snowpaw but I'll do that later. Oh, and um…how is your leg?" he asked Silverpaw.

Silverpaw was happy he asked about her, "It stings when I walk, but Skypool told me I should be fine" she meowed.

"Crowstar" Brownflower called and rushes to her mate, she purrs and licks him "What took you so long?" she asked him and intertwine her tail with his.

Lionpaw could feel anger, jealousy from Lightfeather _'I bet you wish you were the one licking him, showing affection to him…Mudshadow has feelings for you…notice him'_ he thought as he stared into space. He felt Silverpaw nudge him and he turned to her. "What?"

"You were staring…you thinking about what happened the other day?" she asked as she recalled overhearing Lionpaw and Oakpaw talking about Lightfeather confessing her love to Crowstar.

"Yes…if only she knew, she wouldn't nuzzle him like that…but its best that she doesn't…I mean he did choose her" Lionpaw comments and eats his mouse. He smelt blood and heard a light hiss.

"Ouch…I was only stretching… I guess I reopened my wound" she meowed and gets up to see Skypool but stops when she feels a warm tongue on her leg. She felt warm all over, _'He's…licking my wound'_ she thought with embarrassment.

Lionpaw didn't know what came over him, he just knew he didn't want her to bleed, he continue to lick her gash on her leg. "There, its stopped but you should put some cob webs on it now to cover the injury" he meowed after he finished. He got up and went to rest a little as Silverpaw went to relax.

* * *

Nightpaw saw Talonclaw eating and walks up to him. "Hey…Listen Talonclaw" she paused

The golden tabby stopped eating and looked up "Yes?' he asked her

"I wanted to apologize about being mean to you…Honestly…I miss being next to you at night" meowed the black she-cat.

He purred, happy to hear that and licks her cheek, "Thanks, now we can be friends again…share tongues with me" he meowed and the two of them share tongues together.

Also Rosethorn was grooming Stoneclaw who looked like he wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here.

Lionpaw felt all this affection going on and he just sighed. _'Everyone has someone to love but me'_ he meowed and suddenly felt warm fur and Silverpaw's scent flooded his nose. "Silverpaw?" he asked.

"Come on, it's dark now" she mewoed and pads back into the apprentice den.

Lionpaw thought he felt a little colder, that the sun wasn't beaming on the camp anymore. The blind tom walks into the apprentice den and settles next to the apprentice.

* * *

A few moons have past, Leaf fall has already begun, the trees are tuning golden yellow color, a vibrant orange, or a brilliant crimson red. The mornings and nights becoming chillier by the day, making Lionpaw was glad he had a long pelt.

He also noticed that this cold weather brought about some kits. As Rosethorn was obviously expecting kits according to Nightpaw who was upset that now her training couldn't be continued with Rosethorn. Crowstar had assigned Nightpaw to Stoneclaw who happened to be Rosethron's mate.

Lionpaw could feel love and pride every time. _'So I will have kin…'_ thought the blind apprentice. He remembered Stoneclaw was Graycloud's brother.

"And guess what?" Oakpaw meowed. He was able to talk to them today.

The apprentices were huddled together to keep warm.

"What?" Lionpaw asked

"Brownflower is expecting too, Skypool and I just assessed her. She came in complaining about her belly and asked Skypool to see if she is expecting a third litter." He said

Nightpaw's jaw was wide open. "Mom…is having _more_ kits…so…more brothers and sisters" she mewed. Her golden eyes danced with warmth and happiness. And the blind apprentice could feel how excited she was. He looked to Oakpaw; they both knew what happened moons ago.

He could feel triumph and happiness from the brown tabby. _'Guess it proves for sure that Crowstar is loyal to Brownflower_' thought Lionpaw. He heard pawsteps and Lightfeather

scent got closer. "Yes Lightfeather?" he asked.

"Time to train, let's go" meowed the white and ginger warrior

"Later you guys" the blind tom walks off with his mentor

* * *

Stoneclaw was grooming Rosethorn, the plump scarlet she-cat purred as she was groomed. "I'm so happy you picked me for your mate…I love you so much" Rosethorn meowed.

"I love you too, I never realized how lonely I was until you came into my life… and now you will be the mother of my kits. I wonder how many" mowed the grey warrior.

"I think at least three, It doesn't matter as long as we love them" she meowed, her eyes looking into his.

As the two talk about the kits Shadowflame sat by looking enviously. He remembered the times when he was in love with Graycloud. He wanted to be the father of her kits, how he wished it was him and not Firetail. _'Lionpaw and Maplepaw would have both been mine…you could have kept both kits…and you would still be here'_ he thought as he saw the young apprentice leave with Lightfeather.

The black and ginger tom looked to see his own brother Crowstar, who looked surprise and happy. _'Guess he found out she's having kits again'_ he thought as he recalled the she-cat a little plump, not that noticeable but the reaction confirmed it. The tom sighed, everyone was finding happiness.

"Snowpaw, it's your turn to check the elders for ticks" meowed Brambleleaf, Snowpaw's mentor.

The white apprentice had managed to heal from the fight with Shadow clan and had started training with the tabby warrior.

"I want to train, not clear the ticks off of elders." Snowpaw sighed as she got up and she walks off to the elder's den.

"Least she didn't have to clean the bedding like I did" Silverpaw commented to Nightpaw and Oakpaw as Snowpaw walks away.

"Well I have to go collect some herbs before leaf bare comes and kills all the plants" Oakpaw meowed standing up.

"Anyone want to come with me?" he asked, looking to Nightpaw and then to the silver apprentice.

"Sure, I'll go with you, I trained with Stripefur earlier" Silverpaw mewed getting onto her paws.

Nightpaw thought about it for a moment. _'Well…I don't spend much time with Oakpaw'_ she thought and deciding it was best of she went. "I'll go" she comments.

Oakpaw's green eyes shined brightly, happy both of them would go with them.

"Okay, let's go".

With a flick of his tail, the three apprentices left camp in search of herbs.

* * *

Lionpaw stood panting; his long pelt covered with the golden leaves that have fallen from the trees. Lightfeather stood a few paw steps away, she also looked worn out.

"Again" she commands and watches him charge again.

Lionpaw could hear her shift as she stepped in leaves on the ground, his right ear twitched, she was closer to the right so he twisted around and pins her down. The blind apprentice was growing more every day, strong, young developing muscles rippled from under his fur.

He was knocked off and landed in a pile of leaves. His grey eyes narrowed _'I'll win this one'_ he thought with determination and he got up but before he could move Lightfeather tackled into him and he heard her hiss as they tumble around in the leaves.

"Great work, let's take a break" Lightfeather meowed.

The apprentice could feel pride in her as well as something else. Could it have been uneasiness? _'I bet she's not sure if I can be a warrior…or more like will Crowstar allow it…I'll show him, I'll show the whole clan' _

With the thought of rest the apprentice rested in a pile of leaves. He felt Lightfeather next to him and closed his sightless eyes, enjoying the calmness of the forest.

"Oh look it's Lightfeather and Lionpaw, out training?" It was Mudshadow and Talonclaw.

"We just finished" Lightfeather answered.

Lionpaw felt hot, hotter than normal and knew it was from Mudshadow. Then suddenly it turned into something else like pity.

"Bet its hard and tiring trying to teach a blind cat" Mudshadow meowed.

This made Lionpaw angry and shot up onto his paws, "I'm as good as any cat, and I fought just as hard during the battle, I think I've proven something." He hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Then you must have been fighting kits because any warrior would have defeated you."Mudshadow hissed back.

"Hey wait, Lionpaw helped me fight a warrior" Talonclaw meowed, coming to Lionpaw's defense.

"Heh, then some warrior you are, perhaps you need to go back to the apprentice den" Mudshadow comments.

"I helped Talonclaw _and _fought off_ two_" Lionpaw meowed with emphasis.

"Don't talk about Lionpaw that way, he's my apprentice and for a blind cat I say he is doing better than a certain tom during apprenticeship" Lightfeather meowed stepping up to end this. She recalled the days where she was an apprentice with Mudshadow and how awful he was as an apprentice.

Mudshadow hissed "Far as I'm concerned Lionpaw is still a useless kit that br-"

He was cut off as Lightfeather tackled into him, hissing in outrage which caught the black and brown tom by surprise.

"Don't you _ever_ talk bad about my apprentice…and certainly _never_ speak of that" she hissed to him, her blue eyes stared angrily back at Mudshadow's golden ones and got off him.

Lionpaw's whiskers twitched in a silent laugh _'Serves him right…even I did better then you'_ he thought and walks away, no longer wanting to be around, he did give a satisfied grin when he felt how hurt and shocked Mudshadow is.

* * *

Oakpaw had returned to camp with Nightpaw and Silverpaw, only to see a irritated Snowpaw. He flicks his tail to the two she-cats to follow him into Skypool's den.

"Oh my, how lovely, more herbs to store before leaf bare. Thanks Nightpaw, Oakpaw, and Silverpaw. I even found a honey comb on my rounds earlier, have enough to keep, so just share these amongst yourselves" Skypool meowed as she took their herbs and buts them away in her herb store.

The apprentices lick up the sweet honey, their eyes brimming with delight.

"I never had honey before, it taste great" Silverpaw mewed, licking her jaws after finishing her share of the treat.

"Yes but it helps cures sore throats so Skypool needs them" Oakpaw explained.

"Oh I see…so it helps cats as well make a nice treat" Nightpaw meowed

"Oakpaw is so smart, you really know your herbs" Silverpaw praised making the brown tabby flush under his fur and shuffle his paws.

"Thanks, I have to help Skypool organize the store, feel free to do whatever" he meowed and turned to help the grey and white she-cat take out the bad herbs in her store.

The two she-cats walk outside the medicine den only to run into Lionpaw. Silverpaw burst into laughter as the sight of her friend. Lionpaw's long ginger pelt was covered in leaves of every color.

The worn out apprentice looked annoyed "What?"

"Your…your pelt" Silverpaw meowed. Nightpaw was giggling as well.

"What about it?" he asked

"Its covered in leaves" she mewed

"What you expect I been training surrounded by leaves"

"Don't worry I'll clean them off" Silverpaw meowed and walks up to him and traces her tail along his flank, signaling to follow.

The silver apprentice licks out each leaf from his pelt carefully as if getting pulling out thorns. When she was done she starts grooming him and Lionpaw purrs and relaxes after training with Lightfeather.

"Hey Lionpaw, Silverpaw" Snowpaw meowed walking up to them.

'_What is she angry about? Or…jealousy?'_ he thought as he felt like prickling his fur had it not been neatly licked down by Silverpaw's tongue.

"Hey Snowpaw, did you train yet?" he asked

"No, Brambleleaf hasn't taken me out yet." meowed the white apprentice.

"I am now, come on" Brambleleaf meows and Snowpaw follows her.

The two watched (AN://well not Lionpaw) Snowpaw go with her mentor.

"I'm glad she's better…I thought we lost her" Lionpaw meowed.

Silverpaw nods "Yes, she's like a sister to me, I wouldn't want to lose her" she meowed.

Lionpaw nods, they all knew Snowpaw's real mother had joined Star clan when giving birth to Snowpaw and Shimmerpelt took the white apprentice as her own. When she was old enough she told both of them they were not related. Snowpaw still treated Shimmerpelt like a mother and Silverpaw and Snowpaw were still sisters.

* * *

Darkness washed over the forest, all was silent. All the prey gone into their dens, all accept one cat. The moonlight casted a glow on his light colored pelt and his blue eyes gleaming. He had something he must do tonight.

Stalking silently through the trees he kept his eyes and ears out for any cat. For he knew if he was caught it will rise suspicion, he wasn't supposed to be doing this. But he had to, he wanted to.

He walked out where the forest started to thin out and to where the lake was clear. The moon casted its silvery white glow on the water, the tiny stars shown in Silverpelt reflected on the lake.

He heard pawsteps and looked to see two figures; one was a grey cat with long fur and the other a burning ginger cat. They walked side by side, tails intertwined.

"Stoneclaw, you came" meowed the grey she-cat who rushed over and pressed her muzzle into the grey tom's fur.

"Greycloud, I missed you, you still have Thunder clan scent, barely, but it's there" Stoneclaw meowed softly. He took a step back and turned to see the ginger tom.

"Firetail, hello" he meowed stepping back to look at the two of them.

"How is prey running for Thunder clan?" Firetail asked.

"Leaf fall is her and many of the prey are getting ready to hide away for leaf bare. But so far everyone is strong." Stoneclaw answered.

"It's been awhile…I want to know about you and Lionpaw…" Greycloud meowed, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Well before I tell you about Lionpaw…I have a mate now, and she's expecting my kits" he meowed a warm flush came over him.

"Oh that's wonderful Stoneclaw" she meowed and licks his cheek.

"Who is the lucky she-cat?" Firetail asked.

"Rosethorn" he meowed.

Greycloud just purred "I never saw that coming, she is a very strong she-cat."

"Yea…well we sort of got closer after the battle we had with Shadow clan…" he meowed.

To his surprise Firetail and Greycloud didn't look surprised, only concern for their kit shown in their eyes.

"He's ok, in fact he didn't get hurt much at all…it happened the night Talonpaw became Talonclaw… Shadow clan attacked in the middle of the night. Lionpaw had handled your…death well enough…he was hurt the first day" he said.

"I see…how is he now? Is he getting along ok?" she asked.

"He's ok, he's made friends with all the apprentices and Talonpaw" he meowed.

Firetail had a look of warmth.

"I wish I could see him… at least I saw Maplepaw…when she was only a kit..but I never saw Lionpaw.

"His pelt is a fiery orange gold, but its long like Greycloud. So Lionpaw was a good name" he meowed.

"I see, thanks Stoneclaw" meowed Firetail.

"And more news is that Nightstar is having more kits" he meowed.

Firetail's eyes narrowed and turned away, after forcing Greycloud out of Thunder clan he didn't like him so knowing more of Crowstar was running around didn't make it any better.

"That's wonderful, I swear Brownflower forever stays a queen" Greycloud purrs.

"I take it you heard about Maplepaw from Shadow clan?" he asked.

"We talked to Ambergaze, the cat who nursed Maplepaw, and she also told us about the battle" Firetail looked grim.

"She told us Coldstar launched the battle because it was a way to test Maplepaw's loyalty, that and he wanted to extend the borders." Greycloud meowed.

"She said he noticed her talking to Lionpaw at a gathering…I guess he noticed how much Lionpaw looks like me and instantly knew he was Greycloud's other kit.." Firetail meowed.

This made Stoneclaw angry "I can't believe this" he growled.

"Ambergaze is upset that she lost one of her own kits, Hazelpaw" Firetail looked at him.

"Thunder clan wouldn't kill a cat, not unless their own life was at stake..but I highly doubt an apprentice would do much to a warrior" he said defending Thunder clan.

"I know…she said it was the wounds she sustained…whoever fought her was giving it their all, or she wasn't trained well enough to fight" he meowed

"Maplepaw is doing well in training though."Greycloud added to clear the air and looked at the sky.

"We better go, you haven't slept in awhile…and we don't want to be caught out here by a dawn patrol" Greycloud meowed and touched noses with Stoneclaw.

"Goodbye, I'll see you again soon" he meowed and turned and walked back into Thunder clan territory, keeping the secret he promised his sister.

**Well there you have it. Lionpaw is getting stronger, getting closer to Snowpaw and Silverpaw. Sorry it's taking so long. Hope you liked the visit from Greycloud and Firetail, I didn't feel like making a whole chapter for them. But the next chapter it will be a gathering night and then straight to leaf bare. I will edit the ranks so I can put the name of the kit of Brownflower as she and Rosethorn will have their kits then.**


	14. New kits, New warrios,& trouble oh my!

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

**Ok this chapter we will skip to gathering night where Shadow clan will be comforted and then we will leap into leaf bare. And which we will have kits, get sick warriors and I may throw in a death or two. And I got a surprise scene with Graycloud and Firetail…too lazy to make a whole chapter for them **

Me: Feeling creative

Fogpaw: This is good

Me: Well I _**don't**_ own warriors

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**//Last time Thunder clan is getting over the attack. Lionpaw are getting close to Snowpaw and Silverpaw. Surprise, Stoneclaw and Rosethorn are mates now and are expecting kits. And big surprise Graycloud returns with Firetail and meet with Stoneclaw where they exchange information.//**_

Many sunrises later the gathering arrived and Crowstar was headed to the highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join under high ledge for a clan meeting" his voice rung through the camp.

All cats gathered around looking up at the leader to see who was going to the gathering.

"Now before I let everyone know who is going to the gathering tonight we need to make clear we say nothing about the attack to any cat from the other clans. Do not get under Shadow clan's fur, we don't want to upset Star clan" he instructed.

"They should get their fur clawed off for attacking Thunder clan at such random. Cowards, even going as low as attacking in the dark" hissed out Mudshadow and the clan murmured in agreement.

"Silence Mudshadow, you will not go to this gathering, you can't control yourself" Crowstar meowed to his son.

The black and brown tom hissed but didn't say anything else.

"Now remember, do not mention it to anyone. I will bring it up during the gathering. And now to announce the cats going tonight," he began.

Lionpaw's pelt prickle he hoped he can go. He wanted to talk to Maplepaw for some reason. _'I do want to ask why she didn't attack me…but she's a shadow clan cat…I probably can't go near her without a problem'_

"The cats going tonight will be Blazeclaw, Skypool, Oakpaw, Lightfeather, Hawkstorm, Shimmerpelt, Snowpaw, Nightpaw, Lionpaw, Talonlclaw and Shadowflame, you all will come to the gathering tonight, everyone else. Watch over camp in case Shadow clan should try a secret attack" Crowstar leaped off high ledge.

Lionpaw had a feeling he chose cats that were level headed to represent Thunder clan tonight. He knew most of the cats here would listen to his orders and wouldn't star a fight. _'Smart choice Crowstar'_ he thought.

He walked and then felt warm fur brush his pelt and turned to Snowpaw "Hey, glad you are going to the gathering with me" he purred as they walked together.

"Hey you two, this is my first gathering as a warrior" Talonclaw meowed falling into step with them.

Lionpaw turned to his friend and nods his head "I'm sure Crowstar will mention it" Lionpaw meowed.

"I wonder when we will be made warriors" Nightpaw mewed staring into the sky and nearly bumped into the blind tom.

"Watch it will you, I'm the one that's blind you know" Lionpaw growled with a hint of tease which earned him a cuff on the ear by the black she-cat.

"Well, we are all the same age…and well…we all can't be apprenticed at once…not until we get more kits that are near the apprentice age" Snowpaw meowed after a moment thought.

Nightpaw's golden eyes were wide at realization "You are right…so…out of you, Lionpaw, Silverpaw and myself, maybe half of us will actually be warriors at once…" Nightpaw meowed.

Lionpaw just sighed "Well, I'm blind; I have a lot more work than the rest of you. So I'll be dead last to be a warrior" he meowed not showing any hint of hostility. He knew this a long time ago.

He felt sympathy roll off of everyone and the fur on the back of his neck bristled _'so much for calm and collected'_ he scolded himself but said no more about it.

* * *

The clan then arrived at the gathering night and Lionpaw tried to scent for his friend from Shadow clan.

Ambergaze looked with shock as she saw a ginger apprentice walking. She instantly thought of Firetail but shook her head. _'That must have been Graycloud's other kit, oh Firetail…if only you could have seen your own kits…'_

"There you are Lionpaw" meowed Maplepaw. The tortoiseshell and white apprentice walked up to Lionpaw.

Lionpaw purrs with delight despite the tingling feeling in his fur, despite her clan attacking his many sunrises ago.

"Hey...listen Maplepaw…how come you didn't attack me...I'm an easy target" he meowed calmly looking to where he knew was Maplepaw's face.

He felt her guilt and then warmth washed over him.

"Lionpaw… I couldn't attack you…something wouldn't let me, I was ready to fight for my clan…but when I ran into you… I betrayed myself, my clan, because I let you go" Maplepaw meowed softly.

"Lionpaw! Maplepaw!" yowled a voice and the smell of wind clan hit the blind tom.

"Rabbitpaw, hi there" he meowed.

"I'm not Rabbitpaw, I'm Rabbittail now" meowed the cream she-cat.

"I can see why, you have a bushy tail like a rabbit" Fogpaw meowed walking over in time to catch the new warrior's statement.

Soon as River clan showed up the apprentices were interrupted by a yowl by one of the leaders.

"We will begin the gathering" meowed Lakestar, the moonlight giving him a shimmering glow to his silvery blue pelt.

"I will go first, I will say River clan is doing ok considering its deep into the leaf fall. We have some new kits, my mate, Mistystream, gave birth to two kits, Frostkit and Sparklekit." He meows.

The clans give cheer for the new kits. Lakestar steps back to allow Stormstar from wind clan step up.

"I'm not going to pretend everything is ok, but Wind clan isn't doing so great, our prey are in hiding but we are doing the best we can" he meowed.

Lionpaw could tell the leader didn't want to seem too weak to the other clans.

"Sure, he's so very skinny, lots of the cats from Wind clan are" Snowpaw hissed in his ear. Lionpaw just nods slightly.

"We would also like to announce a new warrior has joined our ranks, Rabbittail is now a warrior" Stormstar adds.

Everyone chants for Rabbittail who holds her head up high with pride. The Wind clan leader then allows Crowstar to go next.

"I will say Thunder clan is doing well, we are losing prey as well but we are doing fine. We also have a new warrior as, Talonclaw" he meows.

The leader stops as the clan chant out Talonclaw's name, he went to a good share of gatherings as an apprentice and was very popular.

"Now, I have a much more serious matter, many sun rises ago, Shadow clan attacked us in the middle of the night. Care to explain that Coldstar" meowed Coldstar.

Shocked looks and murmurs came from River clan and Wind clan. But Shadow clan hissed and spat at Thunder clan. Lionpaw could feel tension hang in the air and was glad Crowstar picked cool level headed cats for this gathering.

Nightpaw hissed and glared at the Shadow clan cats but didn't dare do anything to shame her clan or cause the clouds to cover the moon.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Crowstar" hissed Coldstar and folds his tail over his paws as if he could care less he attacked a clan.

"Well Coldstar, we will be checking our borders. If we catch so much as one Shadow clan cat on our land I give my clan full permission to chase you out. I will not allow your cowardly stunts to continue" Crowstar glares coldly.

"So will River clan" Lakestar meows fearing his own clan could be attacked by Shadow clan.

"Cowards" a cat yowled.

"Attacking a clan in the dead of the night" hissed another.

A Shadow clan cat attacks a River clan cat who called them cowards. Yowling filled the air and gasps and murmurs filled the clearing.

"Stop at once, Mudfur!" Lakestar hissed.

The brown tom leaps away from the Shadow clan warrior. The clouds covered the sky at once signaling the anger of Star clan.

"This gathering is over, Thunder clan move out" Crowstar hissed and started to move out.

* * *

Soon leaf bare approached. One morning Lionpaw awoken to see snow falling onto the ground as he stepped out of the apprentice den.

"Lionpaw, I see you are up, join me and Shadowflame" it was none other than Crowstar himself. This surprised Lionpaw, he never expected this. But then again he did wake up a bit earlier than normal.

"Sure thing Crowstar" Lionpaw meowed and follows the two brothers out of camp. He was determined to show he can function as well as any cat.

"So how are you doing in your training?" asked Shadowflame as he walked beside the apprentice.

Lionpaw turned towards Shadowflame "Good, Lightfeather said I'm doing a great job" Lionpaw answered.

"That's good, keep up the work. Now can you smell anything?" Shadowflame meowed expectedly.

Lionpaw scented the forest and caught scent of a vole and heard tiny steps in the snow and turned to the direction and dropped into the hunter's crouch. He felt the eyes of Shadowflame and Crowstar on him. He wanted to catch this vole to impress them or he would never let it down.

He moved slowly, careful not to make too much noise in the snow soon it was over when Lionpaw jumped out to capture the vole, biting its neck to kill it.

"Good, now we need to patrol Shadow clan, just in case" Crowstar meowed and heads to the Shadow clan border.

"Hmm…they haven't marked their borders recently…" Lionpaw meowed noticing the faint scent of Shadow clan.

"We better mark our border so they won't get any ideas" Shadowflame meowed.

Crowstar nods in agreement and the tom's mark along the border.

"Well let's head on back" Crowstar instructed.

Lionpaw was started to get cold himself but would rather eat fox dung than admit that to any of them.

When they arrived back they managed to catch squirrel to add to the fresh kill pile. Lionpaw placed his catch in the pile and heads back into the apprentice den

"Lionpaw is something…I wish Greycloud could see him" Shadowflame murmured to his brother as the apprentice walked away.

"He is, to be blind, but he won't be a warrior though, we can't risk him being a thorn in Thunder clan's side" Crowstar murmured.

Shadowflame opened his mouth but then closed it, he turned to the apprentice. He thought Lionpaw would make a great warrior; he would have to train harder than the others.

* * *

"Lionpaw, Lionpaw wake up, you going to train with me and Stripefur" meowed Silverpaw.

The blind tom managed to fall back asleep after going on a patrol with Shadowflame and Crowstar.

"Ok, I'm up" Lionpaw got up stretched again.

The apprentices walked outside to see most of the clan up and moving about.

"Ok, I want Frostfur, Talonclaw, and Brambleleaf take your apprentice and patrol near Shadow clan border, we can't be too careful with them lately" it was the gruff meowed of Blazeclaw.

Snowpaw was eager to do something other than change bedding and went up to join the patrol. She saw Lionpaw and Silverpaw leave with their mentors and flicks her tail in greeting.

Silverpaw took notice and nods her head as she walked out of camp.

"Ok you two, we will start with battle training to see how you fair against each other. Used everything you learned" Stripefur meowed.

Lionpaw looked determined, he would either beat Silverpaw or come pretty close to it, he wouldn't lose pitifully because he was blind. _'I can't lose, not badly, or else it will just prove to Crowstar that I'm not fit to be a warrior'_

"Remember claws sheathed, ready?" Stripefur meowed as the apprentices got into position.

"Go" Lightfeather meowed.

Silverpaw charged at Lionpaw.

Lionpaw heard her crunching in the snow and stayed still, when she got close enough he dodged to the side and then leaped and tackled into her flanks.

Silverpaw hissed playfully as they fell in the snow. She swipes a paw that struck his face, hed her claws been out and she was serious, it would have left a train of claw marks on his face.

Lionpaw hisses and leaps off of Silverpaw before she could get into position to kick him. He then could hear her come from another direction and he moves to attack but his paw got caught in some deep snow and he sunk in a little.

Silverpaw saw this and leaped to pin him down, she made a move to place her teeth gently around his neck to signal the death blow. But was suddenly kicked off and hissed feeling stupid to remember the opponenet can kick you off if you are on top.

Lionpaw scrambled to his paws, his fur covered in snow but only focused on Silverpaw. Heard a series of crunching snow but it was coming from all sides and this confused him. He hissed and lashed his paws out in an attempt to hit her but always brushed against her fur.

Silverpaw ran around Lionpaw in circles and saw how confused he looked. And she got behind him and then leaped to pin him on his belly and then gently grabbed his neck with her teeth.

"Battle over, Silverpaw wins" Stripefur meowed.

Lionpaw sat in the snow, defeated and covered in snow. He didn't move even after feeling the heat from the jaws that held him move from his neck and the weight lift from his back. He didn't feel the cold at that moment.

"Lionpaw, you okay?" Lightfeather asked worried that her apprentice was injured.

It was then that Lionpaw shifted his head to look at his mentor"I'm fine" he gets to his paws and shakes his pelt, bits of clumped snow flew off of him.

"Great job Lionpaw, you made me work for it" Silverpaw shakes her fur off too.

"Yes, not bad for…" Stripefur caught himself but was a bit late.

"Not bad for a blind cat right?" hissed Lionpaw his head snapped to where he heard Stripefur comment.

"Lionpaw relax" Lightfeather meowed calmly.

The rage was growing more quickly still ashamed about the battle and just glared at nothing in particular.

"Look you did really great" Lightfeather encouraged.

"Not good enough, if this were a real battle I would have been dead" Lionpaw growled and stormed off into the forest.

* * *

Back at camp Nightpaw sat with Brownflower, her mother's belly is bulging more but not nearly as big as Rosethorn's belly.

"When are they coming?" Nightpaw asked.

The brown queen took a moment to think "Well, I feel the kits moving inside, so not much longer" Brownflower purred and licks Nightpaw over the ear.

"Looks like we may have our kits around the same time, maybe they'll learn to play together" Rosethorn purred.

"I'm sure they will, and are you nervous, this is your first litter?" Brownflower asked.

As the queens talked Nightpaw looked to see Lionpaw, walk into camp and she gets up to talk to him seeing as both Talonclaw and Snowpaw was still gone.

"Hey Lionpaw" Nightpaw meowed

"Oh, hey Nightpaw" Lionpaw turns her way and sits.

"You got frost and ice clumps all in your fur" Nightpaw meowed.

"Ugh I thought I shook it all off, oh well, like you don't have snow on your fur" Lionpaw meowed.

"I don't, I haven't been out training yet, you're the only other apprentice in here" Nightpaw meowed.

"Oh ok well I'm starving let's eat something" Lionpaw meowed

"This pile is low, make yourselves useful and try to hunt" it was Mudshadow.

Lionpaw narrowed his eyes but Nightpaw's were wide in admiration and got to her paws.

"Of course, come on Lionpaw" Nightpaw mewed and headed for the entrance.

Lionpaw and Nightpaw walked through the forest. It was then Nightpaw took notice of Lionpaw, he suddenly looked sad to her, or perhaps bothered by something.

"Lionpaw, why the angry looking face" Nightpaw mewed.

The blind tom sighed and kept looking at the ground "I lost to Silverpaw on a practice battle" he replied.

"So what, everyone loses, even me, and I'm the leader's kit…I get mad because I wan't to be a good warrior, just like Crowstar, even be as good as Mudshadow, everyone respects him" Nightpaw meowed and placed the tip of his tail on the tom's flank.

"But you can _see_ everything is harder for me… I have to work twice as hard if I can prove to your father I can be a warrior…and ugh I let her confuse me…I'm still too slow… I need to train more" Lionpaw meowed gruffly, still irritated.

Nightpaw understood and pressed against Lionpaw "It's okay, I know you will make a great warrior" Nightpaw meowed.

Lionpaw allowed the warmth of her flank and sympathy wash through him but he paused as he heard the flutter of wings.

Nightpaw returned from her gentle moment and dropped into a hunter's crouch. A few pawsteps and a leap later Nightpaw caught a bird.

"Yes, first catch. And if it helps Lionpaw we can train together. We both have to prove ourselves in a way, so we have a reason to help each other. We can do secret training sessions" Nightpaw meowed.

Lionpaw nods "Sure, I would like the extra help" Lionpaw meowed

* * *

Back in a abandoned barn a Long haired she-cat was curled up on a pile of hay. Her mate was beside her, grooming her fur gently.

"Firetail, how you think our kit's are doing?" asked the grey she-cat.

"It being leaf- bare they have to work hard for food…but they are strong" Firetail meowed.

"So the winter makes it hard to find food, I feel bad for them" It was Sky, the snow white she-cat licked her paws gently.

"They are clan cats, being in the wild has its perks, and the harsh weather isn't one of them" Max meowed. The big black tom walked in from the outside and shook his fur clear of the snow.

"You came back from visiting your clan friends…what happened?" Max asked as he approached, staring at Graycloud.

"Well we just found out information about our kits, how well they are doing in the clan. I found out my brother has a mate now, and they will be having kits soon" Greycloud meowed.

"Kits, so cute I wish I can have kits" Sky murmured.

"You are pretty Sky, you will surly find a mate" Firetail meowed.

This made the white she-cat burn with embarrassment. "Thanks Firetail one of these days I will" Sky meowed and heads out of the barn.

"Firetail… I think" Max begin keeping an eye on the she-cats retreating form.

"I will always love Graycloud, she won't get in between that" Firetail meowed intertwines his tail with her's as if to prove a point.

Since Graycloud came Sky has been trying to get Firetail's attention and Max, ever so friendly, wanted to make sure Firetail had to be careful. Even he noticed the gray she-cat became tense when Sky was near Firetail.

Graycloud got to her paws "We will see then, well I better go for a walk before things get too cold outside" Graycloud meowed clearly irritated with her mate and heads out of the barn. Only thing this she-cat was worried about was Firetail settling it between Sky or she will.

* * *

The end of the day came and everyone was going into their dens. Lionpaw walks into the apprentice den, yawning from a long day's work and curls in his nest. He feels warm fur press against him and turns to that side.

"Hello Snowpaw, you been busy" Lionpaw meowed and relaxes.

"Yea, Brambleleaf had me hunting all day, times like this I'm glad to have a white pelt, it blends in with the snow" Snowpaw meowed.

Nightpaw and Silverpaw entered as well and the black she-cat got in the nest on the other side of Lionpaw and Silverpaw was next to Nightpaw To keep warm the apprentices huddled for warmth.

"Good night everyone" Silverpaw meowed and they all fell asleep.

Later that night Lionpaw awoken to a sharp poke "Come on Lionpaw, time to do secret training" Nightpaw hissed silently.

Lionpaw gets up and moves carefully around Snowpaw and follows Nightpaw into the cold night air and shivers instantly. _'I wonder if this was a smart idea, it's too cold to be training…'_ An image flashed in his mind the moonlight casted a glow on Nightpaw, outlining her frame and intensifying the golden glow of her eyes which held determination.

Nightpaw was cold herself but really wanted to train so she ignored the cold as she and Lionpaw stepped out into the forest and when she was sure it would be far enough away to avoid anyone hearing them she stops.

"Ok Lionpaw, we can train here all we want" Nightpaw meowed.

"I'm ready, usual rules right?" he asked

"Of course, let's begin" she meowed and soon she charged towards Lionpaw.

Lionpaw muscles tensed and struck his paw out and swipes her after dodging her and soon the fight begins. They tumbled into the snow hitting and hissing, trying to pin the other down. By the time they were finished they each won a round.

"I'm tired, let's get the snow off and head back" Nightpaw meowed and starts licking Lionpaw first.

He felt tired from the battle and the licks from Nightpaw made him feel warmer as the snow to melt off and purr softly. When she was done she licked off what she could and shook off the rest. The two apprentices head back to camp, cold and slightly damp from the wet snow and their grooming.

By the time they arrived the chilly air dried them off but made them very cold. They got back into the apprentice den and curled up tightly and went to sleep.

* * *

There was a piercing yowl the next morning that made Lionpaw jump awake. Beside him was Snowpaw but he could no longer smell Nightpaw and Silverpaw.

"We better check it out" Snowpaw meowed and walked out with Lionpaw who instantly got onto his paws.

Outside cats were gathered and were peering at the nursery. Skypool was walking in the nursery with Oakpaw and an anxious Crowstar waited nearby. Snowpaw put the pieces together

"Brownflower will be having her kits"

"That's great, Nightpaw was very excited about it" he meowed. He took this chance to grab some fresh kill while everyone was occupied and quickly ate it. It was tough from being in the cold but still good.

He felt sadness that almost hurt his chest and remembered his mentor. Lightfeather was still in love with Crowstar, so to see him have more kits in the clan hurts her. _'I wonder if this is how she felt when Oakpaw and Nightpaw was born'_ as he pondered this thought he didn't realize she was next to him.

"Come on, I saw you eat, might as well try and catch warmer prey for the elders" Lightfeather meowed. He noticed her voice wasn't as soft as it normally was and only sighed as he follows her out.

Back in the nursery Oakpaw watched his mentor closely; this would be the first time assisting with the kitting process. He was excited because it would be his mother.

"Okay Oakpaw get ready" Skypool meowed calmly. She already knew Brownflower would only have one kit this time judging by her belly but still wanted Oakpaw to watch as one day he will be doing this alone.

Pain rippled through the queen though she was all too familiar with this feeling. She yowled as she felt the kit start to come.

"It's here Brownflower, give a good push and it should be out" Skypool murmured calmly.

Brownflower's claws scraped against her bedding and hisses with pain and in no time a light brown tabby was born.

Oakpaw was amazed as he stared at the little bundle of wet fur. It was tiny and couldn't believe that was how he and Nightpaw used to look like but snapped out of it as he watched as Skypool licks the kit clean and rubs its paws on the kit to warm it up and to get it to breathe. The kit starts to squeal and flail its tiny paws.

"Congratulations, it's a tom" Skypool meowed and nudged the kit to Brownflower's belly.

"Eat this to make sure you have enough milk" Oakpaw instructed.

The queen purrs and licks Oakpaw's ear "Thank you, my kit" she meows and eats the herb and turns to Skypool "Would you mind telling Crowstar not to come in yet, this kit was bigger than Oakpaw or Nightpaw, it really tired me out"

Skypool nods at Brownflower's request and leaves the nursery along with Oakpaw. This made Brownflower sigh as she curled around her kit to keep him warm and allow him to nurse.

"Wow, that's kitting…" Rosethorn meowed further in the nursery looking nervous.

"Don't worry, once it's over it's worth the pain" Brownflower meowed.

"I'll let you sleep now, I think I'll step out for a bit" Rosethorn meowed and stepped out into the chilly air.

* * *

Lionpaw had just caught a thrush, the blood was warm and took all he had not to bite down on his catch and devour it.

"Lionpaw…are you okay?" Lightfeather asked after staring at her apprentice for a long time as they walked in search of more prey.

Lionpaw looked confused and remembered yesterday "Yea, I'm fine…sorry if I acted like a kit…I'm not mad about losing…it's just… I feel like I can never do enough...I don't seem to get better" Lionpaw meowed and was surprised to feel a warm tongue flick across his ear.

"Lionpaw, you will get better, sure you are blind, but you can't let it stop you…you knew the moment you begged Crowstar for apprenticeship it would be hard. You will lose battles, but you must learn from them" Lightfeather meowed.

Lionpaw just nods and turns to Lightfeather "What about you…are you okay?' he asked without thinking and wished he kept quiet.

"Am I ok? Of course why wouldn't I be?" she asked trying to sound convincing _'No, I'm not okay, the tom I love is having more kits… I wish it was me...'_

"Oh, I just…feel that…something isn't right with you...like you aren't happy" Lionpaw meows hoping he told enough that didn't give away anything.

"Yes, I'm fine...sometimes… when someone is having kits, it makes me…want kits of my own" Lightfeather meowed. Lionpaw could feel that was truly one of her desires.

"Find a nice tom, I'm sure you are a beautiful she-cat, any tom who can see could see you are a nice cat" he meowed and felt another warm flick go across his ear and a purr.

"That's very sweet, right now, you're the closest thing I got to a kit" she meowed

The two went hunting and had returned with a few mice and the thrush Lionpaw had caught and placed it on the freshkill pile.

"Quickly bring the thrush and the mouse to the elders" Lightfeather meowed.

Lionpaw didn't complain and brought the relatively warm prey to the elders who were quite thankful, all accept Oneeye who was complaining about the thrush being all but feathers. But Windpelt and Copperfur decided to just trade the mouse for his thrush.

* * *

Soon it was time to share tongues, Crowstar went inside the nursery, he was cold and warn out from taking on some patrols himself to ensure the clan gets fed.

"Brownflower" he murmured and licks his mate gently.

"I've been waiting, what should we call our kit?" she asked looking into the golden eyes she loved so much. She hoped that his tom would also have those golden eyes that all her kits accap Oakpaw has.

"He's big and very healthy Brownflower" he looked at the tabby kit who seemed to have a lot of different shades of brown in his fur which was very prickly, even more so then his other kits.

"His pelt, it reminds me of the pine needles in the forest, what about Pinekit?" he asked Brownflower.

His mate purred and licks the little brown tom "I like that idea, his name will be Pinekit" she meowed.

"You gave me four healthy kits, I couldn't have asked for a better mate" he meowed softly.

"Sorry Rosethorn, you look very tired, you should rest, your kits should come any day now." He told her before leaving the den.

He saw Lightfeather go the fresh kill pile and he froze, he couldn't help but remember moons ago she told him she loved him. It has been awkward being around her but he saw how the sun set on the ginger parts of her fur, like sparks of fire.

Her blue eyes lit up as she saw the leader but calmed down enough to dip her head "Would you like to share this vole with me?" she asked.

"Sure Lightfeather" the leader walks with his old apprentice and shares the vole, but felt like he should let his clan eat before he even touch a piece of fresh kill.

The sun went down and the clan settled in for the night.

* * *

A sunrise later the Rosethorn was ready to have her kits Skypool and Oakpaw was ready. Being a new mother Rosethorn was in pain and very uncomfortable.

"Relax Rosethorn, this is a whole new battle and you can win it, the more stressed you are the more pain you will have" Skypool instructed.

The scarlet she-cat tried to calm down and hissed with pain as her belly rippled.

"It's the first kit" Skypool meowed.

A dark ginger kit was born and remembering what happened yesterday Oakpaw was there to lick the kit clean and it started to squeal.

"Ah, a she-kit, Oakpaw bring her to Rosethorn's belly" Skypool instructed. Oakpaw nods and gently nudges the kit to her belly.

More pain rippled through her belly but the queen was already used to it so it didn't hurt as much and soon a grey kit was born. Skypool licks the kit and pushes him gently towards Rosethorn.

"It's a tom, great job Rosethorn, first time queens always have complications. Now eat this borage to make sure you produce enough milk. Oakpaw give some to Brownflower, she has one kit but in leaf bare she needs all the strength she can get" she meows.

"Thank you Skypool, and yes you did a great job with your first kitting Rosethorn, when I had Mudshadow it was plenty of complications. That was a fairly smooth kitting. Now rest up, I'm sure Stoneclaw is anxious to get in to see you" Brownflower meowed.

A little while after Skypool and Oakpaw left Stoneclaw came in carrying two warm pieces of fresh kill. "Here Brownflower, Crowstar told me I should give you this on my way here" he meowed giving the queen the squirrel.

"Thank you" she purrs and eats her squirrel, thankful for the warm prey to cover up the slightly bitter taste of the borage leaves.

"Oh Rosethorn our kits are beautiful" he purrs and licks his mate cheek. He looks at his two kits, one a dark ginger; nearly as dark as Rosethorn and the other was a grey with a blue tinge now that the fur was dry.

"The dark ginger is a she-cat and the grey one is a tom, I already thought of a few names for the she-cat, sorry. You can name the tom" She meowed.

Stoneclaw purred "Always ahead Rosethorn, well…the tom reminds me of the dark grey clouds before it rains…how about Rainkit?" he asked".

"That's a great idea, and for the she-cat I thought of Applekit" Rosethorn meowed.

Stoneclaw licks each kit "Rainkit and Applekit, that's nice. I love it. I'll be back later, in the mean time please eat the mouse" Stoneclaw meowed and left the nursery.

* * *

"Wow, Lionpaw you have more kin in the clan now." Snowpaw meowed her eyes on Stoneclaw when he left the nursery.

"Doesn't matter, they won't replace the one kin I ever need, Greycloud" Lionpaw meowed.

"You should see them. I mean they would come to love you" Oakpaw meowed. "They are quite adorable, not nearly as big as my little brother is though" he adds.

"Well he did have a day to grow" Silverpaw meowed

"That and I can't really _see_ them anyway, and they are too young for them to have an individual scent, they will just have that milky scent and a hint of Rosethorn" Lionpaw meowed

"Oops, I forgot you can't see sometimes" Oakpaw meowed.

"I will take that as a good thing, least you forget, all the other warriors seem to think I will run into a tree or something" Lionpaw comments.

"Hey let's all hunt and do some individual training" Nightpaw suggested and glanced at Lionpaw. They fell asleep last night and none of them managed to get up for secret training.

Lionpaw took the hint and stands "Let's go, coming Oakpaw?" he asked.

"Sorry, I want to stay here and help out with the kits in case one gets sick, I mean it's getting colder by the day" Oakpaw meowed

"Good luck" Nightpaw licks her brother on the ear and leads the group of apprentices out.

"Then, I'll fight Lionpaw, Silverpaw can battle Snowpaw" Nightpaw meowed. Lionpaw nods feeling his fur prickle with the combined excitement of his and Nightpaw's.

He crouched down and before they knew it they were tumbling around in the wet slush from the melting snow. Lionpaw had Nightpaw pinned and was kicked off and they tumbled some more. He could feel his muscles burn with effort and the two broke apart, wet icy slush making their pelts wet.

"Wow, you two are amazing, I'm glad I didn't fight Lionpaw, ready Snowpaw?" Silverpaw asked.

The white she-cat nods and then they scuffled on the ground. It was clear to see who was the better fighter as Silverpaw had Snowpaw pinned down a few moments later.

"Woah, amazing Silverpaw" Lionpaw meowed clearly impressed with her. He felt warm and felt a spark of pride.

Snowpaw got up and shook her pelt now slightly muddy "Silverpaw was always the better fighter" she meowed feeling hot in embarrassment and anger. She wanted to impress Lionpaw but instead he only noticed Silverpaw. _'She always outshines me…'_

"It's ok, you were still great, and I lost to her too, so don't feel bad" Lionpaw meowed to reassure her.

The apprentices tried to hunt but ended up only catching a vole. It was getting harder to hunt and the clan was getting thinner, Lionpaw was one of the first to decide not to eat though no one could really see how thin he's gotten with his fur, but now that it's clinging to him his thin figure was clearly shown.

"It's so cold, I wish we stayed in the nest" Snowpaw meowed.

"Mouse brain it's only cold cause we rolled around in the wet ground. And besides we have to be useful to the clan" Nightpaw meowed. Being the leader's daughter she always strived to do what's right.

When they got back they were happy to just rest in their nest, all four of them were huddled together as if they were kits huddling in the nursery for warmth.

* * *

A quarter moon later, leaf bare was getting colder than ever. Back at the barn it was snowing, inside it was a yowl. One the hay Graycloud was in agony; she was having her second litter of kits.

Firetail was standing over her, licking her gently "its okay, relax and push, I'm no medicine cat but I'm here for you" he murmured and licks her gently.

Max and Sky stood by watching both looking worries. Soon Graycloud gave birth to a kit; it was a dark ginger tabby tom. Max helped groom the kit till he wails. Soon a second kit came, a long haired dark gray she-kit, this time Firetail licks the kit. Max and Firetail placed the kits at Graycloud's belly.

"Will she be alright?" Max asked with concern.

"I'm sure she will, it looks like it" Firetail meows.

Graycloud wraps her tail around her kit, she looks to Mat "Thanks so much Max" she looked at Firetail, eyes full of love, "Thank you too Firetail" she rests up.

Late she queen wakes up and looks to see the ginger kit and instantly thought of Lionpaw. She missed her kits so much, she looks at her kits and felt excitement, warmth, and joy the Firetail was here.

She remembered the fear and dread and fear of her punishment when her kits were born. With these kits she didn't feel threatened. She had these kits and they would be with her.

"Hey Graycloud, you look well rested, please eat, you need to make milk for my...um I mean our kits" Firetail meowed.

"You can say it…we never got to say it out loud with pride" Graycloud purred.

"These are my kits, our kits" Firetail meowed happily and lays beside her and grooms her.

After Graycloud ate the mouse she looked at Firetail "What will we name them?" she asked

"Firetail looked at the kits, "The she cat looks like you, right down to the flecks, but they are barely noticeable" Firetail purrs.

"She looks like a fluffy storm cloud…what about Storm?" Max asked shyly unsure if he should leave it to them.

Graycloud and Firetail nods licking "Guess we can't really give them clan names... Well the tom reminds me of my father Scorchpelt, can we name him Scorch?" Firetail asked.

"Storm and Scorch, nice names" Sky murmured.

"They will leave with us until they wish to leave" Graycloud meowed.

The cats settled down, warm and happy.

* * *

Pinekit was out playing with Applekit and Rainkit. They opened their eyes awhile ago and were enjoying themselves. Crowstar looked at Pinekit with pride as he played with his den mates.

"My little brother is so cute, he is very prickly like pine needles" Nightpaw purred.

"Hey isn't Applekit and Rainkit your kin?" Talonclaw meowed.

"Yes, but he really should see them now" Snowpaw meowed.

Lionpaw just nods and goes to the nursery which was easy enough with the milky scents. He smelt Stoneclaw and stopped; to his surprise he felt joy.

"Lionpaw, meet you kin, kits come here" the tom calls his kits over.

"This is Applekit, Applekit, this is the tom I told you about" Stoneclaw meowed.

The dark ginger she-cat stepped up to gaze at the big long haired fiery tom "Wow, is it true you are blind?" she asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Yes, but I can now recognize you by your scent Applekit, so don't count me out" Lionpaw meowed and was washed over with admiration.

"Wow, you're amazing"

"Is that Lionpaw?" Rainkit asked

"Yes, you must be Rainkit" Lionpaw replies and a flash appeared. It was a blue grey tom with pale green eyes and a dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes _'Wow Rainkit must be the grey one and Applekit must be the ginger one'_

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the high ledge for a clan meeting" Crowstar called a meeting and everyone was gathered.

"It's been long overdue to make apprentices warriors" Crowstar meowed and everyone looked surprised as they started at the apprentices.

"Stoneclaw is Nightpaw ready?" Crowstar asked

"Yes, more than ready" meowed the grey tom.

"And Brambleleaf and Stripefur's apprentices are ready as well. I call upon Star clan to look down upon these apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them as warriors in their turn." Crowstar began the ritual for the ceremony his voice rang out through the camp.

"Nightpaw, Silverpaw, and Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your lives?" Crowstar asked.

"I do" Nightpaw meowed and sat up straight and tall, her pelt sleek and groomed.

"I…I do" Snowpaw meowed very nervously, her white pelt was spotless.

"I do!" Silverpaw meowed she cat up straight, filled with pride as she met Shimmerpelt's gaze.

"Then by the power of Star clan I give you your warrior name, Nightpaw, from this day forth you will be Nightfrost. Snowpaw from this day forth you will be Snowfall. And Silverpaw from this day forth you will be Silverstorm. We honor your loyalty and skill and we now welcome you as a full warrior of Thunder clan" Crowstar finished.

"Nightfrost! Snowfall! Silverstorm!" the clan yowls and cheers.

"Hey what about my apprentice!" Lightfeather yowled. The love for Crowstar faded into rage.

"He's blind"

Crowstar meowed.

The murmurs filled the clan, could a blind cat be a warrior?

"He's trained hard. Harder than any apprentice has ever trained" Frostfur meowed.

"No, a blind warrior would only weaken Thunder clan" Crowstar comments.

"I've trained so hard and I fought just as hard as any cat when Shadow clan attacked is. I Deserve to be a warrior" Lionpaw hissed, fur prickling.

"Now of the kits are old enough to be apprenticed anyway. Until they are ready, and when I see fit, I will make you a warrior" Crowstar meows.

"You just want me to rot as an apprentice! So you can put me in the elders den as soon as I'm old enough! Graycloud would never let you keep me from being a warrior!" Lionpaw yowled with rage.

"ENOUGH! What I say goes! Keep this up and I will sent you to the elders" Crowstar bellowed. His golden eyes burning with rage.

Lionpaw felt a tail go around his mouth and smelt Shadowflame.

"That's enough Lionpaw" Shadowflame meowed.

Hissing Lionpaw storms out of camp, fur wild and standing on end, his tail lashing angrily.

* * *

"Lousy Crowstar, I will make a great warrior" he growled at he went through the forest. The tom suddenly felt a drop of snow land on his nose.

By the time Lionpaw reached the Shadow clan border a light blanket of snow covered the ground and his fur. Feeling the weight of the snow he shook it off.

"Looks like it's the blind one" came a voice making Lionpaw stop,

"Why so close to our border?" You better not try to steal our prey" Lionpaw threatened, his anger making him speak boldly.

"Wow, brave words, easy Clawheart I like this apprentice, he doesn't cower" Coldstar stepped up and Lionpaw forced his fur flat.

"Lionpaw?" Maplepaw came from behind Clawheart.

"Maplepaw you know this apprentice?" asked Coldstar

This made both apprentice nervous. They did know each other and the spark that made his fur prickle when she was near made him feel worst. He didn't understand why he got this feeling.

"Yes from gatherings" Maplepaw meowed.

Lionpaw was wondering why they were here chatting "Look just because I'm blind doesn't mean I won't claw you" Lionpaw meowed. He felt Maplepaw's anxiety and felt he should have kept quiet.

Coldstar stared at the apprentice "Your blindness makes you fear nothing, we clearly out number you, a nice warrior asset, fierce, like your father" Coldstar meowed knowing Crowstar gave no indication to who the apprentice father is.

This caught Lionpaw's attention "I won't be a warrior, Crowstar won't let me and What about my father? Who is he?" Lionpaw asked as Graycloud never told him who his father was.

"You are clearly fit and strong, Crowstar's a mouse brain for not using you. But Shadow clan could" Coldstar stated, ignoring the question.

Lionpaw couldn't believe he was being invited to Shadow clan and his fur prickled slightly at an image of piercing green eyes.

"Filthy Shadow clan, you are too close and doing more than just patrolling" Stoneclaw had come from the bushes.

Clawheart growled but looked to Coldstar.

"Fine, we will go, come apprentice, Clawheart" Coldstar walks away.

"Lionpaw, did he say anything to you? Why didn't you call for help? You yowled loud enough at camp" Stoneclaw asked.

"What does it matter?" Just go back to Rosethorn and your kits" Lionpaw meowed.

"It matter because Coldstar and Clawheart would kill you in a fight, you could take on that apprentice, but you wouldn't last in a fight with those brutes" Stoneclaw meowed. "Now come back to camp"

Lionpaw stopped in his tracks "No, I'm just a weak link, a useless blind tom, in Thunder clan anyway" he growled and force of Stoneclaw's shock and fear nearly knocked him over.

"You can't be serious? That fox dung actually- Lionpaw cats care about you, your friends, and…and Me, I care about you, I wish you saw how Applekit looked at you, so full of admiration and love" Stoneclaw began. He feared Coldstar convinced Lionpaw to join him in return for warrior ship.

Lionpaw's sighed and shook his head "Stoneclaw, none of that matters to me now, I want to be a warrior" meowed Lionpaw.

"I know, I see it with every step you take, but you must work hard. Now come back, Lightfeather is sad, she thinks the reason you aren't a warrior is because she's a terrible mentor" Stoneclaw meowed.

* * *

"Lightfeather, please, you aren't a bad mentor… I think you are wonderful" Mudshadow, the dark brown and black tom was wrapped around the pathetic white and ginger warrior who sat in a miserable heap on the snow ground.

"He must hate me, I… I-" her soft wails were cut short by Mudshadow's gentle licking.

"Poor Lionpaw, he should have been a warrior too" Snowfall meowed, looking hopefully at the entrance.

"He's touch, strong, amazing, maybe we could help him" meowed Silverstorm.

"Nightfrost, is Lionpaw and Stoneclaw coming back?" Pinekit asked with Applekit and Rainkit behind him.

"There he is!" Applekit squealed and raced over to Lionpaw with Rainkit behind her.

"Woah" with a huff her landed on his back with the two kits on him.

"Lionpaw you came back" Applekit mewed happily.

"See Lionpaw" Stoneclaw told him. "Come kits, Rosethorn would want to groom you" Stoneclaw meowed.

"Hey Lionpaw" Lionpaw walked straight pass the black warrior as he heads straight to Lightfeather and Mudshadow.

"Lionpaw… I'm so sorry" Lightfeather mewed. Mudshadow glared at Lionpaw forgetting he couldn't see it.

The ginger tom leans into her fur "It's not your fault, never, you are a great mentor" he told her.

Lightfeather nods "Okay, it's all I needed to hear"

Lionpaw turns and walks away.

* * *

Nightfrost, Snowfall and Silverstorm stood outside to guard camp. It was bitterly cold and the she-cats huddled together.

'_I wish Lionpaw can be happy…'_ Snowfall though. To her the tom is always sad and nothing goes right for him._ 'And I want to make him happy'_ she added.

As the sun rose, light shined and hits the three she-cats, she looks at Silverstorm who shined bright and her fur sparkled, brighter than normal.

Her thoughts were gone when Nightfrost yawned. Silverstorm stood and followed the black she-cat inside.

"Nightfrost I'm so proud of you. All three of you can talk, grab something from the fresh kill pile" Crowstar meowed.

The three she-cats left into the warrior den, Talonclaw was sleeping next to three empty nests that he obviously he made for them. Nightfrost curled up in the nest closest to Talonclaw, sinking into the warmth of his golden brown fur. Snowfall and Silverstorm curled up on the other two nests.

* * *

Lionpaw walks out and ruffled his fur and he couldn't help but shiver, being the only one in the den made the nights of leaf bare very col.

"Lionpaw, you on patrol with me and Frostfur" Mudshadow meowed.

The blind tom said nothing as he followed the two warriors. Now long before the patrol started a mouse was brave enough to try and forage for any remaining food Lionpaw crouched into the hunter crouch. Frostfur made a motion with her tail to signal to Mudshadow to be quiet.

Lionpaw walks as quietly as he can on the snow. The scent was strong and he can clearly hear the mouse's paws scraping the snow. Lionpaw leaps and kills the mouse instantly.

"Good job, let's keep going" Frostfur meowed.

By the time the patrol returned Frostfur wasn't feeling good and was sent to Skypool's den.

Where's Oneeye?" Lionpaw asked dropping his catch.

"He's got the green cough, he's been acting funny since this morning" meowed Copperfur.

"He may not make it, he is the oldest cat" Lionpaw meowed as he gave the two warm pieces of prey to them.

"No, I know you haven't ate, eat the vole, Copperfur and I will share" Windpelt meowed.

Lionpaw haven't ate for awhile but his long pelt hides most of his frame. He gladly accepts the mouse; the warmth of the kill was too good and finished in a few bites.

Thanking them Lionpaw walks out only to hear Crowstar calling a meeting.

"I got an announcement to make, I got a report from Shimmerpelt and Shadowflame that Wind clan scent is in our territory along with paw prints that was left being" Crowstar meowed.

"Lousy Wind clan!" hissed Blazeclaw

"We already showed Shadow clan a lesson I say we confront Wind clan" Mudshadow meowed and all the cats yowled in agreement.

Lionpaw shook his head "Mouse brains" he muttered.

"We must not! Though if any of you see Wind clan or Shadow clan on our territory feel free to chase them off our territory" Crowstar meowed which was good enough for Mudshadow and the others.

The clan settled down and the scent filled his nose "Snowfall..." he meowed. His fur felt warm when she brushed against him.

"Lionpaw, can we hunt?" Snowfall asked, she really wanted to talk to him.

The apprentice nods and follows her out of camp. He realized how much he missed her and his heart fluttered _'could it be I have feelings for her'_ he wondered.

"Hey…um Lionpaw…I…we wanted to know…will you ever be ok? Will you still be with us?" Snowfall asked. "I missed you…having you beside me" she added her pelt flushing.

Lionpaw looks straight ahead and them stops. "No, you all are warriors, No, I won't ever be ok"

"I'm still here; I don't care about you still being an apprentice. I care about you and I just want to see you happy" Snowfall meowed.

Lionpaw purred "I'm happy to know you care so much" he exclaimed. "I care about you too Snowfall" he murmured before licking her cheek pleased by her purr.

* * *

They returned with a mouse and a thrush. Silverstorm tackles into Lionpaw as soon as he moved from the fresh kill pile.

"Silverstorm, I didn't expect that" he grumbled and soon he quickly swiped his paw at her.

"I may be Silverstorm but I'm the same" she purred.

"We miss you Lionpaw, I know, we should all sleep with Lionpaw… it's got to be cold alone in the apprentice den" Nightfrost mewed.

"That's nice, I would join tot" Talonclaw meowed walking up to them.

"He'd go anyway with Nightfrost" Snowfall teased making both cats shuffle their paws.

Lionpaw blinked he was so surprised they would do this for him "Oh thanks you guys" Lionpaw meowed.

"We are your friends, we don't want you to feel lonely" Silverstorm meowed.

By the end of the day Oneeye, the oldest warrior of the clan had joined Star clan. The clan was silent. Windpelt and Copperfur took the black and white tom out to bury him.

Skypool was back to focusing on Frostfur the older warrior was getting worst but knew she wouldn't die as easily as One eye.

Frostfur, to her pleasure was visited by Hawkstorm and his sister Brambleleaf; the three of them were very close.

"I'm sorry, but you two must leave, I don't want more warriors getting sick." Skypool instructed.

"I'll see you later Frostfur, get well" Hawkstorm meowed and leaves the den, his sister behind him.

The sun went down and cats were starting to share tongues. Crowstar was huddled next to Brownflower and Pinekit, the new family was happy and warm despite the cold.

"Nightfrost, share tongues with me" Mudshadow meowed curling his tail. Since Nightfrost became a warrior her older brother has been a lot more willing to be around his younger sibling and feels less awkward. Nightfrost still held admiration each time she saw him.

"Of course" she meowed and brother and sister groom each other and talk about things.

Lionpaw purred happily as Snowfall started grooming his fur. He smelt Talonclaw nearby with Silverstorm. "Silverstorm, Talonclaw, over here" he meowed.

The four friends talked and shared tongues "Hey, Lionpaw…so you feeling ok right?" Silverstorm asked.

"Yea, I'm fine now…I want to thank you all again for deciding to stay with me" Lionpaw meowed looking down and felt Silverstorm's tail brush his side.

"Silly tom, I'm always with you, remember I never left you alone" Silverstorm meowed remembering the days of kit hood where she always bothered and pestered the blind tom.

Lionpaw purred "Yea, you were annoying to me back then" he told her which earned a cuff on the ear. _'But I find you very warming now, like the light of the sun'_ he thought and became warm with the thought.

"Besides we are your friends and we all find it unfair how Crowstar refuse to make you a warrior" Snowfall meowed as if trying to get Lionpaw's attention back which broke Lionpaw's deep thought.

Everyone was going to their dens and Lionpaw heads to the apprentice den along with Talonclaw, Nightfrost, Snowfall and Silverstorm despite the odd looks from the other warriors. They didn't want Lionpaw to be cold and lonely.

The five cats huddled together and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Lionpaw was greeted in stars and the day's events rushed through him. He saw how angry Crowstar was at the warrior ceremony, he saw how Applekit and Rainkit looked at him and it made his whiskers twitched. **_

"_**Stoneclaw was right" he meowed **_

_**He felt warm when he saw how Snowfall looked at him but his heart pounded when he saw Silverstorm. **_

"_**Why do I feel this way? I'm so confused" he meowed and shook his head.**_

"_**The gentle snow will help you but true warmth comes from the silver light" came a soft voice. Lionpaw looked everywhere in search of a cat. **_

"_**Shadows is rising, beware" meowed the voice.**_

_**Soon a tortoiseshell she cat appeared, her blue eyes were piercing and his made the spark fly in his fur. Then it showed the forest, she was at the border.**_

"_**There is Kin in places you don't expect, you must go" meowed the voice.**_

_**Lionpaw looked at Maplepaw and wondered if he should leave camp.**_

* * *

Lionpaw awaked his eyes back into darkness. He had to see if Maplepaw was there at the border or not.

He stood up and moves to avoid treading on anyone's tail. He felt bad for leaving but he knew he would be back in time. He walked out into the forest; he was listening for anyone trying to follow. The chilly wind blew and ruffled his fur making him wish he was back in his nest.

When he arrived at the border between Shadow clan and Thunder clan he paused and hid in the bushes. A flash appeared and he saw Maplepaw and knew she was here. "Maplepaw" he hissed.

"Lionpaw? You are here… I got a strange vision saying you would be here" Maplepaw meowed.

Lionpaw stepped out and the she-cat crossed the border to meet him. He purred as she pressed her face in his fur. "It's been awhile...how's prey hunting for you?" he asked.

"We are barely getting anything. I haven't eaten for two sunrises just to make sure everyone eats" Maplepaw meowed.

Lionpaw's fur prickled and felt a feeling of dread, something was wrong with Maplepaw and he pressed close to her. "Hey… I can tell something else is on your mind" he meowed.

Maplepaw's eyes were wide and felt defensive but she met his grey eyes who were set on her in an intense gaze as if he could see her but she knew better. "Well…remember when me and Coldstar and Clawheart found you the other day…well Darkpelt was in our patrol…when we caught up with him and Clawheart was talking about you.." she paused and turn her head, she thought she heard something.

Lionpaw's ears twitched to listen knowing they would be in trouble if they were caught, they were friends but to any other cat it would look like they were sneaking to see each other in a different way.

"Well…remember the battle? Shadow clan…well we attacked your clan that night...well back when he was Darkpaw he saw me run into you and not fight you and thought that I had feelings for you and is a traitor…he told them…and now…I can't be a warrior for awhile…he promised he wouldn't tell" Maplepaw meowed and anger and sadness rolled off of her.

"I'm sorry…you should have attacked me…I would have understood" Lionpaw meowed knowing if she had he would have to fight.

"I can't. I…something in me wouldn't let me hurt you….and now everyone looks at me funny…even Fogpelt….and my own brother hates me…Blackclaw looked hurt at one point…and he told me…you killed Hazelpaw…" she meowed.

Lionpaw's eyes were wide a flash came with the picture of a bloody light brown she-cat. He also remembered a black tom who was Blackpaw and he clearly remembered Darkpaw as he had fought him.

"I…oh no… I killed her? No Maplepaw I didn't mean to…" he meowed backing away.

Maplepaw felt anger so Blackclaw wasn't lying to her and she turned away "Lionpaw…you killed my sister…but…you didn't kill her like on purpose…she dies later from the wounds…and she always was the weaker one out of Blackclaw and myself" she meowed turning back to him.

"I'm no good for you Maplepaw…you are distrusted by your clan and you can't be a warrior… this…this is the last time I see you…" he meowed and turns to leave.

"Wait! you can't…you don't understand…didn't you always feel strange when you see me? I know I do…and I don't understand…and I've been having these dreams…I always see a ginger tom…walking with this long haired grey she-cat…I always see myself with them… I see Ambergaze and Blackclaw fading from me and the two cats come closer… I don't understand…" she meowed.

"'There is Kin in places you don't expect'" she quoted and this got Lionpaw's attention.

"I've heard that before…I had it before coming here…maybe..." he was trying to think.

"Hey…why haven't you become a warrior? You and I are the same age?" she asked.

"Hehe I'm blind Maplepaw, I can't see…and Crowstar is using that to keep me an apprentice…he claims he will as soon as the kits are ready to be apprenticed." He grumbled.

"I see… I know you are a great warrior…maybe by the next gathering we will be warriors. I have to prove my loyalty and you have to prove your strength" she meowed.

Suddenly the bushes ruffled and out then growling. "Maplepaw get away from him" Fogpelt growled as he launched himself out of the bushes, his blue eyes cold and narrowed.

The two toms stood claws out and both hissing.

**That's it. Will Fogpelt and Lionpaw tear each other apart? Will they attract more of the clan? What will happen next? Read and Review people next chapter will be some new ranking then the next chapter we pic up on the meeting and then it will be Shadow clan's' view with an occasional scene from Graycloud.**


	15. Clan Allegiances 4

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

**A lot has happened and now it's time to make sure both myself and readers are updated.**

**Allegiance**

**Thunder clan**

**Leader: ****Crowstar –** black tom with golden eyes

**Deputy:**** Blazeclaw – **ginger tabby tom

**Medicine cat:**** Skypool **– Light grey she-cat with white chest and underbelly

_Medicine cat Apprentice: Oakpaw_

**Warriors**

**Hawkstorm –** brown tabby tom with a white under belly, green eyes

**Shadowflame – **Black tom with ginger paws and chest, amber eyes [Crowstar's Brother]

**Brambleleaf – **Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

**Mudshadow – **Black tom with brown patches with golden eyes [Crowstar's Oldest Kit]

**Stripefur – **Grey tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

**Frostfur** – A pretty long haired grey and white she-cat

**Lightfeather – **Beautifulwhite she-cat with ginger patches and tail

_Apprentice: Lionpaw_

**Stoneclaw – **Light grey tom with darker flecks, blue eyes [brother of Graycloud]

**Shimmerpelt – **Beautiful silver she-cat who's pelt shimmers like a pond

**Talonclaw – **Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Silverstorm – **Pretty silver tabby she-cat with sapphire eyes

**Nightfrost – **Black she-cat with golden eyes, very copy of her father

**Snowfall – **pure white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

**Rosethorn – **Scarlet she-cat with blue eyes and long claws

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

_Mate of Stoneclaw Mother of Applekit and Rainkit_

**Brownflower – **Light brown she-cat with darker stripes, green eyes

_Mate of Crowstar Mother of Pinekit_

**Apprentices: **

**Oakpaw – **Brown tabby tom with blue green eyes

**Lionpaw– **Long haired ginger tom with grey eyes [blind]

**Elders**

**Windpelt** – Pretty long haired light grey she-cat with white under belly retired medicine cat

**Copperfur – **A copper color tom with green eyes

**Shadow Clan**

**Leader:**** Coldstar – **Big brown tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Maplepaw_

**Deputy****: Clawheart – **White tom with black streaks long claws

**Medicine cat****: Frostclaw – **Silver she-cat with icy eyes, previously a warrior

_Apprentice: Mudpaw_

**Warriors**

**Skywing –** blue grey she-cat with grey eyes

**Rockpelt – **Stone grey tom with icy blue eyes

**Nightsong – **black she-cat with white chest

**Greypelt – **Big grey tabby with green eyes

**Moonfang – **grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Rushingpaw

**Ravenclaw – **Black tom with green eyes

**Icepelt – **blue grey tom with blue eyes

**Ambergaze – **black and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Dawnflower – **Small brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Darkpelt – **Brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Fogpelt – **Handsome Silver tom with dark grey flecks and a white muzzle and underbelly, piercing blue–grey eyes

**Blackclaw – **Black tom with long sharp claws and icy blue eyes

**Queens**

**Indigogaze – **Small black she-cat with indigo colored eyes

Mate of Darkpelt

Mother of Toadkit and Ashkit

**Apprentices:**

**Maplepaw –** Prettytortoiseshell and white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Mudpaw – **Light brown tom with darker flecks, blue eyes

**Rushingpaw – **Golden brown with a white muzzle, green eyes

**Elders**

**Shadefur – **Black tom

**Featherwhisker –**Feathery gray she-cat with long whiskers

**Redclaw – **White tom with a scarlet paw

**Wind Clan**

**Leader****: Runningstar– **White she-cat with a cream underbelly

**Deputy****: Spottedfur – **Brown tom with lighter brown spots

**Medicine Cat****: Featherpelt – **silver gray she-cat with long feathery pelt

**River Clan**

**Leader: ****Lakestar – **Blue-gray silvery tom with a long feathery tail and blue eyes

**Deputy: ****Lightfur – **Light brown tabby tom with golden brown eyes

**Medicine Cat: ****Spottedflower –** golden brown she-cat with darker brown spots

**Outside of Clans**

**Firetail – **Handsomeflaming ginger tom with green eyes

**Graycloud – **Long haired smokey gray she-cat, has light grey flecks and blue eyes

**Max – **Big friendly Black tom, loner who hooked up with Firetail

**Sky – **Pretty pure white she-cat with blue gray eyes, feathery like tail

**Scorch –** Dark ginger tabby tom, blue green eyes (son of Firetail and Graycloud)

**Storm – **Long haired gray she-cat with a few faded flecks, deep blue eyes (daughter or Firetail and Graycloud)


	16. Maple&Fog get a lil closer Big News

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

**Ok this chapter we will finish off the conversation with Maplepaw and Lionpaw. Then it will go into Shadow clan. I will add scene with Graycloud and Firetail.**

Me: I'm loving this story with every chapter

Lionpaw: At least you do. I hate it.

Me: Sorry, you will be a warrior too I promise.

Lionpaw: I better be…

Me: Well ok, I _**don't**__ own warriors_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**//Last time Brownflower and Rosethorn gave birth to kits. Graycloud has kits a quarter moon later. Nightpaw, Snowpaw and Silverpaw becomes Nightfrost, Snowfall, and Silverstorm, leaving poor Lionpaw an apprentice much to his disappointment. Coldstar makes an invitation for Lionpaw to join Shadow clan and Lionpaw becomes curious about his father thanks to Coldstar, his feelings for Snowfall is growing and he has a dream about Maplepaw and goes off to meet her and is caught by Fogpelt //**_

"Fogpelt stop, leave him alone" Maplepaw meowed standing in front of him protectively.

"Why are you defending him? Why are you sneaking out of camp in the middle of the night? What is going on here?" Fogpelt questioned his eyes hard on her. "And why you telling him Shadow clan business?"

"I'm defending him because I want to. I couldn't sleep and I found myself out here and met Lionpaw. We were talking because I had to talk to someone since you don't want nothing to do with me" Maplepaw meowed.

"Maplepaw…what if Coldstar came? What if it were him or Darkpelt instead of me? You are a traitor aren't you?" he growled.

"Leave her alone, she and I are friends, she got in trouble with her clan because of me. I'm sorry, but she's not a traitor. Aren't you her friend…if you listened in on us you should know how hurt she is to know you trust Darkpelt over her. And how the thought of you hating her like the rest of the clan hurts her" Lionpaw meowed.

Fogpelt looked down and glanced at Maplepaw before looking at the tom "Well obviously Darkpelt was right, you did kill Hazelpaw and clearly you both have feelings for each other or you two wouldn't be sneaking around" he growled.

Lionpaw felt hurt and jealousy from the tom _'He must think Maplepaw and I are like a couple, he really cares for her but was just hurt by what Darkpelt said'_ he reasoned with himself. "I didn't know I killed her, I'm deeply sorry, I wanted to defend my clan and I fought hard, I didn't think my wounds would kill her. And look…if it makes you feel better this won't happen again…Maplepaw… I won't affect you being a warrior any longer." He meowed and turns away.

"Lionpaw…you're my friend…I will prove my loyalty and still be your friend, I feel like we have a special connection. Like the brother I always wanted, because Blackclaw hates me too now" she meowed

He nods "I never had any brothers or sisters, but I do have kin now…again I'm sorry…" Lionpaw meowed and he walked away leaving the two alone.

"Maplepaw… I…" Fogpelt stopped unsure what to think of this.

"You can go, I'm not going after Lionpaw… I just don't want to go to camp right now" she said and turns away.

"Answer this…do you love him?" he asked.

"What does it matter I'm a traitor to everyone including you. Why would you care?" she hissed her eyes cold but her voice was crackled very clear she was upset.

"Maplepaw…I care about you…I…couldn't stand the thought of you being with anyone especially if they from another clan…look I won't ask if you like him or not…but can you do something?" he asked.

Maplepaw nods "Sure Fogpelt" she meowed.

"Just know I don't hate you…and if you must meet him…tell me…sneaking off makes it worst…and you telling him all those secrets and dreams…it made me feel I didn't belong. I am your friend right?" he asked, his blue eyes hopeful.

Maplepaw tackled into the tom and they fell on the ground "Fogpelt I'm so happy you will be my friend again" she purred and gets off, her eyes sparkling.

Fogpelt felt warm all over as he got up and shook some snow off his pelt. "Come on back with me…and from now on…I have your back" he meowed and leads the way back to camp.

* * *

In the morning Maplepaw woke up to Rushingpaw's poking. "Wake up Maplepaw, Coldstar said you and I are joining me and Moonfang" meowed the young tom. Rushingpaw and Mudpaw had just been apprenticed a few sunrises ago. Their sister Owlkit died during leaf bare and now it's only two new apprentices.

"Okay I'm up" she meowed and got up and followed the golden brown apprentice out. She met no one's eyes but felt all eyes on her, including Darkpelt and Blackclaw. She hated Darkpelt, he ruined everything. She did told Lionclaw clawed his tail in the battle and did feel good about how embarrassed he was.

"Alright then, come on traitor, time to make yourself useful" Moonfang meowed looking at Maplepaw.

Maplepaw hissed and moved pass her and heads for the camp entrance. She glanced at Ambergaze, the only cat besides Fogpelt and Rushingpaw who didn't hate her, the queen held sad eyes.

They were out in the forest Maplepaw watched Rushingpaw practice hunting. She purred when he caught a mouse. She sighed as she looked out to the cold frozen forest it was getting harder and harder to catch prey.

"Maplepaw make yourself useful, practice battle with Rushingpaw, you may be older but you are _still_ an apprentice" she sneered.

"Fine" she meowed letting the rage fuel her and felt bad she had to take it out on Rushingpaw. The golden tom rushed her and she moves and pins him down. She moved before he could kick her and they started rolling, paws swiping at each other.

"Enough, you did great Rushingpaw, now let's try to catch something else" meowed the older warrior and heads off.

When they returned Maplepaw walked back into camp and too see Indigogaze resting outside, her belly bulging slightly with Darkpelt's kits. Indigogaze wasn't as hard on her as everyone else and actually believes her story.

She saw Fogpelt walk over to Indigogaze and they were talking happily. Fogpelt and Indigogaze were littermates and she sighed in envy. They were close and her only littermate, Blackclaw, wasn't talking to her. _'Why does it have to be this way Star clan? Without Blackclaw…without the whole clan by my side it's no reason for me to be here…'_ she got up and headed back into the apprentice den.

* * *

"Maplepaw looks so sad…I'm sorry this had to happen" Indigogaze meowed looking at the apprentice retrieving form.

"Darkpelt is really making things hard for her… I feel bad" he meowed

"I know Darkpelt…isn't the sweetest tom but he's always gentle to me… so I can't be hate him for what he did, I love Darkpelt" Indigogaze meowed and her tail flicked across her growing belly.

"I know…I just…want her happy" Fogpelt meowed.

"You really love her, don't you?" asked his sister, her indigo eyes glittered in curiosity.

"Ah…I um…" Fogpelt was speechless and was hot from ear tip to tail tip. He sighed after calming down "Yes, ever since she became an apprentice I liked her…" he murmured for only his sister to hear.

"Oh my, this is lovely" Indigogaze purred. "You should tell her before another tom catches her attention, I mean if what Darkpelt said is true about the blind tom from Thunder clan it may be too late" she meowed.

"I talked to her about him, she says they are friends…and besides what good does telling her my feelings do? She's still an apprentice…and I'm not sure if she feels the same" Fogpelt meowed his blue eyes doubtful.

The black she cat traced her tail on her brother's flank "You will never know, she's a great cat" Indigogaze meows.

"I see, well I will think about it" Fogpelt meowed and walks away from his sister. He walks into the den to see Maplepaw laying in her nest.

"Fogpelt" she meowed as she saw him. Her eyes lit up and wraped her tail around her, she was clearly happy to see him.

"Hey…I wanted to know…about those dreams….do you always have them?" he asked.

"Not really, I had a dream about that battle, Star clan said someone would join them. I didn't realize it would be Hazelpaw till it was too late…I miss her.." she meowed.

"I miss her too, she was a great she-cat" he murmured remembering the brown she-cat who's honey brown eyes always lit up when he was near.

Maplepaw tensed up and for some reason felt annoyed that he missed her _'I can't be jealous, I mean…he's my friend'_

"She thought you were a great tom…in fact the last real conversation I had was about you…she liked you for a long time, even back when we were still kits." She meowed looking at him to see his reaction.

"I see…I always thought of Hazelpaw as a friend, but I think I like you more than Hazelpaw" he meowed, his eyes locked with hers. He wondered if it was a good hint that he liked her.

"I see, she wouldn't have liked it…but I'm glad you're my friend Fogpelt…you helped me get through losing Hazelpaw" she meowed and licks his cheek.

"Maplepaw…I'll always be here for you… I care for you" he meowed.

"Thanks, you are all I got Fogpelt" she mewed

"Hey, sorry to be rude but if you are going to chat then go somewhere else I think I want to nap" Rushingkit meowed as the golden brown tom entered the apprentice den.

* * *

Back at the barn Graycloud and Firetail couldn't have been happier. Their two kits are growing and have both opened their eyes, which made the two parents happy.

"Come look Max, they are opening their eyes" Firetail meowed. Max, the big black tom was the only cat in the barn, Sky comes back occasionally but now that she sees how happy Firetail is she wants nothing to do with the barn.

"Aww…Storm has pretty blue eyes and Scorch has burning amber" Max meowed as he stood over them. "Hello kits, I'm Max" he meowed.

"Max" squeaked Storm. The fuzzy gray she-kit started to play with his tail. Her brother was already started to explore the barn.

"They are very energetic, they are wonderful Graycloud" Max meowed and flicks his tail to entertain Storm.

"They are wonderful kits, I'm so proud" Firetail meowed, his eyes full of love.

"What about the other kits?" Max asked. "Will you tell your trusted clan members about your new kits? And will these kits know of their kin?" he asked, very curious.

"I don't know…I guess they could know of their kin" Graycloud meowed looking at Storm and Scorch.

"And I know Ambergaze must know about this when we meet up again" Firetail meowed.

"Stoneclaw must know too. I couldn't hide anything from my brother" she meowed.

"That's nice, you guys should tell the kits stories about the clans…it's an interesting life from what you told me" Max meowed.

"You are right. Kits, come here it's time for a story" Graycloud meowed. Storm and Scorch came running; tripping over the hay and by the time they got there the hay was all in their fur.

"Yes Graycloud?" both of them asked looking at their mother and father and then Max.

"I have a story to tell you" she meowed.

"Tell us! Tell us!" squealed Scorch, the ginger tom looked excited while Storm was calm and looked at them waiting.

"Ok, far away there lives a group of cats called the clans. In each clan they have one leader who gives out orders and runs the clan in times of trouble. The cats have codes they must follow, called the warrior code" Graycloud began.

"Wow, what all do clans do?" Scorch asked.

"Yea Graycloud and what kind of life did they have?" Storm asked.

"The clans lived a harsh life in cold times like now. Times were better when its warm where there is lots of prey" Firetail meowed.

"The clans train to fight and protect themselves against other clans as well as other creatures. They train hard to protect and follow the warrior code" Graycloud meowed.

"How many clans are there?" asked Storm her eyes were wide and attentive.

"There are four…well four and one very special clan. One is Thunder clan, they are fierce and brave, they are loyal to their clan, in times of peace they are very respectful to the other clans. Thunder clan cats aren't afraid to challenge the warrior code and to do what's right. Thunder clan is known for producing great warriors and leaders for many seasons" She meowed.

"I like Thunder clan" Storm meowed.

"Another is Shadow clan are known to be ambitious and battle hungry, they are always ready to take territory to support themselves, they are independent and they trust no cat from other clans. And normally cats from other clans don't trust them. Shadow clan are known to be fierce in battle" Firetail meowed voice with pride when speaking of his own clan.

"Shadow clan sounds kind of…evil" Storm meowed.

Max chuckled and Firetail had to hide the slight hurt look. He did come from the worst clan but he was loyal to them all the same and some of the cats weren't all that bad.

"There is River clan, they are always sleek furred and always well fed even during the harsh cold weather. Their lives are centered on the water where their main source of food is fish." Graycloud meowed.

"Fish? What is that?" Scorch asked.

"Only a very tasty meal but you have to get wet for it…and not many cats like to get wet." Max meowed.

"Oh" Scorch meowed.

"Then it's Wind clan, they are very swift, very fast cats. They have a home on the open moor where they rely on speed to catch their prey. They are very loyal to their clan and they are closest to Star clan and they take pride in that. They also have the most knowledge about other strange creatures" Firetail meowed.

"What is Star clan?" Storm asked

"What kinds of different creatures Wind clan knows about?" Scorch asked.

"That's coming in a minute" Firetail meowed.

"Star clan is a very special clan. They are the spirits of all the fallen warriors from each of the four clans. They can communicate the clan leaders as well as their medicine cats, or they can even communicate to their loved ones they left behind" Graycloud meowed.

"How do they talk to the other clans" Scorch asked

"They walk in the dreams of other cats" Firetail meowed

"They are known to be wise and the clans go to them for guidance when times are tough" Graycloud meowed.

"Wow, the clans sound interesting" meowed Storm

"I think so too, I never heard that much about the clans" Max meowed

"How come you two know so much?" asked Storm

"Yea how come?" Scorch asked.

"That is a different story" Firetail meowed.

"We'll tell you one day, now let me get all this hay out of your fur" Graycloud meowed.

* * *

A quarter moon had past and Shadow clan wasn't doing great. Many of the warriors were getting the green cough. Coldstar had caught it and had lost a life and it made Frostclaw worried. It was his fifth one.

"Ok Coldstar you should be good now. Eat some cat mint and go to your den" Frostclaw meowed.

Mudpaw was being put to work as he was treating nearly half the warriors and all the elders accept Shadefur

Maplepaw was out on a small patrol with Fogpelt, Ambergaze, and Blackclaw. The small patrol was making another round in hopes of catching more prey for the weakening clan. So far they managed to catch a vole and a frog.

"This is terrible. We can't find enough food for Shadow clan" Ambergaze meowed looking worried.

"Ambergaze you and Maplepaw could get these back to camp. I think they need all the prey they can get" Fogpelt meowed. He turned to the black tom "Blackclaw would you mind hunting with me to see if we can get more for the clan?" Foepelt asked the black warrior.

"Yes of course Fogpelt" Blackclaw meowed.

"Come on Maplepaw" Ambergaze meowed picking up the frog and heading back to camp with Maplepaw following behind.

"Ok Blackclaw… I was meaning to get you alone for awhile…and I wanted to talk…do you still hate Maplepaw?" he asked as he and the black warrior walk through the forest.

"She's a traitor; Coldstar did the right thing not making her a warrior. Not only is it Thunder clan but it's that crow food who killed Hazelpaw" he growled.

"But she misses you Blackclaw, other than Ambergaze you are the only family she has. She looks so hurt knowing you hate her…"Fogpelt meowed.

"Well she shouldn't have been messing around with that blind tom" Blackclaw meowed.

"I believe in her, Ambergaze does too…you should too, we are all she has" Fogpelt meowed.

"I know…but …do you trust her? I mean…what if she leaves to be with those lousy Thunder clan cats" Blackclaw asked clearly worried.

"If she does it's because she won't have anyone on her side. I will stand by her" Fogpelt meowed.

"I see…I guess I can't hate her forever, she's my only sister now…and I should be there for her" Blackclaw meowed.

"Thanks Blackclaw, I'm sure Maplepaw will be happier" Fogpelt meowed and the two of them goes off in search of more prey, determined to help their clan.

* * *

"Good job Maplepaw, Ambergaze, go find us more prey even if it means going into the other clan's land" Clawheart meowed.

Maplepaw found herself not liking that idea but she knew she better not complain thanks to Darkpelt everyone thinks she's soft on Thunder clan.

The two she cats were back out again "Maplepaw…I wanted to talk for a long time" Ambergaze meowed.

"What is wrong?" Maplepaw asked. She looked at her mother and saw how bothered she looked and this made her nervous.

"Maplepaw…about the thunder clan apprentice…" she began

"Look, it's nothing, we are just friends. I'm not a traitor…I'm still willing to fight and serve Shadow clan" she meowed to defend herself.

"Oh I know….it's just well I have something I need to tell you. Tonight I want you to meet me out of camp. And no one must know of this okay" Ambergaze meowed her eyes burning into hers looking very serious.

"Um, okay Ambergaze. Tonight I'll be out of camp. Where do we meet?" she asked as they walked.

"Meet me at the old pine tree with the big hole inside" Ambergaze meowed.

By the time the she-cats came back the managed to catch another frog and made it back to camp Fogpelt and Blackclaw had returned. Maplepaw noticed how late it was getting and she yawned.

"Maplepaw, come eat this frog with me. I would feel bad if I ate the whole thing" Blackclaw meowed.

This surprised her and she happily sits with her brother and share dthe frog, biting eagerly into it, careful to leave some for Blackclaw. "I thought you hated me…"she meowed once she finished eating.

"I don't…I love you Maplepaw, you are my sister and my only sister now that Hazelpaw is gone…I realized that I shouldn't listen to what Darkpelt said…though you really didn't deny it" he meowed.

"I admit about what I did at the battle…but I'm not a traitor I'm still loyal to Shadow clan… I love you Blackclaw" she meowed and nuzzled her brother affectionately.

Blackclaw purrs and licks her cheek "I love you too Maplepaw, now work hard so you can be a warrior with me and Fogpelt, he really wants you there…oh...and you can thank him…I still may be mad at you had it not been for him"

Maplepaw continued to talk to Blackclaw and felt thankful that Fogpelt pulled through for her. She wanted to thank him but soon everyone was going into their dens and Maplepaw was tired and she went into the apprentice den with Rushingpaw and settle down for the night knowing she would have to get up later.

* * *

"_**Maplepaw…" meowed a soft voice.**_

_**Maplepaw saw stars and knew a cat from Star clan was visiting her. But she recognized this voice and she instantly became happy. "Hazelpaw!!" she meowed looking for the brown she-cat.**_

"_**I'm here, it's been a long time" Hazelpaw meowed as she finally appeared. Her light brown pelt sparkled with stars and her brown eyes glittered as well. She looked fit and strong and not the pathetic looking apprentice who was dying those moons ago.**_

"_**I missed you Hazelpaw, Blackclaw does too. Did you see him become a warrior?" she asked her sister.**_

"_**I missed you both as well. And yes, I saw him become a warrior but I'm sad you didn't. And I have some news…I also was let in on a big secret…I know who your father is Maplepaw…Ambergaze and even Coldstar knew of this as well…Ambergaze will explain all tonight but no matter what I always love you" Hazelpaw meowed, her eyes sad.**_

"_**What kind of news? Tell me" **_

"_**I can't I want Ambergaze to tell you, I broke the rules by showing you the picture of the two cats, remember the ginger tom and gray she-cat, they are clues" **_

"_**I see…Thanks for telling me Hazelpaw, I will try to be prepared for anything tonight" Maplepaw meowed.**_

"_**And I want to say sorry about Fogpelt…and about what I said…up in Star clan I realize he has deep feelings for you…you mean more to him than I ever could mean to him…and I want both of you to be happy so you should be mates when you become a warrior" Hazelpaw meowed.**_

"_**Fogpelt…he he's just a friend… I couldn't feel that way…" she meowed but she was warm all over.**_

"_**You don't realize your feelings either…but you must awaken…it's time" Hazelpaw meowed and touched noses with Maplepaw. "Goodbye for mow, remember, I love you no matter what" she meowed and vanished.**_

Maplepaw woke up instantly and heads out of camp which was easy enough. Cats were either too sick to move anywhere or warriors were too tired to be up. The apprentice easily slipped out of camp and made her way to the old pine tree.

As she waited she heard the bushes rustle and the cold wind blew in her direction, carrying Ambergaze's scent and she relaxed. "Ambergaze I'm here" she meowed.

"Good, now we must go to the lake…but I want you to hide…they are cats I must speak too first…when I give a signal with my tail you may come out and things will be explained" Ambergaze meowed and leads the way. Maplepaw, still confused, followed her mother through Shadow clan territory.

* * *

Two figures made their way across the lake, water glowing to reflect the moon in the sky. The two cats wait anxiously.

"Come on Ambergaze…" he said looking into the woods of Shadow clan forest

"I can't leave Storm and Scorch for too long…they would wake up and notice I'm gone" she meowed.

"Graycloud…Firetail, hello there" she meowed.

"You finished your Thunder clan visit?" she asked

"Yes, we found a lot out about Lionpaw. He's not a warrior, Stoneclaw gave birth to kits, I can imagine how cute they are" Graycloud meowed looking glazed over.

"I see…and is Thunder clan doing? Like are they getting the green cough?" she asked

Graycloud looks at Ambercloud not sure if she should tell her anything.

"Graycloud, this is my best friend, we can trust her. She would never tell Coldstar…." Fireail meowed and licks his mate's ear.

"Ok…well Thunder clan is starting to get sick but only a few. They say they are having a bit of a problem with Wind clan" Graycloud meowed.

"I see…well news from us there is like an outbreak of sickness in Shadow clan. I'm feeling fine or else I wouldn't be out here. But the fit warriors are being overworked. We are on triple patrols, always hunting, we can never get any rest" Ambergaze meowed.

"That's terrible….is Maplepaw ok?" Graycloud asked, Firetail looking just as concerned.

"She's fine, she's one of the fit cats…and she would have been a warrior…but a warrior told Coldstar about her close relationship to a tom from another clan" she meowed.

Firetail looked down and Graycloud looked shocked "What he do to her?" Firetail growled.

"Nothing, he suspended her being a warrior for awhile. Until she proved her loyalty" she meowed.

"Who is the tom? Surly you talked to her" Graycloud asked. "I don't want her to go through all the pain we did…" Graycloud meowed.

"Of course I know, none other than Lionpaw…even separated, they found each other" she meowed.

"But wait…how…" Firetail meowed feeling better.

"I know, it was strange talking to her, knowing what I know. But she said she's not in love with him…" she paused and flicks her tail. "I think I'd let her explain" she meowed.

Firetail's eyes were wide "Ambergaze, you promised!" he hissed.

"I can no longer hide from her, she's found him, she's found him and has a strong connection with him and she's confused…and I can no longer hold on to this secret" she hissed back as a figure came from the shadows.

Maplepaw's eyes were wide, from all she heard. She was so confused and her fur prickled, determined not to look scared in front of these cats. "Who…who are you?" she asked.

"Maplepaw…you grown so big now…." Graycloud meowed who looked shocked.

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat felt a strong pull to them, like somewhere in her heart she knew this she-cat. She took a hesitant step closer and gazed deep into the she-cat's eyes, they were blue, like her own eyes. "I've seen you…both of you…in my dream…who are you?" she asked again.

Ambergaze held her head low, her eyes were sad. She knew once she knows the truth Maplepaw would hate her. She took a step back, giving them space but finally opened her mouth. "Maplepaw…these cats…are your parents…I'm not your mother...she is…" she meowed flicking her tail to Graycloud. "And he…he is your father" she meowed flicking her tail to the ginger tom.

Maplepaw whipped her head around "So that means-"

"Yes, Hazelpaw…and Blackclaw aren't really your brother and sister" Ambergaze meowed.

"So I'm not a clan cat either?" she meowed her voice high and nearly reaching a wail.

"No, you are a clan cat…I'm Firetail…I'm from Shadow clan, this is how I know Ambergaze" Firetail meowed awkwardly placing his tail on his daughter's shoulder.

"And I'm Graycloud…I'm from Thunder clan…so you are a clan cat…you are just half clan" Graycloud meowed.

She gasp remembering the time Ambergaze was arguing with Coldstar, right before the battle with Thunder clan. "So…it was me…it was me….Coldstar doubted me in the beginning" Maplepaw hissed.

"You heard?" Ambergaze meowed.

"Yes I heard…that battle with Thunder clan was a test…and I still failed because I didn't attack Lionpaw…Darkpelt saw me…but he promised he wouldn't say anything" she hissed. "But he's my friend… I could never hurt him…I couldn't do it" she meowed.

"I know why. I understand" Firetail meowed.

"Lionpaw is your real kin…your brother" Graycloud meowed.

"He is? This is great… I almost thought I was in love with him… I knew it was some kind of connection, this is great. Firetail you look just like him…or he looks like you. He just got longer fur" she meowed this news she was happy about.

"Yes, so I've been told" Firetail meowed.

"Does he know?" Maplepaw meowed

"No, he doesn't need to…Stoneclaw said he's happy besides not being a warrior. I see no reason to tell him. Unless he figures it out or if he really wants to know…I already gave Stoneclaw permission to tell him everything…and now I tell you two, if he comes to you to seek answers you can tell him" Graycloud meowed.

"If he does find out , we will be waiting for him during the next meeting" Firetail meowed.

"Graycloud presses against Maplepaw, taking in the scent of her daugher. Maplepaw melted instantly, it all didn't feel so cold…the scent flooded back, how she smelt was different but she could smell her unique scent she remember. "You must be my mother…your smell…" she meowed.

Graycloud purred and grooms her kit for the first time in many moons.

"So how did me and Lionpaw end up in different clans?" she asked.

"Your father fell in love with a Thunder clan she-cat. One day we did caught them together; your mother's belly was full with her unborn kits. And we wanted the kits knowing they had shadow clan blood…we fought for them…you plenty of times. But an agreement was made…they were two kits, we agreed if one of them were given to us we would stop fighting and trying to steal the kits" she meowed.

Maplepaw looked at them only for both cats to nod their heads. "So it's true…but why me? How could you just pick a kit to abandon?" she asked.

Graycloud looked crushed "I know…but I had to…for the clan…and I had a dream… I knew Lionpaw would be blind…I knew he needed me. And I was afraid what would happen in Shadow clan. And I'm glad I kept Lionpaw in Thunder clan, he can train and be normal" Graycloud meowed.

"I'm pretty sure Coldstar would have thrown him in the elders den as soon as he knew of the disability" Ambergaze meowed.

"But the moon is heading down. I have to get back to my kits" Graycloud meowed.

"Kits? I have more kin?" Maplepaw asked

"Yes, Scorch and Storm. They live with us…" Firetail meowed.

"Until next time...Maplepaw, Ambergaze" Graycloud meowed both cats walking away leaving a shocked she-cat.

* * *

The next day Maplepaw felt terrible…her world had been changed…she's not all Shadow clan…her kin is in another clan and the rest were living as loners in a barn. She looked at Blackclaw, she loved the black tom with all her heart…and she now knows he's not her brother. _'Guess this is what Hazelpaw meant…she really loves me, even though she knows I'm not her real sister'_

"Hey, Maplepaw, come on a patrol with me" Fogpelt meowed, his eyes gleaming with joy. Her pelt flushed as she remembered what Hazelpaw had told her in her dreams. _'She said he has feelings for me…should I tell him? How would he feel if he knows I'm half clan?'_ she meowed struggling with herself.

"Maplepaw?" he asked

"Oh, sorry I'm coming" she meowed following the silver tom out of camp.

The two talked as they made rounds around the territory. Maplepaw was thinking hard about telling him about last night. She trust him with her heart…and if he really cared about her he wouldn't think badly of her. She was so unfocused she nearly missed her chance to catch a squirrel.

"You almost missed it Maplepaw, we need all the food we can get. Normally you are so focused…what's wrong?" he asked her his eyes filled with worry.

"Nothing, sorry" she meowed and hid her prey for later. But Fogpelt was in front of her, blocking her.

"Maplepaw you promised to tell me things…please…I don't like you sad…I want to see you happy" he meowed.

"Fogpelt…I'm trying to think of telling you…I want to tell you…I'm scared…you may not like me anymore" she meowed looking down and away from him.

He hissed "Maplepaw. Nothing could make me hate you…I wish you could see that I-" he paused unable to bring himself to say it. He just placed his face in her fur. "You can trust me" he murmured.

This relaxed her and she sighed "Last night…Ambergaze snuck out of camp with me…we…we met these two loner cats…and Ambergaze told me…I'm not her kit…Blackclaw and Hazelpaw aren't kin…and I'm only half shadow clan" she meowed. "Lionpaw…is actually my brother…which explains why I feel so close to him..."

"Who is your father?" he asked.

"Firetail"

"I remember him, I remember he suddenly left one night. Coldstar just said he was a traitor and he's gone for good" Fogpelt meowed. "So you are half Shadow clan half Thunder clan?" he asked.

"Y-yes…" she meowed she meowed looking down.

"Maplepaw this doesn't change how I feel about you. I care about you, you didn't ask to be half clan…I'm only glad it wasn't something like you were going to run off with Lionpaw or something" he meowed.

"Never you silly fur ball" She purred and cuffed his ears, she was so happy he was still her friend. She was glad this doesn't change anything.

"Good, thanks for telling me Maplepaw, I want you to be able to tell me anything" Fogpelt meowed gently.

"And you must not tell Blackclaw. I can't break his heart, he really only has Ambergaze because I was never his real sister to begin with" Maplepaw meowed sadly.

"To him, you are his real sister, he grew up with you. Maybe one day he will understand" Fogpelt meowed and the two went off together to hopefully find more food from their clans.

**Well that is it for this chapter. Lots of things happened Maplepaw finally knows what's going on. Next Chapter I will get back to Thunder clan and do some time skipping.**


	17. In sickness & In love

**Through the Lion's eyes**

**Sorry I haven't been making fanfictions like I should. I'll get to work right away and least make another chapter before the summer ends. This time is back to Thunder clan**

Me: Hey

Lionpaw: Will you just do the disclaimer; you got a lot of work to do

Me: Yes my good apprentice. I do NOT own Warriors

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dreams **_

_**/Last time Fogpelt confronted Lionpaw and Maplepaw. Lionpaw convinces Fogpelt that nothing was going on and returned home not really getting any answers from his dream/**_

Lionpaw was awoken by Nightfrost "Get up you fur ball its training time" she hissed silently.

Lionpaw was still thinking about how Maplepaw looked, how angry Fogpelt looked from last night. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"Why bother, you became a warrior already" he grumbled as he got to his paws.

"I can't slack off now, and besides I got to make sure you are ready for your warrior ceremony, if you work hard you will be with us" Nightfrost meowed her golden eyes were energized and ready to work with her friend.

"Ok you crazy she-cat, let's train" Lionpaw meowed and walks around his den mates as to not wake any of them up.

They walk out of camp before Blazeclaw could assign them on a patrol.

"Ok Lionpaw ready?" Nightfrost meowed

"As ready as I can be" he comments and before he knew it he could hear Nightfrost's pawsteps he dodges as the right moment, he felt the rush of wind blow on his whiskers as she flew past him.

As she skidded to a halt Lionpaw leaped onto her back before she had time to turn around. Despite him not eating as much he managed to crush Nightfrost under his weight. He hisses and bites down on her neck ever so slightly.

"It's not over yet, let's keep at it" Nightfrost hissed hating whenever she loses.

* * *

"There is Lightfeather, you Mudshadow and Lionpaw are on border patrol for Wind clan" Blazeclaw said as he was assigning border and hunting patrols.

"Ok I'll go get him" Lightfeather meowed walking into the den and seeing the newly made warriors just waking up and grooming themselves.

"Have any of you seen Lionpaw?" asked Lightfeather asked.

"I thought he was on a patrol or something, he and Nightfrost have been gone for awhile" Silverstorm meowed.

"Ok, well he was called on to do a border patrol with me and Mudshadow" Lightfeather meowed.

"Maybe you will find him as you patrol" Talonclaw meowed.

"Ok, thanks you guys" Lightfeather walks out of the apprentice den and meets with Mudshadow.

"So where is he?" Mudshadow meowed

"He's already out, we will do fine on our own if we don't find him" Lightfeather meowed

Mudshadow was happy he could be alone with Lightfeather as the two walked out of camp.

"Lionpaw shouldn't be leaving camp without you knowing, how he gets around is beyond me" Mudshadow meowed as he left camp which earned a hiss.

"What did I tell you? Stop speaking badly about my apprentice. Least I have one" Lightfeather hissed at him clearly angry and went up ahead.

Mudshadow sighed; he always screwed up with her. "Lightfeather I'm sorry" he meowed.

Lightfeather sighed and turned to him "Come on, we got a job to do" She said.

"Lightfeather!"

Lightfeather and Mudshadow looked to see Lionpaw heading their way with Nightfrost beside him.

"Where have you been?" Lightfeather asked.

"Training with Nightfrost" Lionpaw meowed

"Yea, he's not going to get any stronger without extra training" Nightfrost meowed

"Mudshadow, so good to see you" she purred as she touched noses with her older brother.

"Hello Nightfrost, since you are with us you might as well join us" he told her.

The patrol of four now heads off to Wind clan.

* * *

"Lionpaw always seem to be off with Nightfrost" Snowfall meowed.

"Maybe they like each other" Oakpaw meowed as he made his way over to the group of warriors.

"My sister maybe rough around the edges but she's nice, in her own way she likes and encourages Lionpaw to do his best" Oakpaw added on.

Talonclaw looked a bit surprised unsure what to think. "Maybe…it would explain why she is with him…I didn't think much of it but I thought I saw Nightfrost and Lionpaw sneak off together one night" Talonclaw meowed earning a gasp from Snowfall.

"Why would they be sneaking off together for?" Snowfall meowed refusing to admit to herself how concerned she was about the discovery.

"Oh, maybe I'm right" Oakpaw meowed.

"How are you doing?" Silverstorm asked.

"Not so well, Frostfur is still sick and today Brambleleaf and Rosethorn are getting coughs" Oakpaw meowed.

"Oh not Rosethorn she needs to take care of her kits" Snowfall meowed.

"I know, Skypool keeps checking up on her" Oakpaw meowed. "But I'm supposed to be looking for more herbs. So see you all later" He added getting up and padding out of camp.

* * *

"Wind clan scent is faint, they haven't been here in a while" Lionpaw meowed as they approached the border.

"We should remark the border" Mudshadow meowed and they scent mark the boundaries again.

"Lousy Wind clan, they steal prey the moment their rabbits stop appearing" Nightfrost hissed.

Lionpaw's ears twitched and turned in a direction. "I hear pawsteps…smells like Wind clan" he hissed softly.

"Good work Lionpaw, let's go quietly" Lightfeather praised him and leads the way.

They hid in the bushes as Spottedfur, the deputy of Wind clan leading a patrol into Thunder clan. A cream colored she-cat ran and captured a squirrel. Lionpaw smelt blood and knew prey have been killed. He could feel the rage rolling off of Mudshadow.

"What are you doing killing prey on Thunder clan land" Mudshadow hissed as he approached them.

"The rabbits have gone away, Wind clan is starving" Spottedfur meowed. He turned to the cream s he-cat "Rabbittail go on and make sure the clan gets it"

"Oh no you -"

"Thunder clan has barely got enough to sustain our own cats, yet you take what be longs to us. Have you no dignity?" Lightfeather hissed cutting of Mudshadow and lashed her tail as if daring him to attack Wind clan.

"I do what I must for Wind clan" Spottedfur leaped at Lightfeather.

Mudshadow leaped and crashed against the deputy "Don't you dare touch her" he growled and the toms were at it.

The four other cats went at them. Before Lionpaw could think Rabbittail crashed into him.

"Sorry, I have to do this" she hissed and snapped at his neck but Lionpaw threw her off and went to assist Nightfrost who was trying to fight off two she-cats.

Lightfeather took on Rabbittail and realized they were outnumbered. _'Star clan please help us' _

"Get off Thunder clan territory NOW!" Crowstar bellowed as he launched himself in the fight and soon Spottedfur hissed.

"This isn't over, Wind clan let's go" Spottedfur and the rest of the patrol left.

"Are you alright?" Crowstar looked at everyone.

"Crowstar…I'm so glad you came" Lightfeather meowed; she had scratches from the fight.

"Yea…how come you were here" Mudshadow hissed in pain as he got to his paws.

"I lead the Shadow clan patrol, I decided to do some hunting after sending my patrol back, I heard fighting and here I am" Crowstar meowed. "Nightfrost, are you hurt?" he asked

Nightfrost got to her paws and straighten up determined not to show pain "I'm...I'm fine" Nightfrost meowed.

"And you Lionpaw?" Crowstar asked but gave the blind tom a look.

"I'm fine-"

Mudshadow hissed and collapsed onto the ground it became clear the injuries sustained by Spottedfur was greater than he lead on.

"Mudshadow" Nightfrost and Crowstar meowed at once and approached the fallen warrior.

"Come on, let's get him back" Crowstar meowed and he and Nightfrost helped up the hurt warrior and starts to head back to camp.

* * *

Back at the barn Storm and Scorch was learning more every day, learning about the clans and Storm was extremely interested in the clans. She pictured herself running through the forest learning to hunt with the rest of the clan.

"Come on Scorch let's try to hunt like the clan cats" Storm mewed excitedly.

"Why? We aren't clan cats, we are barn cats" Scorch mewed. Unlike Storm, he showed little interest in clan life, he was continent laying in the hay and practicing how to catch mice.

"You are no fun" Storm meowed and went outside.

She shivered at the chill but looked up at the sky watching the fluffy clouds passing by.

"_The Storm will come….great things will await you"_

Storm paused and looked around as she heard a whisper "Hmm…great things await me?" Storm wasn't sure what she heard but she heard Greycloud yowl for her so she turned to go back into the barn eager for warm milk and a bit of mouse.

"I'm ok Greycloud" Scorch meowed as he gave another slight cough.

Firetail looked at Greycloud who looked worried.

"Why so worried?" Max asked them as he woke up from all the fuss.

"Well…when a cat coughs in this time of year they can be sick…and…and kits…" Greycloud meowed as she couldn't even get the words out.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. Just a dry throat or something, maybe I'll drink some water or milk" Scorch meowed not worried at all.

"Scorch is my strong brother, he's not sick" Storm meowed as she came inside.

"Storm…" Firetail meowed and licked her gently making her fluffy grey fur lay flat.

"Come on Storm" Max meowed and went off to play with Storm and Scorch.

"You think its Star clan punishing us for having more forbidden kits?" Greycloud asked.

"We not in the clan anymore, we not breaking the code anymore" Firetail argued.

"They may be angry with us and trying to kill our kits, Scorch didn't even start life yet, if he dies of the green cough I'll never forgive myself…what about Storm?" Greycloud wailed softly.

"We will protect them as best as we can Greycloud, I know we broke the rules. But Lionpaw and Maplepaw are doing well. We just got unlucky with having kits in the cold. It has nothing to do with Star clan" Firetail meows but couldn't shake the feeling of dread from his heart.

* * *

"Wow Lionpaw, you and Nightfrost fought off wind clan?" Talonclaw asked.

"We wouldn't have known had Lionpaw not have heard paw steps in the forest" Nightfrost meowed.

"Thanks…had I not said anything though Mudshadow would be ok" Lionpaw meowed feeling guilty. He didn't like Mudshadow but he is Nightfrost's kin.

"It's ok, he would be proud knowing he fought for his clan" Oakpaw meowed

"Lionpaw you are so amazing" Snowfall meowed full of admiration.

Lionpaw flushed at the praise and shuffled his paws "Thanks Snowfall" he meowed and starts to pad to the apprentice den.

"I'm taking a rest if that's ok" he added.

"I think I better relax too or Skypool will be upset" Nightfrost meowed before padding after Lionpaw.

But before they could get to the apprentice den Crowstar was calling a meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting" Crowstar's meow ranged throughout the clan and cats able to move started to gather.

"As you all know we are having trouble with both Shadow clan and Wind clan" he began earning a unity of hisses and protest.

"And now we send a patrol group out to explore Wind clan border and not only being caught stealing prey they attacked our warriors Crowstar meows.

"Lousy Wind clan!" Nightfrost yowled and the protest of the clan increased.

Crowstar continued when all was silent "I give everyone full permission to chase off wind clan. I will not start a war with Wind clan. We have sick warriors and we can't afford to have injured warriors. I need Thunder clan to be strong and survive the leaf bare" Crowstar meowed.

"I thank my brave warriors who fought hard to protect the remaining food in Thunder clan, Mudshadow, Lightfeather, Nightfrost and Lionpaw" Crowstar added ignoring the murmurs of the clan.

"We wouldn't have known about Wind clan being there had it not been for Lionpaw" Nightfrost meowed which raised the murmurs as everyone looked at Lionpaw, Stoneclaw being the proudest.

"Well then, great job Lionpaw I see I was wrong about your blindness being a liability to Thunder clan, keep it up. As reward you get to pick first from the fresh kill pile" Crowstar meowed. Which was a privilege given it's the middle of leaf bare.

As the clan cleared up Lionpaw felt glad Crowstar acknowledged him and felt if he worked hard he would be a warrior in no time

Nightfrost nudged Lionpaw "Go get your pick so the rest of us can eat already" Nightfrost meowed.

"Alright you impatient furball" Lionpaw walked to the fresh kill pile and picked up a mouse

* * *

In the medicine cat den Lightfeather heard everything from where she was "I'm so happy Crowstar has rewarded Lionpaw…though making him a warrior would be nice" she meowed.

"Yes, I know he deserves it. I've never seen an apprentice train so hard before. Young Lionpaw has come a long way from the kit that got angry and gets defensive about his blindness" Skypool meowed.

"Yea he's changed" Oakpaw meowed

"Oakpaw, I want you to go find some herbs to restock on all the cobwebs we can and any cat mint in case of green cough. Take someone with you, we don't know how desperate hungry Wind clan or Shadow clan cats can be" Skypool meowed.

"Okay, I'll be back as fast as I can" Oakpaw meowed and left the den

"I'm going to check on Rosethorn as she was getting some coughs but she wasn't catching a fever. Oh, can't forget the borage" Skypool walks out leaving Lightfeather alone with an unconscious Mudshadow.

Lightfeather looked at the sleeping tom and sighed as his brown splotches vanished to where it was only black fur. _'You look so much like Crowstar…'_ her heart pounded at the thought of her leader and sighed when she remembered Brownflower.

She shook her head and saw the brown splotches again "Mudshadow, you fought to hard today…you even tried to protect me from Spottedfur" she meowed and nuzzled his fur softly but didn't feel that warmth she felt from Mudshadow when she thought of Crowstar. _'It would be so easier to love you…we were apprentices together, you were my best friend…' _she thought long and hard and layed by his side.

"Light….Lightfeather" Mudshadow murmured as her scent filled his nose along with herbs from the medicine cat den. His heart started to pound when he realized how close she was to him.

"Mudshadow are you ok?" she asked

"Much better…looks like I failed you because you are here too" he meowed.

"No, I wanted to be here with you till you woke up" she meowed getting to her paws.

"Wait…stay with me…just a little longer…" he meowed; his golden pools looked up pleadingly into her eyes.

Lightfeather had a flashback of young Mudpaw how he begged her to go out on adventures with him and felt warm inside with those memories._ 'Back when everything was easy…'_

"Ok I'll stay" she meowed and was at his side again and starts grooming him.

"I leave you alone for a moment and you guys are paired up" Skypool teased as she walked with a mouse. "Well that's a good thing cause you will have to share this" Skypool meowed laying the catch next to them.

* * *

Oakpaw had chosen Snowfall to come with him to collect herbs as Lionpaw and Nightfrost was recovering from the border fight and Silverstorm was already back out hunting for the clan.

"Hey we got catmint and cob webs, what else is there?" Snowfall mumbled from her mouth full of herbs.

"Borage, I remember seeing the supply low this morning. We have to make sure the queens are able to produce milk for their kits" He said as he searched for the important herbs.

"Hey when do you think Lionpaw will be a warrior" Snowfall muffled

"I don't know, I know soon it will be his chance to become a warrior" Oakpaw meowed

The two arrive back at camp only to see Rosethorn and Applekit joined the medicine at den, both coughing.

"I'm glad you're back Oakpaw, we need to take care of Rosethorn and Applekit" Skypool meowed.

"Will Rainkit be ok?" Snowfall meowed as she placed the herbs down

"Yes, I gave Brownflower more borage and she's nursing Rainkit until Rosethorn gets better" Skypool meowed. "Now please leave, I don't want you to get sick" She added and the white warrior left.

Lionpaw was playing with Rainkit teaching him how to crouch which made Snowfall purr with delight.

"Thanks, you are a great mentor" Rainkit meowed.

"I wish" Lionpaw meowed thinking he would never be a warrior let alone mentor an apprentice.

"Hey…do you think Applekit and Rosethorn will get better?" Rainkit meowed suddenly

Lionpaw looked at the young grey kit "I am sure they will, Rosethorn is a strong cat, she can pull through, and Applekit doesn't have it that bad, she just has to be separated from you so she won't get you or Pinekit sick too" Lionpaw meowed.

"Rainkit, come back inside it's getting late" Brownflower meowed calling the kit inside.

"Well, bye Lionpaw" Rainkit meowed getting onto his paws and as he left Lionpaw felt something warm press against him and that familiar scent filled his nose.

"Snowfall" he meowed and turned to her.

"Hey you guys the sun's going down, let's hit the nest" Nightfrost approached them interrupting Lionpaw's thoughts.

His attention now focused on them he just nod his head "Alright" he said following the black she-cat into the apprentice den. _'I still can't believe they would stay in the apprentice den for me'_ he realized he couldn't have asked for better friends then the ones he had.

"Lionpaw" Silverstorm tackles into Lionpaw

"Uff…Silverstorm" he huffed as she landed on him

"After all these moons I don't plan on stopping" she purred and got off him.

"Welcome, and great job today on that border fight with Wind clan, keep it up and you will be all be together soon" Talonclaw meowed

Lionpaw looked at Talonclaw and sighed "I don't know if I'll ever join you all…so…if I don't become a warrior soon, I want you all to more in the warrior's den. I don't think it's fair for warriors to sleep in the apprentice den." He meowed

"And leave you alone? Nah you stuck with me you blind furball" Nightfrost meowed

"And I'm always here" Silverstorm meowed

"Me too" Snowfall meowed

"See, we are your friends and its either all of us or none of us" Talonclaw meowed and swats the blind tom

"Now stop talking like that mouse brain and let's get some sleep" Nightfrost meowed and curls up in her nest.

* * *

A quarter moon passed and a loud cough rattled young Scorch's body.

"It's getting worst" Graycloud meowed

"I'm ok mom" Scorch meowed refusing to show how much he was aching all over. He was hot and cold all at once and he couldn't stop trembling.

Storm looked on with pain, she could see her brother was no good yet he insisted that he was fine. _'Maybe if I prey to Star clan…sure we not clan cats but maybe…' _Storm walked outside after hearing another heart wrenching cough from her brother.

She went outside where it was pretty chilly and even colder when the wind blew "Oh Star clan….I know…I know I'm not a clan cat…but I believe you are out there…oh please…I don't want my brother sick anymore…please make him better" she meowed looking at the sky.

She sat outside for awhile, wondering it Star clan had heard her plea. She suddenly saw a cat but it look faded but could tell it had a brown pelt and it was shiny, like millions of stars in the sky, or silverpelt as her parents described it.

"Young Storm, we've heard your plea…but it's nothing we can do" meowed the brown cat

"But…I thought…"Storm trailed off

"Star clan can't save lives when cats wish it, if so then there would be no cats here in Star clan…I'm afraid he will join us soon, but he serves a purpose I promise." meowed the cat

Storm felt her heart break as she fell to the ground "No…I can't lose him, that's my brother…."she wailed softly not wanting to bring alarm to her parents or Max inside the barn.

"I'm sorry young kit" the brown cat starts fading a little.

"You have your own purpose to fulfill, Storm…there is the clans waiting for you" meowed the cat.

"I can't leave my parents behind, they need me more than ever if Scorch isn't going to make it" Storm meowed though her heart, fluttered with the thought of joining the clans.

"It's your destiny to join the clans young one"

"But…I'm not clan born…will they accept me?"Storm asked

"Thunder clan will accept you…but I must go now, my purpose is done here for now" and the cat vanished.

When the kit arrived back she looked at her mother and father she knew Scorch wouldn't make it. Without a word she walked over to him.

"Sis…I guess I won't make it huh?" he asked her.

"I wish I could be as hopeful as you had been…but…you look terrible" Storm meowed

"I'm sorry… I should have played clans with you more…I should have listened with mom and dad say stay out of the cold…I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone Storm…we came together…but…" Scorch paused as another cough took over.

"Don't say that…promise me when you go to Star clan you'll come visit me" Storm meowed

"I don't know if we go to Star clan…but yes I promise" he meowed and his eyes glazed over as if staring past her.

"I see…a cat and she's calling me…I guess I will go to star clan…" Scorch murmured

"I told you…go on to your new home" Storm was choked up now

Scorch closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh as if he was just set free.

Graycloud wailed at the lost of her kit and Firetail did all he could to comfort her.

Storm didn't move, just stared at the body and then walked away to the other side of the barn, even brushing past Max who looked like he wanted to be there for her.

* * *

Thunder clan was getting worst, more cats were getting sick. Frostfur, Rosethorn, Mudshadow, Copperfur, Shimmerpelt, Snowfall, Stripefur and even Crowstar, he was feeling better after losing a life but was still weak, making Blazeclaw step up.

"Ok I need a hunting patrol" Blazeclaw meowed and looked at the little cats he had to put to work and felt bad for over working them, normally he lead a patrol, but with Crowstar not his best he had to stay at camp.

"I'll go" Lionpaw meowed overhearing it as he came back into camp with Silverstorm and Brambleleaf. They came back from a patrol but he was eager to do what he can for his clan.

"You sure Lionpaw, this would make it your third patrol?" Blazeclaw meowed

"Yes, I don't mind" he meowed.

"Ok Lionpaw, take at least another cat with you if possible" he meowed to him.

Lionpaw was working to stay out of camp as long as possible to keep his mind off the growing number of cats getting sick. He was worried about Snowfall the most as she was one of the sickest ones.

He looked for a cat that wasn't too tired and saw Talonclaw who was lying in the sun to try and warm up.

"Talonclaw…"Lionpaw called out unsure if he should ask, Talonclaw had morning patrol and been out of camp as many times as Lionpaw.

"You need me to go with you on a patrol?" Talonclaw asked as he got to his paws

"Yes, I'm sorry" he meowed

"No problem" The golden tabby left with Lionpaw.

"You should have some rest soon Lionpaw, you can barely stand let alone keep hunting" Talonclaw meowed

Lionpaw paused and dropped in a hunters crouch as he scented a mouse and within moments he caught it. "Well I have to do this Talonclaw, I just…I can't handle all this" Lionpaw shook his head.

"Look, I know it's not easy seeing so many cats sick…and personally you are afraid for Snowfall…she's very sick" Talonclaw meowed voicing the thoughts of Lionpaw's heart

"I…I just…she smelt so…so wrong…if she joined Star clan now I don't know what I'd do" he mewed and just felt drained, as if that confession took a lot out of him.

"I know if Nightfrost was hurt, or sick I'd be worried just as you are" Talonclaw blurted and clamped his mouth shut and Lionpaw felt a flicker of amusement as he felt Talonclaw's embarrassment.

"You have feelings for Nightfrost" he meowed

"And you have them for Snowfall" Talonclaw remarked.

"Come on and let's find more prey" Lionpaw meowed avoiding the reply_ 'Maybe I do…all I know is I don't want anything bad to happen to her'_

* * *

Nightfrost and Silverstorm were back out again, this time they were patrolling Wind clan and scent marking the borders.

"Wind clan is still roaming around stealing prey…I mean I know their only prey is rabbits but we are starving ourselves" Silverstorm meowed.

"Well if I see anymore I'll claw them" Nightfrost hissed as they continued their patrol.

"Have you noticed Lionpaw seems a lot calmer, well as in not making a big deal about not being a warrior" Silverstorm meowed as they walked.

"Well, yea I mean he placing his time in working hard….but I notice he been with Snowfall up until today…he hasn't rested not once today…and hasn't been near the medicine cat den" Nightfrost meowed.

"Yea I know..." she trailed off as she scented Wind clan and it was strong.

"Wind clan" Nightfrost hissed

The she-cats follow the scent until they see a small group of cats in the territory, some had prey in their mouths and this made Nightfrost hiss.

"That's our prey, stop hunting in my clan's territory" Nightfrost spat as she walked towards them, her black fur prickling, her eyes were two fiery orbs of anger.

"Go back to Wind clan" a brown tom meowed and two cats grabbed all the prey they caught and rushed over the border, leaving three cats.

"What pretty she-cats, too bad I'll have to claw you" said one of the toms and he leaps at Nightfrost who yowls loudly in anger and pain as she felt teeth sink into her leg.

Silverstorm jumped in, fighting the brown tom while the she-cat jumped on Nightfrost. Silverstorm kicked at the tom's belly, sending him flying of her and she instantly ran to help Nightfrost by clamping her teeth hard on the she-cat's tail and yanking her off her friend.

She was then tackled by the brown tom again and felt teeth near her neck and wailed in pain as he started to bite. _'Help us Star clan'_ and she could year a yowl before her eyes shut.

Lionpaw had heard Nightfrost's yowl and he and Talonclaw dropped everything and ran to help. Lionpaw got an image of a tom pinning down Silverstorm with his teeth biting her neck and he yowled with rage.

"LET GO OF HER" he bolted towards them and rammed into the tom, knocking him away from Silverstorm.

Talonclaw fought with the she-cat, they hissed and spat with rage.

"Arg…Wind clan, let's go" the brown tom meowed while getting up he ran off, the two cats following.

Lionpaw hissed and his fur bristled, for a moment he looked like an actual lion.

"Lionpaw Silverstorm's hurt" Talonclaw meowed and Lionpaw rushed to her and licks the wound on her neck.

"Please…Silverstorm…stay with me" he murmured

"I'm here…I'm sorry…you had to come and fight our battle…now you're hurt" she meowed

"Not as bad as you, I'm taking you back to camp" with that said Talonclaw and Lionpaw was able to support the silver warrior as they carried her back to camp.

* * *

"What happened?" Blazeclaw demanded

"Wind clan…we had a border fight and Lionpaw and Talonclaw came to help us" Nightfrost meowed as they headed to Skypool's den.

"Oh not more cats, what happened?" Skypool asked as she turned to see Lionpaw take Silverstorm in.

"Border fight" Lionpaw meowed.

"She can't stay here…she can get sick, take her to the elder's den, Oakpaw, you treat them ok?" she told Oakpaw as she had to stay and take care of the sick cats.

"This is getting terrible…first the clan getting sick, now border fights…"Oakpaw meowed as he helped Lionpaw bring in Silverstorm.

"Oh no, bring her on over" Windpelt meowed as she got up and offered her nest to them.

"I'm sorry Windpelt" Silverstorm mewed softly

"Now hush, rest up" Windpelt meowed and lets Oakpaw place cobwebs on the injuries.

Soon the rest of the clan caught on to what was happening.

Blazeclaw didn't bother holding a clan meeting as the remaining healthy cats were here already "As you can see we got more injured warriors. Wind clan is fiercer then in the past, we keep our guard up, but from now on, no one must fight, even in border ones. We can't afford to lose warriors when so many of us are sick" Blazeclaw meowed and the clan murmured with agreement.

"That is all, go rest Thunder clan" was Blazeclaw's last command.

* * *

Lightfeather was so proud of Lionpaw, how strong he was getting. She herself was tired so she didn't bother to ask Lionpaw to train today but all the border fights with Wind clan was giving him all the practice he needs.

She walks into Crowstar's den "Crowstar" she meowed

She was met with golden eyes that looked tired "Lightfeather…" he meowed as she walked to his side.

"Please eat Crowstar…you already lost a life…"Lightfeather nudged the fresh kill she brought to him awhile ago.

"I will be fine Lightfeather…thanks for keeping me company" he meowed softly

Lightfeather licks his cheek "I'm always here for you" she meowed_ 'because I love you so much'_ was what she wanted to badly to say to him but knew that he knew that.

"Blazeclaw is doing a great job keeping the clan together, he'll make a great leader"

"Don't think about that, you have a long way to go before then" she meowed.

"Lightfeather…I'm sorry for asking you to stay, but I need some company for awhile" Crowstar meowed and curled in his nest.

"I'll do anything for you Crowstar, my mentor, my leader…besides I know it's because Brownflower is busy taking care of your kit and Rainkit and can't see you" she meowed as she rested beside him.

"Yes…and no…. I really wanted you with me right now, other than her, there's no one else I'd rather be with right now" he meowed and shuts his eyes

"Oh Crowstar" Lightfeather bubbled up on the inside, how she loved this tom so much and wished desperately he'd feel the same someday.

'_For now, I'm happy with just knowing I'm important to him'_ she curled next to him and when she heard his even breathing she walked out and decided to get some rest of her own in the warriors den.

* * *

A few sunrises later all the cats were healthy again and were able to only ones to remain were Snowfall and little Applekit.

Lionpaw came in everyday and checked on Snowfall who didn't move or make any noise besides when a cough rattled her body. Young Applekit was no better but she was a bit more active and she was happy when Lionpaw was there.

"Hey Lionpaw, I want to say thanks for taking care of Rainkit while Rosethorn was away, I feel bad I lat all the work we had to do stop me from seeing my own kit" Stoneclaw meowed.

"It's ok, I was happy to help out my kin" he meowed.

"What's wrong? Work has been spread evenly again and yet you look so worn out" Stoneclaw meowed.

"Well…Its Snowfall…I'm worried about her" he meowed and glanced at the medicine cat den.

"I know what you mean, Applekit is still sick, I worry as well. But I have faith in Skypool" meowed the grey warrior.

"But Snowstorm hasn't moved in many sunrises, least Applekit is moving and talking…I don't know what I'd do if Snowfall dies" Lionpaw meowed

Stoneclaw realized Lionpaw was falling in love by the tone in his voice and the look on his face. He's seen it with Graycloud and so many other mated pairs.

"You don't even realize your own feelings, you're in love with her" Stoneclaw purred with delight. How Graycloud would have loved to see her kit fall in love for the first time.

"I…it's no way…" Lionpaw meowed shaking his head.

"Why not, you care for her, you worry about you, you visit her every day" Stoneclaw meowed bringing up a point.

"I...do love her…it would explain all the weird feelings I'd get from being near her, but I'm an apprentice and a blind one at that…she would never love me" Lionpaw meowed feeling warm from confessing it to himself let alone out loud to Stoneclaw.

"Being blind means I can't tell you how blind you are to any signs of feelings, but I notice how she looks at you. I think she loves you, but you never know" Stoneclaw got up and it began to snow.

Lionpaw repressed a shiver as it started falling quicker and got up and shook his pelt. "Well I'd better bring the fresh kill in before it gets soggy and no one will want to eat it" Lionpaw meowed getting up to moved the remaining pieces of kill to the nursery.

"Mind if I put these here I don't want it to get soggy after all the hunting" Lionpaw asked.

"Go ahead; I was getting hungry, want to share Brownflower?" Rosethorn asked the brown warrior and Lionpaw walked out as the queens shared a meal.

Lionpaw was restless and decided to go for a walk, ignoring the snow piling in as it felt deeper the longer he walked. All he could think about was Snowfall laying in the nest and her frail body shaking with every cough.

It started to snow a little harder and a chilly wind blew froze him to the core and shook his fur in vain as snow quickly covered him again.

Something made him stop in his tracks he saws stars as if he were dreaming about Star clan and a cat appeared.

"Lionpaw, the Storm has arrived" the she-cat meowed

Lionpaw narrowed his eyes as bright white snow filled his vision and the brown she-cat, though faded, stood out in the white background.

"What do you want?" he asked knowing it was the first time a cat appeared to him without him sleeping.

"Follow me" the cat ran off further into the territory.

Lionpaw wanted to go back to camp but knew better and followed the cat, finally adjusting to the brightness the sight of the snow gave him.

He narrowed his eyes as the wind was blowing snow into his face and soon the cat stopped and turn to him and was met by her intense brown eyes.

"Well I better go now" the cat suddenly vanished and his sight along with her and found himself disappointed.

He heard a small squeak that didn't sound like prey and smelt another cat around. As he approached in the direction he heard the sound come from he heard the scraping of paws against the snow.

"Please don't hurt me, I was only trying to find shelter" the cat said and by the sound of the voice he knew it was a she-kit.

"It's ok young kit, I'm not going to hurt you" he meowed

He should feel the small vibrations from the kit shivering and knew what had to be done and realized that the cat from Star clan was trying to do. He was meant to find her and knew he had to bring the kit back to the clan.

"Come with me" Lionpaw meowed and lead the kit back to camp.

* * *

"Where is Lionpaw? It's snowing harder and harder" Lightfeather meowed filled with concern.

"I'll go look for him" Mudshadow meowed and stood on his paws hoping by going to look for him would impress her.

"That won't be necessary, there he goes now" Shadowflame meowed as he saw the ginger tom come into camp.

"Lionpaw what is the meaning of this?' Crowstar meowed as he approached the apprentice.

"I have a cold and lost kit and I have no time to explain I need to get her in the nursery" Lionpaw meowed through the kit's fur and went into the nursery.

"Oh my, is that a kit?" Brownflower asked

"Yes, could one of you take care of her for me? He asked sitting the cold kit down.

The kit shivered and curled into a ball instantly.

"I'll nurse her, I only have one kit" Brownflower meowed and she picked the kit up and pulled it to her warm belly next to the sleeping Pinekit.

"Thanks so much Brownflower" Lionpaw meowed and walked the nursery.

Crowstar and Blazeclaw were waiting. "I'm sorry I was out for so long, I went out to hunt but on my way back to camp I found this kit curled under a bush…I couldn't leave it there. How could I abandon a kit in need, isn't that part of the warrior code" Lionpaw meowed which struck a point.

"That is true; I don't fault you for bringing the kit back. You did well, now get some rest" Crowstar meowed and he walked back to his den and Blazeclaw went back into the warriors den.

Lionpaw went into the apprentice den and shook his pelt of the snow.

"Hey Lionpaw, we were worried about you" Talonclaw meowed

Much to Lionpaw's amusement he was curled next to the sleeping Nightfrost.

"Sorry about that, I found a lost kit and I brought her back to camp" Lionpaw yawned and curled in his nest.

* * *

_**The familiar night sky appeared before Lionpaw once again and the same brown cat appeared before him.**_

"_**Great job Lionpaw. You saved the she-kit" she meowed**_

_**The image of the grey kit appeared and his eyes were shocked, she reminded him so much of Graycloud. She had a long pelt like Graycloud with the same blue eyes.**_

_**His heart ached all over again.**_

"_**You are not alone Lionpaw, love will always find you" meowed the brown she-cat**_

"_**Who are you?" Lionpaw asked**_

"_**That's not important, great things will await you" was all that the cat said **_

As the cat disappeared he woke up to darkness and sighed. He never did like waking up after having a vivid dream with Star clan because it reminded him how dark his world was.

"Lionpaw, Snowfall is awake" Nightfrost mowed as she skidded into the den.

The blind tom got to his paws and went to see her, his heart fluttering in his chest. He went in and was over taken by sickness and herbs.

"Ah, go on ahead Lionpaw" Skypool purred knowing why he was here and nudged Applekit. "Come on little kit, it's a surprisingly warm morning after the snow storm we had last night. Why don't you get some fresh air" Skypool meowed and got to her paws.

"Ok, bye Lionpaw" Applekit squeaked as she left with Skypool.

"Lionpaw, I'm happy to see you, I heard from Skypool you came to visit me everyday" Snowfall meowed looking into his grey eyes.

Lionpaw leans down to lick her cheek "Yes I did, I was so worried about you" he meowed

Snowfall flushed under her fur she was happy to hear that he worried about her. "I'm sorry, but having you here with me now makes me so happy. I heard you were working so hard while everyone was sick" She meowed and Lionpaw could hear the admiration in her voice.

"The clan needs all the help it can get" he meowed.

"Did you eat anything?" Lionpaw asked her about to go get her something.

"I already had something Lionpaw. You should get something to eat." Snowfall meowed at him.

Lionpaw's heart wouldn't stop fluttering and sighed to calm himself down "Snowfall…" he meowed

Hearing the seriousness of his voice Snowfall looked at him "Yes?" she meowed.

"You're going to be ok now right?"

"Yes, that's what Skypool tells me"

Lionpaw felt glad to hear it and shuffled his paws on the ground for a moment "This isn't easy for me to say…but…you being so sick made me realized you could have been taken from me any moment…that I would never be able to hear your soothing voice again or feel your pelt beside me at night…and it made me realize I care about you…I don't want anything bad happening to you" he meowed and he felt warm all over.

"Oh Lionpaw…" Snowfall mewed she was so moved by his words. _'Is he…he couldn't be trying to say what I think he is…'_ her heart was pounding in her chest, she didn't want to assume he was trying to confess to her.

"Well…what I'm trying to say is…I love you Snowfall…I don't know I would have done if you left for good…you don't have to feel the same but the fear of losing you made me realize this…" Lionpaw meowed after gaining the nerve to admit this to her.

Snowfell melted right then and there "Lionpaw…that made me the happiest she-cat in the world…I love you too…I always did" she meowed at last and licked his cheek.

Lionpaw purred loudly as he nuzzled Snowfall, he loved her and she returned his feelings and he couldn't have been happier. "Snowfall, I'd better go. I haven't trained with Lightfeather in a long time after nearly half the clan being sick" he meowed and got to his paws reluctantly.

"I understand, work hard for me Lionpaw and soon I'll be back on my feet to help you" she meowed as the tom she loved padded out of her sight.

* * *

"Morning young one" Brownflower meowed to the gray bundle.

"Hey...huh? Where am I?" The gray kit got to her paws and looked around frantically and the scenery wasn't famliar.

"You are in Thunder clan sweetie, and I'm Brownflower and this is Rosethorn" the brown queen flicked her tail to the sleeping dark ginger cat.

'_Thunder clan? This is the clan my mother talked about…this is where I'm supposed to be'_ Everything became clear to her as she remembered walking in the snow and meeting a long hair tom who took her back to camp.

"Where is the cat who brought me here, I wish to thank him" she squeaked as she got to her paws.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highledge for a clan meeting" Crowstar's voice ranged through camp, before Brownflower could speak.

"Come on kit" Brownflower meowed and nudged the kid out of the den and they sat in front of the nursery.

The kit waited and knew this was about her arrival and hoped they wouldn't kick her out. _'I can't leave after traveling all this way'_

"As we are now aware the storm was a rough one last night, glad everyone is safe and sound. However thr storm brought us a kit that Lionpaw had found while out of camp." Crowstar looked throughout camp and spotted the gray kit.

"Young kit step forward" he called and the cats made room for the kit to sit in front of the high ledge.

"State your name kit" Crowstar meowed.

"My name is Storm" Storm replied.

"Well Storm, do you wish to join Thunder clan?" he meowed ignoring the murmurs of the clan members.

Storm's blue eyes met the golden ones of Crowstar and nods her head as she sat up as tall as she could "It would be an honor to stay in Thunder clan" she meowed.

"Then from this day forward you will be known as Stormkit in honor of the storm of which you were found and in honor of your gray pelt" Crowstar meowed.

The clan murmured in shock, Crowstar was letting a loner cat, even if it is a kit, enter the clan.

"Brownflower would you be able to care for this kit?"Crowstar asked his mate.

"Of course" was Brownflower's reply.

"Lionpaw, since you found this kit, teach her the ways of the clan. That is all" Crowstar meowed and left the highledge.

He realized that Star clan sent Stormkit to the clan and had accepted her quickly but wondered how she would serve the clan. As Crowstar went into his den he realized that kit looked a lot like Graycloud "Could it be" he murmured to himself. "That Stormkit is the kit of Graycloud" he wondered.

**Well that is the Chapter for Through the Lion's eyes. Next Chapter will be Storm's arrival in her point of view and then its time to bring on new leaf.**


	18. Eye of the Storm

Through the Lion's eyes

**This chapter will be in Storm's point of view starting from the death of her brother leading to her new life in Thunder clan. After this chapter new leaf will start followed by Ranking updates**

Stormkit: Don't forget the disclaimer

Lionpaw: That's right or you will be flamed?

Me: Ugh gosh, you didn't even give me a chance to speak. Well I **DON'T** warriors.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**/Last chapter the green cough spread through camp making it harder to do normal camp duties. Through it all Lionpaw realized his feelings for Snowfall and has confessed his feelings for her which has been returned. Scorch has dies of green cough much to the despair of Firetail and Graycloud. Storm has left her home at the barn and was brought into Thunder clan/**_

I woke up feeling comfortable on the hay I was able to sleep on. I yawned and looked to see Max beside me. He was looking after me after Scorch started to get sick. I looked to see mom and dad curled up around Scorch.

"Morning Storm" I looked to see Max was already awake.

"Morning Max" I told him and got up and stretched.

He and I caught some mice and started eating; Scorch woke up from his own cough and started coughing a lot which woke up my mom and dad.

I sighed from seeing their worried faces and they hovered around him. I didn't understand why they were so worried, I was sure he would be fine.

He stopped for awhile and managed to eat some of the mouse my mother caught for him. But soon after he started to cough again this time it was louder than before.

"It's getting worst" I heard my mother meow to my father.

"I'm okay mom" I heard Scorch mew trying to be convincing but even I notice his voice wasn't as strong as it used to and his green eyes looked dull.

I saw he was trembling still even though our mom's long fur was pressed against him. I thought that praying to Star clan would help even though we weren't clan cats. After hearing my brother do another loud sickly cough I got up and went outside.

The air was cold and I shivered as the wind blew but anything was better than seeing my parents worry and my brother coughing. "Oh Star clan….I know…I know I'm not a clan cat…but I believe you are out there…oh please…I don't want my brother sick anymore…please make him better" I gazed into the sky pleading with Star clan to help.

I sat outside for what felt like a long time wondering if Star clan heard my plea. As I was about to go back inside I saw a faded brown cat with a shiny pelt and I knew it was a cat from Star clan. Someone had heard me at last.

"Young Storm, we've heard your plea…but it's nothing we can do" meowed the brown cat and I felt all hope drain.

"But…I thought…" I couldn't find the words to describe the hurt I felt when she told me this.

"Star clan can't save lives when cats wish it, if so then there would be no cats here in Star clan…I'm afraid he will join us soon, but he serves a purpose I promise." The cat told me and I thought she had a point.

I felt my legs give out, the realization of losing my brother became real and I fell onto the cold ground. "No…I can't lose him, that's my brother…."I wailed out.

"I'm sorry young kit" the brown cat starts fading before my eyes

"You have your own purpose to fulfill, Storm…there is the clans waiting for you" meowed the cat.

This, despite losing my brother, excited me. I have a purpose in the clans. I always dreamed of going to the clans and becoming a clan cat. "I can't leave my parents behind, they need me more than ever if Scorch isn't going to make it"

"It's your destiny to join the clans young one"

"But…I'm not clan born…will they accept me?"I found myself asking worried that I would just have to leave.

"Thunder clan will accept you…but I must go now, my purpose is done here for now" and the cat left leaving me with so much to think about.

* * *

I walked back into the barn and the look on my parent's faces broke my heart. I knew then that scorch wouldn't make it. I couldn't speak; there was nothing I could say, so I walked over to him.

"Sis…I guess I won't make it huh?" he asked me. Even when he said this he didn't look scared at all.

"I wish I could be as hopeful as you had been…but…you look terrible" I finally found the words to say

"I'm sorry… I should have played clans with you more…I should have listened with mom and dad say stay out of the cold…I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone Storm…we came together…but…" Scorch paused as another cough took over.

"Don't say that…promise me when you go to Star clan you'll come visit me" I told him refusing to take his apology. He didn't have anything to apologize for

"I don't know if we go to Star clan…but yes I promise" he said to me. I always knew he wasn't that much in a believer in the clans and in Star clan as I have.

But then his eyes seemed to look past me and I wondered if he seen a Star clan cat as I have not long ago.

"I see…a cat and she's calling me…I guess I will go to star clan…" Scorch murmured.

"I told you…go on to your new home" I was glad cats who aren't clan born could go to Star clan.

I watch as Scorch closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh and I knew he left and joined Star clan. My heart broke as my mother wailed in pain, something I couldn't do and I found myself staring at Scorch's still form. I found feeling in my legs and walked away. The corner of my eyes I saw Max looking from my parents.

* * *

"Storm…you have to eat…" I heard and felt Max poking at my side.

"How can I eat when my brother is gone…?" I asked Max and I found myself wanting to cry but felt him groom me gently which calmed me down.

The rest of the day seemed slow and it felt it was only a sunrise ago Scorch was playing with me. Back where everything was okay and everyone played and was happy.

My parents had buried his body and they looked heartbroken which made me break on the inside. I had to choose to go to the clans or stay with my parents. The only thing I could do was go to them and we comforted each other for a long time.

We watch the sun set from the top of the barn the sky was a bright orange, like my father's pelt. It felt calm to sit with them. I know they thought of Scorch as they stared into the sky and so did I as his fur was also the color of the sky.

Soon the sky turned dark and the stars came up and I hoped Scorch was up there watching us.

"Come on Storm time for bed" my father picked me up by the scruff and I didn't complain. I let them carry me down and he placed me back on my paws.

That night we all huddled together and despite losing someone I loved, this was a good night.

* * *

"_**Storm….Storm" I heard a familiar voice. **_

"_**It's you" I saw the brown cat appear before me for the second time.**_

"_**I'm Hazelpaw of Shadow clan. I've come to you with a visitor" Hazelpaw meowed and suddenly Scorch appeared.**_

_**I noticed he didn't look sick anymore and his ginger fur was full of stars like Hazelpaw. "Scorch…" I was happy to see him.**_

"_**Hey sis…Oh Storm, mom and dad were right, the clans do exist and its so many cats…I miss you already but there is a she-cat who will take care of me and there are other kits to play with" he told me with such joy.**_

"_**I told you I always knew the clans were out there…but I never understood how they knew so much…" **_

_**I saw Hazelpaw give me a strange look.**_

"_**Storm, great things await you in the clans" Hazelpaw told me and images of great lake and a wide area of land surrounding it. It changed again and I saw what looked like a way to get there.**_

"_**But…I can't mom and dad … I couldn't" I found myself excited and scared.**_

"_**I know…but I promise you they will understand sis" Scorch's green eyes looked at me full of determination.**_

"_**Ok…if it's for the best. I'll go" I told them.**_

_**Scorch tackled into me and licked me playfully. "Goodbye for now…run in the forest, catch all the prey and win battles for the both of us" Scorch said and I knew there were things he knew that I wouldn't know for a long time.**_

_**Hazelpaw turned to leave "Come Scorch Whitecloud will be waiting for you" and I assumed it was the she-cat taking care of Scorch and my brother turned to leave.**_

"_**Bye Scorch" I mewed.**_

"_**Bye, I'll be visiting someday"**_

* * *

The days past and I spent as much time with Max and Mom and Dad as much as I could. And I saw them slowly but surely becoming happy again.

As night fell again I knew it had to be tonight, the longer I wait the harder it would be to leave. After making sure everyone was asleep I left the barn. I walked into the cold night and before I got too far I heard my name and I froze.

I turned and it was Max, the big tom looked worried as he walked towards me.

"Storm where are you going?" he asked me

"I'm leaving, to join the clans" I saw his face turn sad and looked back at the barn. I knew all he had to do was yowl to get my parents or simply grab me and carry me back.

"What about Cloud and Flame? They would miss you" he said which struck something in my heart.

"I know…but…but…I had a dream from Star clan…and I have to go" I meowed to Max hoping he would understand.

He nods his head "Well, come on then. I'll show you how to get out of here then you are on your own" he told me and I felt happy he was on my side and I followed him into the night.

The stars were brighter than normal and I couldn't help but think that Scorch was watching me. I started to shiver from the cold and Max turned to me and stopped.

"You are cold and its moon high…I think we better rest up" Max meowed.

I curled up beside him and I found myself going to sleep.

* * *

"Storm…Storm wake up, we don't have much longer to go and we will be officially out of the two leg place" he said to me and I woke up and got to my paws and tried to get warmed up.

I shivered from the cold morning and the sun was just barely rising meaning we got up really early.

"Let's try and hunt because once you go into the forest, there will be little food out there" Max said and he and I managed to catch a mouse and the warm mouse filled me up and I felt ready to go.

Not much longer we didn't see any more houses or barns or other weird animals. Max stopped and turned to me.

"This is the furthest I can go…and I got to go back before your parents flipped out…please be safe…" Max leaned down and licks my ear gently.

I looked up into Max's eyes and realized that I wouldn't be able to see him anymore and I pressed into his black fur.

"I'll miss you Max, thanks for showing me the way. Tell them I love them very much…and I'm sorry I had to leave" I told him and he nods and walks back leaving me alone.

By the time I reached the lake it started to snow but my paws were aching and decided to rest for only a moment.

Before long the snow started to pile up and I couldn't help but shiver

"I better get moving" I told myself and looked all over, I wasn't sure where Thunder clan could be and I was completely lost now.

"What if I choose wrong…I could end up in Wind clan or River clan…or Shadow clan" I shivered again and this time it was at the thought of meeting a Shadow clan cat. _'Well Hazelpaw wasn't so bad…then again Star clan cats are no longer bounded by the boundaries of clan life'_

Hazelpaw appeared before me. She gave me a look and turned and headed in a specific direction and I followed. Little by little she disappeared as the forest drew closer and she was gone.

"Hazelpaw come back…I'm in the forest but I still don't know where to go" I meowed but as I looked down I saw her paw prints in the snow still forming as if she is still walking in the snow and I followed them trusting that she would lead me to camp.

As I followed her trail the wind started to blow chilling me deep down inside and blowing snow everywhere and I could no longer see Hazelpaw's trail. I looked around wildly for any form of shelter.

I found a clump of bushes and started digging up the snow till I reach the earth and curled on the ground instead of the cold wet snow.

* * *

White was everywhere and the storm kept going and I shivered and prayed that it would end soon. After awhile I tried to stretch to get adjusted, only for the prickly branches to poke me and I let out a squeak.

"Ouch, lousy branches…" I grumble and before I knew it I saw something orange and I frantically tried to hide.

"Please don't hurt me, I was only trying to find shelter" I begged with the strange cat as it approached.

"It's ok young kit, I'm not going to hurt you" he meowed looking down at me and I noticed he reminded me a lot like my father and I felt a little better.

I also noticed his eyes were kind of strange but before I could think on it he told me to come with him so I did, hoping this would be the right clan.

The snow was still blowing and it was deeper, making it harder to walk and I suddenly tripped. To my surprise he stopped and walked over to me.

I'd expected him to say I was dragging him down but I felt his muzzle ever so slightly brush against my neck and slowly, almost hesitantly grabbed my scruff and carried me the rest of the way.

As he walked I felt all the energy draining from me and I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Morning young one" I heard a very calm and soothing voice and I opened my eyes.

"Hey...huh? Where am I?" I instantly got to my paws and looked around, I saw a brown she-cat and a ginger one sleeping in the corner and all the new smells were overwhelming.

"You are in Thunder clan sweetie, and I'm Brownflower and this is Rosethorn" the brown cat meowed to me and flicked her tail to the cat who was sleeping.

'_Thunder clan? This is the clan my mother talked about…this is where I'm supposed to be'_ I told myself as I remember my journey, Hazelpaw leading me and that ginger tom who rescued me.

"Where is the cat who brought me here, I wish to thank him" I asked feeling I should thank him personally.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highledge for a clan meeting" it was a loud voice and I knew it had to be the leader and I already knew the meeting was about me

"Come on kit" Brownflower gently nudged me and I left the den.

I was amazed when I saw so many cats; it was everything my parents told me. I looked up and a black tom with golden eyes on top of a rock and was looking down on t he clan.

He was talking about the storm last night and then I froze when he brought me up and I was nervous when he called me up.

I walked through the group of cats, from the corner of my eyes I tried to spot the cat that rescued me but all I saw were white an tabbies and I thought I saw an ginger pelt but he looked different from what I remembered.

I stopped in front of the rock and looked up at him.

"State your name kit" finally someone wanted to know my name and not call me kit all day

"My name is Storm" I told him trying to not to show fear.

"Well Storm, do you wish to join Thunder clan" this made me the happiest kit in the world. He was willing to accept me into the clan.

I found myself sitting up straighter trying to look convincing "It will be an honor to join Thunder clan"

"Then from this day forward you will be known as Stormkit in honor of the storm of which you were found and in honor of your gray pelt" meowed the black cat and I thought it was funny he just added kit to the end of my name and that it would be in honor of the snowstorm and the very thing that gave me my name in the first place.

"Brownflower would you be able to care for this kit?" the cat asked the brown she-cat

"Of course" Brownflower replied and I felt happy someone was going to take care of me, but I kind of didn't need it. I took care of myself up to now

"Lionpaw, since you found this kit, teach her the ways of the clan. That is all" the black cat left the rock and the cats started doing their own thing.

"Brownflower who was that?" I found myself asking.

"That is Crowstar the current leader of Thunder clan and my mate" was Brownflower's reply and I nod.

* * *

After things settled down I decided I'd get some sleep in but as soon as my paws touched the nest Brownflower gave me a firm yet gentle look.

"I want you go to out and play with the other kits, they are your new den mates" Brownflower told me and I looked at the warm nest and nod my head before turning to leave.

I was nervous about meeting other kits; the only kit in my life was my brother.

I saw a ginger she-kit, a grey tom, and a brown tabby with really fluffy like fur were outside and they were playing with a ginger tom with long fur and I stopped in my tracks, that was the same tom from before.

"Lionpaw better watch out cause I'm getting stronger" meowed the grey kit.

"You are a fast learner, you'd make any mentor proud" meowed the ginger tom.

Gathering my courage and I walked up to them "Um…are you the one who saved me the other day?" I asked.

He stopped wrestling with Rainkit and looked down at me with those strange eyes.

"Yes I did, you must be Stormkit, nice to meet you now that you not a wet bundle of fur…well I'm supposed to be showing you how the clan works but first. You guys better introduce yourself to your new den mate" Lionpaw turned to the other kits though I noticed he was ever so slightly off.

The grey tom stepped up to me first and I was captivated by his light green eyes "I'm Rainkit"

The ginger kit took a step forward and she looked cheerful enough "Applekit, Rainkit's sister" she mewed and the thought of having sibling broke my heart again but I kept it together.

The brown tabby showed no real interest in me "Pinekit" he meowed at last.

I decided that he would be a problem for me but his golden eyes told me he was the son of the leader Crowstar and I would have to share his mom.

"Well excuse me kits, but I better do my job or Crowstar will get angry, come on Stormkit" he meowed and I followed him.

"Ew what a strange smell" I said without thinking as we approached this weird den.

"This is the medicine cat den; well it belongs to Skypool and my buddy Oakpaw. Their job is to use herbs and heal the clan of sickness and injuries" he meowed.

"Lionpaw Lightfeather is…oh…Hey Stormkit how are you?" a black she-cat approached me; I almost thought it was Crowstar had the cat not spoken.

"Stormkit, this is Nightfrost, a warrior friend of mine" he meowed and he touched noses with her.

"Ok Lightfeather is looking for me? I'll be there…would you mind showing Storm the rest of the camp" he asked her.

"Sure no problem" Nightfrost replied and looked down at me.

"Well then come on, I'll show you the apprentice den" she meowed and we walked over to the small den that didn't compare to the medicine cat den.

"This is where apprentices sleep well for now it's just Lionpaw but my friends and I we plan on staying there until he becomes a warrior" Nightfrost meowed.

"What's an apprentice?" I asked deciding to pretend I don't know anything. Having parents with knowledge of the clans I was able to understand that apprentices were warriors in training.

"An apprentice is warriors in training. Warriors have the duty of feeding and protecting the clan from other clans" she meowed, voicing what I already knew.

"This is the warriors den, nothing much to say there and where you came out of is the nursery where you will stay until you are six moons, ready to be an apprentice" she meowed flicking her tail.

Hmm over there where high ledge is, is where Crowstar is, he normally stays there unless it's to call a meeting or to see Pinekit" she meowed.

"So you are related?" I dared to ask.

"Well yes, I look just like him, I have Mudshadow who isn't here right now, Oakpaw and now Pinekit are all my siblings, though Oakpaw and I were born together of course" she explained to me.

"This is the elder's den, here lies retired warriors and medicine cats" Nightfrost meowed and she led me inside.

"Windpelt, Copperfur, hi there, need anything while we are here?" she asked and I saw a white she-cat and a rusty colored tom so I didn't have to guess who was who.

"Well we can use something to eat, with Lionpaw being the only apprentice it's hard for him to train, hunt and take care of us" Copperfur meowed.

"Oh come on, we are that old where we need apprentices taking care of us" Windpelt meowed and looked at me and purred.

"This is a lovely looking she-kit…she reminds me so much of…."she paused for a minute but shook her head.

"Well then Stormkit I welcome you to Thunder clan" she meowed to me.

* * *

Nightfrost and I brought the elders something to eat and Nightfrost returned me back to the nursery.

"Nightfrost" he meowed and pounced on her, for the first time he looked so sweet.

"Hey there, I can't stay long I have hunting duty" she said and turned and walked away

For a moment I thought I saw some sadness in his eyes.

"So Stormkit where you come from?" Applekit asked me looking interested.

"Obviously not from any clan, probably some kittypet from horseplace" Pinekit meowed and his once sad golden eyes turned into harsh glaring ones.

"I'm not a kittypet…wait what is a kittypet?' I asked

"A cat that is taken care of by two legs" Pinekit replied as ii it were so obvious.

"Two legs? You mean up walkers? Yea I've seen them but I live in a barn where there is nothing but cats" I exclaimed, I wasn't going to let him accuse me of being a kitty pet.

"What was it like?" Rainkit asked.

"Well…it was good, I always had a nice warm nest called hay to sleep on and we barely had to leave outside because nice always find their way inside the barn, but I was told mostly in the winter because the mice want someplace warm to hide" I meowed recalling what Max told me.

I looked at them and for the first time they looked confused "What is this winter?" Applekit asked.

"Winter? You know…like when it snows and it's cold, like it is now" I told them

"Oh, here in the clans we call it leaf-bare" Rainkit meowed.

"Next in the cycle is new-leaf, Brownflower told me it's when the forest smells sweet and these colorful plants called flowers are bloom and it's when prey gets plentiful" Pinekit meowed.

He wasn't being a jerk long enough to explain what they call leaf-bare which was my winter, new-leaf which is what I would have called spring, green-leaf is what I could have called summer, and leaf-fall is what I could have called autumn.

"Want to play Clans?" Rainkit asked

"Well she can't play, she's not a Thunder clan" Pinekit did have a point.

"Well that's ok… I'll be fine" I meowed.

"Well I'm Rainstar of Thunder clan" Rainkit meowed.

"Why you get to be leader?" Pinekit whined and I rolled my eyes at this.

"You ALWAYS get to be Thunder clan's leader, just because Crowstar is your father doesn't mean everything goes your way, you can Wind clan leader" Rainkit meowed and he stuck out his chest, trying to look bigger.

I found myself liking Rainkit for sticking up for himself against Pinekit.

"Fine, I'm Pinestar leader of wind clan" Pinekit tackles into Rainkit and began play fighting.

"Ah…Pinestar you will pay for this" Rainkit said as he pretended to die.

"I Applefur will step up and defeat you" Applekit managed to outwit Pinekit and claim victory.

"She-cat power" she purred as she pranced around towards me with a glimmer of joy in her blue eyes.

I forced a purr so I wouldn't hurt her feelings _'I absolutely have to make friends in the clan or I'll never truly be accepted'_.

* * *

Later that day a long haired gray and white she-cat with a slightly round belly made her nest in the nursery.

"Oh my, Frostfur, you having a litter of kits?" I overheard Rosethorn ask.

"Yes, I'm not getting any younger. I always wanted to have a litter of my own" Frostfur replied.

"Who is the father if I may ask?" Brownflower asked and I made sure I didn't look like I was listening.

"It's…well…it's Hawkstorm" the white she-cat had this weird look on her face, something like the look my mother always gave my father back when they were happy.

"How wonderful, I was wondering when you two would pair up" Brownflower purred, obviously pleased to hear this.

"Hey you guys, who is Hawkstorm?" I asked

"He's the big brown and white tabby" Rainkit mewed and I looked to see a brown tabby talking proudly to a group of warriors.

"Guess the news is spreading" Applekit mewed.

"Great first we get barn born kittypet, now we got more kits that will crowd up the nursery" Pinekit replied.

I decided to ignore him and just focused on Rainkit and Applekit who seemed to like me enough. "So what's with Lionpaw coming to see you guys?" I asked wondering why he would come just to play with kits.

"Well, he's our kin" Applekit mewed proudly and I could tell she really admired Lionpaw.

"Siblings?" I asked.

"Nope, his mother is the sister of Stoneclaw, our dad which makes us three kin" Applekit explained.

"Oh. I couldn't help but notice those weird grey eyes of his" I meowed.

"He's blind" Rainkit mewed.

"A blind cat? How could he have possibly found me that day…and how can he possibly train to be a warrior?" I asked

"Don't count him out. I know he can do it. And maybe star clan guides him" Applekit mewed, her eyes glazed over.

To my surprise Pinekit had the same look "He's pretty amazing for a blind cat" I now assumed Pinekit only had bad things to say to me.

"Excuse Applekit, she wants to be his apprentice one day" Rainkit meowed rolling his pale green eyes.

'_That's why he was so hesitant to grab me that time during the storm and that was why he seemed so off with his gestures, he's blind…well I admit he did save my life...'_

"I see, I never thought a blind cat can do anything" I found myself saying.

"You should have heard the story of a blind medicine cat who used his powers star clan gave him to be the best medicine cat that Thunder clan has ever known" Rainkit said to me and I was surprised.

* * *

The sun went down making the sky is golden color and everything started getting cold again I noticed many of the clan were grooming each other and soft murmurs of all of the clan talking their own individual conversation.

I noticed Lionpaw with a white she-cat, both having that look that I seen my mom give to dad and I knew they loved each other.

They groomed each other until Nightfrost and a tabby following a silver she-cat joined them. They all had concerned faces as they were talking to the silver she-cat. Lionpaw especially had a worried look, like my parents did when Scorch was sick.

My thoughts were interrupted when Rainkit poked me with his paw. "Time to come in" he said and turned to follow Applekit and Pinekit into the nursery.

I sighed and got on my paws and with one last look at what was to be my new home I walked into the nursery. Rainkit and Applekit were curled next to their mother Rosethorn. Frostfur was curled in her nest with her tail wrapped protectively around her slightly swollen belly.

Pinekit gave me a glare, I take it he realized I would be sharing their nest. I looked to see the mothers groom their kits and the ache in my heart formed again. Mom would have been grooming my fur right about now and I'd be settling down in some hay next to her and Dad.

"Come on and share tongues" Brownflower beckoned me with her tail and I shook my head.

"It's okay Brownflower, I'll groom myself" I told her and saw something flicker in her eyes and I hope I didn't hurt her feelings.

After grooming myself I made my way to the nest, only to see Pinekit trying to take up all the room.

"Don't be rude Pinekit" Brownflower slid her kit over with her tail and he turned away obviously not liking it.

Not in the mood to reply to Pinekit's mouse brained behavior I curled up in my space by the nest and soon sleep came.

'_Mom, Dad….Scorch…I finally made it into Thunder clan…Rainkit and Applekit are nice…Pinekit however…well I'll work hard one day and become a great warrior of Thunder clan._

**Well that's the end of this chapter. We got a look inside of Stormkit's mind. For the record Cloud is Graycloud and Flame is Firetail, they changed their names so Storm and Scorch wouldn't know of their clan heritage.**


	19. New Leaf, New Warrior

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

**This is the long awaited chapter….New-leaf ^^ sit back everybody as the story shifts from Stormkit and back focused on Lionpaw.**

Me: Hello readers

Silverstorm: Hello everyone –purrs-

Me: Silver get back in the story

Silver: I will when you do the disclaimer and get creating

Me: Ok, I do **not** own warriors

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Dreaming" **_

_**/Green cough spreads throughout the camp making it harder for the remaining cats that are well. Lionpaw realizes his feelings for Snowfall and confesses his love for her which she happily returns. Not long after he discovers Storm and takes her back with him to camp not knowing he has taken his sister to the home she never known until now/**_

A moon later and the forest start to get warm, trees start growing their leaves back and the prey starts coming out of their dens again, New-leaf has finally come to the clans.

Lionpaw woke up to a nice warm morning and looks to see Snowfall by his side and licks her cheek softly. "Good morning" he murmured for her to hear.

When she didn't wake up he got to his paws and left the den and went straight for the fresh kill pile and took a vole and ate in swift bites, he couldn't remember the last time he had something warm and juicy enter his mouth.

"Lionpaw!" Stormkit tackled into him and he purred and gently swipes his paws at the young kit.

"Hey Stormkit" he meowed, ever since he saved that kit in the snow storm he's been looking after her, teaching her the ways of the clan and they have gotten close. He still could shake the feeling of how she looks like a younger version of his mother Graycloud.

"Go play with the others" Lionpaw told the kit.

"I would but they are all still asleep" she replied back.

"Lionpaw, go with Lightfeather and Hawkstorm" Blazeclaw meowed.

"Got to go Stormkit, I'll try and visit later" he meowed and headed to the camp entrance and looked at Lightfeather and Hawkstorm.

"Morning Lionpaw" Lightfeather meowed warmly and gave her apprentice a lick on the ear.

"Are you ready to go?" Hawkstorm asked.

"Why yes of course" he meowed to the older warrior and they go out to hunt.

* * *

"Can you believe it? I'm going to have kits" Hawkstorm meowed as the hunting patrol went through the forest.

Lionpaw could feel some of the bitterness from Lightfeather and felt bad for his mentor _'I wish you could see Mudshadow is in love with you? You could be happy and have kits of your own…or maybe it's because you are still after Crowstar'_

"I never thought you would get with Frostfur" Lightfeather meowed.

Lionpaw felt it wasn't his place to comment and paused when he heard the scurrying of feet and dropped into a hunter's crouch. He went for his prey sneaking up on it ever so slowly. He suddenly leaped, killing he mouse moments later.

"Well we got three mice, a vole and two thrushes I think we did enough" Hawkstorm meowed.

"I'm going to train Lionpaw for a bit, mind taking the mice, we will collect the other prey when we return" Lightfeather meowed.

The brown tabby sighed "I do hope you become a warrior soon Lionpaw, you are bigger than Lightfeather, though nearly everyone is bigger than Lightfeather" Hawkstorm meowed.

"Yea but Crowstar is being a mouse brain, Lionpaw worked so hard for too long now and I don't know what I'd do if he can't see that. He keeps this up and your kits will be in the apprentice den by the time Lionpaw's a warrior" Lightfeather growled in annoyance at her former mentor.

When it came to Lionpaw it was the only time she didn't feel love for her leader.

"Don't worry…long as I have my friends with me I'll be ok" Lionpaw said with a sigh as he came to accept he would never be a warrior.

"You have good friends, I never seen warriors willingly go to the apprentice den unless they had apprentices of their own, let alone sleep in it" Hawkstorm meowed.

Lionpaw had realized that, he always noticed eyes staring at them when they all ate together and headed back into the apprentice den at the end of the day. _'They are great friends, I couldn't have asked for better friends, for better den mates'_

"Well I'm leaving, keep the training up" the brown tabby walked off.

"Okay Lionpaw I know you can hunt well and as many border fights you've been in…I know you are strong. But I have to keep training you until you become a warrior" Lightfeather explained.

"I know" Lionpaw meowed without a hint of bitterness.

Lightfeather came at Lionpaw without warning. Lionpaw heard her paw steps and it changed direction. She had switched up and was circling around him.

His left ear twitched and he dodges and turns to tackle her. White and ginger tumbled in the grass until Lionpaw pins her down. After many moons of growing and training Lionpaw has grown and is now able to hold his mentor down no matter how much the she-cat struggled.

"You've gotten stronger...or heavy" Lightfeather teased and heaved up as hard as she can to knock Lionpaw off.

He rolled on the ground for a moment and was back on his paws in time for a paw strike that just barely missed him.

He lashed out and his paws brushed past her and knew has his claws been out he would have scratched her.

Lightfeather dodges another swipe of his paw and leaps to pin him down which caught him by surprise and next thing he knew he was on the ground.

"Want to try again?" she asked.

"Of course" he meowed and soon mentor and apprentice were at it.

* * *

Meanwhile Crowstar called in a secret meeting between him Stoneclaw and Shadowflame in his den.

"You summoned me?" Stoneclaw asked as he entered Crowstar's den a bit annoyed he had to stop what he was doing with his mate and kits.

Shadowflame was already waiting beside his brother.

"Yes it's about that kit" Crowstar meowed and they all knew who he was talking about.

"Stormkit?" Stoneclaw asked.

"Yes"

"What about her?" Shadowflame asked.

"Do any of you see something familiar?" Crowstar asked.

Stoneclaw looked at Shadowflame and they nod their heads.

"She looks like Graycloud" they said together.

"So how did her kit travel all this way?" Shadowflame asked.

"I don't know I had a dream that the Storm will come, I assumed it was the snow storm which did come true but they meant the arrival of Stormkit. Star clan has brought her to us for a reason" Crowstar meowed.

"Luckily Lionpaw can't see or he would surly know" Shadowflame meowed.

Stoneclaw knew he had to ask questions the moment he meets with Graycloud "Why should we hold this secret, he ought to know he's half clan why go through all this?" Stoneclaw asked.

"I think we should tell him brother" Shadowflame looked from Crowstar to Stoneclaw.

The leader sighed and nods his head "The night I decided to apprentice Lionpaw Icestar came to me in a dream saying 'Blazing fire will destroy the clan, only the Lion's mighty roar will save the clan'" Crowstar quoted from his dream.

"The Lion must be Lionpaw…but what about a fire? How can Lionpaw save us from a fire?" Stoneclaw meowed trying to be reasonable.

"Star clan has spoken through us, Lionpaw will be able to save us from unseen danger" Shadowflame meowed.

"Then why are you keeping him an apprentice? You're only going to make him hate you…that day when you apprenticed your daughter and he ran out of camp. I found Shadow clan near the border…they, well, Coldstar in particular looked like he was talking to Lionpaw but I couldn't hear and broke them off" the grey warrior started to confess.

"As I was talking Lionpaw into going back to camp he said he was a useless blind tom, least in Thunder clan, I think Coldstar was trying to get Lionpaw to join their clan. I don't see Lionpaw joining them but what if Coldstar tells Lionpaw of his father and Maplepaw is his sister. I fear he would go to his only family" Stoneclaw meowed.

Crowstar's neck fur bristled at the thought "Coldstar would do something like that, Lionpaw doesn't look like he knows anything." He gave a long sigh "I didn't make him a warrior firstly for the sake of this prophecy, and for his safety. Making a blind cat an apprentice was enough but a warrior as well?" Crowstar meowed.

"I couldn't possibly make him a warrior until he's strong enough; if he's to help save the clans then he needs to be strong. If he got killed because I let him be a warrior like everyone else, I don't think I could live with myself…" Crowstar sighed.

"I think he's ready to serve his clan, prophecy or not. He's worked hard, winning border fights with Wind clan and Shadow clan; he worked harder than any warrior when Green cough swept through the camp. Blazeclaw as well as every healthy cat noticed he hardly ever rest, he stayed out longer than many cats to try and bring food for the clan and never came back empty pawed, if he did he'd go right back out" Shadowflame meowed speaking out for the apprentice.

Stoneclaw agreed with the black and ginger warrior surprised he would speak up against his own brother "I couldn't have said it any better" Stoneclaw responded, his blue eyes locked on the clan leader.

Crowstar looked troubled "I know he's worked hard…but I do not want anything happening to him, it would be my fault..."

Stoneclaw was taken aback by the non domineering tone in Crowstar's voice.

"He has his friends, your daughter, Talonclaw, Silverstorm and Snowfall" he comments

Shadowflame purred "Well not sure if he and Snowfall are just friends though" some of the older warriors noticed the new forming couple though it died down once Frostfur, one of the clan's most respected warriors was having kits by another respected warrior, Hawkstorm.

Stoneclaw continued "They are the closest group of cats I've seen. In clans friendships change or grow as cats take different paths…all his friends, save Oakpaw, are warriors…and they all stayed by him, even went back to the apprentices's den, I've seen some do apprentice task like cleaning the bedding on days Lionpaw is training. That bond will only grow and I can see them supporting Lionpaw on anything that he does" meowed the grey warrior.

This made Crowstar remember back when the days were simple, where he didn't have the clan to look after. It went back even as far as kithood. It was him, his brother Shadowflame, Graycloud and Stoneclaw were best friends, Brownflower became their friend through Graycloud and the group of five was close. He felt the small stab of pain when he realizes where they are now. Sure Brownflower is his mate, but his brother was still slowly getting over Graycloud. He had to let the queen leave thunder clan and Stoneclaw barely wants anything to do with him. The group had fallen.

Crowstar had given in "I'll think things over and talk with Lightfeather…I know even my former apprentice resents me" he meowed at last as recalls the looks the ginger and white warrior has given him. It was so different than the friendly look he's use to, even that intense moment in the forest moons ago was better than how she was looking at him now.

He hadn't said yes or not about making Lionpaw a warrior but it was enough for Stoneclaw. He curtly dips his head as he excuses himself and leaves the den.

Shadowflame had nothing more to say and left with him, leaving the leader to his thoughts.

* * *

Stormkit was getting along well in the clan Windpelt and Copperfur told her many stories that even her parents haven't told her. Her favorite is about the journey to this very forest. How there were four cats from each clan who a long way in order to find a new home and how all four clans had to work together.

She still didn't feel like she belonged as everyone gave her looks. Applekit and Rainkit were her best friends now and she enjoyed playing with them. Pinekit though didn't make her life easier. He would still ignore her yet do things to annoy her. Least he stop calling her kittypet once Crowstar put him in his place and after that he just stopped, he still called her barn cat sometimes but she found him easy to ignore.

Her fluffy fur blew in the warm breeze that swept through the clan bringing in the ever so sweet smell of the flowers and it made the gray she-cat calm.

'_Max…mom…dad…how are you? Have you all been doing ok without me?'_ She looked into the sky and thought of her own home.

"Stormkit are you okay?" the kit turned to see Oakpaw as he was leaving the nursery. He always went in to see how his mother and brother were doing but mainly to check up on Frostfur.

"Yes. Just thinking of home…" she admitted softly.

"I see, do you miss it?" Oakpaw asked, he was the only cat besides Lionpaw and his friends who treated her kindly but Oakpaw was the only one who had the time to really listen.

"Yes, sometimes…I miss how things used to be. I am happy this is my home…but well…back home I had a family that cared about me" Stormkit mewed.

"Well, Applekit and Rainkit seem to care about you right? I've talked to Brownflower and she adores you even if you not her real kit, she wishes you'd open up more though" Oakpaw purred at the last part.

"Really? Brownflower likes me?" she asked as she always worried about what the brown cat thought of her.

"Yes, and I care about you, as a future medicine cat I worry about every cat's safety and well being" Oakpaw meowed.

"Thanks Oakpaw" she meowed and watched as the tabby walked away, he and Pinekit were so different, personally she preferred Oakpaw over Pinekit any day.

"Stormkit time for a nap" Brownflower called from inside the nursery. Stormkit yawned and thought a nap would be a good idea.

* * *

"Good work Lionpaw, you are really doing great" Lightfeather purred as they headed back to camp with the remaining prey from their patrol.

Lionpaw felt good that he was pleasing his mentor. Thanks to Nightfrost who trained with him every night. Darkness didn't matter because he was always living in it.

When Lionpaw arrived back at camp he scented Silverstorm. The silver warrior's injuries have healed from the border fight with Wind clan; he had been worried about her as a bite to the neck is the killing blow.

"Lionpaw" she purred and touched his flank with her tail which sent prickles down his spine, down to the tail tip.

"Hey, no kit like tackle today?" he found himself asking as he placed the catch in the fresh kill pile.

"I thought you hated it?" she asked

"Of course but I gotten used to it now, you've been doing it since we were kits" he meowed.

As he recalled lately she hasn't been pestering him or tackling into him as much as she used to.

"Maybe later, I'd better get going, I'm on border patrol with Blazeclaw and Stripefur" Silverstorm meowed as she noticed the deputy and her former mentor nearing the entrance.

He heard her retreating paw steps and sighed, he had the feeling things weren't the same anymore. He managed to pick out a nice plump mouse before going to the apprentice den entrance to eat it.

"Hey Lionpaw" Snowfall meowed as she approached him.

"Lionpaw when you finish make sure you clean the elder's bedding" Lightfeather meowed to him and he sighed. Being the only apprentice meant he had to do all of the apprentices work.

Snowfall brushed her tail along his flank and it soothe him enough to give an answer "Ok I will" Lionpaw could feel that Lightfeather understood and felt bad for him.

He finished eating and got up "I'll be back" he meowed to her gently and went to the elder's den. He scented Windpelt, the retired medicine cat he always had a soft spot for and Copperfur the elder who is still fit to fight if the time ever came.

"Welcome Lionpaw" Windpelt purred.

"Hello, I came to clean your bedding, oh and while I'm at it, does anyone have any ticks?" Lionpaw thought of the vile task of cleaning ticks off the elders and figured he'd do it himself before having Lightfeather or anyone else tell him.

"Well then by all means, I haven't had any pesky ticks on me lately" Windpelt meowed.

Copperfur shook his head but remembering the tom couldn't see replied "No, I'm perfectly capable of reaching for any ticks that may appear as of now, though I could use some fresh kill"

Lionpaw was finishing gathering the dirty bedding "Ok, any request?" he asked them both.

"Well I'd like a thrush, I'd like using the feathers in my bedding" Windpelt commented.

"No request, just no birds, they are so annoying to get the feather's out" meowed the rusty colored elder.

Lionpaw left and got new bedding that he collected earlier ago to avoid going out just to clean bedding.

"Lionpaw do you need some help?" Lionpaw turned his head to the sound of Oakpaw's voice.

"If you don't mind, can you get prey for the elders as I collect some moss for their bedding, Windpelt in particular wants a thrush to use the feathers for her bedding" Lionpaw told him.

Oakpaw nods his head "Okay, I'm glad to help" Lionpaw heard his him walk away and finished collecting bedding and went back to the elders den.

* * *

The medicine cat apprentice arrived just in time and Windpelt was thrilled to pluck feathers out and arrange them in her nest as she liked.

"Thanks young ones" Windpelt meowed.

With it said Lionpaw and Oakpaw left the elders den.

Graycloud and Firetail were still grieving over their loss. Scorch was still in their memory and Storm, their only kit went away.

Max felt guilty for not stopping her but they all knew it was a message from Star clan.

Graycloud and Firetail went back to calling themselves the names they were given again as they had no one to hide anything from.

Firetail and Graycloud decided to take a walk in the new- leaf air and do some hunting of their own.

They caught and ate their own prey one of the few things they could do now they weren't in the clans.

"You think it's time we meet again?" Graycloud asked her mate.

Firetail realized they haven't met up with their links in their clans and nods "Yes, I know Maplepaw will be there with Ambergaze..." Firetail meowed.

"And I'm itching to know if Storm has found her way into the clans, if she has I know Stoneclaw would know it's my kit, she looks like me" Graycloud meowed.

"Yes I know, but what if she's not in Thunder clan?" Firetail meowed.

"I had a dream ok; she was walking in the forest with the scent of Thunder clan in the air. I just know she is there" she meowed frantically.

"Ok, we will make plans to go back then" Firetail replied having trust in his mate.

* * *

Lionpaw was with Snowfall in the forest, they finally have time together. The apprentice purrs as she licked him affectionately and brushes against him as they walked.

"It feels nice to be alone with you" Lionpaw meowed he intertwined their tails.

"Why can't we show affection in camp like normal mates, Crowstar and Brownflower does it, Stoneclaw and Rosethorn does it, even the new pair Hawkstorm and Frostfur does it" the white warrior looked sad as she spoke it.

Lionpaw felt warm at the mention of mates but sighed at her question "Well…I'm an apprentice still, and apprentices don't have mates…I don't want anyone to know until I'm a warrior…please understand" he meowed.

Lionpaw could feel the sadness roll from Snowfall and felt guilty.

"But what if you never become a warrior? Then what? I'm in love and I want to just show it…can't we at least tell our friends, they deserve to know"

Lionpaw considered this long time ago "I want it to be a surprise" Lionpaw meowed and he leans over and licks the she-cat's ears.

"I'm sorry, I love you but I really want to be a warrior before admitting we are mates" he said getting prickly feeling of mentioning of the 'm' word.

Snowfall sighed and accepted that he wasn't ready to become public and just nod "Ok Lionpaw, now let's actually hunt before we go back empty pawed" meowed the white warrior and heads off to hunt.

Lionpaw followed his ears pricked for signs of prey.

It didn't take long for the pair to capture a vole, two mice and a rare find, a rabbit that Lionpaw had caught with great effort.

"Wow Thunder clan hardly gets any rabbits" Snowfall meowed through the bundle of prey she was holding. "Hi Skypool" she suddenly spotted the gray medicine cat in the forest carrying a bundle of freshly picked herbs.

The medicine cat paused and approached them "Hi, I guess I might as well go back to camp with you two, oh nice catch Lionpaw, it's not often thunder clan gets rabbits" Skypool meowed

Lionpaw nodded his head as he couldn't speak through his catch.

* * *

The sun was starting to set, casting an orange glow through the camp. Lionpaw heard the gentle lapping of tongues and silent chatters of his clan mates.

"Hey come on you two, we've been waiting" Nightfrost meowed.

Lionpaw nods and went to the familiar scents of his friends, Talonclaw and Silverstorm and even Oakpaw was waiting.

"Lionpaw" Silverstorm meowed as she got to her paws swiftly and tackles into the blind tom.

Lionpaw chuckled as he fell to the ground and cuffed her ear gently "Hey Silverstorm" he meowed.

"Hey share tongues with me" Silverstorm meowed.

"Yes, you owe me after tackling me into the dirt" Lionpaw got off the ground and shook some dirt from his pelt.

The group settled down Talonclaw grooming Snowfall, and Nightfrost grooming her brother Oakpaw. Lionpaw purred softly as Silverstorm licked his pelt in soft rhythmic strokes which really made him feel relaxed.

The starts started covering the sky and everyone was heading to their dens for the night. Oakpaw got to his paws "Good night everyone, I've got to go to the moon pool tonight" Oakpaw meowed the moon casting in his eyes making it look greener.

Lionpaw remembered medicine cats go the moon pool every half moon. "Alright, have some interesting dreams tonight" Nightfrost purred and licked her brother on the ear; those two have grown closer in the past moon.

"I see Skypool waiting, I'd better go" Oakpaw padded away from his friends ready to share a night with Star clan.

* * *

The two cats made it to Wind clan and Featherpelt was waiting, her gray pelt turning silver in the moonlight.

"Featherpelt" Skypool meowed.

"Hello Skypool and Oakpaw" greeted the wind clan medicine cat.

"How are you?" Skypool asked making conversation as they waited for Shadow clan and River clan.

"Great now the rabbits have returned, I know we not supposed to get into clan business but I feel bad knowing my clan was hunting in your territory, though I had to keep treating injuries from the border fights" Featherpelt meowed.

Skypool sighed "Yes, I kept treating injures, it was such a strain with green cough in the camp"

"Hello, sorry if we are late" Spottedflower had arrived from River clan, this time she had a silver tabby with her with pale icy blue eyes.

"Spottedflower is that your apprentice?" Skypool purred.

"Yes, I finally got one" the spotted colored she-cat looked pleased.

"Hi…I'm Sparklepaw…pleased to meet you…I was a warrior apprentice…but something called to me to be a medicine cat" she meowed looking at the two medicine cats and Oakpaw.

"I'm Oakpaw, nice to not be the only apprentice" Oakpaw meowed.

"Now where are Frostclaw and Mudpaw?" Featherpelt hissed impatiently.

"I'm here keep your fur on" growled the Shadow clan medicine as she approached the group.

"I have longer to travel then the rest of you" she added.

"Let's not bicker, we are losing moonlight" Spottedflower meowed and she and her apprentice start heading for the moon pool.

"Where is Mudpaw?" Oakpaw was looking for his friend.

Frostclaw looked down at him "I left him, some kits went around and ate crowfood and got sick so I let him treat them" she meowed.

Oakpaw was surprised, it's not often apprentices get to stay in camp and care for cats alone. He wondered if he could ever do that.

Sparklepaw made her way by Oakpaw and made small chat as the medicine cats lead.

"So how is your training?" he asked her.

"It's so new to me, I'm used to hunting and battling, but learning herbs is something new, so much to remember" she meowed.

"I know what you mean, I've been learning for a long time and I sometimes feel I'm not going to remember what herb treats what" Oakpaw meowed. "Do your best and just ask questions" he advised giving an encouraging lick to the ear.

Sparklepaw looked amazed as she saw the moon pool for the first time, the small body of water was silver from the moon light and her own silver fur sparkled in the moonlight which made Oakpaw see why she was named Sparklepaw.

Spottedflower turned to Sparklepaw "Sparklepaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Star Clan as a medicine cat?" she asked beginning the ceremony.

Sparklepaw swat up straight and tall "It is"

"Then come forward" the silver tabby stepped up in front of her mentor by the moon pool

"Warriors of Star Clan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her clan in accordance with your will" Spottedflower meowed finishing the ceremony.

"Before we start I think a special apprentice has earned his medicine cat name" Skypool meowed, looking at her apprentice.

Oakpaw's eyes were wide in shock; she was giving him his new name.

"I, Skypool, medicine cat of, Thunder clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his clan for many moons." Skypool begin, looking proudly at her apprentice her own gray fur shining silver in the moonlight.

"Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" she asked her apprentice.

Oakpaw didn't hesitate "I do" _'With all my heart, I will serve Thunder clan to the best of my abilities'_

"Then by the powers of Star Clan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Oakpaw, from this moment you will be known as Oakleaf, Star Clan honors your enthusiasm and patience and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunder clan."

"Oakleaf, Oakleaf" the others chanted the new name.

"Now can we just get on with it?" Frostclaw meowed.

"Yes" Skypool replied rolling her eyes.

The medicine cats gently lapped at the moon pool and they went to sleep.

* * *

_**The newly named apprenticed dreamed of a ginger tom with a flowing pelt sitting straight and tall in front of the high ledge with cats surrounding him. He pictured the same cat leading a group of cats on a patrol.**_

_**A leaping tiger jumped, changing the scene to where cats were fighting near the lake, he heard yowling and the scent of blood filled his nose. The water turned red and layed many bodies of fallen cats. A gray cat and a white cat layed in a pool on blood and he heard a loud yowl of anguish that clawed in his heart.**_

_**Then everything turned black and stars filled the sky. Oakleaf stood, frozen in the intensity of what he has seen**_

_**Icestar the previous leader of Thunder clan before his father approached him.**_

"_**Congratulations on receiving your new name Oakleaf, Crowstar will be very proud" Icestar meowed though the apprentice felt doubtful.**_

"_**Thanks Icestar" Oakleaf meowed, wrapping his tail around him.**_

"_**Well as you have seen, times won't last as they are now…the bonds, faith and loyalty will be tested, you must ensure the clan will be safe by guiding the roaring lion" Icestar meowed.**_

_**Oakleaf never received a sort of advice before, he normally got dreams that normally came true.**_

"_**The tiger will shake the bonds of the clans to the ground, creating a river of blood" Icestar meowed before vanishing.**_

* * *

Oakleaf felt the ground beneath him again as he opened his eyes seeing Skypool standing over him with a look of concern.

He shakily got to his paws and stretched as Sparklepaw got up looking very pleased and knew unlike him, she had a pleasant dream with Star clan.

The medicine cats make their way back to camp and Sparklepaw looked at Oakleaf.

"I wanted to say I'm glad you got your medicine cat name" she meowed.

"Thanks, soon it will be you getting your name. Did Star clan accept you?" Oakleaf asked the young apprentice.

"Yes, I saw these cats and they welcomed me into the ways of the medicine cat" she meowed.

Soon the other cats had to go their own way.

"Ok Featherpelt, We will be going now" Skypool meowed to the Wind clan medicine cat.

"Good bye for now, until the gathering" the gray cat meowed.

Sparklepaw looked up at Oakleaf with friendliness in her eyes "Bye for now" was all she said before leaving with her mentor.

Soon Skypool and Oakleaf were alone again as they headed into the security of the forest. Skypool slowed her steps and Oakleaf matched her.

"Oakleaf…I know that no cat is supposed to ask a medicine cat about their dreams and medicine cats aren't supposed to reveal their dreams but…I woke up and saw a worried expression on your face" Skypool looked into the green eyes of her apprentice.

The brown tabby sighed "Well…normally I just have simple visions that come true, like my sister becoming a warrior. But this time I saw more intense ones, fighting will take place at the lake, I smelt the blood, I heard the yowls, the river turned red. Icestar came to me and said the bonds, loyalties, and faith of the clan will be tested…he gave me warning of a Tiger" he meowed

"It really bothered me, saying I have to support the roaring lion and keep faith" he added.

'_Roaring lion…part of the older prophecy…I know it involves Lionpaw…so is a battle Lionpaw will save us from, or will lead us to a victory'_ Skypool pondered on this before giving Oakleaf a quick lick. "Don't worry, think about what you were given, it could come in handy" she meowed and with that, the pair heads to camp.

* * *

The next morning everyone was surprised to hear Oakpaw was now Oakleaf, Crowstar and Brownflower being very proud.

Oakleaf felt like they really did approve of him now and purred from their attention, even Mudshadow, his older brother came to congratulate him and they weren't even that close to each other.

"I'm proud of you Oakleaf" Nightfrost purred and gave her brother an affectionate lick.

"Thanks Nightfrost" he purred.

Lionpaw was glad his friend has gotten his full medicine cat name, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that the tabby gotten his name before him. _'I'll never get my name will I'_ he pondered this as Oakleaf gave him a look as if he could tell what Lionpaw was thinking.

"I'm sorry Lionpaw…" he meowed looking down.

Lionpaw looked surprised and felt ashamed of himself ruining the tabby's great moment. "Don't worry about it. Well I'm going to hunt with Lightfeather" he meowed walking away.

Stormkit padded up, her blue eyes wide "Oakleaf" she purred at the sound of the name.

"So are you still the same Oakpaw?" she asked assuming a different name means the cat has changed.

Oakleaf gave the kit a lick "Of course I'm the same you silly kit" he purred.

Pinekit quickly gained the attention from his older brother, glaring at Stormkit for a moment. "My brother is Thunder clan's future medicine cat. I can't wait to train so I can be Thunder clan's greatest warriors, like Nightfrost and Mudshadow" Pinekit looked at his other two siblings, their matching golden eyes clashing.

Nightfrost purred and licks the kit gently "I can't wait to see you become a warrior. When you do I'll be yelling your name the loudest" she purred.

Stormkit glared at Pinekit but saw the warmth the family shared, their matching golden eyes, their pelts were all brown and black. She found herself wishing she had herself some family too. She just sighed and walked back to the nursery, no longer wishing to be a part of the conversation.

* * *

"You sure left a hurry" Lightfeather meowed, the ginger and white warrior walked in the forest with her apprentice after scrapping earth over her prey.

"Yea…well…do you have any idea what it's like to want something so bad but have everyone else around you getting or already having what you want?" Lionpaw growled lowly.

Lightfeather felt a flicker of pain at the question. She loved Crowstar but everyday she has to see his kits and see his mate and knew Brownflower had what she wanted most. "Yes I do, I understand" she found herself pressing against her apprentice to comfort him.

Lionpaw closed his sightless eyes as he felt her press against him and he felt the pain and longing double and known it was from his mentor. Suddenly the flash of Crowstar entered his mind, then Brownflower and Nightfrost and Oakleaf as kits and then Pinekit. He realized she was like this all along. But before she pulled away he felt a bit of confusion and Mudshadow appeared to him.

"I'm sorry you couldn't have been a warrior by now" Lightfeather meowed

Lionpaw was still thinking on what he saw, he knew Lightfeather was slightly shifting to Mudshadow the reason he appeared. It took him a moment to realize she was talking and he nods curtly.

"I'm sorry but I think I'll hunt alone" Lionpaw walks away before his mentor could stop him. He just wanted time to think, with so many different emotions he wanted time to think.

He walked silently through the bushes and paused as he scented a mouse. Dropping into a hunters crouch he listened to the mouse scurry close by. He could feel the tiny paw steps draw closer and hit in the undergrowth. It was closing in and he took a leap, killing the mouse instantly.

Proud of his catch he scrapes earth over it and keeps moving. He caught a vole and another mouse before the scent of Shadow clan came to him and realized he was at the border. _'This scent is strong, they could be nearby…but this smell is...Coldstar'_

"Why if it isn't the young Lionpaw…you are an apprentice still right?" he asked and Lionpaw's heart stopped cold.

"So what if I am?" he hissed

"Well I wonder if you took on my offer. Willing to join us yet?" Coldstar asked and Lionpaw could feel the leader was actually interested.

He considered this but the thought left as soon as it came "I'm a loyal Thunder clan cat" Lionpaw meowed.

Coldstar gave a grin "And leave someone precious behind in Shadow clan? The binds that tie you to Shadow clan is written in blood, I will see you" Coldstar meowed and walked away from Lionpaw, back into his own territory.

Lionpaw stood frozen as he just gotten a chill from Coldstar.

"Blood ties me to Shadow clan? What does he mean?" Lionpaw wondered to himself and just like that he saw a flash of ginger in his mind and green eyes that wasn't cold like Coldstar's.

He shook his head to clear his mind and accept the darkness of his world again. Fear clawed at his belly as he felt his world would fall apart. Last time he had a strange dream and Graycloud was out of his life and now this.

* * *

Lionpaw gathered his catch and walked to camp, feeling troubled by the Shadow clan leader. Why would the leader of Shadow clan want him, a blind apprentice, to join his clan? If that wasn't enough he would have made Lionpaw a warrior.

Stormkit eagerly met him at the entrance with Applekit, feeling their kit like happiness eased his troubles some.

"Lionpaw, how are you?" Stormkit squeaked

Lionpaw placed his catch on the fresh kill pile "I'm fine Stormkit, thanks for asking, you two playing ok?" he asked.

"Yes" Applekit meowed.

Come with me, I'll make you something for you guys to play with now it's warm" he meowed and padded to the where they keep moss and uses his paws to make it into a ball.

"What's that?" Stormkit asked

"'A moss ball, now it's new leaf, plenty of it is growing so now I can make you guys a moss ball to play with, be sure not to get in the way though ok?" Lionpaw batted the ball with his paws as he passed it to Stormkit who happily kicks it around, Applekit following her.

"Hey fur ball" Nightfrost meowed.

"Hey" Lionpaw meowed.

"You looked troubled" the black she-cat sounded concerned and licked his ear affectionately. "If it makes you feel better tonight is the gathering, maybe you will get picked" his friend told him and he forgotten about it.

It was past sun-high and Crowstar got onto high rock. "All cats old enough to catch your own prey join under high rock for a clan meeting" he meowed.

Lionpaw gathered under the rock with Nightfrost and soon all his clan mates gathered around.

"Tonight is the night of the gathering, mush has happened over the past moon, wind clan intruders and sickness. Let me address the situation with Wind clan. No cats are to start any fights" Crowstar meowed.

The clans murmured with agreement.

"The cats going to the gathering are Blazeclaw, Stoneclaw, Skypool, Lightfeather, Oakleaf, Nightfrost, Talonclaw, Snowfall, Silverstorm, Lionpaw, and Hawkstorm" Crowstar meowed.

Frostfur stepped up from the nursery "Crowstar is it too much to ask if I go? I'm not getting any smaller, and I want one last trip before I give birth to my kits and be stuck in the nursery" Frostfur meowed.

Crowstar looked down at the grey and white queen "Yes, Frostfur you will join us" he meowed. "That is call Thunder clan, cats going to the gathering, grab some fresh kill and relax until it is time to leave" Crowstar went into his den.

Snowfall went to Lionpaw and purred as she licked his ear "Want to eat with me?" she asked him

"How could I say no to you Snowfall" he murmured softly.

Snowfall traces her tail along his flank as she walked away; gently guiding him to a spot they could eat together. By the smell of it was a rabbit and knew it would be plump enough for them to share.

* * *

"Hey, let's go over with Snowfall and Lionpaw" Silverstorm meowed to Nightfrost and Talonclaw as they got their fresh kill.

Nightfrost moved swiftly and grabbed Silverstorm's tail as the silver warrior tries to approach.

"Ouch!" Silverstorm hissed and whipped around to face the black she-cat. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Can't you see they look happy being alone" Nightfrost hissed.

Silverstorm took the time to look at them. _'Any outsider could see they were acting like mates, sitting close together, sharing fresh-kill'_ something clawed at her belly and she found herself not wanting to eat her mouse anymore but choked it down as to not cause suspicion with her two friends.

Somehow seeing Lionpaw with Snowfall hurt her but she rather eat fox dug than admit that. She took the time to notice her two friends, they looked just as close as Lionpaw and Snowfall. _'Are all my friends pairing off…that just leaves me by myself'_ she started to groom herself to hide her uneasiness and to make her fur nice and shiny for the gathering tonight.

Talonclaw watched the silver warrior groom herself as Nightfrost groomed his pelt. He grew happier with Nightfrost lately. He knew he liked her for a long time, even before he became a warrior. He mentally sighed; he could never tell her that.

"Silverstorm" he meowed opening the eyes he never knew he had closed. "I'll groom you" he meowed not wanting to leave her out.

"I'll help" Oakleaf meowed before Silverstorm could even reply to the tabby warrior.

With all the cats rested and groomed the sun was falling behind the trees.

"All cat's going to the gathering come now" Crowstar meowed and flicked his tail signaling for them to follow.

Lionpaw got to his paws and walked with Snowfall out of camp. Soon as he was out of camp he flicked his tail, signaling his friends to come on over if they saw it at all.

He didn't have to question his signal because Nightfrost came on over and soon Talonclaw and Silverstorm was near him as well and his group made him feel calm and at ease.

Frostfur was keeping up well with the others until Hawkstorm got beside her and told her she didn't have to move so fast.

"You think I'm not fit to go?" she hissed, a bit annoyed.

Hawkstorm didn't seem to notice her hiss as he licked her cheek.

"I just want you to be safe, especially when you cross the tree bridge to get to the island" he meowed. "I want you and our kits safe that's all" he added. This being a first time father felt very protective.

"Ease off Hawkstorm, queens do as they please it's no stopping them" Stoneclaw meowed overhearing them talk.

Frostfur rolled her eyes "Mind your own business Stoneclaw"

"Hawkstorm is just a little anxious, I know I was when I saw Rosethorn walking around camp and especially when she went for walks while she was still carrying my kits, I thought of every worst situation. Like tripping or running into enemy clans. I worried about her and now he's just worried about you" Stoneclaw meowed and walked pass the couple.

Mean while Lionpaw scented all the lovely smells of the night air. Snowfall's scent drifted to him and he just wanted to lose himself in her scent.

"What a night" Nightfrost meowed softly walking in between her brother and Talonclaw.

"Yes, it's a nice clear night, during new leaf, I couldn't have asked for a better night with my good friends" Nightfrost purred looking at all her friends, her golden eyes shining in the moonlight. Her gaze flickered on Talonclaw the longest.

* * *

They approached the tree bridge and being used to it he managed to cross the bridge easily he treaded lightly on his paws and used his tail to keep him up Silverstorm was ahead and touched the tip of his nose slightly with her tail as if to let him know not to get too close and knock cats over.

Again a random flash appeared and once again Silverstorm's fur caught his breath. _'Stunning' _his heat wouldn't stop pounding as he saw her leaned well fed body move across the bridge. He felt bad as soon as the image faded.

'_I would have thought the same had Snowfall been in front of me'_ he told himself.

Hawkstorm looked nervous about his pregnant mate crossing the tree bridge but followed behind her in case she needed him.

Crowstar looks to his clan "Remember don't speak of Wind clan" he meowed to them before going off with Blazeclaw to greet the other leaders.

Lionpaw and his small group walk off together and look for cats to talk to.

"Lionpaw?" meowed a familiar voice.

"I remember you" Silverstorm meowed.

"Hey Silverpaw" meowed the black River clan tom.

"I'm Silverstorm now, Lionpaw do you remember Duskpaw?" she asked him.

Lionpaw remembered a shy black tom and nods "It's nice to see you again" he meowed.

"I'm Duskclaw now, though why aren't you a warrior?" he asked

"I'm blind…so I got a lot of work ahead" Lionpaw said calmly.

"It's okay, I'm just so happy to be a warrior. Hello Nightpaw…well what's your new name?" he asked.

"I'm Nightfrost" the black she-cat meowed. Talonclaw took this chance to go and find some of his own friends as Nightfrost, Lionpaw, and Silverstorm talk.

"So how's prey hunting?" Lionpaw asked.

Duskclaw just sighed "Well...I'm ok for now well I know Lakestar will announce it so it's a part of my problem" he meowed. "It's nothing big" he added as he noticed the black she-cat looking at him with curiosity.

"Lionpaw?" Fogpelt appeared to the group of cats, his silver pelt glowing as well.

"Fogpelt, hello" Lionpaw spoke to the tom. He remembered the warrior caught him and Maplepaw together.

"Where is Maplepaw?" Lionpaw asked

"Right here you silly fur ball" the tortoiseshell she-cat appeared a heart beat later and pressed herself against Lionpaw, purring gently.

Lionpaw could feel jealousy from Snowfall and prickly like emotions from Silverstorm and Nightfrost and realized what this must look like and pulled away.

"So you have your new name?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Maplefrost now" she purred and looked at his friends.

"Got your new name yet? How about you guys?" she asked.

Lionpaw shook his head and Maplefrost understood.

"I'm Silverstorm"

"Snowfall"

"Nightfrost"

"Great names" Maplefrost meowed.

"Wind clan" Lionpaw murmured afterwards and soon the lean and well fed members of Wind clan came. He was looking for Rabbittail but found himself happy he didn't see her. He recalled the white she-cat stealing food from his clan and he didn't like that.

* * *

Oakleaf met up with Sparklepaw and purred.

"Welcome Sparklepaw, though I really am starting to see why you have that name" he meowed

The silver tabby shuffled her paws shyly "Thanks Oakleaf" she meowed and her blue eyes stared at him with admiration which made his pelt burn.

'_Remember I'm a medicine cat'_ he told himself as he started to realize how dazzling she is.

Luckily Mudpaw appeared which got his mind focused on his good friend from Shadow clan.

"Hey Sparklepaw, Oakleaf, how's prey hunting?' he asked.

"River clan is great, the fish are practically leaping into our mouths" Sparklepaw meowed.

"Thunder clan is well" Oakleaf meowed.

"Figures, River clan always had it easy with the fish providing food to you all season" Mudpaw meowed.

River clan was always well fed when clans were starving in leaf bare. Mudpaw had to heal many sick clan mates and became a bit bitter with the fact River clan was plump and healthy.

Feeling hostility Oakleaf jumped in "How's prey hunting in Shadow clan?"

Mudpaw turned to his friend "Oh yes, Shadow clan is doing great, I got warriors back in shape again" he meowed.

* * *

"I say it's time we start" Lakestar meowed and all the cats gathered around under the tree.

"I'd like to go first" Coldstar meowed.

"I'd like to say Shadow clan is doing well this new leaf. I'd like to welcome Maplefrost as a full warrior of Thunder clan. We also have kits, Toadkit and Ashkit" he meowed.

"Maplefrost! Maplefrost!" the clan cheered for the warrior who held her head up high and allowed Fogpelt to brush his tail against hers.

Lakestar looked to the other two cats before he took his turn.

"I'd like to say River clan is doing well, we welcome Duskclaw and Wildstream as warriors of River clan. And Sparklepaw and Frostpaw as apprentices of River clan" Lakestar meowed speaking highly of his kits.

"Duskclaw, Wildstream" t he clan called out the black warrior sat up tall.

"Also, my daughter Sparklepaw has decided to take on a different path and has chosen to be a Medicine cat" he meowed.

"See…that's my problem" Duskclaw meowed.

"What?" Lionpaw asked

"Ugh, toms" Maplefrost rolls her eyes.

"I…well Sparklepaw and I were really close friends…and I've become attached to her…and just when I was going to gain the courage to tell her she becomes a medicine cat apprentice" he meows.

"Aw, poor tom" Silverstorm rests her tail on the tom's flank.

"You loved her" Fogpelt meowed.

Duskclaw nods miserably "I did…but…now it's too late…maybe if I'd told her sooner maybe she would have stayed a warrior and stayed with me" he meowed.

"I'd also like to say Lightfur, my deputy has retired and I have appointed Tawnycloud as my new deputy" Lakestar meowed and River clan especially cheered for Tawnycloud.

Soon Crowstar speaks "Thunder clan is well, we have kits, Pinekit, Applekit, Rainkit and Stormkit. We welcome Nightfrost, Snowfall, and Silverstorm as warriors of Thunder clan and Oakleaf has gained his medicine cat name"

The clans call the she-cats and tom by their new name.

"Prey is going well for us, however it was a fight just to hold onto the prey we had this leaf bare. Wind clan? Care to explain?" he asked

Wind clan hisses and spat and Runningstar looked as if nothing was wrong. "Wind clan did what we had to do to survive this leaf bare. We surly couldn't let our kits starve" the Wind clan leader meowed.

Thunder clan hissed at the comment, Nightfrost hissing the loudest and shot a glare at the nearest Wind clan warrior.

Lionpaw felt prickly from all the hostility and brushed his tail along Nightfrost's flank to silently calm her down.

He felt her eyes on him and felt her calm down which made him sigh gently. He once again realized he sent reliable cats to the gathering, had it been Mudshadow he would have probably launch himself at the nearest Wind clan cat. Lionpaw didn't blame the brown and black tom. He was angry too.

'_I better not find the tom who nearly killed Silverstorm…'_ he clenched his teeth together, a growl coming softly from his throat at the memory of that border fight.

"Have you no dignity, stealing prey from others. We had two border fights and you nearly killed a warrior." Crowstar meowed, his voice was clearly getting annoyed.

Silverstorm shrank closer to the ground at that memory and shut her eyes. Lionpaw ached to comfort her but he was suck in between Nightfrost and Snowfall with Talonclaw behind him. He sent a look at Nightfrost who was the closest.

"Relax, Silverstorm" to his surprise it was Duskclaw to be the first to comfort the silver warrior. "It's over, remember?" he added.

Silverstorm looked over at Duskclaw "I know…but…I can still remember him crushing me…" she meowed and her fur ruffled.

"Don't worry, we got your back Silverstorm" Nightfrost comments, running her tail along her flank and they all focused on their leader.

"I do not tolerate out prey being stolen, but the life of my warriors I will not stand it being stolen. The prey is well in Wind clan so I better not catch any cat near our territory." Crowstar hissed and turned to Coldstar. "This goes for Shadow clan" he added.

Shadow clan growled at Thunder clan cats. Frostfur hissed and Hawkstorm stood protectively beside her as if daring anybody to attack.

"Calm down, do you want to make Star clan angry?" Maplefrost yowled in the clearing.

Everyone looked up and sure enough a close was passing over the moon. Everyone waited to see if it would cover the moon but the close brushed pass as if giving warning to the clans.

Crowstar took a moment to calm down "That is all Thunder clan wishes to announce"

Runningstar decided to speak "New leaf has come, taking away the sickness that swept through Wind clan. I'd like to proudly announce Spottedfur's kits have been born, Eagelkit and Mosskit"

Spottedfur head was held high as his kits were mentioned.

"That is all, Wind clan, say your goodbyes and let's move out" Runningstar meowed and leaped off the tree, landing gracefully beside her deputy and the two of them walk to gather their clan.

"Shadow clan, let's move" Coldstar commands.

Maplefrost turns to Lionpaw and touch noses with him "I'll see you next gathering. I hope you will be a warrior" she meowed and heads off with Fogpelt.

"Maplefrost is a very interesting character, one of the few decent Shadow clan cats" Talonclaw meowed.

"Yea sure" Nightfrost hissed. "You can't trust other clan cats"

"I agree…" Snowfall meowed.

"I agree, but Maplefrost is a decent cat, she's not like them" Lionpaw meowed and paused to think about the she-cat he's come to befriend.

"I agree with Lionpaw…I mean Duskclaw is a River clan cat but he's not all haughty like most River clan. There is always at least one decent cat in every clan" Silverstorm meowed and Duskclaw shuffled his paws.

"Thunder clan" Crowstar calls.

"Ok we better go, thanks for sitting with us" Lionpaw meowed and touched noses with the black tom.

"It's like I'm looking in a pond, only you have blue eyes and slightly more muscular" Nightfrost meowed when she touched noses with the friendly River clan tom.

"I know, I was thinking that when I first saw you" he purred.

When it got to Silverstorm he paused a moment longer and said something for her to hear.

"I have to get going, my sister Wildstream would want to hear how the gathering went" he meowed and padded off and went to join the rest of his clan.

The cats leave the island and go back to their own clans.

* * *

"Lionpaw" Stormkit ran to greet him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed" he meowed to her.

"Yea…but…I had to see you" she meowed. "How the gathering went?" she asked.

"It was something, lots of new warriors and kits in the clans" Lionpaw meowed as he walked the kit back to the nursery.

"Did…did Crowstar mention me?" she asked.

Lionpaw purred and licks Stormkit gently "Of course, you are a Thunder clan kit right?" he meowed.

"Of course. I'm here aren't I?" she asked.

"Yes, so there is your answer, now get to bed, I know Brownflower let you stay up so she can greet Crowstar, we are back so be a good kit and get in your nest" he meowed firmly.

"Ok, good night" she walks into the nursery.

Frostfur was saying her good night to Hawkstorm, she rubbed against him gently, giving him a quick lick.

"Goodnight" she purred.

"Goodnight" he purred and went to the warriors den.

Lionpaw took this time to head into the apprentice den after seeing Nightfrost enter. He was met by Snowfall.

"Coming?" she asked.

"Yes, I was waiting for you" he purred and he walked in with her and he finds himself in between Talonclaw and Snowfall and he soon drifts asleep.

* * *

"Brownflower" he meowed and licked his mate gently.

"I always miss you when you go off to a gathering" she meowed.

"I'm sorry, how is Pinekit?" he asked.

"He's being happy and healthy as always. Though…I wonder why he doesn't seem to want to get along with his friends…after Stormkit came he doesn't play with Applekit or Rainkit" she meowed.

Crowstar just chuckled "I bet he's jealous of Stormkit. I'll be sure to get some time with him tomorrow" he meowed.

He turned when he saw Lightfeather's white pelt glowing in the moon light. "Lightfeather, I need to talk with you" he meowed. He then turned back to Brownflower. "Don't worry about Pinekit, Mudshadow turned out fine and he was the only kit in the litter" he meowed.

"Yes, he did. But only because he had Lightfeather and Stripefur" she meowed."He had friends to keep him company".

"You need me Crowstar?" she asked, her blue eyes glowing in the reflection of the moon light. The looked at Brownflower with an unreadable expression. "Hello Brownflower" she meowed

"Hello Lightfeather, I better get going. Pinekit and Stormkit can be a paw full so I better rest up" she meowed and walked into the nursery. Anxiety clawed at her heart whenever she saw Lightfeather with Crowstar. She also knew Lightfeather had feelings for her mate.

'_I trust Crowstar…'_ was her last thought as she settled in her nest and looked to see Rosethorn and Frostfur was already asleep.

* * *

Lightfeather followed Crowstar in his den, a bit of moonlight shined in at the entrance but deeper inside Crowstar's black pelt blended in with the darkness, his golden eyes stood out.

"Is there something you need?" she asked as she stepped into his den and pressed into his fur

He took a step back when he warmth shot down all the way to his tail tip. "Lightfeather, we talked about this. I called you about Lionpaw" he meowed.

Lightfeather paused and waited "What about him?" she asked.

"Do you think he is ready?" he asked.

"Of course!" she meowed

"Look Lightfeather I'm sorry I couldn't make him a warrior like all the others…" Crowstar meowed.

"Why do you doubt my training skills? Cause I learned from the best" she growled looking at her leader.

To his surprise he saw all affection wiped from her face and it was replaced with defiance, her blue eyes were like cold fire staring back at me and I couldn't help but admire her.

"You really care for Lionpaw don't you?" he asked gently.

Lightfeather sat and nods her head "I love Lionpaw very much, like a kit I never had…probably the way all mentors feel for their apprentices…the way I know you feel for me" she meowed. "I just want to see him happy, fighting strongly for his clan as a warrior. He's proved himself a thousand times over. He's battled in all the border fights, he's been training hard with me and even with his friends. He does his best to bring back the most prey he can find." She meowed.

Crowstar looked intensely at his former apprentice he could tell she had strong feelings about this.

"And you may not have noticed because you were sick, but during leaf bare Lionpaw did the most patrols, he hardly had any time to rest…he never came back to camp unless he had at brought back at least once peace of prey to feed the elders or the queens" Lightfeather meowed.

"I know. But I just had to make sure he's ready…him being blind and all he started out at a disadvantage…I can see if he was blind in one eye or something…I would have gladly given him his warrior name" Crowstar sighed.

"It's ok…I feel like you've given me an impossible apprentice…normally my mentorship would have been over moons ago and I'd be waiting in line for my next apprentice. But once again you've taught me of patience. I know I will be the happiest cat ever when he becomes a warrior because I know I took the time to train and teach him myself…" she meowed and touched noses with her leader, able to estimate where it was in the darkness of the den.

Lightfeather felt a warm tongue on her cheek and she curled her tail with delight.

"I was the proudest tom in all of Thunder clan the moment Icestar named you as a warrior, because you were my apprentice. So I understand…well I think I'll make you a happy she-cat because tomorrow I'm naming him a warrior of-"

Crowstar landed in his nest as Lightfeather tackled him with happiness.

"Oh Crowstar" she murmured. "Wait till I tell Lionpaw" she meowed.

"Don't tell him you silly she-cat. He's earned it but I want to see the look on his face when I announce it tomorrow" he meowed and for a moment he thought he saw a figure from where he was sitting but didn't give any indication.

Lightfeather licked his cheek and found herself never wanting to leave from this spot. "You know I love you" she murmured softly.

His eyes were liquid pools of fire as he stared back at his apprentice and sighed "Yes…I know Lightfeather" he meowed.

Lightfeather ached on the inside and got to her paws "Thanks for giving me heads up Crowstar. Sleep well" she meowed.

"I'm sorry…you've always been there from the time you were an apprentice to now…but I can never return those feelings…I'm sorry" he said as she walked out. He could see the tip of her tail flick to let him know she heard.

* * *

"Great job, I never realized how much you've grown until you have me pinned to the ground" Lightfeather got to her paws.

Lionpaw lifted his head proudly "Of course I've gotten bigger" he meowed.

"Well, let's hunt a little" Lightfeather meowed.

"Hello"

They turned and saw Mudshadow walking up to them with Nightfrost and Shadowflame.

"Mudshadow, hi" Lightfeather meowed and touched noses with her friend in greeting.

He swiftly took a step back after touching nose with her. "We are going to patrol Shadow clan, they've been quiet for awhile" Mudshadow meowed.

"Oh we were going to hunt for a bit" Lightfeather meowed.

"It's ok, you guys go patrol, I'll bring some prey for the clan" Lionpaw meowed and headed his own way.

"I'll go with him. No cat should travel alone" she meowed and followed the blind tom.

"Well that leaves us then, shall we go?" Shadowflame meowed and lead the way to Shadow clan border.

* * *

Nightfrost walked with Lionpaw and they caught plenty of prey.

"Hey Nightfrost is something bothering you?" Lionpaw meowed after picking up a prickly feeling.

"Lots of things….first…you and Snowfall…" she paused searching him.

Lionpaw sighed and realized she had figured it out and just nodded "Yes, she and I are together…we just didn't want anyone to know until I'm a warrior…I'm sorry we didn't tell you…it was me who suggested it" he said

"I'm happy for you" she meowed and suddenly realized Silverstorm had no one and her heart went out to her. "However I had other concerns…its Silverstorm"

Lionpaw tensed and waited to hear what the black she-cat had to say.

"I also noticed Duskclaw…he's paying a bit too much attention to Silverstorm" she meowed

Lionpaw mentally scoffed at the idea but the fur on his neck prickled at the thought of any tom, let alone one not in Thunder clan, taking an interest in Silverstorm. "No way, it is dark you know, only thing to show who is who is the moon light" he said convincing himself more than his friend.

"She is a pretty she-cat, he's hurt about Sparklepaw and which she is also silver…well she is a silver tabby based on what Oakleaf told me" Nightfrost meowed beginning her argument. "And he was the first one to comfort her about Wind clan, his voice sounded soothing, very caring" she meowed.

"He was always a friendly cat, even when we were apprenticed attending our first gathering" he meowed on the tom's defense.

"Well explain that after he touched noses with everyone he took time to whisper something in her ear" she meowed as if daring him to find fault with her reasoning.

"I can't believe this" he growled shaking his head.

"I know, I mean what If she starts to like him or something…" she meowed

"I have faith in Silverstorm, she wouldn't break the warrior code" he meowed.

"Well… I could be other thinking things. And she didn't look interested…so let's collect the rest of the prey and go back to camp" she meowed.

* * *

"Be sure to feed the elders and queens" Blazeclaw meowed as Lionpaw placed his catches in the fresh kill pile.

Lionpaw grabbed three pieces of prey for the queens.

"Don't worry Lionpaw I got the elders" Nightfrost meowed and grabbed two for the elderly cats and walked off.

Lionpaw was grateful he had her to help him with apprentice jobs. He walked into the nursery and figured the kits were sleeping as he wasn't tackled into.

"Hello Lionpaw" Frostfur meowed as she gave herself a lick and he wondered how big she was getting.

"Hello everyone" he meowed sitting the prey down.

"How is your training?" Rosethorn asked as she took a mouse from the pile he sat down.

"I'm good; Lightfeather said I'm getting stronger. I am able to pin her down now" he purred. "Frostfur…are you doing ok?" he found himself wanting to ask.

"Yes, I'm due any day now…I find it exciting, not as exciting as being an apprentice as a kit, or being a warrior…but exciting" Frostfur meowed much to the tom's surprise.

"So…what is it like?" he asked "Giving birth I mean?" he asked.

"I never had a tom that was curious, well it hurts but once the first kit is out it becomes easier…but other than that, looking at the little bundles of fur that you and the one you love had made…you feel an unbreakable bond, nothing is more stronger, more fiercer than a mother's love for her kit" Brownflower said.

Lionpaw could feel those strong emotions and nods gently "I was curious…I wondered…you know…if Graycloud ever felt that way for me?" he asked and felt waves of sympathy and kept his ears flat.

"Of course, Graycloud loved you, you being her only kit she wanted to protect you, like I said a queen will always love her kit" Brownflower meowed.

"Like I love all my kits, Mudshadow is a warrior now but I still love him as if he were Mudkit…and ever Stormkit…she's not even mine but I find myself growing fonder of her" she meowed.

"Ok, that was all, enjoy your day" he meowed and left the den.

* * *

Soon the sun started to go down and Lionpaw was about to go to Snowfall to share tongues but Lightfeather caught his attention.

"Come share tongues with me" she meowed.

He wasn't sure what to make of this but followed his mentor and soon felt the soothing licks and closed his sightless eyes purring softly.

Soon Crowstar made his way to high ledge "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the high ledge for a clan meeting"

Lionpaw sighed and got to his paws he could feel Lightfeather's excitement and wondered if it was from wanting to pay attention.

"I call this meeting to happily announce that a very special cat has earned his warrior name" Crowstar meowed and everyone burst into murmurs of shock. Everyone turned to look at Lionpaw as he was the only apprentice.

Lionpaw was frozen in shock_ 'it's my turn? Could it be?'_ he remained still until Lightfeather shoved him forward he could feel how proud she was.

I Crowstar, leader of Thunder clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Lionpaw lifted his head up high, he never felt more excited in his life. _'Are you watching me Graycloud?'_ he found himself asking

"Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Crowstar asked.

"I do" Lionpaw meowed without hesitation.

"Then by the powers of Star Clan, I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lionflame. Star Clan honors your courage, strength, and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunder clan".

The clan was silent, Lionflame's pelt bristled _'Does the clan think I'm not fit to be a warrior?'_

"Lionflame, Lionflame!" Nightfrost and Lightfeather was the first to call him his new name. Then he heard Snowfall, Talonclaw…and if he was hearing correctly Stoneclaw.

Soon everyone was chanting Lionflame's new name and he felt better about everything.

"Congratulations Lionflame" Snowfall purred and gave him an affectionate lick.

Lionflame bristled at the suddenly display and remembered he was a warrior now and he intertwined his tail his Snowfall.

"I'm so proud, I know Graycloud is too" Stoneclaw walked up to Lionflame and touched noses with him.

Lionflame felt a burst of pride. Stoneclaw never really showed him much affection before.

"There is still one problem" Crowstar meowed and everyone stopped hovering around Lionflame and turned to look at Crowstar.

"Thunder clan has never had a gap between getting new warriors and apprentices." Crowstar meowed.

The clan murmured everyone realized the dilemma; none of the kits were old enough to be apprentices.

"I thought that's why you kept Lionflame an apprentice all this time? Just make him do apprentice jobs until the kits can be apprenticed" Mudshadow called from the crowd.

Lionflame whipped his head in the tom's direction and snarled.

"Well it looks like I know the first warrior to be doing apprentice duties, soon as this meeting is over Mudshadow go check the elders for ticks" Crowstar meowed ignoring his son's hiss.

"I think we are capable to clean up our own messes in the nursery" Stormkit boldly spoke up though she soon regretted it when all the cats turned to look at her.

"Young kit, step forward" Crowstar meowed noticing Stormkit and hearing her reply but wish to bring her forward.

Stormkit approached, weaving through the other cats and stopped when she reached the front, near Lionflame.

"Now you may speak young one" Crowstar meowed.

Stormkit shuffled her paws "I just think we can clean up our own messes, that way warriors will have one less thing to worry about" Stormkit meowed feeling a bit more confident now that Crowstar himself gave her permission to speak.

Crowstar looked down at the young kit "I suppose…" Crowstar meowed.

"Why not father? I mean we will be doing it as apprentices anyway, might as well get into practice now…" Pinekit meowed actually agreeing with Stormkit.

Rainkit and Applekit nodded their heads in agreement "We will help out if we can" they meowed.

Crowstar looked touched from the kit's willing to help out the clan "Ok, the kits will have the duty of cleaning the nursery and making sure their queens get fresh kill. Warriors will not have apprentices to train, apprentices kept warriors in shape for battle, this is the other issue" Crowstar meowed.

The clan realized this but no one was that concerned.

"I say Thunder clan is as fit as any other clan with apprentices" Brambleleaf meowed.

"Well I have an idea" Lionflame meowed. "Why don't warriors take small groups out and train as if it would be another kind of patrol. We use the claw sheath rule and Skypool and Oakleaf won't use precious herbs until really needed" Lionflame said.

"Well done, starting tomorrow, the kits will take on their duties and warriors will begin their training." Crowstar leaped off of highledge.

* * *

The clan went back to sharing tongues and Lionflame was surrounded by his friends.

"This is great Lionflame, now we can all sleep in the warriors den at last" Talonclaw meowed.

"I couldn't have done it without you and Nightfrost" Lionflame meowed.

"What do you mean?" Snowfall asked.

"Well I've been training with them at night whenever possible" he meowed.

"Yea, first it was just the two of us, he wanted to get stronger and I didn't want to lose everything just because I wasn't training anymore so we trained together until one night Talonclaw followed us and decided we all train together." Nightfrost explained.

"Though I think Lionflame earned his name by working hard for the clan, harder than any senior warrior" Talonclaw meowed.

"The sun is going down, Lionflame you better get to your position, you have to guard camp?" Silverstorm meowed and got up. "I'm heading to bed" she meowed and walked off.

"I guess this will be our last night in the apprentice den, we can move in with the warriors after today" Nightfrost meowed.

After saying goodnight to all his friends Lionflame guarded the camp. The night air was chilly but not nearly as cold as a night on leaf bare. His ears were pricked to hear anything that came by.

'_I did it Graycloud…I did it, I'm a Thunder clan warrior. I hope you are proud'_ he thought about his mother and his heart didn't ache anymore but a dull pain clawed at him at the thought of his mother never seeing him a warrior.

'_For Graycloud, I'll be the best warrior I can be'_ was the tom's only thought for the night.

**Well that's the longest chapter yet…I think. Well Finally, FINALLY Lionpaw is now a warrior. Welcome Lionflame everyone =) I like to thank Ginnystar for reinforcing the idea for his name. I wanted to be something different besides Lionclaw or Lionfang. Not sure of anyone thought of Lionflame before but lol I feel original enough. Next chapter will be the new set up so we won't get lost and a time skip because we all like kits. Frostfur will give birth to her first litter. Their names will also be there just so I won't have to worry about changing it anytime soon.**


	20. Clan Allegiance 5

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

**Times have changed and it's time to keep everyone (including myself) on the right track**

**Allegiance**

**Thunder clan**

**Leader: ****Crowstar –** black tom with golden eyes

**Deputy:**** Blazeclaw – **ginger tabby tom

**Medicine cat:**** Skypool **– Light grey she-cat with white chest and underbelly

_Medicine cat Apprentice: Oakleaf_

**Warriors**

**Hawkstorm –** brown tabby tom with a white under belly, green eyes

**Shadowflame – **Black tom with ginger paws and chest, amber eyes [Crowstar's Brother]

**Brambleleaf – **Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Mudshadow – **Black tom with brown patches with golden eyes [Crowstar's Oldest Kit]

**Stripefur – **Grey tabby tom with green eyes

**Lightfeather – **Beautifulwhite she-cat with ginger patches and tail

_Apprentice: Lionpaw_

**Stoneclaw – **Light grey tom with darker flecks, blue eyes [brother of Graycloud]

**Shimmerpelt – **Beautiful silver she-cat who's pelt shimmers like a pond

**Talonclaw – **Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Silverstorm – **Pretty silver tabby she-cat with sapphire eyes

**Nightfrost – **Black she-cat with golden eyes, very copy of her father

**Snowfall – **pure white she-cat with blue eyes

**Lionflame– **Long haired ginger tom with grey eyes [blind]

**Queens**

**Rosethorn – **Scarlet she-cat with blue eyes and long claws

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

_Mate of Stoneclaw Mother of Applekit and Rainkit_

**Brownflower – **Light brown she-cat with darker stripes, green eyes

_Mate of Crowstar Mother of Pinekit_

_Caretaker of Stormkit -_ _Long haired gray she-cat with a few faded flecks, deep blue_

**Frostfur** – A pretty long haired grey and white she-cat

_*Mate of Hawkstorm mother of Hawkkit, Treekit, and__Bluekit _

**Apprentices: **

**Oakleaf – **Brown tabby tom with blue green eyes

**Elders**

**Windpelt** – Pretty long haired light grey she-cat with white under belly retired medicine cat

**Copperfur – **A copper color tom with green eyes

**Shadow Clan**

**Leader:**** Coldstar – **Big brown tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Maplepaw_

**Deputy****: Clawheart – **White tom with black streaks long claws

**Medicine cat****: Frostclaw – **Silver she-cat with icy eyes, previously a warrior

_Apprentice: Mudpaw_

**Warriors**

**Skywing –** blue grey she-cat with grey eyes

**Nightsong – **black she-cat with white chest

**Greypelt – **Big grey tabby with green eyes

**Moonfang – **grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Rushingpaw

**Ravenclaw – **Black tom with green eyes

**Icepelt – **blue grey tom with blue eyes

**Ambergaze – **black and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Dawnflower – **Small brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Darkpelt – **Brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Fogpelt – **Handsome Silver tom with dark grey flecks and a white muzzle and underbelly, piercing blue–grey eyes

**Blackclaw – **Black tom with long sharp claws and icy blue eyes

**Maplefrost –** Prettytortoiseshell and white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Queens**

**Indigogaze – **Small black she-cat with indigo colored eyes

Mate of Darkpelt

Mother of Toadkit and Ashkit

**Apprentices:**

**Mudpaw – **Light brown tom with darker flecks, blue eyes

**Rushingpaw – **Golden brown with a white muzzle, green eyes

**Elders**

**Rockpelt – **Stone grey tom with icy blue eyes

**Redclaw – **White tom with a scarlet paw

**Wind Clan**

**Leader****: Runningstar– **White she-cat with a cream underbelly

**Deputy****: Spottedfur – **Brown tom with lighter brown spots

**Medicine Cat****: Featherpelt – **silver gray she-cat with long feathery pelt

**River Clan**

**Leader: ****Lakestar – **Blue-gray silvery tom with a long feathery tail and blue eyes

**Deputy: ****Tawnycloud – **Tawny colored she-cat with golden eyes

**Medicine Cat: ****Spottedflower –** golden brown she-cat with darker brown spots

_Apprentice: Sparklepaw_

**Outside of Clans**

**Firetail (Flame)– **Handsomeflaming ginger tom with green eyes

**Graycloud (Cloud)– **Long haired smokey gray she-cat, has light grey flecks and blue eyes

**Max – **Big friendly Black tom, loner who is friends with Firetail and Graycloud

**Tiger** – Golden brown tom with dark brown tabby markings, green eyes


	21. When there is a Fox a Tiger is born

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

**Well hoped you all liked the last chapter. I just had to get Lionflame in here. This chapter will start out with a look at Silverstorm and how she feels after discovering Snowfall and Lionflame are together. Now sure if I'm going to bring Tiger in this chapter or not but he will come. I'll see where it goes. So Hope you enjoy Chapter 15. It will be harder to update now that school is in. So bare with me I will update as much as possible. **

Me: Hello

Lionflame: Don't forget-

Me: Yea, yea I know, the disclaimer

Lion: good creator

Me: -rolls eyes-

Me: Well I do **NOT** own warriors.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**/Last time Crowstar shares his feelings about Lionpaw to Stoneclaw and Shadowflame, telling them of the prophecy surrounding Lionpaw. Oakpaw has gotten his medicine cat name which is Oakleaf. Oakleaf learns about the prophecy and shares it with Skypool. Soon Lionpaw earned the new name of Lionflame/**_

It's been only a few sunrises since Lionflame became a warrior and the group of friends moved in the warriors den together.

Silverstorm woke up when her former mentor, Stripefur poked her in the side. The silly and friendly tom looked down at her. "You on a morning patrol with me, Brambleleaf, and Shimmerpelt" he meowed.

"Okay I'm up" Silverstorm got up and followed the grey tabby out and saw her mother and Brambleleaf already waiting.

"Come on, you can eat while we are out" Brambleleaf meowed as she took the lead out of the camp.

The sun was hardly out, the orange light barely breaking through the clouds and Silverstorm suppressed a shiver from the slightly chilly morning.

"So where do we patrol?" Silverstorm asked.

"Shadow clan, another patrol is doing Wind clan" Brambleleaf meowed and the brown tabby led the way to shadow clan border.

Silverstorm paused as a mouse scurried by and in a flash; the silver tabby warrior caught the mouse.

"Go ahead and eat" Stripefur meowed, his green eyes showing the usual affection he'd always given her as an apprentice.

She ate with a few swift bites and she and her mentor quickly caught up to the two other she cats.

"The border is fine…no tricks for a change…" Brambleleaf meowed.

"So how do you feel about your brother fathering kits?' Shimmerpelt asked.

The tabby warrior's green eyes shown with affection "Well... I figured if he ever did…it had to be Frostfur…the three of us were close from kit hood…I was hoping they would before we become elders being as we are senior warriors and all" Brambleleaf meowed.

"That is true" Stripefur meowed.

"Are you ok with not having any of your own?" Silverstorm dared to ask.

"Nah, I don wan to experience it. Frostfur will do that for me. And long as I get to see cute little brown tabby kits running around with my brother's blood. I'm ok with that. I can go to Star clan happy" Brambleleaf meowed and continued the walk of Shadow clan border.

When they arrived at camp Silverstorm saw Lionflame with Snowfall and pain clawed at her heart at the sight. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts _'I don't' understand…why do I feel…so lonely?'_ the silver tabby even noticed Nightfrost showing interest in Talonclaw and realized everyone was pairing off. _'So where does that leave me?'_

"What's wrong Silverstorm?" The silver warrior took notice that Lionflame was near her, his grey eyes holding concern.

"I'm fine" she meowed and walked pass him to rest.

* * *

Later Lionflame approached Silverstorm "Come on, the others are going to train together so we won't get out of shape" meowed the blind tom.

Silverstorm nods and gets up onto her paws. Snowfall, Talonclaw and Nightfrost were already waiting.

"Well Talonclaw was going to train with me and Nightfrost was going to train with Snowfall" Lionflame meowed.

"I'm just the odd cat out…" Silverstorm sighed. "That's ok…I'll just train with-"

"Hey my old apprentice, I would have asked you to join me but you all seem to be training together" Stripefur had appeared.

"Oh, thank you and I can train, just like old times" Silverstorm meowed and walked away from the group and towards Stripefur.

"Are you sure?" asked the tabby warrior.

"Well… I thought-"

"Of course, it wasn't an even amount of us anyway" Silverstorm meowed quickly, interrupting Lionflame and mentor and apprentice pair walks off together.

Silverstorm sighed once they were alone.

"Are you ok?" Stripefur asked. "You only sigh like that when you are troubled" he added before the silver she-cat could say anything.

"Well…it's just that I feel left out…" she confessed. "Lionflame and Snowfall are mates…and I know Nightfrost and Talonclaw will be mates eventually...everyone are pairing off and …and" Silverstorm choked up on her words and her vision started getting blurry.

"Oh Silverstorm" Stripefur gave his old apprentice a comforting lick. "I think you are mostly jealous that Snowfall won Lionflame's affection…perfectly normal…as for your friends, well if they were your friends they will always be with you…but if all else fails…I'm still here" Stripefur meowed his green eyes glittering in the way she remembered.

"Thanks Stripefur, I could always talk to you" she meowed and touched noses with her mentor.

"Now let's see if you remember those moves" Stripefur meowed and dropped to a crouch and in a flash attacked his former apprentice.

* * *

Lionflame layed on the ground next to his friends, they worn each other out from all the practicing and battling but Nightfrost insisted that they keep practicing.

"I'm so tired I don't think I can ever move again" Talonclaw meowed.

"Hey…you think Silverstorm is acting a bit weird…she hasn't said much lately" Lionflame mentioned.

"She's spoken to me recently…but today she does seem to be ignoring you and Snowfall" Nightfrost meowed.

"Yea, I've spoken with her as well" Talonclaw meowed.

Snowfall got up and groomed her white pelt as they talked not seeming to care too much "I dunno what's gotten into her but it needs to stop, it's annoying" Snowfall asked.

"Did you say something to her?" Talonclaw asked, ignoring the white she-cat comment.

"No…I say hi and hunt with her as always."Lionflame meowed and got to his paws as he heard the paws of his friends scrambling against the ground to get to their own paws.

"It troubles me greatly…she was always bubbly and did everything she could to make sure we were happy, right there with us, like a warm light" meowed Nightfrost.

Lionflame took a moment to think _'Star clan said something about a silver light'_ "Yea, I'm a bit worried about her…maybe I'll talk to her later" he meowed. He couldn't shake the sudden anxiety though he did his best to hide it.

"Well, it's always been the five of us in the nursery…Oakleaf is on a different path so…" Nightfrost meowed and turned to Snowfrost. "Why don't you care Snowfall? She's your sister…or least you share her mother" Nightfrost meowed as everyone knew Snowfall wasn't Shimmerpelt's real kit, her real mother died giving birth to her.

Snowfall bristled in defense "Look I just think we shouldn't let how she feels effect the rest of us. I am perfectly happy, being with Lionflame and having you two as my good friends, now if she is unhappy that's just her" she meowed. She pressed into Lionflame, hoping for his defense.

"I'm surprised at you…you of all cats should be the most concerned…come on you guys lets go back to camp. It's getting late…I can feel the sun's heat drifting away" Lionflame meowed and headed back to camp.

Nightfrost shot the white she-cat a glare and walked back with Lionflame leaving Talonclaw and Snowfall trailing behind.

* * *

Silverstorm was back in camp sharing tongues with Stripefur as Lionflame and the others returned, each carrying a piece of fresh kill.

"You guys were out for awhile" Stripefur meowed.

"Yea, it was hard to give up" Talonclaw meowed and they each dropped their catch in the fresh kill pile.

From the distance they saw the fluffy grey body of Stormkit leaving the elders ten, she had bounce in her step but the tiredness shown in her eyes, moss tangled in her pelt.

"The kits are working hard" Nightfrost mentioned.

"Yea…I feel bad…it's only because I became a warrior" Lionflame sighed.

"No worries, you deserved this, you waited for moons" Snowfall meowed.

"Of course" Stripefur meowed, he glanced at Silverstorm who hasn't stopped grooming to speak.

"Hey you guys"

They turned his head and saw Oakleaf and Stormkit.

"Oh, let's go, see you in the den Stripefur" Nightfrost meowed and with a flick of her tail she lead the others towards the brown tabby with Snowfall leading Lionflame gently, brushing against him ever so slightly.

"Silverstorm…" Stripefur murmured and turned to the silver warrior.

"Hmm?" she questioned and paused in her grooming.

"You shouldn't avoid them…I wish I had friends like them…Lightfeather and Mudshadow and I didn't stay nearly that close…as you can see we barely talk now…keep the friends you have" he meowed and got to his paws and went into the warriors den to turn in early.

Silverstorm sighed and thought of following but too late, Stormkit came over to her. Her blue eyes so tired yet filled with kit like innocence. "Silverstorm?" the kit questioned as she stared at her.

"Yes Stormkit?" she replied.

"Care to join us…Oakleaf asked about you…well yea and I don't think it's the same without you…I like all of Lionflame's friends, that means you too" Stormkit meowed.

Silverstorm purred "Well…I think I'm going to turn in…and you should too, I know you been working hard cleaning bedding and feeding the elders, doing the responsibilities you not supposed to be doing for a few moons yet" Silverstorm meowed.

"But I _like_ doing it…I want to be a real Thunder clan cat… I feel like I'm doing my part…" Stormkit meowed, the kit like innocence fading into a cat that held many problems in their heart, with worries a kit shouldn't have.

Silverstorm, being touched decided to go to them for Stormkit's sake "Ok I'll go, just for a bit" she said and followed the kit. She felt their eyes on her but focused on either Oakleaf or Stormkit, it wouldn't be hard because they were next to each other.

"Welcome" Oakleaf purred and the friendly tabby touched noses with Silverstorm.

They chatted and it felt almost normal for Silverstorm and she even broke out of her comfort and chatted with Nightfrost who was all too happy to respond and soon the sun went down and the moon was up instead.

"Wow…I keep forgetting how great you look in the moonlight, like a Star clan cat" Oakleaf meowed looking like he was caught in a trance. "I keep thinking of Sparklepaw, she really shined like you…only her eyes were pale blue and not a deep blue like yours" Oakleaf meowed

"I wondered how Duskclaw is…he was sad because he was in love with Sparklepaw but she became a medicine cat apprentice" Silverstorm meowed.

Nightfrost bristled slightly and fumbled with her paws "Don't worry about him, he is a River clan cat after all, he just need to find another she-cat, I mean there's got to be plenty right?" the black she-cat meowed.

"Maybe he can't…maybe she was the only cat he ever wanted to be with…how could he just possibly settle for some other she-cat?" She asked. "What if his only chance for love has been taken right under his paws?" she added and got to her paws. "Well I'm heading to bed" she meowed and walked off.

"You think…?" Nightfrost mumbled to Lionflame while the others were stretching.

"Nah, I don't think so" he meowed and they all went to the warriors den.

* * *

Silverstorm was woken up by a sharp poke in her side. She could make out a white figure in the pitch darkness and knew it was Snowfall.

"Follow me" she hissed softly and padded outside.

Silverstorm thought of curling up and not moving but decided she better follow. She got up from her place beside Shimmerpelt and Stripefur and padded softly around them.

Soon they were out of camp and into the woods and Snowfall stopped.

"So what do you want?" Silverstorm asked. "I was having a good sleep, I was dreaming I caught the biggest piece of prey" she meowed.

Snowfall just hissed "What's your problem? You've been ignoring everyone for days. You got Nightfrost to verbally question things and even Lionflame is worried" she meowed. "You been seeing less of us and you keep spending your time with Stripefur, what gives?" she asked.

"So what if I had, Stripefur is nice" Silverstorm meowed.

"This is silly, I've known you my whole life, something is up…"Snowfall came to the realization and narrowed her blue eyes. "This has something to do with me and Lionflame….you didn't start acting funny until the clan found out we were mates" she meowed.

Silverstorm wasn't surprised Snowfall figured it out but refused to answer.

"You have feelings for Lionflame…don't you?" Snowfall asked suddenly.

"What does it matter?" Silverstorm answered with a question.

Snowfall bristled defensively "I figured you did, but I got to him first. He and I are together so stay away from my tom… I won't let him be taken away from me" Snowfall hissed.

Silverstorm was taken aback by the out of character change in the white warrior. "Why fight a battle I can't win…" Silverstorm padded away from Snowfall, her heart broken and she just wanted to wail into the night sky. She suddenly knew how Duskclaw felt.

She went to bed and let her sadness pull her into sleep.

* * *

Lionflame woke up to a gentle poke to his side, any form of touch was all that it took to wake up the blind tom. He woke up and scented that it was Blazeclaw and he sat up instantly, claws scraping against the moss.

"Woah, settle down Lionflame, surprised that it's me huh?" he asked.

"Yea, so what is it Blazeclaw?" Lionflame asked.

"Mind joining a hunting patrol with me and Hawkstorm?" asked the deputy.

Lionflame blinked in bewilderment, he was never _asked_ to join on anything, he was always _told_ to join patrols. "Oh…um sure" he meowed.

"Well wake another cat and join us, the pile is down to one mouse and Stormkit just gave it to Brownflower, Thunder clan needs it's best hunter out for the first hunting patrol" Blazeclaw meowed leaving the den.

Lionflame felt proud as he realized the deputy just praised him. He took a moment to scent the cats in the den. He smelt Brambleleaf, Shimmerpelt, and Silverstorm and realized others are either out training or patrolling borders._ 'This could be my chance to talk to Silverstorm'_ he got up and gently prodded the she-cat.

"Silverstorm….wake up…" he murmured softly.

"Mmm…What?" Silverstorm blinked open her dark blue eyes and jumped the moment she met grey eyes. Her heart raced the moment she realized how close he was to her.

Lionflame mistook the rapid movement for being surprised and took a paw step back "Blazeclaw told me to pick another cat to go on a hunting patrol" he meowed.

"Ok, I'm coming" she meowed and followed Lionflame out and couldn't help but feel a little happy he invited her.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father soon" Hawkstorm meowed as the patrol went into the forest.

* * *

"She's due any day now from what Crowstar tells me…and Lionflame…Crowstar is noticing how hard you are working, you and your friends train everyday without fail" Blazeclaw turning his attention to the blind tom.

Lionflame could only dip his head "Thanks, I'm just doing my best, just because I got my warrior name doesn't mean I can slack up…in fact It means I have to do more to show I deserve it" he meowed. He paused as he heard grass rustling and turned his head.

Hawkstorm caught sight of the mouse Lionflame had indicated and he crouched down. Lionflame felt a tail brush against his chest and realized it was holding him and realized someone was going for the mouse and sat still. He heard the thudding of paws and knew the mouse was caught.

"How about we spit up, each going around near the borders, we will catch more prey that way" Blazeclaw suggested as Hawkstorm scraped earth over the catch.

"Brilliant idea, Silverstorm and I can head near the Wind clan border, maybe some rabbits will cross the border and we can have some nice healthy rabbits to eat" Lionflame suggested making the choice before Silverstorm tries to avoid him, with them alone he could finally talk to her.

"Great, well Hawkstorm let's get going" Blazeclaw meowed and with a flick of his tail let the senior warrior off in one direction.

"Well, come on" Lionflame meowed to the silver warrior and lead the way on the opposite direction and to his pleasure he felt her pelt brush against him slightly as she followed.

Silverstorm wished she could have spoken quicker but now was alone with Lionflame. _'What if we run into Snowfall? She'll let me have it next time we are alone'_ Silverstorm remembered last night. She never saw her sister get so defensive only when they have battled against Shadow clan or during their training.

She paused as she saw Lionflame drop low and she saw his attention must be on the squirrel and allowed him to sneak silently eyeing his rippling muscles as he bunched up to spring and in no time the squirrel was in his jaws. Scraping dirt over it he turned to Silverstorm.

"Hey Silverstorm…why are you avoiding me? Did I so something wrong? If so I'm very sorry" he meowed as they continued to walk.

Silverstorm shut her eyes in order not to see the hurt on his face. "I…I just…things have been on my mind, you've done nothing wrong" she meowed.

"I have…. I've hurt you somehow…and I feel terrible, please just tell me…I haven't told anyone this…but I can…sometimes feel emotions, it's like I'm feeling them but slightly different. It happens if I focus on a specific cat, or sometimes if the emotions are strong enough it comes at me…right now I feel uncertainty and pain…and knowing it's from you out of all cats…." He couldn't finish what he wanted to say and pressed his face against hers.

Silverstorm didn't know he could do that and knew it was no hiding after all. "Well…. I don't like how you and Snowfall are together ok!" she wailed letting everything go. "I realized you two are together and I know it's only a matter of time before Nightfrost or Talonclaw confesses their love for each other and they will be mates…. I'm alone ok…I have no one that loves me" she meowed saying mostly everything that bothered her. _'I wished you were that one…'_ was what she wanted to add.

Lionflame froze when she said this and sighed "No wonder you hate me…you feel alone now…you know…you were the first friend I ever had…in the nursery you'd always try to talk to me. No matter how much I ignored you, you'd always come back…I'm happy…because of you you've opened my heart to friendship….but…but Snowfall…she opened my heart to love…she was…" he paused and shook his head. "I let you down…I'm sorry Silverstorm…" he meowed and gave her ear a comforting lick.

Silverstorm felt warm from the ear tip to her tail from that sign of comfort. "I...it's ok…I'm glad I'm your friend at least" she said walking away trying to hide her real affection from him.

"You are very important to me Silverstorm…but…for some reason…Snowfall got to where I don't think calling her a friend is right…I'm a bit confused on feelings…ironic huh?" he said considering he felt other cats emotions for so long. "I will always care about you…even more so than Nightfrost and Talonclaw…" he meowed and realized two she-cats were close to his heart and for the first time dread and guilt clawed at him as he found himself wondering who was closer.

"Hey you guys" the serious atmosphere vanished as Oakleaf walked up with Stormkit bouncing along side him.

"Why is she here?" Silverstorm asked.

"I'm on a mission. I came with Oakleaf to collect more moss for the bedding." Stormkit mewed.

"Yea I figured as long as I was looking for herbs it would be safe" Oakleaf meowed. "So far I've collected more poppy, cob webs, and borage" he added as he placed his herbs on the ground.

"You two seem like pals" Silverstorm pointed out.

"Yes, while Lionflame is away she tends to visit me and chat. She's really fun" Oakleaf purred and licked the gray kit on her ear affectionately.

Lionflame purred "She's claiming all my friends now, get your own you little fur ball" he meowed.

"I can't help your friends love me" she meowed playfully and she paused as Lionflame froze, his ears twitching away.

"What do you hear?" Oakleaf ask.

"Like…like a humming like noise" Lionflame meowed.

"Oh…bees perhaps? New leaf they like collecting liquid flowers from the forest and on the plains of wind clan and making honey…that's good the sore throats…I collected some a few moons ago…but it's hard to come by with all the stinging bees" Oakleaf explained.

"I bet Skypool would be happy if we collected them" Stormkit meowed.

"Well… we have to be careful" Oakleaf meowed and turned to the warriors. "Care to help?" he asked.

"Sure" Lionflame lead the small patrol to where the buzzing came from but he froze and so did everyone else. A smell the blind tom remembered a long time ago, badger.

Oakleaf shields Stormkit and they all crouch low. The young badger was apparently trying to get honey from the bee hive but the bees were swarming around the badger when it managed to knock the hive to the ground, breaking it.

The badger swipes its paws at the bees, giving a roar of annoyance from the stinging and it trampled off, bees following it.

"Lionflame guard Stormkit, Silverstorm help me grab some of honey" he meowed and the two manages to break off a piece with the golden liquid hanging from it.

"Well we got more than enough to share…so how about we get some and the rest goes to Skypool" Oakleaf suggested and they all agree.

Lionflame was the first to try and an explosion of sweetness came to him and his fir prickled. It slithered down his throat, and he could see why it would handle sore throat.

When they all had some Stormkit was more energetic than ever.

"Well I think we better get going, I got my herbs so it's time she got her moss for the bedding, meet you back at camp" the brown tabby and the grey kit walked off together.

* * *

A yowl pierced the camp, it was Frostfur, it was time for her kits.

"Someone get Skypool" Rosethorn called.

"Don't worry I am coming" the grey and white she-cat appeared.

Applekit, Rainkit and Pinekit was told to leave and was outside in curiosity.

"Where is Stormkit?" Rainkit asked yawning as the yowling woke him up from his nap.

"She left camp with Oakleaf to collect moss" Applekit meowed.

"What makes her so special that she can leave?" Pinekit grumbled.

"Better yet where is Hawkstorm?" Applekit commented.

Soon Oakleaf and Stormkit returned with herbs and moss and another yowl could be heard and Oakleaf rushed in the nursery knowing with the new found borage this would be useful.

"You came in time, ok relax Frostfur, you fought many battles, but the pain of kitting is a whole new fight, so try not to tense up too much" Skypool instructed, Rosethorn and Brownflower were nearby ready for assistance and comfort.

"Ok I can see one coming…" Oakleaf meowed.

Frostfur hissed and soon the first kit was out.

"It's a tom" Skypool meowed and passed to Oakleaf who gently licked the kit and it didn't take long for it to squeal and he passed it to Rosethorn who placed the kit to Frostfur's belly.

"Good job, you can do it….another one" Skypool meowed and with some encouragement the second kit was born, same fur as the first kit.

"Two tabby kits, Hawkstorm will be happy" Oakleaf meowed and gently licked the kit.

"And a tom at that, ok now one more Frostfur and I think that should be it" Skypool encouraged.

Frostfur yowled and the last one came out with ease.

"A she-kit" she meowed and Oakleafe licked her and for a moment the she-kit didn't respond.

"No... my she-kit…oh no" Frostfur wailed.

Oakleaf licked roughly and soon the kit squeaked making everyone sigh in relief.

"Congratulations, three beautiful kits" Brownflower meowed as she placed the last one near Frostfur who tiredly swept them with her tail and each kit started to suckle.

"Where…where is Hawkstorm?" she asked tiredly.

"He's still out, eat these to make sure enough milk is produced" Oakleaf meowed nudging some borage and the queen ate them.

* * *

Lionflame and Silverstorm met up with Blazeclaw and Hawkstorm and all four of them had jaws full of prey.

"Well done, let's head back to camp" Blazeclaw meowed and they patrol headed back.

"Congrats" Nightfrost meowed as the brown tabby placed his catch on the pile.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're a father you mouse brain" Brambleleaf hissed.

"I'm…Frostfur…" he couldn't even get the words formed but he knew Frostfur has kitted and rushed to the nursery.

"Oh Frostfur…I was on hunting patrol and I'm so sorry I missed it" he meowed.

"Be quiet you fur ball or you will wake the kits" she purred showing she wasn't angry. "Fathers don't really get to see anyway, you didn't miss much. The two tabbies two are your sons, and the blue grey and white is your daughter" she meowed.

"Do we name them now?" he meowed.

"Yes, but not now. I'm a little tired" Frostfur closes her eyes as she says this.

"Ok. I'll have form fresh kill for you later" he meowed and left the den.

All the cats surrounded Hawkstorm to congratulate him and ask how it feels.

"I have to set up more patrols, grab another cat and gather the remaining prey Hawkstorm left, he'll be too happy to go back." Blazeclaw meowed to Lionflame.

"Come on Silverstorm…feel like going?" he asked.

"I'll go with you" Snowfall meowed and glared at Silverstorm knowing Lionflame can't see it.

"Snowfall" he purred and brushed against his mate. "Come with me then" he meowed and walked off together.

Silverstorm stared after them and sighed but still felt happy. She felt a tail brush against her flank and saw Stripefur.

"You look better than yesterday…care to share?" he asked and dropped a rabbit at her feet.

"Ok, if you share your catch that is" she meowed and the two sat together and eat.

"Well Lionflame asked me what was wrong…well I found out he can feel other cats emotions so he knew I was lying to him when I said I was ok…so well…I told him and well he told me how important I am to you…I know I'll never mean as much to him as Snowfall…but knowing I am important to him means a lot…" she told him in hush tones, not wanting anyone to know what was going on.

"I'm glad you are happy now Silverstorm" he meowed. "Lionflame always did care for you, though…I always assume you'd be the one instead of Snowfall" he wondered out loud.

"Silverstorm...Talonclaw and I are going to train so would you like to come?" Nightfrost asked as she approached.

"Sure, see you around Stripefur" Silverstorm meowed as she got to her paws and followed her friends.

* * *

"I see you were with Silverstorm" Snowfall meowed as the followed alongside Lionflame.

"Yea, I talked to her and I think she's ok now" Lionflame replied.

"Well what was wrong?" she asked.

"Well…she felt lonely…we were together and I suppose Talonclaw and Nightfrost would eventually get together and that left her alone…I felt bad… I told her I'll be there for her and she seem to warm up to me afterwards" he replied.

He froze when he heard Snowfall hiss and knew it wasn't like her.

"You don't get it…that maybe what she told you for sympathy but I know why she's acting like that" Snowfall hissed and Lionflame felt anger and a touch of uneasiness.

He pressed against her "Relax…." He purred and licked her cheek. "Why was she so upset?" he asked.

"She likes you, loves you ok. She's upset you picked me over her. I think she even tried to use Stripefur to either get your attention or just to fill the void" she meowed.

Lionflame remained unreadable as she told him this _'she…she loves me?'_ he suddenly had a flashback to the times she tackled him as a kit. How she would trail behind him and try to talk to him. To her as an apprentice and that one night at the gathering where he fur shined. Even to now and he shut his sightless eyes.

"I…I had no idea…I can't believe she loves me" he murmured.

Snowfall wasn't sure to make of his reaction "Well so do I…and you chose me…but I see you just going to run to her" she spat and stormed off, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to lose him to her and she couldn't read that expression on his face, was it only surprise, or was he thinking of being with Silverstorm instead?

"What make it worse is that he's not even chasing me…" she murmured softly as she walked into the forest some more. She paused and turned to go back to camp with the prey she helped collect.

* * *

"I win" Stormkit mewled when she pinned Pinekit to the ground. He growled in annoyance, his golden eyes flashing and he got up off the ground.

"Beaten by a barn cat" he hissed and got up and groomed his fur.

Stormkit ignored him and went to Rainkit and touched noses with him. "Cleaver she-cat" he meowed.

"I know, well with fighting a mouse brained tom it wasn't that hard" she meowed and swiped his ear.

"Kits, come on, it's time to share tongues" Brownflower called.

"Oh...I forgot to bring them fresh kill" Stormkit meowed and grabbed a mouse.

"She's my mom, I'll get it" he said trying to grab it.

"Well she's taking care of me and I am just doing my job and bringing fresh kill" she hissed tugging back.

"Stop trying to do work like you are a clan cat, you don't belong" he hissed.

Hearing that made Stormkit drop her fresh kill, tears welling up inside. "I…I just…why you always so mean" she wailed and ran off to Skypool's den.

Pinekit narrowed his eyes before grabbing the mouse she dropped.

"Pinekit that was mean" Applekit meowed looking back at the gray kit vanishing into the den.

"Apologize now" Rainkit hissed "You been calling her horrible names and being just a piece of fox dung for moons" Rainkit added.

"You know she doesn't belong here, the three of us were happy together until she came along" He meowed.

Rainkit hissed and tackled into Pinekit, his tiny claws scraping Pinekit. The toms hiss and spat as they tumbled in the dirt.

"Rainkit, stop this instant!" the gray tom leaped off Pinekit who was dirty and ruffled a thin red line was on his cheek from the scratch.

"But father I-"

"No excuse Rainkit, clan mates do not attack each other and I know this wasn't playing" Stoneclaw hissed, his eyes narrowed at the kits.

"What's going on?" Brownflower poked her head out the nursery.

"Apparently our sons were fighting" Stoneclaw meowed.

"Pinekit your cheek" she meowed and licked it gently.

"Rainkit clawed at me!" Pinekit yowled.

"It's all your fault Pinekit! You think you can do whatever you want because you are the leader's son. You just say whatever you want without giving a mousetail who you hurt" Rainkit hissed back.

"What happened?" Crowstar meowed approaching at last.

"Rainkit attacked me"

"And why?" Crowstar asked calmly to the grey kit.

"Because your son is a spoiled mouse brained piece of crowfood" Rainkit hissed. "He's been treading on Stormkit's tail from day one. Today he went too far, all she was going to do was bring Brownflower something to eat and we could all relax and share tongues. But he had to say she doesn't belong in the clan. He made her cry for Star clan's sake, and as many times as he teased her she _never _cried. You can punish me if you like Crowstar but I'm glad I gave him that scratch to remember me by" he explained, his soft green eyes glaring at the tabby kit.

Stoneclaw didn't dare show pride that Rainkit got in a fight and pretty much won it. He would have to talk to his son later.

"Pinekit Stormkit may not have been born a Thunder clan cat but she's just as important and she is now a clan member. You will apologize" Crowstar meowed.

"Why should I? She just been found and brought here and now she thinks she's a clan cat. And she is not she will always be a barn cat, basically a kitty pet" Pinekit meowed.

"I'm sure the elders told you about Firestar, he was Thunder clan's greatest leader. You know he was a kitty pet once upon a time. Let me hear you hurt that kit again and see what happens, you will be in the nursery by yourself when your friends become apprentices" he threatened and this made Pinekit's golden eyes widen and he instantly shuts up.

"Where did she go?" Brownflower asked.

"Skypool's den" Rainkit meowed.

"Well when she calms down I want you to apologize to her. Brownflower make sure he does" he meowed and walked away.

Rainkit looked to his father, hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

"Rainkit…I'm not proud that you attacked a clan mate…but I'm proud that you stood up for what is right and defending a friend. That is something a warrior would do" Stoneclaw meowed and he walked away.

Rainkit felt pride bubble up inside, he had the qualities of a warrior _'I'll do my best to defend Stormkit against Pinekit'_

_

* * *

_

"I'm going to check up on the new kits, care to join me?" Oakleaf meowed. Stormkit sat with him for awhile and the two shared tongues, well more like he groomed Stormkit and shared some fresh kill. He knew she was upset but didn't push anything.

"Hmm…ok" she meowed she didn't want to go but knew she'd had to face Pinekit eventually.

"Ok, let's go" he meowed as he lead the way into the nursery.

"Oakleaf hi, more herbs for me?" asked Frostfur.

"Yes, and I was itching to know if you named them yet?" Oakleaf asked as his eyes swept to the two light brown tabby kits and the one frosty blue grey she-kit taking a closer look he noticed she paw white paws and chest when she rolled over.

"That kit is interesting, always moving around" Frostfur meowed and soon enough the blue kit rolled back over and nuzzled against her siblings.

Hawkstorm walked in moments afterwards "Hey sorry it took so long…how about we name the kits" he meowed.

"I decided to name the first born tabby after you" Frostfur meowed.

"Hawkkit…oh Frostfur" he purred and licked his mate gently.

"How about the other one?" Stormkit asked.

"Well…how about Owlkit?" Oakleaf asked.

"That's nice…" Frostfur meowed thinking of how Owlkit would sound.

"I want to name him Treekit" Hawkstorm meowed.

Frostfur soften at that "After your father" she meowed.

"And your mentor" Hawkstorm added.

"And the she-kit?"

"Mistkit?" Applekit suggested.

"Kits, don't get in the way" Brownflower meowed.

"It's ok" Frostfur meowed.

"Icekit?" Rosethorn meowed.

"After the old Thunder clan leader" Hawkstorm murmured.

"I like it" Frostfur meowed.

"How about…Bluekit…other than the white she reminds me of Bluestar…that leader the elders talk about" Rainkit meowed staring at the she-kit.

"You are right…now that you mention it. I like Bluekit better" Frostfur meowed and licked each kit.

"So Hawkkit, Treekit, and Bluekit" Hawkstorm meowed.

"Good idea Rainkit" Oakleaf meowed.

"Well have a good night Frostfur" he meowed and gently gave each of his kits a lick. "Goodnight my kits" he murmured softly and the warrior left the slightly cramped nursery.

Oakleaf yawned "Goodnight, make sure you eat the herbs Frostfur" he meowed and turned to leave.

"Stormkit where you going?" Brownflower meowed and Oakleaf turned to see Stormkit following behind him.

"I don't want to sleep here tonight, I rather sleep with my friend Oakleaf and Skypool, the scents of herbs are soothing" she meowed.

"But kits always sleep in the nursery" Applekit mewed as she got in the nest with her mother.

"Well…yea, that's where_ clan_ kits sleep" she meowed and looked to Oakleaf, her eyes big. "Please…can I sleep with you Oakleaf?"she pleaded with the tabby apprentice.

Oakleaf soften up instantly "Come on then, don't worry Brownflower what safer place in camp other than the medicine cat den?" he meowed and nudged the fluffy kit out before following.

"Great job Pinekit, you chased her out the nursery, I hope you are happy" Rainkit hissed, his pale grey fur ruffling.

"Enough Rainkit, get to bed" Rosethorn hissed and settled down when the last of her kits have gotten in the nest.

"The nest feels so much better knowing we made them ourselves" Applekit murmured sleepily.

"Mhmm" Rainkit meowed.

Pinekit yawned and crawled into the nest though he could feel the disappointment from his mother and sighed mentally _'Guess I'll have to apologize'_ this was the last thought before he closed his golden eyes.

* * *

Lionflame settled into his nest he realized the closest scents were Stoneclaw and Nightfrost, with a pang in his heart he realized he must have angered Snowfall.

Felling heavy hearted he just closed his eyes.

"_**The silver light will warm your heart" murmured voices.**_

"_**I don't understand" Lionflame called.**_

"_**The fallen snow will melt you but the silver light will warm your heart" meowed the voice again.**_

_**A sweet scent filled his nose it was familiar but before he could think on who it was Icestar appeared before him. The leader's blue grey fur twinkled with stars in his pelt.**_

"_**Congratulations on becoming a warrior, you have come a long way" Icestar meowed.**_

"_**But…why did you come…I expected Graycloud to visit me" Lionflame meowed. Now that he thought about it Graycloud never came to visit him and it made him sad.**_

_**Icestar's blue eyes stared at him and he looked like he wanted to say something.**_

"_**A step has been taken Lionflame, The flames of the roaring lion will protect its clan. You need faith, strength and courage to fight it. Thunder clan will need you more than ever" Icestar meowed though his eyes still looked troubled.**_

"_**Me…what am I supposed to do for Thunder clan?" Lionflame asked.**_

"_**Beware of the Tiger Lionflame, the Tiger will shake the clan to its knees. It's up to you" Icestar meowed and he began to fade.**_

He awoken the next morning he expected to have Snowfall next to him but remembered he slept near Nightfrost and Stoneclaw.

Lionflame suddenly needed the she-cat by his side and took the scents around him. A lot of cats have gone and he sighed as he took a moment to thing. Just yesterday he found out Silverstorm loves him, he wasn't sure to feel shocked or happy about it _'I love Snowfall…but…me and Silverstorm?'_ he wondered. He found himself remembering how stunning Silverstorm looked and his heart hammered in his chest and he grew warm all over. _'That dream…Silver light will warm my heart? Is Star clan telling me Silverstorm is my true mate?'_ he shook his head _'No! Snowfall is my mate…and…and I love her'_ he argued with himself.

"Lionflame?" Nightfrost entered the warriors den.

"Hm?" asked the tom.

"Be my hunting partner" Nightfrost meowed.

"Sure…but what about Talonclaw?" he asked.

"I don't have to hunt with him all the time, I have more than one friend" she meowed.

"Ok then, lets hunt" Lionflame meowed and the two friends went off together.

* * *

"Come on, let's play" Pinekit meowed looking bored.

Applekit's eyes were sparkling as she watched the new kits from outside.

"Pinekit we got work to do like feed the elders" Rainkit meowed.

"Kits" Applekit purred.

"Applekit all they do is mewl and suckle, they not big enough to play" Pinekit meowed annoyed his friend was paying so much attention to the kits.

"We were like that too at one point" Rainkit meowed grabbing a mouse to take to the elders.

Pinekit rolled his eyes and picked up a vole to take and followed the grey tom.

"Ahh…that feels nice" Copperfur meowed as Oakleaf dabbed mouse bile on the ticks on the rusty colored ton's lower back. Stormkit sat close and watched.

"Ahh...our morning meal" Windpelt meowed as Rainkit and Pinekit came in.

"Stormkit" Rainkit meowed and touched noses with her. She in turn purred gently.

"I missed you" he meowed.

"Ah to be young again" Windpelt meowed wistfully as she watched them.

"To love so innocently" Copperfur purred.

Rainkit shuffled his paws and Stormkit tilted her head to the side in confusion and looked to Oakleaf.

"What's next?" she asked.

"We go and sort herbs in the storage, get rid of the dried up ones and see what we need" he meowed.

"You are spending a lot of time with Oakleaf young one. Do you plan to become a medicine cat?" asked Windpelt wondering if Thunder clan had another interested kit.

"I just like being with Oakleaf, I'm not sure what I want to be" Stormkit meowed.

"Aren't you going to play with us?" Rainkit asked as he watched Stormkit leave.

She paused and turned to look at him "Sorry, not right now" she mewed.

Rainkit watched her go with a heavy heart _'Will Stormkit ever come back to us?'_

_

* * *

_

Lionflame had just caught a mouse, his stomach grumbled as the scent of his catch flooded in his nose.

"I say we eat this one, we caught plenty of prey "Nightfrost meowed also getting hungry.

"Well…" Lionflame looked uncertain.

"Come on, we can share it" insisted the black she-cat

That convinced him and the two cats shared the mouse he caught. When they finished the wind blew and he froze, hissing.

"Lionflame…you smell-" a sharp growl could be heard.

Lionflame fur stood on end, he recognize fox scent from the faded scents of the old fox dens. His ear twitched as the fox charged and was closest to his left so he dodged just in time and heard the click of the teeth snapping together. Nightfrost hissed and scratched at its legs and Lionflame leaped on top of its back, claws digging into its sides.

Lionflame heard a yowl of pain and blood flooded his nose. Rage that the fox hurt his friend he bit hard at the fox's neck hard causing the fox to flail and run around. He was determined and dug his claws in, the fox rammed him hard into a tree and he found himself unable to focus and everything faded.

Nightfrost hissed as she got to her paws, scarlet liquid poured down her shoulder but she had to fight. She heard running and thought with dread another fox had come but it was Stripefur.

"Nightfrost" he meowed ready to jump in.

"NO! Go get help please, I can never make it with my injured shoulder, I'll stall, just get more warriors" she yowled and dodged a swipe of the fox's paw.

Stripefur nod and he ran off as fast as a wind clan cat leaving the black she-cat to face the fox alone. She glanced to see Lionflame's ginger pelt on the ground, she had to protect her fallen friend at all cost.

"Fox dung!" she cursed when the red beast went for her again, she used her agility to weave in and out from the fox's legs.

_**Lionflame saw stars and a brown she-cat came to him.**_

"_**Lionflame, you must wake up! Your friend is in danger" the brown she-cat mewed with urgency.**_

"_**I would if I could but I just can't, even if I did its no way I can face that beast, it killed Graycloud" he meowed slumped over. He again wondered why this she-cat continued to visit him and not his own mother.**_

_**The cat looked impatient, her brown eyes flashing in annoyance "You can! Do it for Graycloud, You must protect your friend. She would do the same for you" she meowed and she touched her nose to him and a surge of energy, determination flooded into him.**_

Lionflame jerked awake and got to his paws ignoring the throb in his head, with new found energy he was ready. A flash came to his vision, it was an instant but he learned to capture it. It was the fox shaking Nightfrost like a rat.

Filled with rage he tackled the fox hard he and the fox fell to the ground and he squirmed to get away and heard the scrambling of Nightfrost somewhere and knew she would be okay.

Lionflame scratched at the fox's legs and quickly weaving as the fox tried snapping at him. For an instant he took a wrong turn and the fox swiped at him hard, claws digging into his chest and he yowled in pain.

'_This is it! I'm going to join Star clan…I failed the clan…I failed Nightfrost…and worst of all…I will be leaving Silverstorm and Snowfall behind…and even Stormkit…I'm sorry'_ this was his last thoughts as he fell to a crumpled heap on the ground.

Another flash and this time it was a golden brown tabby with black tabby stripes leaping and knocking into the fox.

He heard yowling and hissing he wasn't sure who was winning but soon enough the scent of Thunder clan had come he couldn't' scent anyone through the blood. He heard a crunch and a loud thud. The fox had fallen.

"Lionflame you alright? Oh no Nightfrost is badly injured, someone take her back to camp" meowed Blazeclaw.

"I got it" Mudshadow grabbed his sister by the scruff and hauled her lip body back to camp.

"You, rouge, you coming to camp with us" Blazeclaw meowed.

"I got you Lionflame" it was Stoneclaw and Lionflame felt glad as he got to his paws his chest was on fire and more blood scented his nose and he felt dizzy.

"Woah, we've got you buddy" Talonclaw came to his other side and the two toms supported him and brought him back to camp.

* * *

Crowstar stood at the center of camp clearly worried about his daughter; he felt dread when he saw Mudshadow carry her limp and bloody body to camp.

"Oh dear, good thing I gathered more cob webs" Skypool meowed and got to work. "Oakleaf you see if Lionflame needs any treatment, I need to tend to Nightfrost" Skypool meowed as she followed Mudshadow into her den.

Snowfall paced the camp clearly worried for Lionflame.

"He'll be ok" Silverstorm meowed her words more confident than she felt.

"How can you be sure? Lionflame is blind! If Nightfrost is hurt he could be worse! He could have already joined Star clan" Snowfall wailed as she paced the camp clearly anxious.

Silverstorm had nothing to say, she stared at the camp entrance worry clawed at her belly.

She resisted the urge to run to Lionflame when he came in limping was Stoneclaw and Talonclaw's support and blood oozing out his chest, turning his chest fur scarlet.

Snowfall ran to them only to stop at Crowstar's glare "Save the reunion for later, Oakleaf tend to him in Skypool's den" Crowstar meowed.

"Come on" Oakleaf walked to his den with the others following him.

"And who is this?" Crowstar glared when Blazeclaw came with a golden tom, broad strong shoulders, black tabby markings and leaf green eyes only injury was a long claw marks down his flank but he didn't dare limp or show signs of pain in front of these cats.

"This is a rouge we found, he was fighting off the fox when we arrived. We managed to kill the fox, we discovered it was a female, probably defending her pups" Blazeclaw meowed.

"Later we will find the den and eliminate the pups, we do not need them to grow up and become a problem for Thunder clan" Crowstar meowed. He looked to the tabby rouge "Rouge, state your name" he demanded as his warriors gather.

Brownflower huddled Rosethorn's kits and Pinekit into the nursery.

"I am Tiger, I realized I was in cat territory but found myself getting more and more lost. Next thing I know I heard yowling and I came to help, where I come from foxes are a real problem, especially during new-leaf where pups are born" Tiger meowed.

"You saved our warriors, but until we figure out what to do with you will be guarded at all times, Blazeclaw you and Hawkstorm will take first watch" Crowstar meowed and stalked off and headed for the medicine cat den.

Skypool had finally stopped the bleeding though nearly all her cobwebs are gone. Nightfrost had gone to sleep with the help of poppy seeds but Lionflame refused to go to sleep.

"I need to see Snowfall…please" he meowed

"I know you want to see your mate but you must rest, your chest injury was deep and it's hard to place cobwebs in fur as long as yours. Do me a favor and rest" Skypool meowed.

"But…" Lionflame meowed.

"Lionflame please just rest….you are my best friend…and I don't want anything to happen to you…and Stormkit was worried sick, she was going to stay but I told her to go. She is worried, please rest and get your strength" Oakleaf meowed.

"Crowstar…does he blame me?" Lionflame meowed as he scented the seeds Skypool pushed to him.

"No of course not" Skypool purred and gave his ear a lick.

"I…I don't want my blindness being a danger to anyone…if I could see I would have been more useful…he would make me a elder for sure" Lionflame murmured as the seeds kicked in and his eyes closed.

"Don't worry" Oakleaf meowed.

"Rest young warrior" Skypool meowed.

Soon Lionflame fell to a deep sleep.

* * *

"Yes Crowstar?" Hawkstorm walked in the den to see Blazeclaw, Shadowflame and Stoneclaw inside already.

"We need to talk about Tiger, I got my experienced warriors to help make judgment" Crowstar meowed.

"We can't take him in" Stoneclaw meowed. "It's bad enough our clan is known for taking in loners and kitty pets, that our clan blood is impure now. I mean sure Stormkit is young enough so the other clans won't have to know she's not from thunder clan…but surly questions will rise if he is to go to gatherings" he finished.

"Well Lionflame is half clan" Hawkstorm pointed out.

"He has Thunder clan blood" Shadowflame meowed.

"What makes Thunder clan is the hearts of every warrior, rather they have strength, courage, and loyalty makes them a Thunder clan cat, not who their blood ties are" Crowstar meowed.

Blazeclaw dipped his head agreeing with Crowstar "Though he is a strong warrior, better he's on our side than on Shadow clan" he meowed.

"Surly he could stay if he chooses, he did save Nightfrost" Crowstar meowed glancing at the other toms.

"Oh, you chase my sister out for loving a _clan_ cat but here some rouge saves your daughter and you willing to accept him open pawed" Stoneclaw growled.

Crowstar narrowed his eyes but Hawkstorm cut in "Surly you wouldn't feel grateful if he saved Rainkit or Applekit from death? I know I would if he saved my kits, for what it's worth he saved Lionflame too, your kin, you sister's kit" he meowed

The grey tom forced his fur flat "I say we don't"

"Blazeclaw? Hawkstorm? Brother?" Crowstar asked the other toms.

"Well… I say yes, if only because he is strong. I think at the very least not make an enemy of him" Blazeclaw meowed.

Shadowflame looked undecided.

"Well… I sort of feel uncomfortable with a stranger around; I guess I feel protective of my family. He could be trouble" Hawkstorm meowed taking Stoneclaw's side.

"Shadowflame?" he asked.

"Alright brother, but in the end it's your decision, a lot of points have been made. Why don't we give the clan a chance to decide, and let Tiger himself get a choice, he did say he was lost. Maybe we can just escort him home" Shadowflame meowed.

Crowstar gave a nod. "Okay I will announce this to the clan" Crowstar got to his paws as the most experienced warriors left the den first.

By then clan members murmured and were out of the dens, staring at the sleeping tabby that was now guarded by Mudshadow and Talonclaw.

"All cats old enough to catch your own prey gather under high ledge for a clan meeting" meowed Crowstar but everyone was pretty much out already. The queens were out though, warily pressed together yet each guarding the nursery, their precious bundles inside. Though they still managed to peak out to hear and listen what was going on.

"As we all know there was a fox spotted on our territory, two brave warriors, Nightfrost and Lionflame have been hurt protecting the clan from this threat. I thank Stripefur who just happened to be in the right place at the right time who came and got help to them just in time" the clan meowed anxiously to one another. Stripefur shuffled his paws for being mentioned but looked happy enough.

"However in the process a rouge has been found, fighting the fox, defending our fallen warriors and assist in killing the fox, step forward" Crowstar meowed.

Tiger got to his paws his green eyes dull with pain and clamped his mouth shut when Mudshadow gave him a shove and he walked up to the highledge allowing everyone to get a good look at him.

"A rouge? What was he doing in our territory?" Copperfur growled as he left from his den. Age has not gotten its claws in the copper warrior.

His question caused everyone to murmur as well Tiger did not shrink away but he sat as tall as his injured side would allow.

"You may speak" Crowstar meowed at Tiger.

"My name is Tiger, if you call a cat who wonders on their own than yes I'm a rouge. A pack of foxes has taken over my own claimed territory so I left to find more. I didn't realize I was in the territory of such a massive number of cats. I tried to find my way out of the forest but I ended up getting lost. I scented fox and I heard the yowling of…what do you call yourselves?" he asked pausing to stare up at Blazeclaw.

"Warriors" he answered.

"Oh, I heard your warriors, I look and I saw the black one…the she-cat…injured and barely on her paws as the tom was on the ground bleeding heavily from his chest. I couldn't let a fellow cat get hurt, that and I hated foxes more than ever after my territory being overran. So I just leaped into action, then that's when the group of cats came and took me and the injured warriors away…. I had no desire I invade territory that belongs to other cats" he meowed and dipped his head.

"You must be in pain, your wounds are flaring, infection is setting in" Windpelt meowed as she approached closer.

Skypool nodded in agreement and Oakleaf just kept thinking about his injured sister and friend he had to leave inside.

"Until your injury has healed you will stay in Thunder clan camp. You are to be guarded at all times, if you have to make dirt you will ask permission of who is guarding you" Crowstar meowed. "Skypool, you have any herbs to spare?" he asked the grey and white she-cat.

"Of course Crowstar, I know just the thing he needs" she meowed.

"Is this clear Tiger?" Crowstar asked.

"I understand, you wish to be cautious, very smart indeed" he meowed and the cats left the clearing as Crowstar leaped down from his place.

"Come Tiger" Skypool meowed and the tabby cat followed the two medicine cats inside. He looked and saw the two cats laying down. He eyed the she-cat and then the tom and hoped they would be ok.

"I'm glad you saved my sister…Crowstar is too, we're his kits" Oakleaf meowed as he went to get brudock root.

Tiger felt proud he saved someone the leader cared about. He let out a surprise hiss when Skypool gave his wounds a lick.

"Sorry, I got to clean it first; you did good with showing no pain." Skypool meowed gently.

"I wasn't sure what would happen…I learned to show no weakness" he meowed. "And I'm glad I can help, I know all too well what foxes can do" he meowed and Oakleaf thought he saw his eyes flickered with sadness.

"Is it ready to be applied Oakleaf?" she asked.

Oakleaf approached with the chewed brudock leaf in his mouth and applied it to the scratches.

"That feels nice" Tiger murmured, his eyes closing.

"This takes care of infections. You won't be doing much moving. Give the injury rest. Only move as needed" Skypool meowed.

"Thanks…um…what are your names? I want to say healers" Tiger meowed his voice was calm and smooth, laced with curiosity now he wasn't in pain anymore.

"I'm Skypool, this is my apprentice Oakleaf and we are the clan medicine cats.

"Skypool….Oakleaf…I never heard names that long before…well…how about those two?" he asked looking to the two sleeping warriors.

"The tom is Lionflame…my sister is Nightfrost" he meowed.

"Night…wow…a cat I cared for is named Night" he meowed and Oakleaf saw joy for a split second before it became sadness.

"I take it you are hungry, I'm sure you can get kill from the fresh kill pile" Skypool suggested.

"It feels weird…I'm used to hunting for my food…do you think it's ok?" he asked the she-cat.

"Well yes, you will be staying till you are healed" Skypool replied.

* * *

"Bye Oakleaf…Skypool" Tiger meowed still trying their names on his tongue as he left the den. He spotted Blazeclaw approach him and he waited.

"Ah, Crowstar wishes to speak with you" Blazeclaw meowed.

"Ok, take me to your leader" Tiger meowed and followed the ginger tabby. He went up to the den with Blazeclaw. Inside Shadowflame sitting beside Crowstar, Tiger noticed they had the same built, same eyes.

"Blazeclaw you can continue setting patrols" Crowstar meowed and Blazeclaw left.

"Crowstar" Tiger dipped his head in respect.

"Tiger I want to personally thank you for saving Nightfrost, I don't know what I'd do if she came back a limp dead body" he meowed.

"It was by chance, it could have been any of your warriors… I know how pesky foxes can be" he meowed.

"I will ask the clan's decision about this but I have considered making you a member of Thunder clan. Of course this is your choice as well. We will cause you no harm, we will escort you safely out our territory and we will ask you not to come back. So do not feel like you have no choice" Crowstar meowed.

Tiger blinked, green eyes reflecting shock, he had not expected this "I…I haven't thought of that… I was thinking I would be dead by now…" he meowed.

"Thunder clan has never killed unless the whole clan is threatened… don't worry you don't have to make the decision now, you have a few days till you are healed. Then I expect a decision, you say yes and I will ask the clan for their permission. Even as leader I have to do what's best for the clan. If all the clans agree or disagree, then this is my decision. In the end I'm one cat" Crowstar meowed.

Tiger dipped his head "Yes Crowstar" he meowed.

"Shadowflame, tell Mudshadow I want him to guard Tiger if he's doing nothing" Crowstar instructed and the tom left the den Tiger trailing behind him.

* * *

"I feel so terrible…yesterday I yelled at him…" Snowfall meowed Talonclaw.

The tabby was deeply sad about Nightfrost, her being too weak to even open her eyes. He missed her confident attitude, she was strong, brave and beautiful she-cat with a sharp tongue and he would give anything to hear her sharp sarcastic tongue. _'Nightfrost be strong…I'd…I'd never make it without you'_

"Why did you?" Talonclaw asked feeling as if he understood her sadness, the cats they cared for most was hurt.

Snowfall paused and looked around, they were alone in the forest, they were supposed to be finding and eliminating fox pups or checking out anymore signs of foxes.

"Well… I pulled Silverstorm aside and asked her what was wrong…she's…she's in love with Lionflame too…" she meowed sadly.

Talonclaw chuckled, "No surprise" he meowed. "Then what?" he asked.

"Well I'm mad she wants to be gloomy about this when me and Lionflame are together….well…anyway… I told Lionflame about it and his reaction wasn't what I needed…I'm insecure about this… I loved Lionflame for so long…. I don't want my own sister taking him away…" she wailed.

"What was his reaction?" Talonclaw asked getting interested. _'Could it be possible Lionflame has an interest in Silverstorm as well? Lucky tom'_

"He didn't… I guess he was shocked…but…the look on his face…as if he were thinking…what if he was thinking of being with her instead of me…I mean…she was the first kit to really be friends with him…the others and I kind of avoided him because he was mean back then… I personally was shy…I didn't want him to yell at me… I wanted to be friends with him from the start, the moment I knew he was blind…I wanted his friendship…but I couldn't do it…not till I became an apprentice" meowed Snowfall.

"I see…just talk to him…I think he loves you…because he was so worried when you were sick in leaf-bare" Talonclaw touched noses with Snowfall for comfort. "I see how he feels now… my Nightfrost is in there hurt…more vulnerable than I ever seen her" he meowed.

"You love her…you should tell her" Snowfall purred.

"I… I can't…when it comes to playing and talking, you know how she is with her sharp tongue…I can always find a comeback…but when I try to speak of love…I feel as if I can't find the right words….it be a way she looks at me…or how her fur shines in the sunlight or when we brush pelts as we hunt… I think she likes me back… she hunts with me more than any of you if she's not on a patrol… but… I can't get the words out" Talonclaw hissed in frustration.

"So cute" Snowfall purred.

"Any ideas?" he asked but before Snowfall could answer she heard whining and whimpering. The pups were found.

To their horror there were many pups inside the nest "Thanks Star clan they are still small" Talonclaw meowed.

"Ah you found them" Blazeclaw appeared with Stoneclaw.

"Yep, glad the fox trail lead back to this spot" Snowfall meowed. They were following the fox scent but it traveled everywhere so the patrol spitted up, in the end the different trail led to the fox den.

"So many pups…" Blazeclaw hissed as Stoneclaw pulled out the pups, the small bundles whined and whimpered.

" So helpless…" Snowfall meowed.

"We have to or they could grow and be a problem for us" Stoneclaw growled and silenced the first pup.

The patrol silenced all four pups and they placed them back in the den and sealed it off so that no more foxes would be attracted to that spot.

"Great job, let's go back" Blazeclaw meowed and the patrol headed back.

* * *

"_**You saved Nightfrost" the shining blue grey fur of Icestar appeared before Lionflame.**_

"_**I'm dead…" Lionflame murmured.**_

"_**No, you are alive…you must gather your strength…the clan will need you now the tiger has come. Have courage, have faith, you are the one. Let the sharp Talon be your strength, the mighty Oak as your support, the bright Light will guide you with its gentle touch, and Silver storm will carry you, and the Night will follow you, let your mighty roar lead you to victory" Icestar meowed his blue eyes gleaming.**_

_**Lionflame felt his pelt prickle he felt like he could take on all the other clans to protect his own. "I will do my best, I will have courage and faith" he meowed.**_

_**Icestar touched noses with Lionflame "That's all I asked" he meowed and walked away.**_

As Lionflame woke up pain shot through his chest and he let out a gasp. _'Nightfrost? Snowfall…oh Snowfall…Silverstorm…I need to tell them I'm alright…where is everyone?'_

He didn't dare move but scented the room and pricked his ears, herbs clouded his nose and he heard the soft breathing of Nightfrost.

"Oh my…Lionflame" Skypool murmured gently as she came back with a mouse.

"Skypool?" he asked and was surprised by the tone of voice and wondered if it was his.

"Yes my dear, Oakleaf went to eat with the others. He wouldn't stop watching you guys. He's worried about you" she told him.

Lionflame closed his eyes "Worry…it's more than I deserve…if…if I wasn't so weak Nightfrost…Nightfrost wouldn't be sitting here…if Talonclaw went with her and not me…." Lionflame felt hot liquid flow from his eyes.

"Oh Lionflame…you did your best dear" Skypool started groom the blind tom.

Lionflame clawed at his moss "I'm so useless…." He meowed.

"Now don't say that. You did all you could" Skypool's soothing voice turned harsh. "I sit in my den hoping you would make a warrior and see you doing your best. I know you will be a great asset to the clan…. I just know it…" Skypool meowed.

"But-"

"No buts, I have faith in you, Oakleaf has faith in you, Stoneclaw has faith in you, your friends have faith in you, even young Stormkit has faith in you. Lionflame you are the one cat I know have so much to offer" she meowed.

'_I am the one…Icestar….he something about me being the one…'_ Lionflame looked at her. "Skypool…thanks so much…" he meowed.

"Now eat this" she meowed and pushed her mouse towards him.

Lionflame didn't realize how hungry he was until the mouse was in front of him. As the mouse filled his mouth he ate swiftly. "How long was I out for?" he asked.

"Hmm… you were out for the whole day pretty much. Now it's early in the morning" she meowed.

"That long?" he asked looking surprised and knew that was why he was hungry.

"Everyone came to visit you every chance they got. Even Crowstar came for Nightfrost. The kits even came by" Skypool purred "See how many cats care about you?" she added.

Lionflame let out a choked purr, his chest bothering him. "Can… I see them…I need to see my friends I never realized how much I care for them…." Lionflame asked.

"Hey ?"Oakleaf paused.

"Lionflame?" Stormkit poked her head in and her blue eyes brightened up. "Lionflame" she squeaked tears bubbling inside as she ran inside and pressed her face against his cheek. "I'm happy you are awake, so much has happened…" he felt so much joy and concern from Stormkit he rasps his tongue across her ear.

"I miss you too Stormkit…" he meowed. "But what has happened?"

She looked to Oakleaf and Skypool "It's not my place to speak" she meowed.

Oakleaf purred and wrapped his tail around her small body "Silly kit, you do have a place to speak on what's happening in the clan. Well Lionflame…well a golden tabby with black tabby markings has been held somewhat captive in camp. He was the cat to save you till Blazeclaw's patrol came…he's injured too but not like you guys. The clan is very wary of the rouge…some fear he may join the clan…though he seems nice enough…he came to visit you guys too…" Oakleaf meowed.

A flash appeared of the golden top leaping and his form changed to look like the ancient tiger in Tiger clan. His heart thumped wilder in his aching chest.

"I see… he may have saved me…but…something just feels wrong…" he meowed.

"Some cats say that…well mostly Stoneclaw and Hawkstorm, though Hawkstorm is less aggressive about it than Stoneclaw…" Skypool meowed.

"I see…well… is it ok if I see someone…I feel…the desire to see more cats..." Lionflame meowed.

"Can I find someone?" Stormkit asked.

Lionflame nods "Yes, go ahead" he meowed and heard her leave.

"Some cats are guarding the rouge and others are on patrols...so maybe one of the others can spare a moment" Oakleaf meowed.

"Sorry…your friends have left already…but some others would like to visit" Stormkit meowed.

"Lionflame" Rainkit, Applekit and Pinekit meowed together.

"Ah, kits…hello" Lionflame purred.

"How is Nightfrost Oakleaf?" Pinekit asked as he padded to his sister's still form.

"She's still sleeping. Lionflame had more wounds than Nightfrost so if he's up maybe she will too. But it's just like kits opening their eyes, they do it when they are ready" Oakleaf meowed.

"Lionflame, you know Hawkstorm got kits now. When you are able to walk again you should see them. They are tabbies like Hawkstorm and the other is a blue grey color with white paws" Applekit meowed.

"She really likes the young kits" Oakleaf purred.

"Yes I do, they are so cute" Applekit squealed and of course the medicine cats and Lionflame knew she would definitely be a queen. Being a warrior was important but being a queen was honorable, being the one to help the clans produce many future warriors. Lionflame expected this as she was always a soft kit at heart.

"Oh how wonderful, maybe they will be opening their eyes and walking soon. I still feel so very weak right now" Lionflame meowed as he found it hard just to breathe from his chest pain.

"Ok kits, go play now. Lionflame needs more medicine" Skypool meowed notices the breathless sounds coming from the blind warrior. And all but Stormkit left, up till yesterday she's been with Oakleaf.

"May I stay?" she asked.

"I'd like some company…" Lionflame meowed before Skypool can object.

"Ok" Skypool meowed "Just for awhile"

* * *

Stormkit left the nursery and looked around camp "Hey…Ba-Stormkit?" Pinekit called, he had been hanging around nearby.

The gray she-cat glanced his way and thought the better of avoiding him "What do you want. The mighty Pinekit is talking to a kittypet, a non clan born kit" she gasped in a mock surprise.

The tabby kit sighed "I'm sorry… I didn't mean what I said…I feel guilty" he meowed.

Stormkit gave him a hard look "Sure…you never care about anyone who's not your family…" she hissed.

Pinekit sighed and was about to turn away "He means it Stormkit…please…I miss you…" Rainkit meowed as he approached them.

Stormkit touched noses with Rainkit. She trusted the light grey tom and turned back to Pinekit "Ok…I believe you Pinekit…I just want to belong…I try so hard…yet…you're the only one…only one who hates me…" she meowed. "I only wanted your friendship…" she meowed and sighed.

"I won't harass you…that's all I can do, we are sharing Brownflower after all" he meowed and walked away and Stormkit realized it was his way of going easier on her.

"I missed you too Rainkit" she meowed. "Come on then let's play" she purred and soon the kits start kicking the moss ball around.

Tiger opened an eye he stretched he stayed under high ledge all night curled up. He looked up and saw Lightfeather standing watch. But the light made her white fur glow and the ginger patches spark like fire.

"Woah, woken up to true beauty" he murmured.

Lightfeather's tail tip curled at the compliment "Why thank you, if you didn't look as young as my former apprentice I'd be deeply flattered" Lightfeather purred. Her tail traced his slashes, it was still an angry red color and he flinched back.

"Sorry, should have known it would hurt" Lightfeather meowed.

"It's fine…maybe I'll have…um Skypool…yea…that's it…maybe I'll ask her to place more of that stuff on it" he meowed. At the corner of his eye he saw kits playing.

Lightfeather followed his gaze and her eyes softened "Ah kits, the clan's feature…" she meowed.

"Wow…they are cute…" he meowed and made himself sit up. "Is it ok…if I get something to eat?" he asked his green eyes meeting her blue ones.

"Sure, just one of course" she meowed and the golden tom walked and grabbed a small mouse. He didn't feel right taking a big piece when he's not catching his own food.

"What's your name by the way? I suppose while I'm here I'd learn the names around here" he meowed.

"Lightfeather" she meowed.

"Hmm your fur does glow rather radiantly in the sunlight…great name" he meowed once again giving the she-cat a reason to curl up her tail.

"You flatter me…but it's how the names work around here. We get names we have earned…like me because of my fur…and hmm…that kit over there is Stormkit…it's because her dark grey fur looks like a storm cloud in the sky" Lightfeather meowed using one of the kits as an example.

"As those kits grow and develop they will gain qualities that earn the second part of their names. I earned feather because of my gentle nature, so I'm told" Lightfeather tried to explain.

"So the clan goes through name changes…weird" Tiger meowed and wondered if he wanted something added to his name. He played with some stuff but realized he liked the name he was born with. Just plain Tiger, he couldn't get use to the fact the cats around here change names.

"Lightfeather, great news, Lionflame has woken up" Oakleaf meowed as he appeared with some herbs for Tiger. He sniffed at the scratches he frowned as it was red and swollen still.

"Oh how great, I can't wait to see him" She meowed to him but she wanted to go so bad but couldn't.

"That feels nice" Tiger meowed as more herbs was applied to his injuries. "Oh…is it ok if I see? I kind of want to meet the cat I saved…" he asked.

"Well…sure, come on" Oakleaf meowed and Lightfeather happily got to her paws.

* * *

"Lionflame wake up, you have some company" Skypool meowed and gave the tom a lick on the ear.

Lionflame groaned softly and stifled a gasp as he breathes in and opens his eyes and scented the room.

"Lightfeather" he meowed and curled his tail. He wrinkled his nose slightly as he scented another cat. He just smelled like pine…pine and herbs, brudock to be precise. "Lightfeather and…I guess this is the rouge everyone is talking about" Lionflame repeated.

"Very good" Lightfeather purred and started licking her old apprentice so happy to see him awake and talking.

Lionflame stifled a purr, Lightfeather always had her moments where she was so motherly to him. His ear tips burned as he didn't want to be too affectionate in front of others.

"Why he has to guess who I am? I don't understand" Tiger asked.

"I'm blind…but before you judge me I'm sure half the clan if not everyone will jump to my offense. I haven't let that stop be from being the best warrior I possibly can…not when I had Lightfeather as a mentor" he meowed and gave his mentor a lick on the cheek. He will always love Lightfeather as she been with him, guiding him and supporting him when he felt he was useless. She was like a second mother to him which he really needed._ 'Was she the light that's supposed to guide me?'_ he wondered this.

"Lionflame has gotten mature over his responses too…normally he'll just bite your ear off about it." Oakleaf purred.

Lionflame could feel surprise from the rouge but it turned to admiration "I know a blind cat once…she was too scared to do anything…but I'm glad to see a blind cat isn't so vulnerable after all… I'm Tiger by the way" he meowed.

Lionflame felt something went off in him, he didn't feel right it was something about the name. But Lionflame felt friendliness come off the tom in waves and he felt anxiety. Lionflame nods his head.

"Hello, I'm Lionflame as I'm sure you were told" he meowed.

"Nice to meet you…you're the first cat not to give me a strange look…ironic because…well you know" he meowed.

Lionflame felt tension everyone expected him to have a sharp reply but his whiskers quivered in silent laughter. "I guess that's so…I am still capable of expressions of course" he meowed.

"Ok, I'm still not off duty yet… so I better get back to guarding Tiger…I'll be sure to have some of your friends come by, oh speaking of it I see Talonclaw shall I get him?" Lightfeather asked.

"No…he's probably tired anyway" Lionflame meowed.

"Alright, come on Tiger" Lightfeather lead the tom out.

* * *

"Silverstorm…I think it's great you are still spending time with me even though you are a warrior, believe me I am, but it doesn't feel right knowing you are still ignoring your friends" Stripefur asked as he were out on border patrol having two warriors guarding Tiger at a time, patrols had to be stretched out.

"Well, half of them are hurt…and well I'm mostly avoiding Snowfall… she hates me for liking Lionflame…I don't blame her…I would too if I knew someone was in love with my mate…." She meowed.

Stripefur placed his tail on her flank "I understand…just find a new mate then?" He suggested.

She laughed "As if, there is no one else in Thunder clan. I mean everyone who wants a mate has one but me" Silverstorm meowed as she helped scent mark the border with shadow clan.

Stripefur sighed realizing this he also realized soon after she wasn't fully correct and his ear tip to his tail burned when he realized he too was without a mate. _'That's my apprentice, it's my job to help her deal with the Lionflame issue'_ Stripefur shook the thought of his old apprentice as a mate, mostly the possibility as him as a candidate.

"Psst…Silverstorm" the silver warrior stopped as she heard a voice from the Shadow clan side of the border.

"Maplefrost? What is it?" she meowed as she recognize the voice. Sure enough the tortoiseshell and white she-cat appeared from behind the bushes.

Stripefur hissed "What do you want Shadow clan? Don't you even think of crossing the border" he hissed.

Silverstorm walked up to the border much to her old mentor's dismay. "Relax, she's a friend of Lionflame's she's a decent cat. Now what is it? I won't want either clan catching us talking" Silverstorm meowed.

"Fox has invaded our territory and has injured some warriors…I was worried and decided I'd better give Thunder clan a warning…but I could never find the right cat…when I find one it's not the right time…so I wanted to give you all heads up" Maplefrost meowed.

Silverstorm sighed "That was kind of you…but…the fox came here…Lionflame and Nightfrost got hurt in the process…but we killed the fox so it won't hurt anymore cats" Silverstorm meowed and watched a flicker of emotion crossed Maplefrost's face.

"Lionpaw became a warrior? That's wonderful. Is Lionflame and Nightfrost ok?" she asked, smartly disguising her concern for only Lionflame by adding Nightfrost into the equation.

"He woke up today I heard. I haven't seen him yet. So he should be fine…I'll be sure to tell him you asked of him" Silverstorm told her.

"Ok…well I better get going. I'm supposed to be helping Mudpaw collect herbs while Frostclaw is treating the cats" she paused for a minute. "But don't think for a minute that Shadow clan has weakened" she said as gruffly as she could before stalking off into the trees again.

"Silverstorm be careful next time what if it was a trap…you got hurt last time…I…" the tabby warrior clamped his mouth shut when his apprentice turned to look at him. Her silver tabby fur glitter just right in the sun. He felt warm again _'don't think about your apprentice that way!'_ he yelled at himself as Silverstorm approached him again and cuffed her mentor's ear as he used to do.

"I'm fine. That was a starving Wind clan during leaf bare…this is Maplefrost. Lionflame trust's her enough. That and I have the best warrior around to help if I'm in trouble" she meowed and with a flick of her tail she dropped to a hunter's crouch.

Stripefur watched her muscles ripple under her silver tabby fur and he shook his head again and watched her _skills_. He fell into the role of mentor again, he noticed her form was perfect silently stalking the squirrel and she leaped and did a swift and clean kill.

"Great job as always" he meowed and watched her blue eyes glitter in the way she always did when he complimented her as an apprentice.

"Thanks, I think I'll give this to Lionflame" she meowed as she picked up the meal.

* * *

"Nightfrost you are awake at last" Oakleaf meowed and licked his sister happily.

"Oakleaf" she purred happily.

"Lionflame?" she asked.

"Oh, he was awake for awhile. He's just napping now" he meowed.

"Take it easy now, you still have a hurt shoulder, try to rest up" Skypool warned as Nightfrost tried to stretched out.

"Ok…ouch…" she hissed as she realized how much her shoulder hurt.

"See" Oakleaf meowed and as if on cue Crowstar entered and their golden eyes met.

"Father" Nightfrost purred and touched noses with her father who in turn gave her a lick on her cheek.

"Nightfrost, I don't know what I would have done if I lost my only little she-kit" he purred and it made Nightfrost burn in embarrassment. Her father hasn't called her his she-kit in seasons.

"I'm tough. Had it not been for Lionflame I would be crow food." She meowed.

"He was worried he failed you" Oakleaf spoke up.

Crowstar looked at the sleeping tom "He fought hard. He didn't fail. Tell him that for me" he meowed to Oakleaf.

"You going to have to tell him yourself" Oakleaf meowed.

"Perhaps later…" Crowstar meowed and left his den soon after Silverstorm came in with a squirrel in her jaws and Talonclaw came in with a vole.

"Hey you guys" Silverstorm meowed.

"Talonclaw and Silverstorm" Nightfrost purred.

Lionflame yawned and as food flooded his mouth he woke up fully. He took in the scent of Silverstorm and purred. "Silverstorm and Talonclaw how good to see you" he added when he scented Talonclaw.

"You are awake" Silverstorm purred and placed a squirrel at his paws "I caught this for you while on patrol…" Silverstorm meowed shyly.

Lionflame's pelt burned as memories of Snowfall telling him that Silverstorm loved him came back. His heart hammered in his chest at the thought.

"Thanks" he meowed.

"I'm glad you both are up now. I was worried" Talonclaw meowed as he placed his vole in front of Nightfrost.

"Thanks so much Talonclaw" she meowed and dug into her vole as hunger clawed at her belly. Lionflame was doing the same with his squirrel though he had eaten earlier he didn't want to refuse her offer.

"Lionflame guess what happened while I was on patrol with Stripefur?" she asked.

"A patrol with just you and Stripefur?" Nightfrost questioned with a hint of tease in her voice.

Lionflame felt prickly all over at the thought of her alone with Stripefur _'why should I care? I got a mate'_ "What is it?" he asked.

"I ran into Maplefrost at the border of Shadow clan, she came to warn us about the fox as the fox must have injured some of the cats in Shadow clan" meowed Silverstorm.

Lionflame thought of his friend fondly, happy she tried to warn Thunder clan though it was obviously too late. "Then what?" he asked.

"Well I told her you and Nightfrost was injured. She looked concerned and wanted to know if you were ok. Don't give me that look, I didn't tell her about Tiger" she meowed.

"Tiger…who is Tiger?" Nightfrost asked looking at everyone in the den.

"He's a rouge who your father is keeping at camp till his injuries are healed. He helped saved you guys by fighting off the fox until Stripefur came back with the patrol" Oakleaf meowed.

"Oh…my dad kept a rouge around camp…odd" Nightfrost meowed.

"Well he's making two warriors guard him so it's no chance he would run off or try and hurt someone. So Blazeclaw have less cats going on patrol than normal to keep many cats around camp" Slverstorm meowed giving reason to her being alone with Stripefur.

"Hmm…what's he look like?" Nightfrost meowed.

"A golden color with black tabby markings. Kind of how Tiger clan cats looked like back then" Silverstorm meowed.

"He's very nice but very anxious which I don't blame him. I mean… being held like a prisoner surrounded by strangers" Lionflame meowed. "But I get such an odd feeling with him…I can't explain it…I guess I'm being suspicious of him because he's a rouge…if he stays he'll be a clan mate" Lionflame meowed.

"True… I want to meet this Tiger for myself" she meowed.

"Ok, I'll fetch him" Oakleaf meowed and walked outside.

* * *

Tiger was being watched over by Mudshadow and Brambleleaf. Tiger was crouched low with his ears flat on his head trying to look as harmless as he could with Mudshadow's piercing eyes staring him down.

"Mudshadow cut it out" Brambleleaf hissed in annoyance.

Mudshadow gave a grunt of displeasure and lashed his tail irritably. The thought of a cat in his camp was enough to drive him mad. _'When I'm leader…we won't allow rouges to be in our camp…no matter who he rescued'_ he meowed.

"If looks can kill" Oakleaf meowed as he approached his older brother "I came to fetch Tiger, I have to check on him anyway. If it makes you comfortable feel free to stand by the medicine cat den" he added.

"That will do, come on rouge" Mudshadow hissed and shoved him to his feet and Tiger let out a hiss in the process. This made Mudshadow extend his claws.

"Don't be so rough" Oakleaf hissed. "He still has injuries. The quicker he heals the quicker he is out of here remember" Oakleaf meowed annoyed with his brother as much as Brambleleaf.

Tiger licked at his bleeding scratches, his tail lashing in annoyance. "And I felt so good all day" he meowed as he followed the medicine cat and Brambleleaf.

"Skypool get some cobwebs please, my mouse brained brother made Tiger injuries reopen" Oakleaf meowed as he entered the den again.

"Why hello, both cats are up this time…and oh…it's more cats around as well. Hello." Tiger meowed as he looked from the cats in the nests to the Silverstorm and Talonclaw.

"Silverstorm" Silverstorm meowed.

"What a lovely she-cat. Nice to meet you in person" Tiger meowed and looked to Talonclaw.

"Talonclaw" he meowed.

"Ah, nice to meet you too." Tiger let out a small sigh as Skypool applied some cobwebs on his scratches; scarlet liquid was quickly being absorbed.

"I called for you mainly because my sister wishes to see you" Oakleaf meowed.

Tiger allowed himself to get a good look at Nightfrost and recognition flashed through his eyes. "You look like Night" he meowed to her.

"Night? Who is that?" she asked.

"Night…well she was a special cat…she had the softest pale green eyes though…but you look like her though" he meowed, a wistful tone came to his voice.

"Well I'm me, Nightfrost, a loyal Thunder clan cat ready to fight" she meowed.

Tiger laughed "I know, you are just so pretty you made me think of my good friend Night, she's the reason why I saved you. Killed by foxes" he meowed.

For once Nightfrost didn't have a comeback as guilt flickered across her face "I'm sorry" she meowed.

"It's ok," he meowed. "So how are you two feeling" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"Good enough" Lionflame meowed.

Skypool removed the used cobwebs when the bleeding stopped and let the juice from the chewed brudock soak in.

"You got that from the fox?" Nightfrost asked.

"Yea, but it's no big deal. I'm not hurt like you because by the time I arrived there and started fighting your clan members came" he meowed.

"Well that's it. Don't make Mudshadow mad ok. Though he'll have a piece of my mind if he makes your injures open" Skypool meowed as Tiger got to his paws.

"Thanks again" Tiger said and Lionflame got a flash of green eyes staring at Nightfrost. Lionflame didn't like that look of interest in his eyes.

"Take care now" Silverstorm meowed.

"Alright you guys it's way too many cats in here now. Come back tomorrow, it's already sundown" Skypool meowed.

"Bye Lionflame" Talonclaw meowed and touched noses to his friend. He went to Nightfrost and gave her ear a lick. "I'm happy you are ok now…" Lionflame caught him whispering to the black she-cat. _'Just tell her you love her already mouse brain'_

"By Talonclaw" Nightfrost meowed and leaned to touch noses with Silverstorm "Thanks for seeing me today too. I'm surprised the snow puff didn't see us…least she should have seen you Lionflame" Nightfrost meowed clawing dread in his heart.

"He doesn't need her anyway. I came to visit him so it's ok…right?" Silverstorm asked.

Lionflame's pelt burned again but he purred and gave her cheek a lick "Of course. You made me happy by coming. Please come back tomorrow…" he meowed.

He felt her heart hammer in her chest just as his is making the feeling double.

"Bye for now" Silverstorm walked out with Talonclaw.

* * *

It was night, the moon was the only light in the sky besides the stars. A silvery grey pelt left camp eager to reach his destination.

He heard flapping and knew it must be an owl. A moment later he reached the lake. The lake reflected the sky and for a moment the silver grey tom didn't know what was up or down.

"Stoneclaw" the grey tom looked and saw a long haired grey she-cat, a ginger tom was beside her. Their eyes were wide as moons and it was filled with concern.

"Hello Graycloud…Firetail" Stoneclaw meowed. "Why so troubled?" he asked.

"Well…Shadow clan got fox trouble, Ambergaze got hurt" Firetail meowed.

"Then who did you visit?" Stoneclaw asked perplexed.

"Maplefrost" Graycloud meowed. "I'm so proud she got her warrior name" she meowed

"She knows now…Ambergaze didn't keep the secret anymore once Shadow clan accused Maplefrost for not being loyal. They noticed how close she and Lionpaw were, too close to be cats from another clan" Firetail meowed.

"I see…well …does she know he's her brother?" asked Stoneclaw

"Yes she does and she loves him more than ever. Though… I don't know if she'll ever forgive us…but anyway she told us Thunder clan had a run in with the fox as well and Lionpaw got hurt…she met with Silverstorm at the border…but now we worry for Lionpaw" Graycloud meowed.

"He's fine, he fought hard to protect Nightfrost, they are both resting with Skypool…and Lionpaw is now Lionflame" Stoneclaw meowed.

"Really? This is wonderful my kits are warriors" Graycloud meowed.

Firetail looked like he could yowl for all of Star clan to hear "My son" he meowed.

"Yea and he has taken Snowfall as a mate" Stoneclaw added.

"Snowpaw? Lionflame picked sweet little Snowpaw, how cute. Do I have grandkits yet? Though I was sure Silverpaw would be the one…I mean she was bright and open with him as kits…well things happen when you become apprentices" Graycloud meowed.

Stoneclaw meowed "I thought so too…but no. No kits yet." Stoneclaw meowed. "Speaking of which Hawkstorm is finally together with Frostfur. They have three kits, two are tabbies, Hawkkit and Treekit and there is a blue grey and white she kit, Bluekit" Stoneclaw meowed.

"It's about time" Graycloud meowed but she kept glancing at Firetail both looking worried.

"Look…Stoneclaw have-"

"Lionflame found a kit in leaf bare during a snow storm….the she-kit is dark gray and is very fluffy and have blue eyes…I do notice some faded flecks….she looks just like you Graycloud…explain" he meowed.

"Ok we had more kits. I thought we were safe now we don't belong in the clans…unfortunately we weren't from sickness…one of them got sick and died…the she-kit survived…but not much longer than her brother's death she left…I got a dream that told me she went to the clans.. Her name is Storm…" she meowed.

"Stormkit is what we call her. She's safe in Thunder clan. My kits adore her…Rainkit… I'm not sure if it's more than what he should…they are kin after all" he meowed.

"She has her mom's beauty" Firetail purred.

"Oh Firetail…but I don't think it will happen…now she's in Thunder clan…I know Crowstar knows…it's only a matter of time before our secret gets told…but till then let them feel as they please. Besides kits have little crushes all the time. But we sometimes don't even remember them as we grow older and focus on training" Graycloud meowed.

Stoneclaw nods his head "I hope this secret comes out…I'm tired of keeping this lie…but I am doing this for you. I'll be by Lionflame all the way if I have to" meowed the gray warrior.

Graycloud purred and licked her brother's cheek "I miss you so much Stoneclaw. Don't worry though, it will all work out" she meowed.

"Alright, I just have this feeling everything will fall down, a loner came to Thunder clan in the process…I don't trust that cat one little bit." Stoneclaw meowed.

"Give him a chance, I mean Thunder clan can never have too many strong cat." Firetail meowed.

"Yea but this isn't your clan Firetail, it's a feeling…maybe I'm worrying because I got kits now" Stoneclaw meowed.

"Soon they will be apprentices and you will worry even more" Graycloud purred and gave her brother a lick. "We better get going. My mind is at ease knowing Stormkit found her way to Thunder clan…I know it's a lot to ask with your own kits and Lionflame…but please just look out for her" Graycloud added.

"I was from the moment I noticed she looked like you. Goodbye for now" Stoneclaw meowed.

"Goodbye"

Stoneclaw watched his sister walk off into the distance with her mate. He sighed wishing she could come back and things would be better off.

**YES! I got Tiger in there, I'm going a time skip next chapter. Lionflame and Nightfrost will be healing up and Tiger will make his choice to either stay in Thunder clan or leave to make new territory for himself.**


	22. Feelings of many kinds

**Through the Lion's Eyes**

**Chapter 16 rolling in. Decided I go to Shadow clan to see Maplefrost's warrior ceremony and this time in her point of view just to get used to first person.**

Me: Hello

Maplefrost: Don't forget

Me: Yea, yea I know, the disclaimer

Maple: Yay a Shadow clan chapter

Me: Yes. I do NOT own warriors

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**/Last time with Shadow clan Maplepaw was dealing with the results of Darkpelt. Fogpelt helped get her and Blackclaw together again. She learns from Ambergaze the truth about everything. She is heartbroken that the family she's ever known is not her true kin. She meets Graycloud and Firetail and discovers Lionpaw is her brother and Storm and Scorch is also out there. She tells Fogpelt about Lionpaw and her half clan heritage but to her joy it didn't change his feelings about her./**_

"You are more than ready" meowed Coldstar. His voice was gruff and filled with tiredness. His fur was wild and ruffled and his green eyes were blazing as he stared at me.

"Thanks Coldstar" I meowed very excited that the cold leaf bare air didn't make me shiver. _'Will he make me a warrior?'_

"You've worked harder than any cat. You took numerous patrols to River clan and Thunder clan to bring food. I think you are loyal enough, this is your last day as an apprentice" Coldstar meowed.

Having the leader as a mentor meant knowing when you will become a warrior. _'Wait till I tell Blackclaw!'_ Making sure I was calm I dipped my head. "Thanks so much. I wanted nothing more than to prove I'm loyal" I told him. After Darkpelt told the clan about Lionpaw no one thought I was loyal including my mentor so I was held back for moons while my brother became a warrior.

"Be sure to hunt before coming back to camp" meowed Coldstar before walking away.

* * *

"Great catch as always" I turned, dropping my rather pitiful looking mouse only to meet the icy eyes of my brother. For a long time I always thought he was my brother until Ambergaze told me who my real family are. I haven't told Blackclaw anything, my biggest fear is that he won't accept me.

"I have to do my best after all, cats are still sick or weak" I told to him.

"Yea I'm trying to hunt, but all the prey are still in their dens" he replies

"Guess what happened?" I asked him very excited about being a warrior.

"What?"

"Coldstar is letting me become a warrior" I meowed and he let out a joyful yowl.

"I'm so happy for you Maplepaw, now you can be with Fogpelt and I again" he meowed.

"I know, don't tell anyone, especially Fogpelt, I wanted this to be a surprise" I meowed.

"Of course, let's go back…my yowling would have scared off any hopes of finding prey now" Blackclaw meowed.

Throughout the day I helped hunt and patrol trying to bring food back for the sick and for Indigogaze who had kits to feed.

I saw Coldstar leave his den and hop on top of the Moss rock **(AN:/ figured I make up my own gathering place in Shadow clan. I don't recall it being mentioned. Feel free to correct me)** and I made sure my pelt was clean.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at Moss Rock for a clan meeting" Coldstar's gruff mew was heard all over camp.

"I have a loyal apprentice who has earned her warrior name"

"What that traitor?" Darkpelt called out and I hissed back in annoyance.

"She has earned it. Do not question my choice. Or I will demote you. I have not forgotten how you got clawed by a blind cat" Coldstar meows and to my pleasure the whole clan broke into yowls of laughter but silenced at a flick of a tail.

"Now Maplepaw step forward" he meowed and I stepped up in front of Moss rock hiding my excitement as best as I could I was ready for this, I have earned it.

"I, Coldstar, leader of Shadow clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He meowed saying words I've heard before. I held my head up high knowing my hardships would ease up a little

"Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked me, his cold hard green eyes locked on me and I knew he meant more than just saying the ceremony.

"I do" I meowed loudly so that all of Shadow clan may hear.

"Then by the powers of Star Clan, I give you your warrior name. Maplepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Maplefrost. Star Clan honors your Patience and Loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadow clan" he meowed.

"Maplefrost! Maplefrost!" Fogpelt and Blackclaw yowled loudly Ambergaze's call mingling in with them. For a moment a brown she-cat appeared with kind brown eyes._ 'Hazelpaw!'_

"_Congratulations on becoming a warrior. I'm so happy for you"_ she meowed and I knew only I could hear her.

'_Thanks so much'_ she curled her tail and looked in a direction and she vanished. I realized she was staring at Fogpelt, the tom she had a crush on moons ago. He was approaching me and my heart thudded in my chest.

"Maplefrost I'm so happy for you, now you can be with me" he purred and I felt warm despite the cold day the moment he licked me.

"I'm a warrior at last" I meowed. I looked into his eyes, as blue as the sky and I saw something there. Happiness? Hope? Love? _'Love what am I thinking of that for?'_ I felt warm again.

"Maplefrost!" Toadkit, a dark kit ran up with his sister Ashkit, they both went to greet me.

* * *

All too soon the wind picked up making the clan shiver.

"Kits come" Indigogaze meowed her stunning blue-violet eyes flashing in worry with good reason if you ask me.

Too cold to share tongues Fogpelt and I sat close together to keep warm. His tail inched closer to mine and I intertwined my tail with his and purred gently. Wait I purred? What's going on?

His eyes once on the darkening sky was on me "Maplefrost…I wanted to say-"

"Maplefrost, Skywing and I are about to head out for one last shot at catching prey before going in for the night. You better stand vigil soon" Blackclaw meowed. He and I both looked at Fogpelt when I heard him hiss.

"Oh man, sorry" Blackclaw meowed as if he realized something obvious.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing" he meowed and he flicked his black tail and he and I walked to the camp entrance, the blue grey she-cat was waiting.

"Great job today" she meowed when she saw me and I felt happy that cats seem to think of me as loyal.

I sat guarding camp, listening to the night. My claws dug into the ground as a bone chilling wind blew. _'I can do this, one night and I can be in a warm nest with Fogpelt and Blackclaw'_. As I sat in the cold I thought of everything, of Graycloud and Firetail, how I wished I could love them. But a hole is there from learning everything I thought I had I never had. I felt lonely and I wondered if Lionpaw felt as lonely as I did. I also hoped he was a warrior sitting his vigil as well.

I heard a twig snap and I looked up to see Skywing and Blackclaw come back.

"Goodnight" Blackclaw meowed.

'_Would you love me if you knew I'm not your sister? Hazelpaw did, but she's in Star clan…Fogpelt…oh Fogpelt accepts me…'_ I thought of this as I saw his black tail go inside and I stood there before walking around to keep myself warm, thoughts trickling in my head.

One thing I knew for sure was I had two toms that cared for me and that Ambergaze is and always will be my mother.

* * *

New leaf came at last, Frostclaw and Mudpaw healed the sick cats and prey came back.

"Hey, Clawheart set you on a patrol with me" Darkpelt meowed as he approached me.

I couldn't believe this, I was stuck with the cat I disliked most. Because he told on me I was delayed my warriorship and I didn't trust him at all. But I can't reject a patrol I was placed in.

"Fine I meowed and got up and followed him out of camp. My first target was a thrush as it swopped in to eat on some seeds and I dropped to a hunter's crouch. I felt Darkpelt's eyes burn a hole in my pelt but I had to focus on the bird.

When I was close the bird flew in the air, this is when I leaped into the air lashing my paws to swipe the bird by its wing and killing it in one bite.

"Wow…amazing" to my surprise I heard praise and not scorn from the dark tabby, his amber eyes big and round like he was impressed.

"You didn't think so when you told on me" I hissed.

"Look I'm sorry…I did what I thought was right…and look…if it helps you embarrassed me by telling on me…you know not many warriors respect me at all. Look you proved yourself…so I'd like to just make peace, call truce" he meowed.

I stared at him for a long time "Fine…we can call truce" I meowed.

"Good, now I know you are the best hunter around here, so let's hunt" he meowed at me and we started hunting. When we came back to camp with plenty of prey Fogpelt came over to me, touching noses with him made heat shoot through me.

"The best hunter" he purred at me.

"Of course" I meowed as I placed my catch on the fresh kill pile.

"Don't forget the gathering tonight" it was Indigogaze, Darkpelt's mate and Fogpelt's sister appeared, her blue violet eyes shining as she gave each tom a lick on the cheek. She touched noses with me.

"I hope we get picked" Fogpelt meowed.

"I think I'll be happy just staying in camp with my mate" Darkpelt purred nuzzling Indigogaze softly which surprised me. I thought he was just an annoying tom, not realizing he had a gentle side.

"What are you saying? Darkpelt willingly miss a gathering? What has Star clan come to?" Fogpelt meowed and I realized how good it felt to have the dark tom not on my tail anymore.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at Moss rock for a meeting. I will announce who is going to the gathering" he meowed.

"The following cats are going are Clawheart, Maplefrost, Fogpelt, Frostclaw, Mudpaw, Dawnflower, Moonfamg, Ambergaze and Ravenclaw. The rest of you stay and take care of camp" Coldstar meowed.

"Guess Darkpelt got his wish after all" Fogpelt whispered to me and I nodded.

Soon it was time to leave and all cats going to the gathering got into a group and started to leave. As we walked I saw the full moon shine on Fogpelt's fur, his silver fur was glowing like a star clan cat _'Amazing…' _I couldn't help but think as I saw him more clearly seeing the muscles under his pelt and I grew warm.

Soon I saw a real starry pelt, Hazelpaw had appeared before me "He's waiting" she meowed for only me to hear and left again.

"Maplefrost? Why aren't you keeping up? We don't want any problems tonight with River clan" Fogpelt told me and I picked up the pace.

"You just stunned me, your pelt is glowing" I told him.

His eyes shined as well as he stared at me "You always stun me, with or without moonlight" he purred and our tails intertwined again, I felt a surge of energy go through me and soon we approached the ridge to gain access to the island and I crossed with ease.

I looked around and only River clan was here of course so I just sat with Fogpelt. I looked at his silver fur, he looked handsome. I flushed hotly as I realized this and remembered what Hazelpaw told me. _'Does he have feelings for me? If so…wouldn't he said something by now?'_ I wondered this until I heard him purr "Hey Fishstream" he meowed as a silver tabby approached.

"Hey how's prey hunting?" asked the sleek and well fed River clan warrior.

"Great now that the prey is back" Fogpelt meowed.

"Ah to be young again and in love" an old river clan she-cat purred.

"Leaftail, don't embarrass them you old fur ball" yowled another elder.

I felt myself shuffle my paws and I looked away.

The old she-cat laughed as she walked away and approached Ambergaze and they started talking.

"Sorry about that…next time I'll say we not mates ok" Fogpelt meowed and I looked at him. I could have sworn his tone had reluctance.

"I…it's ok…." I meowed trying to find a way to tell him I liked the idea of being his mate but before I could another River clan scent came. I turned and this she-cat was white with silver tabby markings and had grey eyes but they weren't dull like Lionpaw's so I knew she could see.

"Hello…um…my name is Frostpaw…" she meowed shyly.

"Hello, Maplefrost and this is Fogpelt" I meowed realizing she was an apprentice.

"You must be Lakestar's kit. He spoke so highly of you" Fogpelt meowed.

"It's so embarrassing…it's hard sometimes being his kit…it's like he has such high expectations for me and my sister. He's very proud of Sparklepaw…she became a medicine cat…though that made things all messy" she meowed.

'_Surly this apprentice have been told not to blab about clan life'_

"I know it seems like I am telling too much but I kinda need advice from a couple…" she meowed and I flushed hotly. She thought Fogpelt and I was a couple.

"How can we help you?" I asked her deciding to hear the white tabby out.

"Well…I like a tom…but even a fish could tell he's interested in my sister…but…well...he's sad because she's a medicine cat apprentice now…and…I want to comfort him...but I don't think he'll want to be with me" she meowed to me, her grey eyes brimming with tears.

"I…I don't know…maybe…you should tell him how you feel. Just be open and honest" I meowed.

"I try…but I get scared…what if he rejects me?" she asked.

"Well…maybe you should just focus on being a warrior, there are plenty of chances to get a mate." I told her. But then I felt bad because she reminded me much of Hazelpaw. "Hmm…well if you are serious about him…I think you should find the courage within yourself. A true warrior has courage…and there is always time…let him finish hurting…then you can make a move" she meowed.

"Thanks Maplefrost…I'd better go, Sparklepaw wanted to show me her medicine cat friends" Frostpaw meowed before walking away.

"You so wise Maplefrost" Fogpelt meowed happily. "Oh I smell Thunder clan" Fogpelt added getting to his paws and weaved through the crowd of cats and I tried to follow obviously wanting to see Lionpaw.

It was getting harder to walk as cats started chatting and all I could hear was a familiar voice saying "Where is Maplepaw?"

"I'm right here you silly fur ball" I meowed approaching feeing happy to see Lionpaw. _'If only you knew…Lionpaw we are kin…littermates'_ and without thinking too much of it I pressed against his long fur purring happily and to my pleasure he purred back.

"So you have your new name?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm Maplefrost now" I meowed to him.

"Got your new name yet? How about you guys?" I asked.

Lionpaw shook his head and I felt bad. I wished he was a warrior too, I wished Crowstar could see how great Lionpaw is.

"I'm Silverstorm"

"Snowfall"

"Nightfrost"

"Great names" I meowed looking at the silver, white, and black she-cats when they said their new names. I dipped my head to the black warrior from River clan I find out his name is Duskclaw.

Soon enough the scent of Wind clan came and all the four clans were here making Lakestar called the gathering to start

To my pleasure Coldstar mentioned me becoming a warrior and I held my head high as the clans chanted my name. Then he mentioned Toadkit and Ashkit and knew Darkpelt would be pleased to hear this.

Lakestar announced Duskclaw and Wildstream becoming warriors I looked and saw the tom held up straight, blue eyes shining. Lakestar eagerly talked about his kits being apprentices, Sparklepaw and Frostpaw. I wondered what Sparklepaw was like as I had spoken to Frostpaw earlier.

"Also, my daughter Sparklepaw has decided to take on a different path and has chosen to be a Medicine cat" he meowed.

"See…that's my problem" Duskclaw meowed I could hear how troubled the tom was and I quickly pieced together what Frostpaw told me earlier. This was the tom Frostpaw likes, but it also the same tom who was in love with the medicine cat apprentice.

"What?" Lionpaw asked not getting what was going on

"Ugh, toms" I groaned at my brother's mouse brain behavior. Fogpelt brushed his tail slightly, he understood so I silently took back what I said.

The black tom basically told us what I just figured out. He had feelings for Sparklepaw and was going to tell her how she felt but she decided to become a medicine cat. _'If only you knew her sister has eyes for you…you can still be happy'_ I wanted to tell him but I wanted Frostpaw to get the courage to tell him herself.

Lakestar finished up by stating his old deputy has retired and Tawnycloud has taken his place.

Crowstar talked next and mentioned his new warriors, Lionpaw's friend held their heads up, though Snowfall looked a little embarrassed.

But the clearing changed when he brought up a border fight in Wind clan. Cats started hissing and I saw Nightfrost getting prickly and I sighed as the meows got louder and I glanced up at the sky hoping the clouds don't cover the moon.

Crowstar had to add on by bringing Shadow clan into it and the intensity of the clearing continued to rise until I had enough.

"Calm down, do you want to make Star clan angry?" I yowled through the hisses as clouds approached the moon. Luckily everyone paused to look up and started calming down.

After Runningstar announced the kits of Spottedfur were born it was time to start getting ready to go.

All too soon I hear Coldstar's gruff mew telling Shadow clan to leave I touch noses with Lionpaw wishing one day he'll know who I am. I leave and head out with Fogpelt leaving my brother and clan I never knew behind.

* * *

"Hey…you think you ever going to tell him?" Fogpelt whispered to me as we walked back home. I knew he meant about Lionpaw and I shook my head.

"No…they don't want him to know… and things are tough enough on him" I meowed and felt him brush against me.

"And Blackclaw?" he asked.

"I wish I could…but you know…I just don't want to do it…he lost his real sister…I'm all he has other than Ambergaze" I whispered back.

"Ah so you told him" Ambergaze purred obviously I wasn't quite enough.

"Yea…he won't tell anyone" I meowed.

"I know I trust you decision, and don't tell Blackclaw…this doesn't really concern him" Ambergaze meowed, her amber eyes flashed with worry.

"Don't worry" I told her "He'll love you if it comes out…but…he'll hate me…" I meowed.

Before anyone could say anything we arrived at camp and Toadkit and Ashkit scampered up to us, their eyes shining from the moonlight.

"How everything go?" Toadkit meowed.

"Yea!" Ashkit squeaked.

"Kit's don't pester them" Indigogaze meowed as she approached as well.

"They are fine" Fogpelt meowed and looked down at his kin. "Everything went well, though Crowstar tried picking a fight with us even though we did nothing wrong" Fogpelt meowed.

Toadkit's green eyes narrowed "Lousy Thunder clan" he meowed.

"Go on to bed now Toadkit" Indigogaze meowed. "You too Ashkit" she meowed and the kits went to bed. "Talk tomorrow" Indigogaze meowed as she followed behind her kits.

I watched them go and head to the warrior den and curled up by Blackclaw who was already asleep. I breathe in his familiar scent and it was all I needed to relax, worries of the secret vanished.

"Mm..Hazel..paw…" I could hear him murmur softly and I wondered if Hazelpaw visited him in her dreams.

Fogpelt pressed against me and I felt secure being with the two cats I cared for most.

"Night Maplefrost" he murmured in my ear making me flush hotly and I just murmured a reply before falling asleep.

"_**You fur ball, it's your chance" Hazelpaw meowed as she approached me. I curled my tail when I realized how active she is, her eyes full of emotion instead of her usual timid self. I never realized how much Star clan can change a cat.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" I asked.**_

"_**To be with Fogpelt, he really likes you, love you perhaps." Hazelpaw meowed and I sighed. He was the topic again.**_

"_**Why don't you come and give me a prophecy or ask to give a message or something instead of giving me love advice?" I asked in my embarrassment.**_

"_**There is a prophecy, but you aren't in it" she meowed and this made me curious.**_

"_**Besides…I want you happy Maplefrost, I will always liked Fogpelt but I respect his choice. When you are in Star clan, you have to mature; you have no choice when you have to guide the cats of the living. So even in death I have a purpose" she meowed.**_

_**I purred and touched noses with her "How do you know he likes me?" I asked.**_

"_**It's obvious…he stood by you when you told him the secret…any other cat would have disowned you or even tell the clan, though it's useless as everyone knows accept the kits, newer warriors and of course the apprentices" she meowed.**_

"_**That could have been anyone…I bet Blackclaw would" I told her.**_

"_**If you so sure why haven't you told him?"**_

"_**I…I just can't…I mean he lost you Hazelpaw, who else can he be close to? He thinks I'm the only real littermate he has…I'd just be snatching it from him…" I told her.**_

"_**I think he would come to accept it...but…well..Fogpelt does care for you…more than you know" she meowed and started to vanish, leaving me in the starry space.**_

"Maplefrost...Maplefrost" I heard my name being called and I saw a dark face and icy blue eyes staring back at me and I nearly jumped to my paws.

"Relax, come on and hunt with me" Blackclaw meowed and the two of us snuck out of camp.

* * *

"Do you normally sneak out of camp?" I asked him as we walked in the pine forest.

"Sometimes if I'm not on a morning patrol or night patrol" Blackclaw meowed as we walked.

"So how was the gathering?" he asked me.

"Well, I got some clan gossip, River clan elders thought me and Fogpelt were a couple which was embarrassing" I meowed and Blackclaw laughed his eyes glowing for some reason like it was more than amusing for him.

"You guys look like a couple" he meowed. "But go on" he meowed.

"Well, this apprentice approached me and wanted advice. Advice from another clan cat, how strange is that?" I told him remembering the timid looking Frostpaw. "Well, she likes this tom but the tom likes her sister who just happened to change her mind and answer the calling to be a medicine cat".

"Poor kit, well, the tom better stop eyeing the medicine cat, they are off limits, why all the problems these days are romantic?" he grumbled.

"And apparently Wind clan caused a lot of trouble for Thunder clan during leaf bare" I added getting to the best part.

"Wind clan? Those wimpy cats? I thought Thunder clan was strong" Blackclaw scorned.

"Well...every clan is weakened in leaf bare the only cat we need to worry about is River clan during leaf bare because they_ always_ fed. Basically Wind clan got hungry and kept crossing Thunder clan borders…unlike us though they aren't careful about it" I told him.

"They can run the fastest and catch rabbits in a few fox lengths but can't stalk and sneak in forest like the rest of us" he meowed. "So Crowstar mentioned it?" he asked.

"Did he ever" I paused and dropped into a crouch as a squirrel came into my sight. I stalked quietly. The squirrel didn't look as it was nibbling on seeds. I bunched up my muscles and launched myself at the squirrel and tried to run off but I snagged it's fluffy tail before doing the finishing blow.

"Good job" Blackclaw meowed.

After scraping earth over it I headed on with Blackclaw hunting as we went. After Blackclaw caught a lizard adding to our growing pile of prey we stopped. "I think we got enough prey" I told him.

"I agree…let's head on back before Clawheart notices how long we've been gone" Blackclaw and I began to gather our catches which were just enough to carry all back.

* * *

Resting I watched Ashkit and Toadkit play outside. I noticed Ashkit was sweet and full of energy. Toadkit was full of energy but had more constraint, when his father came by he goes rigid and acts all tough. I suppose he wanted to impress him, but I'm glad he loves both his kits.

Darkpelt was sitting with Indigogaze and watching his kits but then he looked up at me, his amber eyes met mine and my fur prickled I didn't like the intensity of his stare.

"I Toadstar challenge you Thunder clan cat" Toadkit squealed as he tackled into me, his tiny body was nothing on my hardened body from training but I rolled onto my side. "Help me Ashflower" Toadkit meowed.

"Ah, Ashflower and Toadstar you are too strong for me ahh" I meowed as I rolled over onto my belly and the bundles of fur crawled on top of me.

"Victory is mine!" meowed Toadkit.

"Take that Thunder clan" hissed Ashkit as I layed limp pretending to be dead.

"What strong kits" Clawheart meowed as he approached. "Maplefrost gather up a patrol" he meowed.

I was shocked, I could lead a patrol. I sat up making the kits fall off me.

"Alright I'll get on it" I meowed as the tom walked away and I saw Darkpelt walk towards me and my fur prickled again, I do not want to be stuck on a patrol with him truce or not.

"Hey Maplefrost, we overheard you getting picked to get on a patrol, Blackclaw and I would love to join it" Fogpelt walked up to me rescuing me from having Darkpelt approach me.

"Ah, of course" I purred as I looked at the two toms.

"How about I join you?" to my surprise I saw Ambergaze approach, her stunning amber eyes flashed with enthusiasm.

"Alright come on then" I meowed and the four of us walked out of camp. I felt eyes burning into my pelt but I couldn't bring myself to look back.

* * *

"Bet you can't catch that starling Maplefrost" Blackclaw hissed in my ear. He and I always used to compete against each other, it helped us catch lots of prey for the clan.

"Now you two it's about feeding the clan" Ambergaze meowed in the way any mother would but her eyes shown with amusement.

I dropped into a crouch, tail low to the ground, ears flat to look as small and hide in the undergrowth. I got closer and closer and suddenly the bird flew into the air and with a quick burst of speed I was able to jump high enough to snag the bird and pluck it right out of the sky. It barely got the chance to call out before my teeth met flesh and feathers.

"Wonderful" I turned and saw Fogpelt staring at me in a similar way Darkpelt had a day ago, but instead of an uneasy prickle in my fur I felt a warm sensation again and I curled my tail tip slightly.

"Thanks" I purred and turned to Blackclaw who look like he couldn't believe I just caught it and I felt proud.

After hiding the prey for collection the wind changed and I paused as I caught a strange scent. I looked to Ambergaze and her eyes were wide and I noticed her ears were twitching and she opened her mouth.

"Everyone let's-"

A loud crashing was coming from a nearby bush and I saw it's scarlet fur, paws as black as Blackclaw's fur, and amber eyes. The scent was the fox but it was too late, it found us, we had to fight.

With a mighty yowl Blackclaw leaped at the fox aiming for the throat and that signaled the battle. I hissed and I snapped at it's heals as the others surrounded the fox. The fox snapped at me and I moved out the way in time but I felt it's hot breath flattening my fur.

"Careful!" Fogpelt meowed at me and leaped onto the fox's back to try and kill it. The fox yowled but it was able to shake the silver warrior off of her. He landed on his side and quickly got to his paws.

The fox was healthy and strong and charged at Ambergaze she was too slow and the fox got her in his jaws and there was a sickening crunch. And a blood freezing screech from Ambergaze.

"Mother!" Blackclaw ran at the fox and fox swiped a paw at Blackclaw and him flying. My family was in danger, I had to help Ambergaze before it takes her away. I ran instead while the fox had Ambergaze in his mouth and I clawed at the fox's face.

It let go of Ambergaze and charged at me. I ran to get it away from Ambergaze and my fallen brother.

"Maplefrost what are you doing?" I heard Fogpelt yowl and before I could respond the fox grabbed my neck and I hissed and it became harder to breathe as I felt the teeth sink in. Before I knew it the fox started shaking me. _'This is it. I'm joining Star clan. I'll be with Hazelpaw...my only regret is not telling Lionpaw that he's my brother'_

Suddenly I fell to the ground and air was coming back into me. I looked and saw Fogpelt fighting off the fox. I saw a black paw struck out at Fogpelt scarlet liquid came from his shoulder and to my horror he crumpled to the ground.

"Fogpelt!"

"Maplefrost, go, go get help, this fox is too strong. Please" Fogpelt meowed as the fox approached and tried in vain to get back up.

"I can't leave you" I told him.

"You can! You have to or we will die and the fox will find the camp" he meowed. This was enough reason for me to go.

"Ok hang on" I meowed and I took off as fast as I could.

* * *

I skidded into a halt in the middle of camp, sending dust and old pine needles everywhere.

"Maplefrost what is wrong?" Clawheart asked me.

"Fox! My patrol was attacked by a fox, Ambergaze is hurt we need back up now!" I yowled not recognizing my own voice high in panic.

"Calm down Maplefrost, Clawheart, you Darkpelt and Moonfang go with Maplefrost" I heard Coldstar's gruff meow.

"Lead us" Clawheart meowed and it was all I needed to hear before running out of camp and I heard pawsteps thumping behind me. _'I'm coming Fogpelt, Ambergaze, Blackclaw, I'm coming. Please don't be dead'_

When I arrived I saw a bloody Blackclaw and Fogpelt, the fox was still standing.

"Shadow clan attack!" Clawheart gave a battle cry that gave me the energy.

"Stay with them" he looked at me. I wanted to argue but he gave me a look that made me hold myself together.

I watched Clawheart attack the fox but I looked at Fogpelt falling to the ground.

"Hang on, we are here now" I murmured to him.

"I… I know…just so tired" he meowed at me.

"I heard loud crashing in the bushes and soon Clawheart returned. "Come on, let's get them back to camp" Clawheart supported Fogpelt who looked injured the most.

Moonfang and Darkpelt helped Ambergaze and I was supporting Blackclaw. I felt terrible, they were all hurt but I was fine, I'm so useless.

When we got to camp Frostclaw and Mudpaw were there with herbs and gathered the injured cats to the den.

I started trembling, bile rose in my throat. The thought of losing them draining and anxiety replacing it and anger at myself rising as well. _'I'm as useless as a new apprentice. I could have helped…now they are hurt because of it.'_

I felt something warm and hard press against me. I looked ant met amber eyes and a dark tabby face. "Darkpelt…" I didn't shy away from him, as I felt too tired and defeated.

"It's ok Maplefrost, they are safe now" he meowed and gave my neck a lick and I let out a gasp as all the pain flooded back into my neck.

Soon Mudpaw came back out, his blue eyes on me "Come on" he meowed at me.

I stepped away from Darkpelt and went to the medicine cat den. I saw Ambergaze, Blackclaw and Fogpelt in a nest, covered in herbs and already resting.

"I gave them poppy seeds to dull their pain and sleep. They are fine" Mudpaw meowed gently to me and I calmed down enough to sit and allowed him to sniff me over, poking in places and gave my neck a good wash.

"Very good Mudpaw, keep this up and you will be ready for your name" Frostclaw meowed and I saw joy flickered in his eyes. Mudpaw was a kind tom, and I wondered how long Rushingpaw had to go.

I felt the sting of herbs on my neck injury "This is to make sure your wound doesn't get infected. You were lucky, if the fox bit hard you would have been dead" Mudpaw meowed.

"Because of Fogpelt…he saved me…" I meowed.

"He did well, he was pretty injured" Mudpaw meowed.

"So how are they?" I asked.

"The fox broke Ambergaze's leg so she will have to stay for awhile. I bound it so that it can heal properly" Frostclaw meowed. "As for Blackclaw he got some scratches, Fogpelt got a gash on his shoulder so he'll be here for a little bit too" Frostclaw meowed announcing the diagnosis of the cats to me.

I was glad none of them would join Star clan but I felt guilt wash over me. '_What if Ambergaze will never be able to move like she used to and have to retire? I'll never forgive myself…'_

I wanted to talk to someone but I knew Frostclaw, though a medicine cat was pretty tough as she was trained a warrior and wasn't as compassionate. Mudpaw was just an apprentice. The only cats to hear me out were all hurt. I bit back my guilt and nodded. "Ok, I'll check on them later" I meowed and got to my paws.

"Hear eat this seed and lay in the warriors den and rest. You should be fine by tomorrow with your neck injury" Mudpaw meowed pushing a seed at me.

"Frostclaw is right, you are much more confident than I remember." I meowed recalling how unsure he was about what to do with herbs, forgetting the names of the herbs and where they grow as I would help him gather them often. I ate the seed and headed back to the den.

* * *

The next day I woke up, I didn't realize I slept through the day. I looked beside me and realized the nests were empty and all the memories of yesterday flow back inside me. I got to my paws and my neck was a little sore but it was doing ok. I managed to groom my fur in swift licks.

"Ah, hey, Mudpaw wanted to see you" Darkpelt meowed as he stood in the warrior's den entrance. I looked at him and saw warm amber eyes that looked…do I dare say sympathetic.

"Oh, thanks" I meowed and brushed past him to leave and I headed to the medicine cat den. Mudpaw looked up from sniffing at Ambergaze's leg.

"Come on, Ambergaze wishes to talk to you" Mudpaw meowed and I approached closely and saw my mother's amber eyes were staring up at me.

"Ambergaze…I'm so sorry" I meowed.

"Don't apologize, I wasn't careful and the fox grabbed me and snapped my leg. I know already I'm not moving for a little…and I thought being a queen was annoying" she meowed though her eyes held amusement but it just felt forced to me.

"I wish I could have been more help" I meowed.

"You did great, we'd all been killed had you not gotten help. Being a warrior means more than fighting all the battles, it's also knowing you need help and accepting it, and following orders even if it's not what you want. Fogpelt told you to leave, even though you didn't you went anyway." Ambergaze meowed.

"Yea…but everyone got hurt and I only got a neck injury and most of it is just scruff" I meowed.

"You should be lucky. It's no fun smelling like herbs and being unable to move from your nest" Ambergaze meowed.

"I'll go out and catch each of you prey" I meowed.

"Be careful, Mudpaw told me Coldstar reported that the patrol he sent didn't kill the fox but chased it off. So it can be anywhere" Ambergaze meowed.

"I better not find it again, I know I'll kill if for sure" I hissed and walked of before Ambergaze could reply.

"Maplefrost you ok to hunt?" I looked at Clawheart in surprise, he looked a bit concerned and I nodded my head.

"I can hunt" I meowed.

"Will you go with Darkpelt?" he asked me and I wondered what was wrong with him and if he knew my uneasiness with the dark tabby.

"I'll go" I meowed.

"Ok, bring some prey back and give report on the fox, don't take risks" he meowed and I gave a curt nod before walking to the tabby.

"Come and hunt with me. Clawheart's orders" I meowed as I approached.

"Ok, let's go" he meowed and we walked out together.

* * *

"Hey…are you going to be ok…you been in a different mood all day, you didn't' even catch prey" Darkpelt asked me as we walked in the forest.

I sighed and let my tail drag on the ground. "No, it's my fault they got hurt. I wasn't useful in battle at all" I meowed thinking of the limp bodies of the cats I cared for most.

"They are fine, they had to rely on their own strength that is skill every warrior has. They don't need you to be safe, they have to dig deep within themselves" Darkpelt meowed and our eyes met and for once I didn't feel that uneasy prickly feeling.

"I…I just…" I meowed unsure what to say.

"Look, I may not be as compassionate as Ambergaze…but I'll listen to you…I think that's what you need right now" he meowed and he pressed his fur against me.

I nod and pressed my face against his fur and I felt him lick my ear gently. _'He's gentle…not the annoying tom who was against me not long ago…no…he's Indigogaze's mate…but why is he being so nice to me?'_ everything got back into place and I took a step back.

"Thanks, I got to catch some prey from Ambergaze" I meowed and with new found energy I went and managed to hunt.

When we came back Toadkit ran up to Darkpelt and I and I realized how much he looked like his father. Ashkit came running up as well.

"Darkpelt" Ashkit squeaked looking happy. Toadkit looked happy but tried in vain to hide it.

"Hello my little kits" he meowed with surprising warmth and gave each of them a lick and dropped a mouse at their paws. "Take this from your mother for me" he meowed and the two kits carry the mouse back to the nursery.

"You are a great father" I told him.

"Yea I guess. I know you'd make a great mother, you are like a second mother to them when Indigogaze needs a break" he meowed and he gave me that look again and I shuffled my paws.

"Thanks" I meowed and took the frog and the two mice to the medicine cat den.

* * *

"Welcome back" Mudpaw meowed when I came in and I purred at the apprentice.

"Maplefrost" Blackclaw meowed and I was happy he was awake, looking him over he didn't look to bad, just scratches from the fox over his body, none too deep. He touched noses with me before grabbing the frog from my mouth and with a twitch of his whiskers sat at his nest.

"I missed you, I'm glad you aren't hurt" he meowed.

"I know…but Fogpelt…" I meowed looking to his form.

"I know, but he'll be ok." Blackclaw meowed biting into his prey.

"Thanks Maplefrost" Ambergaze meowed and I sat by Fogpelt's sleeping form and I licked his cheek and started grooming his fur, careful to leave the herbs on his injured shoulder.

"You really are worried" Blackclaw meowed and my heart thudded in my chest.

"I am…I feel so useless while everyone fought so hard" I told him

"Don't worry about us. Now go on and get some rest" Ambergaze told me in her mothering voice.

"Ok…well… I'll go then" I told them and headed out only to see Darkpelt waiting for me with Indigogaze.

"Did Fogpelt wake up yet?" Indigogaze asked her eyes full of concern for her brother.

"No…I'm sorry Indigogaze it's my fault" I told her and felt my eyes burn.

"It's ok, you are not to blame" Indigogaze meowed and pressed herself against me her unique scent plus the milky scent she carried as a queen soothed me.

"Cheer up Maplefrost!" Ashkit mewed as she came up to us. I looked down at her and purred happily.

"I'll be ok" I meowed at her trying my best to look happy for the gray kit.

"Go on and play" Darkpelt told his kit.

"In fact I think it's time for you all to take a nap" Indigogaze meowed and got up. I watched as she gathered her kits and went inside the nursery, leaving me and Darkpelt alone.

"So Maplefrost…I know I've been a thorn in your paw after I became a warrior but I really did notice what an interesting warrior you've become" Darkpelt told me and our gazes locked.

I felt very uncomfortable with him, especially when we are alone. I narrowed my eyes at him, not giving him the satisfaction of shying away like most she-cats would.

"Sure…after keeping me an apprentice forever" I hissed.

"Look I'm sorry, I was immature then" he meowed and I wasn't convinced.

I felt his fur press against me and I wanted to move away yet allowed the firm body and warming fur to soothe me. I must have leaned towards him because I felt a warm tongue go across my ear. Before I knew it the licking continued and I forgot the worry and the guilt. I saw a black pelt leave the nursery and I scrambled onto my paws. _'What was I thinking? What was he doing, he has a mate and kits. That felt more than a comforting lick on the ear;_

"What's wrong?" Indigogaze asked as she approached.

"Um...I want to go for a walk" I told her with my quick thinking.

"Foxes are out there…maybe you should stay in camp" Indigogaze looked at me with concern, oblivious as to what we were doing. "Darkpelt stop her. Or go-"

"No, I'll go alone…I want time to think" I meowed before she could ask Darkpelt to go with me. I needed to get away from him.

"Are you sure?" the black queen asked.

"Maplefrost…I think you should stay here" Darkpelt meowed.

"I'm going" I meowed leaving no room for more discussion and I walked out.

* * *

Finally I'm away from Darkpelt and I felt calm again "I must be mousebrained…but I thought Darkpelt was trying to show affection to me" I murmured to myself not wanting any cat out here to hear me as I walked around the pine forest. _'He has a mate. I must be imagining things'_ I told myself. I suddenly heard rustling and I scented the air prepairing for another fox but it was a squirrel, but I didn't go for it as the clan was already fed.

I managed to wonder to Shadow clan and Thunder clan border and I thought of Lionpaw. I didn't know where Clawheart chased the fox but I knew the fox wasn't dead and it's a chance my brother could be in trouble. I went near the border and hid in a nearby bush, hoping for a Thunder clan cat I knew would listen to me.

I sat motionless for what felt like a moon. I heard meows and scented cats.

"Shadow clan looks quiet"

"Yea for now"

I didn't recognize the voices of any Thunder clan cats. I only knew Lionpaw and his friends. Realizing the sun was going down I left my hiding place and back to camp and I hoped tomorrow I could find Lionpaw or his friends to send a warning.

"Welcome back, Frostclaw wanted to see you" Clawheart told me and I thought of the worst situation and panicked.

"Calm down" I murmured to myself and went into the medicine cat den. There was Fogpelt, wide awake and eating.

"Told you" Blackclaw meowed in a teasing mew but all I saw was the silver cat who risked his life to save mine.

"Maplefrost" Fogpelt purred and I touched noses with him, warmth flooded through me and I reluctantly parted from him

"I'm happy you are ok" I told him.

"As if I'd join Star clan and leave you" he meowed back with that look in his eyes again but relief overcame me and I touched noses with my brother and my mother.

"I'm just so glad the most important cats in my life are safe" I meowed.

"I'll be able to leave tomorrow so don't worry sis" Blackclaw meowed and his icy blue eyes were soft and filled with undying love for me. Guilt of a different kind came to me again. Wishing he was my brother I could only nod.

"I can't wait then. I felt lonely" I told him.

"How would you when you were sleep most of the day" Blackclaw meowed.

"How you know?" I asked.

"Um…sorry…Blackclaw wanted to see you this morning but when I went to check up on your you were still sleeping. You looked like you were in an uncomfortable sleep…but I still didn't want to wake you" Mudpaw meowed.

"Oh, it's okay" I told him.

"Well now you can go back to being the hard working warrior" Frostclaw meowed to me and I looked to the silvery she-cat. She was snappy she-cat and tough from being a warrior but she had moments where her frosty eyes looked soft and gentle.

"I can" I told her.

"Well I'd better go on and share tongues" she headed out the den.

"I'm going to share tongues with Rushingpaw" the medicine cat apprentice left the den leaving the four of us to share tongues.

"Try not to put pressure on your shoulder" I warned Fogpelt as he sat up for me to groom his fur.

He purred gently "I'll be fine as long as I'm with you" he murmured for me to hear and heat overcame me again.

As I groomed Fogpelt Blackclaw was grooming Ambergaze who couldn't move because of her hurt leg.

Soon enough the medicine cats returned and that meant I had to leave.

"Ok goodnight" I meowed to both of them and headed out.

* * *

A few sunrises have passed and I couldn't get the right time to say anything to the Thunder clan cats, every time I see Silverstorm or Snowfall they either had a lot of warriors with them or was too far away to call out to without being caught.

I sighed in frustration as I sat outside to sun myself I saw the others today.

"Hey Maplefrost" it was Mudpaw calling me.

"Yes?" I asked sitting up.

"I need a herb collector, Frostclaw wants more cobwebs but I figure we collect some other herbs while we are out." Mudpaw meowed.

"Sure" I figured I'd use this chance to see if I could get Lionpaw at the border _'I have to warn him'_

I helped the apprentice gather herbs and we were nearing the border to Thunder clan and I knew I had a chance.

"Hey I'll go over here to look for some more herbs. Check over there please" Mudpaw said as he went off in the bushes.

"No problem" I said and running over to the bushes near the border and waited. Soon I saw a silver tabby walking next to a grey tabby. My hopes picked up, it looked like Silverstorm.

"Psst…Silverstorm" I hissed softly, hoping I was right

"Maplefrost? What is it?" she meowed as she recognize my voice. Confident I stepped out of the bushes.

I took notice of the grey tom who hissed at me "What do you want Shadow clan? Don't you even think of crossing the border" I made sure I was close enough to talk from a distance but far enough away to keep the tom calm.

Silverstorm walked up to the border with a look of curiosity in her eyes. "Relax, she's a friend of Lionflame's she's a decent cat. Now what is it? I won't want either clan catching us talking" Silverstorm asked me.

"Fox has invaded our territory and has injured some warriors…I was worried and decided I'd better give Thunder clan a warning…but I could never find the right cat…when I find one it's not the right time…so I wanted to give you all heads up" I told her pouring out what happened and most of my frustration.

Silverstorm's look changed as she sighed and her hears flattened a little"That was kind of you…but…the fox came here…Lionflame and Nightfrost got hurt in the process…but we killed the fox so it won't hurt anymore cats" Silverstorm informed me and worry overcame me.

'_Oh no Lionflame is hurt I hope he is alright…wait a moment'_ suddenly realizing the different name and happiness overtook me mingling with all the worry I've been feeling.

"Lionpaw became a warrior? That's wonderful. Is Lionflame and Nightfrost ok?" I asked her though I was more concerned for Lionflame.

"He woke up today I heard. I haven't seen him yet. So he should be fine…I'll be sure to tell him you asked of him" Silverstorm told me bringing me more good news.

"Ok…well I better get going. I'm supposed to be helping Mudpaw collect herbs while Frostclaw is treating the cats" I said and turned to leave but then stopped remembering the grey tom.

"But don't think for a minute that Shadow clan has weakened" I said as toughly as I could before going off into the forest again.

**Well there you have it, the long awaited chapter. I'm going to start the next chapter with Lionflame awake and better again so we can move on to the good stuff.**


End file.
